


Septembers Children

by SnowDown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Family Drama, First Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Partying, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowDown/pseuds/SnowDown
Summary: Alec, versucht seit dem Umzug sein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Da passt es so gar nicht, dass ihm plötzlich Julian aka 24/7 Party und Drogen, in den Weg kommt. Er will ihn eigentlich nur ignorieren, seine Schule abschließen und dann ein richtiges Leben beginnen. Aber wer hätte erwartet, dass der eigentlich komplette hetero-Julian ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen will?





	1. September Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Story wurde ursprünglich auf Wattpad hochgeladen. Da ich allerdings auf Wattpad und dessen neuer Politik mit dem Geld ausgeben und Werbung gucken (müssen) keine Lust mehr habe, lade ich zusätzlich alle Kapitel auch noch hier hoch.  
Außerdem wurde es Zeit, dass ich mir hier mal einen Acc mache. Ich habe bestimmt schon Wochen meines Lebens damit verbracht hier fanfiction zu lesen :,D

Es ist schwer Liebe zu erkennen, wenn sie echt ist. Manche Menschen merken ihr Leben lang nicht, dass sie verliebt waren und halten es nur für eine besondere Zuneigung. 

Aber wenn es so einfach wäre, dann gebe es ja auch keine spannenden Geschichten.

/

Schon wieder ein neuer Umzug. Schon wieder eine neue Schule. Schon wieder ein neuer Anfang. Man sollte meinen es würde ihn stören, aber das tat es nicht. Er mochte Neuanfänge, weil man seine Fehler vom Male davor immer besser machen und vermeiden konnte. Einfacher gesagt: Vor dem Alten Problem davon laufen.

Alec hatte sich bisher zwar immer für einen Menschen gehalten der Probleme direkt ansprach und nicht vor ihnen davon lief, aber man lernte im Laufe des Lebens schließlich immer wieder neue Dinge, auch über sich selbst. 

Der Wind war beißend kalt und nicht einmal schwach. Ständig musste er seine Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, bevor sie ihm in die Augen flogen. Selbst der Sand, auf dem er saß, war eiskalt und es fühlte sich an, als würde er in einer Pfütze aus Eiswasser sitzen. Trotz der Kälte fühlte er sich in diesem Moment wohl. Was gab es auch besseres, als an einem Ort zu wohnen, an dem andere Menschen normalerweise Urlaub machten. Direkt, als er und sein Vater am Nachmittag angekommen waren, war er einfach aufgebrochen und zum Strand gegangen, der nicht einmal zwei Straßen entfernt von dem neuen Haus lag. Allerdings war er nicht nur gegangen um die Gegend zu erkunden sondern auch, um seinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie hatten sich nicht wirklich gestritten, das taten sie nie, aber es standen immer unausgesprochene Worte zwischen Ihnen und das machte es schwer längere Zeit mit ihm auf engem Raum zu verbringen. Nach der Hälfte der Fahrt, hier her, mussten sie anhalten, weil Alec es nicht mehr neben ihm ausgehalten hatte. Es war nicht so, als würden sie sich nicht verstehen. Eigentlich eher im Gegenteil. Aber manchmal wusste keiner so richtig mit dem anderen umzugehen und das machte die Stille zwischen ihnen dann ziemlich ungemütlich. 

Die restliche Fahrt saß er hinten, mit Kopfhörern in den Ohren und blendete jedes Gespräch aus. Blätter, auf denen Mittelfinger gezeichnet wurden, blickten ihm entgegen als sie an einem Schulbus vorbei fuhren. Klassenfahrt wahrscheinlich. An die Nordsee. Da wo sie auch gerade hin wollten. In ein kleines Kaff, in dem sein Opa gestorben war und ihnen das Haus hinterlassen hatte. Man durfte das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, oder so. Es tat ihm schon leid, als er davon gehört hatte, dass sein Großvater gestorben war, aber sie hatten sich nie gekannt. Waren sich vielleicht zwei Mal begegnet, als Alec noch nicht einmal richtig laufen konnte. 

Für einen Moment schlug ihm der Wind so heftig entgegen, dass er die Sandkörner im Gesicht spüren konnte. 

Wie kleine Hagelkörner. 

Jetzt war es Mitte Januar und er hoffte einfach, dass der Sommer frühzeitig kommen würde. 

Das Dünen Gras pikste ihn an den Armen. Er hätte eine Jacke anziehen sollen, als er aus dem Haus gegangen war, aber da hatte er in dem Moment nicht drüber nachgedacht. Stundenlang im Auto zu sitzen hatte ihn am Ende beinahe zum vibrieren gebracht vor Bewegungsdrang. Seinem Vater ging es wahrscheinlich nicht besser, sie waren beide ziemlich groß und so lange in einem Auto zu sitzen konnte man bei ihnen wirklich mit Sardinen in der Dose vergleichen. 

Als es dann doch zu kalt wurde stand er mühselig auf und kletterte die Düne wieder hoch, die er unerlaubt überquert hatte. Überall waren Schilder aus Holz "Bitte nicht die Dünen betreten!" Aber das hatte er mal eben ignoriert. Als wenn sich jemand daran halten würde. Außerdem war zu dieser Jahreszeit wohl niemand gerne am Strand, also höchst wahrscheinlich auch niemand der ihn dabei sehen könnte. 

Aber wie das Schicksal es so wollte hörte er, als er vorsichtig die Düne runter stieg, wie jemand belustigt sagte: "Du Schlingel." Da bemerkte er erst den Jungen der ungefähr zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand und ihn musterte. Zu seinem Missfallen kam der Junge noch ein bisschen näher. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet in diesem Moment jemand am Strand entlang gehen, auf dem, seit Alec hier saß, niemand mehr war. "Keine Angst, ich rufe schon nicht die Polizei." Erklärte er, seufzte kurz auf und meinte schließlich: "Die Schilder sind eigentlich auch nur für den Sommer, wenn die ganzen Touristen da sind. Sonst laufen die immer in die Dünen und trampeln die platt." Alec musterte den Jungen nun auch. Wollte nicht, dass der es merkte. Er hatte ungewöhnlich helles Haar. Man könnte beinahe meinen sie wären farblos, aber wenn das Licht im richtigen Winkel auf sie schien, dann leuchteten sie golden auf. Und ein bisschen lockig waren sie auch noch. Der Junge sah aus wie einer dieser Engel die man als Tonfiguren in billig Läden kaufen konnte. Was allerdings noch auffälliger als seine Haare waren, waren die stechenden eisblauen Augen. Alec hätte nicht mal so genau hingucken müssen um zu wissen, dass dieser Junge wahrscheinlich Mädchenschwarm Nummer 1 war. Er schien zwar nicht besonders groß zu sein, wobei Alec sich da auch täuschen konnte, da er mit 2.02m über dem Durchschnitt lag, aber das freche Grinsen des Jungen brachte seine Grübchen zum Vorschein und es war kein Geheimnis das Frauen sowas anziehend fanden. Mal abgesehen von den leichten Sommersprossen die sich, als wären sie aufgemalt, nur auf seiner Nase und unter seinen Augen befanden. 

"Ist dir nicht kalt?" Fragte der Junge. Alec schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." Lüge. Deswegen wollte er ja wieder zurück, aber er hatte wirklich keine Lust jetzt noch viel zu quatschen. "Hm, wenn du meinst. Ich find's ziemlich kalt. Machst du hier schon lange Urlaub? Hab dich noch nicht gesehen." Also wohnte der Junge hier? Er hatte allerdings nicht vor seinen Gegenüber zu berichtigen und ihm zu sagen, dass er heute her gezogen war. "Nicht lange." Sagte er also nur und hoffte der Junge würde nicht weiter fragen. Warum er ihn jetzt schon das zweite Mal anlog wusste er auch nicht so genau.

"Achso. Ist komisch wenn Touristen um diese Jahreszeit hier her kommen. Ich meine, jeder will Sonne, Strand und Meer und nicht sowas." Dabei zeigte er in Richtung des Meeres. Alec verstand ihn nicht ganz. Meinte der damit die Kälte oder was? "Ich finde es eigentlich ganz oke."

"Achso? Ja aber sind ja nicht gerade viele Touristen hier die man kennenlernen kann. Und feiern geht auch nicht so gut. Die einzige Disco hier hat Betriebsferien und in den Kneipen sitzen nur Einheimische. Ist doch totale scheiße." Er fing an mit Ihm zu reden, als würden die beiden sich schon besser kennen und nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten. Ob das die Mentalität der Einwohner war? Na dann prost Mahlzeit, wenn Alec morgen in der Schule auf einen Haufen von denen treffen durfte. "Ich finde es eigentlich ganz oke." Wiederholte er seinen Satz. "Und feiern gehe ich sowieso nicht so viel." Das war schon wieder gelogen, aber langsam wurde es immer kälter und er wollte nun wirklich zurück nach Hause. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass der Blick des Jungen ihm unangenehm war. "Echt nicht?! Wow. Naja, wir sitzen immer am Spielplatz. Beinahe jeden Abend. Wenn du willst kannst du vorbei kommen. Je mehr desto besser. Du kannst auch einfach direkt mitkommen! Ich bin nämlich gerade auf dem Weg dahin." Das fehlte Alec noch. "Nein danke." 

"Naja, aber wenn du trotzdem noch kommen willst, dann musst du nur einen Strandaufgang weiter runter und dann müsstest du uns wahrscheinlich schon hören können." Er grinste Ihn an, hob seine Hand zum Abschied und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Der Junge ging weiter am Strand lang und er schaute ihm unbewusst hinterer. Da hatte der ihn tatsächlich einfach so eingeladen? Dabei kannten die beiden sich doch gar nicht. War aber auch egal, er würde eh nicht hin gehen. Es war nicht schwer den Jungen als einen dieser typischen halbstarken Affen zu identifizieren. Und Alec war schon mit genug von denen in Hamburg befreundet gewesen, das brauchte er jetzt nicht schon wieder. 

Den Weg nach Hause dachte er immer noch über den jungen nach. Wenn der ein Einheimischer war, dann würden die beiden sich mit Sicherheit morgen in der Schule wieder begegnen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm direkt sagen sollen, dass er kein Tourist war, aber das hätte mit Sicherheit zu mehr Fragen geführt und er wollte seinen ersten Tag an diesem Ort eigentlich in Ruhe verbringen und ein bisschen über alles nachdenken. 

Dummerweise viel ihm genau das wahnsinnig schwer. Aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund fand er diesen Jungen interessant und seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu ihm. Ob er wusste, wie gut er eigentlich aussah? Seinem grinsen nach zu urteilen schon, denn das hatte von einem Selbstbewusstsein gesprochen, dass die meisten nur durch gutes Aussehen erreichen konnten. Oder anders gesagt: Das Grinsen hatte ihn an Jemanden erinnert, den er so schnell nicht mehr wieder sehen wollte. 

Er hatte keine Lust mehr noch mit seinem Vater im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und sich anzuhören, dass es besser wäre er würde sich bei seinen Freunden melden und ihnen sagen, dass er gut angekommen wäre... Doof nur, wenn gesagte Freunde nicht mal wissen, dass man umgezogen ist. 

Also hatte er direkt geduscht, sich fertig gemacht und anschließend ins Bett gelegt. In das fremde Bett, in dem er von nun an schlafen würde. Aber anstatt sich sorgen und Gedanken wegen morgen und der zukünftigen Klasse zu machen, ging es in die nächste Runde "zerbrechen Wir uns doch den Kopf über Blondi und seine Hunde."

Vielleicht war der Junge ja in seiner Klasse? Dann würde Alec ja sehen ob sich das Bild, dass sich wie von alleine in seinem Kopf zusammengesetzt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach und der Junge mit Vorsicht zu genießen war. 

Langsam, sehr langsam übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Hüllte ihn ein und ließ ihn immer verrücktere Thesen aufstellen, bis er letzten Endes dann doch einschlafen musste mit dem Gedanken an den Blonden Jungen mit den hellen Augen und den unechten Sommersprossen. 


	2. Du bist der Loser!

JULIAN

"Oh mein Gott!" Flüsterte er und hielt sich dabei den Kopf, als würde er die Hämmer die von innen gegen seine Schädeldecke donnerten damit aufhalten können. "Ey, Julian?" Kam es leise von seinem besten Freund Daniel, der anscheinend neben ihm geschlafen hatte. "Wie spät isses?" Seine gewohnt monotone Stimme hatte einen leichten Schmerzhaften Unterton mit drin, was Julian kurz lachen ließ. War er wohl nicht der einzige der sich gestern maßlos die Kante gegeben hatte. "Keine Ahnung. Wo ist mein Handy?" Diesmal kam ein Lachen von Daniel. "Kann ich dir genau sagen." Wieder ein Lachen. "Irgend ein Mädchen hat dich gestern die ganze Zeit angerufen, da hast du es irgendwann gegen die Schaukel geschleudert. Sah nicht gut aus." Oh nein. Das war doch nicht wahr. Warum tat er im betrunkenen Zustand eigentlich immer so eine verdammte Scheiße!?

"Oha! Na geil!" Langsam öffnete er dann auch mal die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. "Scheiß Sonne! Scheiß Magma! Scheiß beschissener drecks Kater! Ich trink nie wieder Alkohol!"

"Wenn du meinst." Daniels monotone Stimme war wieder da. "Ich hol mal Kaffee und Tabletten." Oh ja! Das brauchte er jetzt dringend! Langsam... ganz langsam, richtete er sich auch auf und sah nur noch wie Daniel durch die Zimmertür verschwunden war. Was für eine Scheiße. Selten hatte er so einen Kater! Sein Kopf explodierte, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ekelhaftester Geschmack des Jahrtausends im Mund und außerdem spürte er gerade wie ihm das getrunkene von gestern die Speiseröhre wieder hoch gekrochen kam. Gerade noch rechtzeitig und mit einem Gefühl als würde er bei jedem Schritt gegen eine Wand laufen schaffte er es noch ins Badezimmer, als er auch schon ins Waschbecken erbrach und sich an dem porzellan fest krallte, als hinge daran sein verdammtes Leben. Die erste Welle war überstanden, da kam auch schon die Zweite in ihm hoch.

Im Hintergrund hörte er wie Jemand ins Badezimmer rein spaziert kam und ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. "Vielleicht solltest du besser Zähne putzen bevor du deinen Kaffee trinkst." Ach wirklich? Da hätte er jetzt nicht dran gedacht. Wütend riss er den Wasserhahn auf und trank als wäre er am verdursten. Als er fertig war sah er Daniel sauer an und wartete darauf, dass der wieder einen seiner typischen Witze von wegen: "Du Pussy." Losließ, aber da kam nichts. Stattdessen hielt er ihm nur eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee hin. Manchmal wusste sein bester Freund eben doch, wann es gut war die Klappe zu halten. "Erste Stunde ist schon vorbei, am besten gehen wir einfach nach der großen Pause, dann haben wir noch genug Zeit."

//

Und so waren sie tatsächlich, total verkatert und schlecht gelaunt, auf dem Weg zur Schule. Er machte sich keine Sorgen Ärger zu bekommen, dass sie erst so spät da waren. Seit der siebten Klasse war es eine echte Premiere wenn er tatsächlich mal pünktlich erschien. Und das lag meistens einfach daran, dass sie an dem Abend zuvor Feiern waren. Die Lehrer hatten sie aufgegeben. So lange sie gute Noten schrieben und im Mündlichen auch auf ihrer drei blieben war es ihnen relativ egal.

„Wiiiillst du mit mir Drogen neh-men!" Sang Julian laut stark und versuchte seinen besten Freund dabei vom Fahrrad zu kicken. „Hey!" Daniel flüchtete sich auf die andere Straßenseite und trat noch eine Nummer stärker in die Pedale. „Was war eigentlich mit dem Typen der gestern noch kommen sollte?" Versuchte er Julian ab zu lenken. Wenn der verkatert war, dann musste er jedes mal darunter leiden.

„Ahh der Tourist! Hab ihm gesagt er soll zum Spielplatz kommen, wenn er Feiern und Leute kennen lernen will. Keine Ahnung warum der nicht gekommen ist."

„Hm. Hast ihn wahrscheinlich abgeschreckt. Ich wäre auch nicht gekommen, wenn du mich eingeladen hättest."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er nur deine Fresse von weitem gesehen und ist direkt wieder geflüchtet. Nehme ich ihm nicht übel. Ich frage mich auch manchmal wie ich dich ertrage." Sie lachten beide, wärend Julian wieder seiner Aufgabe nachging seinen besten Freund zu nerven und ihm vom Fahrrad zu treten. Dabei ignorierend, dass der um einiges stärker war und Julian tatsächlich mit einem Kick flachlegen könnte, wenn er es drauf anlegte. 

Er dachte nochmal an den gestrigen Tag zurück. Es wäre cool gewesen wenn der aufgetaucht wäre, aber möglicherweise hatte der tatsächlich keinen Bock gehabt. Der Typ hatte so gelassen gewirkt... So wie Julian sich fühlte, wenn er kurz davor war zu viel zu kiffen,... Wahrscheinlich war der das auch. Bekifft. Was sollte man sonst in den Dünen machen. Kam ihm auch nicht sonderlich Kontaktfreudig vor gestern. Oder er hatte keine Lust auf Julian, weil der dachte er wäre jünger, nur weil Julian kleiner war als der. Aber das war ja wohl kein Kunststuck so groß wie der war. Julian hatte von weitem ernsthaft erst gedacht jemand hätte einen angeschwemmten Baumstamm in den Sand gerammt, bis der Baumstamm angefangen hatte seinen Hund zu streicheln. Vielleicht lag das auch einfach daran, dass er seine Brille nicht getragen hatte. Die er nie trug. Ohne Witz, diese Brille war irgendwo, seit sein Bruder ihm die gekauft hatte, und er hatte die nur einmal getragen, bis seine Freunde darüber gescherzt hatten und seit dem war sie nur noch ein Gerücht. 

Noch einen kleinen Berg hoch, den sie wirklich nur mit Mühe schafften. Oder eher: Den Daniel nur mit Mühe schaffte, denn Julian klammerte sich einfach an dessen Gepäckträger und ließ sich hoch ziehen. Wozu spielte sein bester Freund sonst Fußball.

Sie konnten schon ihre Mitschüler auf dem Schulhof sehen, die sich wie immer in ihren kleinen Grüppchen zusammen getan hatten. Tristan, der kleine Bruder von Daniel, hatte sie schon entdeckt und kam auf sie zu gestürmt. Er war nicht viel jünger als sie, aber das genaue Gegenteil seines Bruders. Während Daniel groß, sportlich und man ihm das tägliche Training ansah, schien Tristan gegen ihn wie ein Rehkitz gegen einen Hirsch. Er war klein, schmächtig und alles andere als sportlich. Und obwohl ihm die Opfer-Rolle eigentlich aufs Maß geschneidert war, hatte er dennoch den Charakter seines großen Bruders und es war im Grunde unmöglich den kleinen zu beleidigen oder fertig zu machen, ohne selbst wie ein kompletter Vollidiot da zu stehen. Außerdem war Daniel der komplette Familien-Typ und wenn auch nur irgendwer etwas über seinen Bruder sagen würde dann hätte derjenige ein gewaltiges Problem. So kam es irgendwann, dass er öfter mal bei ihren Spielplatz-Partys dabei war und sie ihn später nach Hause tragen mussten. 

Beide schmissen ihre Fahrräder einfach neben die dafür vorgesehenen Ständer und kamen Tristan entgegen. „So wie der guckt haben wir irgendwas verpasst!" Meinte Julian und sah noch einmal über den Schulhof ob sich da vielleicht gerade Jemand eine Schlägerei erlaubte. So selten wie an dieser Schule was passierte wäre es wirklich schade, wenn Julian dann was verpassen sollte. „Was los Tris?" Fragte Daniel seinen Bruder auch schon und schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. „'n Neuer!"

„Was ist neu?"

„Wir haben... ne ihr habt nen Neuen in der Klasse!" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Oha das würde ja witzig werden! Das letzte, und bis jetzt einzige, mal, dass Jemand neues zu ihnen kam, war Marika. Und Marika sah ungelogen aus wie eine Schauspielerin in ihren besten Jahren. Leider hasste sie Julian. Sie nannte ihn asozial und eingebildet. Möglicherweise hatte er wirklich ein bisschen mit dem anmachen am Anfang übertrieben, jedenfalls sagte Daniel das, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie auch noch Jahre später sauer auf ihn sein musste. Kam selber ein bisschen eingebildet rüber die Gute. Obwohl Daniel immer noch behauptete sie wäre soweit ganz oke und, dass sie eingebildet rüber kam, läge nur an ihrem resting bitch face.

„Mit Neuen meintest du aber eigentlich Neue, oder?" Fragte Julian hoffnungsvoll.

„Äh... nö?" Daniel lachte ihn aus. Er sagte immer Julian wäre schlimmer als Charlie Sheen, nur ohne Kohle.

„Ach mist!" Er bekam eine Faust in die Seite, die von Daniel stammte. „Tja, man kann nicht alles haben. Wo ist denn der Neue?"

„Öh... ich glaub Stella führt ihn hier grad rum." Tristan, wie immer, schön verplant und keine Ahnung von nichts.

„Warte! Stella!? Na super... die lässt mal wieder keine Details aus und erzählt irgendeinen übertriebenen scheiß!" Julian war etwas wütend. Auf Tristan, weil der den Neuen nicht abgefangen hatte und auf Stella, weil sie auch diejenige war, die Marika damals auch dazu gebracht hatte ihn zu hassen. Stella sah in ihm das Böse höchst persönlich.

„Lass mal gucken wie der aussieht. Vielleicht findest du es ja gut, wenn er uns nicht leiden kann und wir unsere Ruhe vor ihm haben." Immer noch etwas angepisst brummte Julian einfach nur ein zustimmendes Ja und machte sich weiter auf den Weg in Mitte des Schulhofes.

Sie gingen zu der Clique, die aus ein paar Leuten in der Jahrgangsstufe unter ihnen bestand, doch das half eher weniger Julian auf eine bessere Laune zu bringen. Besonders als die Mädchen dann anfingen über den Neuen zu reden und meinten: „Also ich finde der sieht eigentlich ganz nett aus." Wenn ein Mädchen sowas von einem Typen sagte, den sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte, dann musste Julian davon ausgehen, dass der Typ wohl eine Konkurrenz darstellte. Noch dazu kam, dass er jetzt schon eine Welle der Eifersucht spürte. Dabei hatte er das nicht einmal nötig! Na das konnte ja was werden.

„Alles klar! Ich will Den jetzt auch mal sehen!" Verabschiedete er sich von seinen Leuten, drehte um und wollte gerade in die Schule gehen, als er Stella aus der Sporthalle, am anderen Ende des Schulhofes, kommen sah. Und tatsächlich! Hinter Ihr.... Moment!

„NE?!" Schrie Julian auch schon über den ganzen Platz, sodass er von den Jüngeren und seinen Freunden verwundert angesehen wurde. „Is ja nicht wahr!" schrie er weiter, während Stella ihn ansah als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle, wobei sie ihn immer so ansah. Aber das wichtigste war ja nicht Stella, sondern der Typ hinter ihr! Und Julian war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher! Das war der Tourist von gestern! Der, der mit einem T-Shirt am Strand, in der Kälte, rumlief und sich in den Dünen locker was gegönnt hatte! Und das Arschloch hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er hier zur Schule gehen würde, obwohl es mit Sicherheit, anhand der Sachen die Julian gesagt hatte, offensichtlich war, dass Julian hier wohnte! 

„Ey!" Julian machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg zu seiner Erzfeindin und dem ‚Touristen'. „Warum hast du gestern nicht gesagt dass du jetzt hier wohnst und in meine Klasse kommst?!" Er war bei den Beiden angekommen und fuchtelte jetzt mit seinem Zeigefinger vor dem Neuen rum. Stella sah nur zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Fragte sich Wahrscheinlich woher die sich kannten.

„Du siehst es ja jetzt." Boah! Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher warum er eigentlich so sauer war, aber irgendwie war er es eben! Und noch schlimmer fand er, dass der Typ anscheinend gar kein Interesse hatte ihn kennen zu lernen! Entweder der war nen richtiger Stoner und hatte sich vor der Schule noch was gegönnt, oder der war einfach wirklich so grundauf tiefenentspannt und sah Julian jetzt mit so einem Desinteresse an, dass Julian sich fragte, ob er für den Typen überhaupt existierte. Noch nie. Niemals. Hatte ihn jemand so angesehen! 

„Oke, hey ich bin Julian und in deiner Klasse." Ein letztes Mal würde er es noch mit Freundlichkeit versuchen. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und wartete darauf, dass der Neue sich auch vorstellen würde. Und wirklich. Er ergriff seine Hand. „Alec." Sagte der nur. Julian musste seinen Kopf heben um Alec in die Augen sehen zu können. So groß hatte er ihn jetzt auch wieder nicht in Erinnerung gehabt.

Sie hielten immer noch Ihre Hände und sahen sich einander abschätzig an. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung jetzt absolut nicht mehr, dass Stella schlecht von ihm erzählt haben könnte. Vielleicht sah Alec ihn deshalb so kühl an. Möglicherweise aber auch nur weil er ihn selbst so ansah. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass er den Blick auch so drauf hatte. 

Schließlich war es Stella die ihren Blickkontakt und somit auch ihr "Händchen halten" störte. „Das heißt ihr kennt euch schon?" Die sollte bitte einfach ihre Klappe halten und gehen! Diesmal hatte er den Neuen zuerst entdeckt, also gehörte er Ihm! Alec ließ seine Hand einfach los und drehte sich zu Stella um ihr zu erklären, dass sie sich gestern nur kurz über den Weg gelaufen waren.

Erst da viel Julian auf wie warm Alecs Hand eigentlich gewesen war. Dabei war es draußen wirklich kalt und Alec hatte nicht nur keine Handschuhe sondern auch eine relativ dünne Stoffjacke. Weiter darüber nachdenken konnte er dann nicht mehr, als er von Stella ein: „Achso, gut! Ich dachte schon du wärst mit dem Idioten befreundet. Na dann, Julian hast du ja kennen gelernt, ich stell dir mal die Anderen vor." Woah! Moment! Nicht nur dass sie ihn jetzt schon schlecht gemacht hatte, nein, sie ignorierte ihn jetzt auch noch komplett!

Alecs Arm haltend, wollte sie schon einfach weiter gehen, als Julian ihn schnell an der dünnen Jacke fest hielt. „Halt mal! Ich habe ihn zuerst kennen gelernt! Außerdem..." Er wand sich Alec zu. „... wenn du wirklich ‚dazu' gehören willst, dann stell ICH dir Leute vor! Und die sind nicht so verklemmt wie Stella!" Gut, vielleicht hatte er etwas übertrieben und hatte sich gerade selbst als etwas sehr selbstbewusst geoutet, aber Alec musste ja von irgendwem erfahren dass nun mal er zu den coolen hier gehörte!

Als er dann aber Alecs Blick sah, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher ob er das wirklich gleich so hätte sagen sollen. „Danke dass du mich hier integrieren willst, aber ich halte nicht viel von Leuten die sich für etwas Besseres halten." Damit ließ er Julian einfach stehen, der etwas geschockt über diese Ansage war. Ach Quatsch! Das war keine Ansage, es war eine Kriegserklärung, eingepackt in eine Beleidigung!

Na gut! Das konnte er haben wenn er wollte! Alec mochte also lieber Loser? Dann sollte er auch zu denen gehören! Ihm wurde schon etwas einfallen. 


	3. Nie wieder Julian!

ALEC

Sein Handywecker klingelte bereits um halb sechs, obwohl die Schule erst um acht Uhr beginnen würde. Da er aber wusste, dass es schwer werden würde auf zu stehen hatte er ihn eben ein bisschen früher gestellt. Jetzt fragte er sich allerdings ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sein Kopf tat weh. Wahrscheinlich wegen des Stresses. Gut geschlafen hatte er nämlich nicht. Ständig dachte er darüber nach wie es in der Schule werden würde. Oder besser, wie er es vermeiden konnte den gleichen Fehler wie vorher zu begehen. 

Quälend schaffte er es doch so halbwegs aus dem Bett. Warum auch immer das Bett morgens deutlich gemütlicher war als Abends. Aber es war eine verdammte Überwindung. Besonders, wenn seine Augen sich so anfühlen wie jetzt. Schwer und müde, als hätte er noch weniger, als ohnehin schon geschlafen. 

Sein Zimmer war extrem klein. Bett, Schrank und ein kleiner Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster passten gerade so in den Raum, ohne dass man irgendwo rüber klettern müsste. Sein Vater hatte zwar gesagt, sie würden die alten Möbel Stück für Stück noch entsorgen und neue Sachen kaufen, sowie die Wand, zwischen Alecs Zimmer und dem Zimmer das sie momentan als Stauraum benutzten, durchbrechen würden. Aber um ehrlich zu sein fand Alec es gar nicht so schlimm, dass das Zimmer so klein war. Außerdem blieb ihm eh nur ein halbes Jahr und dann wäre er mit der Schule fertig und musste weg ziehen, weil man in dem kleinen Kaff ja nichts machen konnte. 

Naja, nach dem fertig machen... wobei er sich nicht mal nach der Dusche wirklich wacher fühlte... ging er in die Küche um sich wenigstens einen Kaffee zu machen. Als er aber gerade durch die Tür ging, kam ihm schon der Kaffeegeruch entgegen und tatsächlich saß sein Vater am Küchentisch. Las Zeitung und es sah aus als hätte er sogar Brötchen aufgebacken. Alec hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihn überhaupt sehen würde, bevor er zur Schule aufbrechen wollte.

„Guten Morgen." Grüßte ihn sein Vater. Er lächelte vorsichtig. „Morgen.... Hast du Brötchen gemacht?" Er wollte wenigstens versuchen die unangenehme Stille, die in letzter Zeit ständig zwischen ihnen war, zu brechen. „Ja! Im Ofen! Damit du nicht hungrig zum ersten Tag musst." Er lächelte ihn wieder an. Diesmal schon etwas weniger vorsichtig.

Eigentlich hatte Alec nicht den geringsten Hunger. Besser gesagt ihm wurde schlecht wenn er jetzt überhaupt an Essen dachte, aber er wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er ihm extra etwas zu Essen machte und wenn es passierte, dann wollte er es ausnutzen. Normalerweise war er sehr gut mit seinem Taschengeld zurecht gekommen und hatte sich in der Schule was gekauft. 

Ein Brötchen hatte er sich tatsächlich (in Verbindung mit zwei Tassen Kaffee) rein stopfen können. Sie saßen die ganze Zeit nur schweigend da, hatten einfach kein Thema über dass sie reden konnten Obwohl... eigentlich gab es genug Themen. Die Schule, der Umzug. Aber keiner wollte mit reden anfangen, bis sein Vater auf einmal laut ausatmete und ihn direkt ansah.

„Hör mal." Er wusste was jetzt kam. Er hatte sich gewundert, dass die Bombe nicht schon früher geplatzt war. „Du musst mir nicht erzählen was in Hamburg passiert ist, aber wenn du merkst, dass irgendwas ist mit dem du nicht mehr alleine klar kommst, dann sag mir bescheid oke? " Wow. In Ordnung. Damit konnte er leben. Manchmal vergaß er, dass sein Vater ihn am besten kannte. Schließlich hatte er ihn auch alleine aufgezogen und war damit, im Vergleich zu anderen Vätern, ziemlich in Ordnung. 

Seine Eltern hatten ihn früh bekommen. Beide siebzehn und nicht einmal fertig mit der Schule. Sein Vater kam aus einem ziemlich guten Elternhaus... da war er kein Problem. Seine Großeltern fanden zwar, dass es zu früh war, aber sie standen so gut sie konnten hinter seinen Eltern. Bei seiner Mutter war das aber eine ganz andere Geschichte. Er und sein Vater redeten nicht mehr über sie. Nur früher, als Alec gefragt hatte, wo sie war. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass sie immer schon Probleme gehabt hatte, aber als Alec dann da war und ihre Eltern, aber ganz besonders ihre Geschwister ihn nicht einmal sehen wollten, weil sie der Meinung waren seine Mutter hätte ihn nur bekommen, weil sie an das Geld seines Vaters ran wollte, hatte sie es wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten und es fing an mit Depressionen, Tabletten, Kliniken. Und irgendwann war sie dann plötzlich nicht mehr in der Klinik. Da war Alec gerade sieben. Sein Vater hatte zwar versucht sie zu finden, und sie finden zu lassen, aber es wurde davon ausgegangen, dass sie entweder gar nicht mehr am Leben war, oder das Land verlassen hatte. 

Viele Erinnerungen hatte er nicht. Er wusste zwar noch wie sie aussah, aber ansonsten konnte er sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie immer traurig war und keine Lust hatte mit ihm zu spielen. Wenn sie denn zuhause war. Und selbst wenn sie etwas mit ihm machte, dann war der Spaß schnell wieder vorbei, weil er irgendwas gemacht oder gesagt hatte, dass sie wieder dazu brachte sich hinlegen zu müssen. Es war immer sein Vater gewesen der mit ihm gespielt, ihn aufgemuntert, ihm Sachen beigebracht hatte. Es war schon immer sein Vater gewesen, den er sich als Grundschüler zum Vorbild genommen hatte und es war immer noch sein Vater der wusste, dass Alec über sein jetziges Problem nicht reden wollte, der ihn aber trotzdem wissen ließ, dass er für ihn da war. 

//

Die Schule war winzig. Nicht mal die Hälfte seiner alten Schule. Wenn überhaupt ein Viertel davon. Aber das machte es wenigstens leichter das Sekretariat zu finden.

Die erste Stunde hatte schon begonnen. Er war etwas später losgegangen, weil er keine Lust darauf gehabt hatte von den ganzen, auf dem Flur stehenden Schülern angeglotzt zu werden.

Die Tür zum Sekretariat stand offen und in dem kleinen Raum dahinter saß eine etwas dicklichere Frau vor dem PC. „Äh, hallo?" Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sah ihn kurz aus großen Augen erschrocken an. „Ach! Hallo! Du bist der neue Schüler richtig?" Sie lächelte aus so tiefer Überzeugung, dass Alec es einfach nicht schaffte ernst zu bleiben und auch lächeln musste. Schnell stand sie von dem Schreibtischstuhl auf und war auch schon mit zwei kleinen tippel Schritten direkt vor ihm. Mindestens drei Köpfe kleiner und doppelt so breit. Aber sie strahlte eine Fröhlichkeit aus die wahrscheinlich Jeden anstecken konnte.

„Ja, genau. Alec W..."

„Wolf! Ich habe deinen Namen nicht vergessen! Ich bin Susanne, aber die meisten Schüler nennen mich Susa. Es kommt nicht gerade oft vor, dass wir neue Schüler haben, deswegen war es einfach sich einen neuen Namen zu merken." Sie lachte und er musste einfach mit einstimmen. Was er allerdings doch merkwürdig fand, war dass die Schüler sie anscheinend bei ihrem Vornamen nannten. „Warte, hier liegt sogar schon dein Stundenplan und der packen Bücher." Schwerfellig hob sie die Sachen vom Tisch. Er nahm sie ihr ab und bedankte sich schnell.

In der einen Hand die Bücher in der anderen den Stundenplan. Zu seiner Verwunderung war der längste Tag mit nur acht Stunden versehen und die letzten beiden waren auch noch Sport. Er hatte das Gefühl hier könnte es wirklich entspannt werden. „Du bist in der Klasse 12 und die schreiben soweit ich weiß gerade eine Mathe Arbeit, deswegen warten wir lieber noch mit dem Vorstellen bis die fertig sind. Ja?"

„Okay. Ähm, welche klasse?"

„Wie?" Sie sah ihn ratlos an, als würde sie kein Wort davon verstehen. „Naja, Klasse a, oder b?" Sie lachte plötzlich auf und musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm richtig in die Augen schauen zu können. „Das ist hier anders. Wir sind ja nicht irgendeine Großstadt. Wir sind ein Dorf und weil wir so ziemlich weit außerhalb liegen, sogar ein Dorf, dass grundsätzlich immer alleine dasteht." Wieder musste sie lachen, zog einen Stuhl heran und bat ihn sich hin zu setzten, während sie es sich wieder auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Also was ich damit sagen will... es gibt nur eine Klasse Zehn. Ihr seid zu sechst... Naja, mit dir sind es schon sieben." Glücklich strahlte sie ihn an, während er sich fast verschluckte. Zu siebt?! Sie waren sieben Leute in der Klasse?! „Du hast sogar noch Glück, mit dir sind es vier Jungs und drei Mädchen. In der fünften Klasse gibt es nur einen Schüler, der geht in den Unterricht der Sechsten und in der Sechsten Klasse gibt es nur Mädchen. Insgesamt sind die zu fünft." Oh Gott! Wo war er hier gelandet?! Und wenn hier so selten Jemand zuzog... wo kamen dann die ganzen Kinder her? (soweit man ‚ganzen' sagen konnte)... Inzest?!

//

Susanne, oder Susa wie sie meinte, hatte ihn fünf Minuten bevor es zur Pause klingelte vor die Klassenzimmertür geschleppt. Jetzt warteten sie hier bis es klingelte und er sich vorstellen durfte. Man sollte meinen, weil er größer, als der Durchschnitt war würde er keine Angst haben müssen... Unter normalen Umständen hatte er das auch nicht, aber das hier war gerade etwas anderes. 

Super. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Warum war er überhaupt so aufgeregt. Es waren doch eh nur sechs Schüler da drin. Aber das half nicht wirklich etwas. Seine Hände schwitzten trotzdem und es war schwer ein Lächeln auf zu setzen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal." Sagte Susa und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür, sodass er auch schon direkt im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. Die Schüler sahen genervt aus, was aber auch an der geschriebenen Mathearbeit liegen konnte. Gerade dabei ihre Bücher in die Taschen zu stopfen und die Handys raus zu holen stoppten sie und sahen Ihn an. Er war ein Tier... im Zoo. Und diese Leute da waren die Besucher.

So fühlte er sich. Aber genauso wurde er gerade auch angestarrt. Hatten die noch nie andere Menschen gesehen?

Was ihm allerdings auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass hier keine sechs Schüler in dem Raum standen, sondern nur vier. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen Blauen Haaren viel ihm zuerst auf. Es wunderte ihn, dass jemand in so einem kleinen Dorf wie diesem sich traute mit so einer progressiven Frisur rumlaufen, aber möglicherweise war das auch nur seine eigene konservative Vorstellung von einem Dorf. 

Neben ihr, noch auf dem Stuhl sitzend und das neuste Iphone in der Hand haltend, saß ein Mädchen Caramel farbener Haut und Schoko braunem gelockten Haar, die ihn mit großen dunklen Mandel Augen ansah... Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die später mal ins Fernsehen ging, oder vielleicht sogar schon war. 

Und neben ihr saß ein.... Mädchen? Ehrlich gesagt konnte er das jetzt nicht so genau sagen... obwohl, doch mit Sicherheit war das ein Mädchen. Die Gesichtszüge waren einfach zu feminin. Allerdings hatte sie kurze dunkel braune Haare. Ähnlich wie seine Frisur. Sogar die Haarfarbe war beinahe gleich. Außerdem trug sie einen etwas zu großen schwarzen Pullover mit Nirvana Schriftzug. Sie war ihm sympathisch. Entweder wegen des Pullovers oder weil sie ihn nicht so ansah wie die Anderen, sondern eher mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, der weniger Wilkommen, als total genervt war. Und das war ihm gerade beinahe lieber. 

Tja, und dann gab es da nur noch den Jungen eine Reihe vor den Mädchen. Er sah irgendwie schüchtern aus und als er bemerkte dass Alec ihn auch ansah, guckte er schnell wo anders hin. Ehrlich gesagt gefiel ihm die Klasse so wie sie jetzt war. Die anderen Beiden mussten jetzt nicht unbedingt dazu kommen, außer sie waren auch so absurd wie die Anderen hier.

„Ach schön, Alec. Gut, dass du jetzt erst kommst, sonst hättest du nämlich schon deine erste Arbeit mitschreiben dürfen." Sein zukünftiger Mathelehrer lachte kurz als hätte er einen Witz gerissen, aber eigentlich fand Alec dass gar nicht so witzig.

Der Lehrer kam auf ihn zu, sie schüttelten sich kurz die Hände und er verschwand auch schon. Okay, sollte der ihn nicht eigentlich vorstellen oder wenigstens der Klasse erklären was er hier zu suchen hatte? Bis jetzt waren alle immer noch ganz still und keiner machte Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Außer Susa. Die stellte sich an den Lehrerpult und machte eine Handbewegung, dass er zu ihr kommen sollte. Er konnte richtig spüren wie die Augenpaare ihm folgten, als er sich auf den Weg machte. Gott war er froh, dass diese Klasse unnormal klein war!

„Guten Morgen." Fing Susa an, mit ihrem anscheinend typisch glücklichen lächeln auf den Lippen. Von seinen zukünftigen Mitschülern kam nur unverständliches Gemurmel. „Das hier ist Alec. Er wird das letzte halbe Jahr mit euch den Abschluss machen. Warum er hier ist könnt ihr selbst herausfinden und jetzt brauchen wir Jemanden der ihn in der Pause ein bisschen rumführt. Timo?" Das war dann wohl der Junge, der als einziges in der Vorderen Reihe saß. Nervös sah er Susa an und brachte erstmal kein einziges Wort herraus. „J-ja, aber ich muss gleich erst mit Tristan diese Info-Zettel drucken." Dieser Timo kam ihm nicht unsympathisch vor. Vielleicht etwas schüchtern, aber ansonsten ganz oke.

„Hm, na dann vielleicht lieber Stella?" Stella war wohl das Mädchen mit den kurzen blauen Haaren, denn sie lächelte jetzt und meinte dann: „Klar, kann ich machen." Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von Timo. Selbstbewusster. Naja, wer mit blauen Haaren in einem winzigen Dorf rumlief, der musste schon irgendwie selbstbewusst sein. Oder er hatte wirklich einfach nur keine Ahnung und das interessierte hier wirklich niemanden. 

„Schön, dann lass ich dich jetzt mal alleine. Und keine Angst, normalerweise fressen die niemanden einfach so auf." Meinte Susa mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

Kaum war sie aus der Tür, da kam Stella und das perfekte Mädchen schon auf ihn zu und stellten sich direkt vor ihn. Nicht ohne ihn versucht unauffällig zu mustern. „Hey, ich bin Marika." 

„... Hi." Er wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Eigentlich wusste er auch nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Allerdings rettete ihn Stella aus seiner Ungewissheit. „Muss komisch für dich sein, weil wir so wenig Schüler sind. Wie viele wart ihr in deiner alten Klasse?" Gut, sie machte es ihm einfach. Nur Fragen beantworten und nett sein. „Schon komisch irgendwie. Naja, wir waren zwei Klassen mit jeweils 25 Schülern."

„NICHT im Ernst?! 25?! Und das zwei mal?! Scheiße! Ich weiß schon warum ich nicht in ne Stadt ziehe!" Rief Timo überraschender Weise und wirkte plötzlich weniger schüchtern. Er verkniff es sich zu sagen, dass es sogar Schulen gab die noch deutlich größer waren, aber er hatte Glück, dass sein Vater ihn auf eine private Schule schicken konnte. „Man gewöhnt sich daran. Außerdem kommt man dann im Unterricht nicht so schnell dran." Timo war währenddessen auch zu ihnen gekommen und sie hatten eine Art Kreis gebildet. „Und warum bist du jetzt hier her gezogen? Ist doch bestimmt schwer, weil wir bald die Prüfungen haben." Fragte ihn Marika mit einem leichten Akzent. Wahrscheinlich würde er auf dem Weg nach Hause unbewusst versuchen dieses gerollte ‚R' zu üben.

„Mein Vater hat hier ein Haus geerbt. Naja, dann sind wir halt hier hin."

Das war nur ein Teil der Geschichte, aber musste ja nicht unbedingt in den ersten paar Minuten gleich sein ganzes Leben preis geben.

„Oh. Und was ist mit deinen Freunden? Ist doch bestimmt voll kacke die zurück zu lassen? Ich fände das ziemlich scheiße!" Timo war ja richtig gesprächig!

„Es gibt ja immer noch Handy und Internet." War alles was er dazu sagte. Dass er mit seiner ehemaligen Klasse und somit auch seinen Freunden nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, behielt er mal lieber für sich. „Hast du Facebook?" Marika hatte schon wieder ihr nagelneues IPhone gezückt und war schon dabei die App zu öffnen. „Ne. Ich halte da nicht so viel von." Zumindest nicht mehr, denn vor einem Monat hatte er es noch. Besser gesagt ‚lebte' er es noch, wie jeder andere in seinem Alter. Es gab keine Zehn Minuten in denen er nicht auf sein Handy gesehen hatte, um zu gucken ob es wieder etwas Neues gab. „Echt nicht? Aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch!" Sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem perfektem Lächeln an. 

„Ja vielleicht. Aber ähm... mir wurde gesagt, dass ihr eigentlich zu sechst seid?" Er wollte doch etwas über die anderen Beiden wissen. Bis jetzt lief es ja ganz gut, aber man konnte nie wissen. „Jaaa... Julian und Daniel. Das ist so eine Sache. Am besten ignorierst du die so gut es geht. Die kommen immer zu spät, und wenn nicht, haben die eine echt scheiß Laune." Na super. Er hatte es einfach gewusst! Und dass schlimmste daran war auch noch, dass anscheinend einer dieser Idioten (die er nur zu genüge kannte. War ja selbst so ein Idiot gewesen) auch noch Julian heißen musste. Julian. Da hatte er sich doch ein bisschen willkommen gefühlt und dann fing das ganze schon wieder so an! Aber dieses Mal konnte er es anders machen!

//

Es hatte nicht gerade lange gedauert ihm die ganze Schule zu zeigen, da die ja eher einem normalen Familien Haus ähnelte. Besonders viele Schüler liefen hier auch nicht rum, aber was ihn eher erschreckte, war die Tatsache, dass sogar die Grundschüler im gleichen Gebäude wie sie waren. 

Stella zeigte ihm nun sogar die Turnhalle von innen, da es einfach nichts mehr zu zeigen gab und während sie über den Schulhof auf die Turnhalle zugelaufen waren, viel ihm das Mädchen mit dem Nirvana Pullover wieder auf. Sie saß mit Jüngeren Mädchen auf einer Bank und beobachteten ihn aufs Genauste. Er fragte Stella nach ihr aber diese meinte nur: „Ach! Das ist Anna. Die macht fast nichts mit unserer Klasse, außer sie muss. Schwänzt auch total oft und ist irgendwie komisch. Und lesbisch ist sie auch." 

„Woher weißt du dass sie lesbisch ist?"

„Das weiß jeder hier. Sie macht aber auch kein großes Geheimnis drum. Hat sogar ne Freundin, aber die Wohnt ne Stunde von hier weg."

„Findest du sie komisch weil sie Lesbisch ist?" Vielleicht sollte er jetzt langsam mit diesem Thema aufhören, aber es interessierte ihn nun mal. „Nein! So war das jetzt nicht gemeint. Ist mir doch egal auf wen die steht! Sie schottet sich ja selbst von uns ab ist das Problem. Keiner weiß warum, aber irgendwie mag sie außer den Neuntklässlern niemanden." Ach so war das. 

In der Turnhalle gab es natürlich nicht wirklich viel zu sehen und so waren sie dann auch relativ schnell wieder draußen. Aber gerade als Stella ihm Anna vorstellen konnte, hörten sie eine ziemlich laute Stimme: „NE?! Ist ja nicht wahr!"

Und als hätte er es sich denken können... war der Schreihals natürlich niemand anderes als der Junge mit den Hunden von gestern!

Er kam direkt auf sie zu und sah dabei leicht wütend aus. Warum sollte er sauer auf ihn sein? Weil er ihm gestern nicht gesagt hatte, dass er kein Tourist war? „Ey!" Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und Stella, die ein wütendes „Tse" von sich gab. Anscheinend konnte sie den nicht leiden.

„Warum hast du gestern nicht gesagt dass du jetzt hier wohnst und in meine Klasse kommst?!" Warum hatte er es sich nicht denken können? Der Typ vor ihm war natürlich einer von den Zuspätkommer über die sie vorher geredet hatten. Und noch dazu schien der eine ganzschön große Klappe zu haben... Er könnte darauf Wetten, dass das Julian war. 

„Naja, du siehst es ja jetzt." Er hatte ehrlich gesagt wenig Interesse daran sich mit dem Blonden Jungen, über den er gestern noch so philosophiert hatte, zu unterhalten. Aber plötzlich verschwand dieses wütende Gesicht und er endspannte sich. Sah beinahe schon so aus, als würde er sich wirklich freuen Alec hier zu sehen. Er hielt ihm die Hand ihn und meinte dann: „Oke, hey ich bin Julian und in deiner Klasse." War ja klar. Vielleicht war das Schicksal und eine Warnung dass er wirklich NICHTS mit diesem Typen zu tun haben sollte!

Dennoch griff Alec nach seiner Hand, stellte sich nur mit seinem Namen vor und blickte ihn dann so durchdringend an, dass er hoffte Julian würde merken, dass er wenig Interesse an einer Freundschaft mit ihm hatte. Stella war jedoch die, die sie unterbrach in ihrem Blickkontakt. „Das heißt ihr kennt euch schon einigermaßen?" Ihre Stimme klang vorsichtig und genervt. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie jetzt er wäre schon total dicke mit Julian. „Nein. Ich habe mir nur gestern den Strand angesehen und da ist er zufällig auch mit seinen Hunden gewesen." Hoffentlich konnte sie an seiner Stimme erkennen dass er wirklich absolut nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun haben wollte. 

Und tatsächlich klang sie beruhigt als sie ihn am Arm nahm und weiter führen wollte. „Achso, gut! Ich dachte schon du wärst mit dem Idioten befreundet. Na dann, Julian hast du ja kennen gelernt, ich stell dir mal die Anderen vor." Erleichtert wollte er sich schon von ihr mitziehen lassen, als er plötzlich an der Jacke gezogen wurde und Julian meinte: „Halt mal! Ich habe ihn zuerst kennen gelernt! Außerdem wenn du wirklich ‚dazu' gehören willst, dann stell ICH dir Leute vor! Und die sind nicht so verklemmt wie Stella!" Das war der Moment als er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher war, dass Julian seinem Namen alle Ehre machte und genauso einen miesen Charakter wie sein ehemaliger bester Freund hatte. Wütend sah er den Jungen vor sich an. 

„Danke, dass du mich hier integrieren willst, aber ich halte nicht viel von Leuten die sich für etwas Besseres halten." Es war einfacher es auszusprechen, als er gedacht hatte. Bei seinem betsen Freund hatte es doch tatsächlich Fünf Jahre gedauert und jetzt schaffte er es in zwei Minuten.


	4. Interessantes Geheimnis

JULIAN

Julian nervte es wahnsinnig, dass der Neue so scheiße zu ihm war, aber jeder andere mit einem lächeln und netten Kommentaren begrüßt wurde. War das sein Plan oder wie? Ihm die Show stehlen, seinen Platz einnehmen und am Ende stand er dann da, alleine und ohne Freunde. Oh nein, das konnte dieser Alec vergessen!

Das Problem war nur, dass leider auch noch Jeder darauf herein viel. Da war der Typ nicht mal einen halben Tag bei ihnen und schon wurde er von jedem gemocht. Selbst Daniel. SEIN bester Freund fand ihn ganz in Ordnung.

Anstatt im Unterricht mit zu machen, so wie die Anderen, versteckte Julian heimlich sein Handy in der Tasche vor sich auf dem Tisch und suchte seinen selbst ernannten ‚Feind‘ auf Facebook. Irgendwas musste er über den herausfinden. Es musste etwas geben, das ihn schlecht machen konnte. Nur leider sah es so aus als hätte der neue gar kein Facebook. Er konnte kein Profil von einem Alec Wolf finden, dass sein Gesicht trug. Verdammt das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Ey!“ Augenblicklich war es still in der Klasse und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade irgendeine besonders ‚interessante‘ Vorlesung ihres Religion Lehrers unterbrochen. „Hast du gar kein Facebook?!“ Julian musste sich über Timo beugen um den Neuen überhaupt sehen zu können. „Nein.“ Eine einfache Antwort, aber die war mit so viel dessinteresse gefüllt, dass Julian die Wut regelrecht in sich aufsteigen spürte. „Aachso. Warum nicht?!“ Bevor er allerdings eine Antwort darauf bekommen konnte, ging Stella schon dazwischen: „Muss ja nicht jeder haben oder?! Außerdem reicht jawohl ein Handy und Whatsapp.“ Boah! Dieses Miststück! Die sollte sich bloß nicht einbilden sie wäre plötzlich seine beste Freundin, nur weil sie ihn rumgeführt hatte!

„Währe es vielleicht möglich eure Privatgespräche in die Pause zu verlegen?“ Fragte ihr Lehrer mit (noch) netter Stimme. Das konnte sich aber relativ schnell ändern. Tse. Whatsapp hatte der Kerl, aber kein Facebook? Was war mit dem?!

Der Unterricht wurde sofort weiter geführt, als hätte es kein Gespräch gegeben. Nur Julian saß wieder da und starrte auf sein Handy. Das war doch scheiße! Der Typ nervte ihn! Und das in der ersten Stunde die er mit ihm zusammen hatte! Selbst ihr scheiß Lehrer fand ihn wohl toll! Zumindest war er netter zu ihm als er es jemals zu Julian gewesen war. Aber da kam ihm die Idee!

Er musste doch nur wissen auf welche Schule der Kerl gegangen war. Irgendeiner aus seiner alten Klasse würde ja wohl Facebook haben! „Ey!“ Fing er aufs neue an.

„Julian! Wenn du Alec etwas fragen willst, dann mach das bitte nach der Stunde!“ So langsam ging ihrem Lehrer wohl auch die Geduld aus. Aber er ignorierte ihn einfach und beugte sich wieder über Timo. „Wo und auf welcher Schule warst du vorher?“

„Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Nur so.“

„Dann kann es dir egal sein.“ Wie. Ihn. Dieser. Junge. Doch. Aufregte!

„Ich will’s trotzdem wissen!“

„Julian! Hör auf oder du kannst raus gehen!“ Das war zwar nicht oft passiert, obwohl man das denken könnte, aber normalerweise benahm er sich sogar gar nicht mal so schlecht im Unterricht. „Interessiert es sie denn gar nicht?“ Fragte er stattdessen. „Nicht wirklich nein. Und ich würde jetzt gerne weiter machen.“

„Alter! Okay!“ Genervt ließ er sich wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken. Dann musste er eben bis zur Pause warten.

Die Stunden dauerten Ewigkeiten bis es endlich klingelte. Woran Julian nicht gedacht hatte, war dass sie ja nach der fünften frei hatten und Alec schon wieder von Leuten umringt war, da er anscheinend in dessen Richtung wohnte und sie alle zusammen nach Hause gehen wollten. Ach nein wie schön.

Es kotzte ihn an.

Besonders, da Alec es vergessen hatte, dass Julian ihn etwas gefragt hatte und er ihm die Antwort noch schuldig war. Daniel einfach stehen lassend rannte er dem kleinen Grüppchen von Alec-Anhängseln hinterher. „Moment! Du wolltest mir noch sagen auf was für einer Schule du warst!“ Er benutze mit Absicht einen netteren Ton. Alec hatte ihm ja klar gemacht, dass er keine eingebildeten Menschen mochte. Auch wenn Julian sich nicht für so einen hielt. Tatsächlich blieb Alec auch sofort stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn, warum du dass wissen müsstest.“ Tja, wenn jemand bei so einer einfachen Frage so lange die Antwort hinaus zögerte, dann konnte da ja was nicht stimmen.

Dann musste halt eine Lüge her. Von Daniel wusste er schon mal dass Alec aus Hamburg kam. Und Hamburg war groß. Hatte bestimmt mehrere Schulen. „Meine Cousine ist auch in Hamburg. Vielleicht wart ihr ja auf derselben Schule.“ Gute Lüge! Oh ja!

„Wie ist ihr Name?“ Was? Warum wollte er das jetzt wissen? Oh gott… ok, er sollte einfach möglichst bei der Wahrheit bleiben. „Äh? Rebeccaaa? Ahrends? Wozu willst du dS wissen?!“

„Kenne ich nicht. Wenn sie nicht gerade in den untersten Klassen war, dann ist sie auf jeden fall nicht auf meiner Schule gewesen.“ Als ob der in der STADT mit seinen Tausend Mitschülern, jedes Mädchen auf der Schule kennen würde! „Ist sie aber. Kommt jetzt bald in die sechste Klasse! Also, wie heißt die Schule?“ Langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr, aber DAS musste er wissen!

„Was auch immer dir das bringen sollte, aber es war das Alfreds." Sofort drehte er sich auch schon um und ging weiter ohne Julian noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Das war doch super gelaufen. Isebek also. Jetzt nur noch suchen und ein paar seiner alten Leute anschreiben. Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein.

„Darf ich auch wissen was du so interessant an der Schule findest? Ich weiß nämlich ziemlich genau, dass du keine Cousine hast die in die fünfte Klasse geht.“ Meinte Daniel als sie zusammen nach Hause fuhren und außer Hörweite der anderen waren. „Erfährst du wenn ich was rausgefunden habe.“

„Rausgefunden? Julian?“

„Hö?“

„Findest du nicht, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst? Das ist schon fast wieder krank irgendwie. So scheiße ist der bis jetzt ja noch nicht. Ich denke ich lade ihn nachher ein auf den Spielplatz. Wenn du betrunken bist wirst du anhänglich und dann wirst du sogar ihn mögen. Außerdem sieht er aus, als würde er gut im Fußball! Und ich will den in der Mannschaft!" So gut es vielleicht sein bester Freund mit ihm meinte, aber gerade hatte er echt keinen Bock darauf sich dieses Gerede von wegen: „Der ist doch sooo nett!“ an zuhören.

„Willst du zu ihm nach Hause fahren und ihn einladen oder was?! Außerdem ist er gestern auch nicht gekommen obwohl ich ihm das gesagt hab, glaubst du der kommt dann heute einfach so vorbei?!“

„Hast ja ne super Laune. Das kriegen wir heute Abend aber schon wieder hin! Und nein, ich werde nicht zu ihm nach Hause fahren, weil ich seine Nummer habe!“ Bitte was?

„Hä?! Wie?“

„Gestern zu viel geraucht hä? Man, du standst genau daneben als ich ihn danach gefragt habe!“ Oh, echt jetzt? Das war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Und warum zur Hölle wollte Daniel überhaupt die Nummer haben?! Das war doch scheiße!

Er hielt jetzt allerdings seine Klappe, sonst würde das nur in einen Streit auslaufen, und darauf hatte er mal so gar keine Lust. Nicht mit Daniel. Da der aber auch nichts mehr sagte, blieb es still bis sie bei Julian angekommen waren und sein bester Freund nur noch ein: „Bis heute Abend! Vergiss das Zeug nicht!“ Hinterher rief. Nein, das ‚Zeug‘ würde er ganz sicher nicht vergessen, aber jetzt war erstmal Facebook dran.

Als er ins Haus kam wusste er direkt, dass mal wieder keiner da war. Besser so, dann hatte er seine Ruhe!

Zwei Stunden später saß er mit zufriedenem Grinsen im Gesicht auf seinem Bett und schrieb Daniel, dass er dafür sorgen sollte, dass Alec auf jeden fall heute Abend kommen sollte! Auf jeden FALL!

Nicht nur dass er Alec’s besten… oder sollte er sagen, Ex-Besten Freund gefunden hatte. Nein, der hieß sogar auch noch Julian! Und dazu kam, dass der ne interessante Story zu erzählen hatte. Und es kam ihm nicht so vor, als hätte der Typ die ungerne rausgegeben. Schien ihn eher noch zu freuen ein bisschen über Alec zu plaudern. Oh ja das konnte doch noch witzig werden mit dem Neuen!


	5. Freunde und Feinde

ALEC

„Und wie war der Erste Tag?“ Begrüßte ihn sein Vater als er durch die Tür hereinkam. „Ganz gut.“ War seine Simple Antwort. „Schon Freunde gefunden?“ Darauf zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte die Leute ja gerade erst kennen gelernt und seit Hamburg wusste er, dass es manchmal Zeit brauchte, bis man Jemanden überhaupt erst wirklich einschätzen konnte. 

Da sie nur so wenig Stunden gehabt hatten (was hier wohl ganz normal war) wusste er einfach nicht was er tun sollte. Normalerweise war er immer erst Nachmittags, manchmal sogar Abends, zuhause. Also blätterte er gelangweilt ein bisschen in einer Biographie von Goethe rum. Möglicherweise klang das langweilig... Wahrscheinlich war es das auch, aber wenn man sich mehr damit befasste, dann stellte man fest, dass der alte Dichter ziemlich interessant war. Alec interessierte sich weniger für Fantasy Geschichten und Übernatürliches interessierte ihn erst recht nicht. Er las und sah lieber Dinge wirklich waren, oder die es noch werden konnten.

//

Als sein Handy vibrierte wachte er erschrocken auf, konnte sich nicht mehr an seinen Traum erinnern und fühlte sich total verspannt. Außerdem war es merkwürdig, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte eingeschlafen zu sein. Selbst sein Buch lag noch aufgeklappt neben ihm. Das Wohnzimmer Sofa war wohl nicht so gut zum Schlafen geeignet. Ein Blick auf das Handy und er musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich vier Stunden durch geschlafen hatte und es schon halb fünf war. Stella hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt:

-Na? Wie geht’s?

Hm, ja. Was sollte er darauf antworten. Er war eingeschlafen und fühlte sich als ob er immer noch nicht wirklich wach wäre?

-Ganz gut, ist etwas Besonderes?

Gut, dass klang zwar als hätte er keine Lust mit ihr zu schreiben, aber es gab doch immer einen Grund weshalb man Jemanden anschrieb. Keine zehn Sekunden später bekam er dann auch die Antwort.

-Haha, ja es gibt was. Ich treffe mich gleich mit Marika. Auf dem Sportplatz trainieren die gerade für ein Spiel nächste Woche, und wir hängen da einfach so ab. Willst du mitkommen? Ich kann dich von Zuhause abholen :D

Hm, sollte er mitkommen? Wenn er jetzt Nein sagen würde, dann würde es wirklich so klingen, als hätte er keine Lust auf Stella dabei fand er sie eigentlich ganz nett. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mitkommen, auch wenn er nicht so große Lust darauf hatte. Konnte sich ja auch noch ändern.

-Ja, oke. Hol mich ab.

So. War doch gar keine so schlechte Idee, so konnte er zumindest Kontakte knüpfen. Und seinen Vater beruhigen, dass er nicht vor hatte sein Leben als Einzelgänger weiter zu führen. 

-Supi, dann geh ich jetzt los :D Bin gleich bei dir!

Mit ‚gleich‘ war wirklich ‚gleich‘ gemeint. Auf dem Rückweg hatten sie nämlich festgestellt, dass sie nur fünf Häuser voneinander entfernt wohnten. Immerhin musste er sich nicht nochmal umziehen oder so, schließlich hatten sie ja nicht vor feiern zu gehen. Also machte er sich schon mal auf den Weg nach draußen und setzte sich dort auf die kleine Treppe um zu warten. Sein Vater hatte sich wirklich gefreut, dass er jetzt schon so gut aufgenommen wurde und war dann der Meinung gewesen, er hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Alecs Meinung sah zwar etwas anders aus, aber na gut, es war eben sein Vater. Väter mussten einem immer gut zu reden, egal wie Chancenlos die Sache aussah.

„Heey!“ Als Stella ihn schon da sitzen sah, kam sie die letzten Schritte angerannt und zu seiner Überraschung machte sie überhaupt keine Anstalten und sprang ihm direkt in die Arme. Die Küstenbewohner schienen wirklich alle ziemlich offen zu sein. War wohl ihre Mentalität.

„Hi?“ Noch etwas überrumpelt von der stürmischen Begrüßung versuchte er einfach ein Gespräch an zu fangen, während sie sich auf den Weg machten. „Und seid ihr oft auf dem Sportplatz?" 

„Ja, fast jeden Tag, wenn das Wetter mitspielt. Seit Julian und die Idioten immer am Spielplatz rumhängen haben wir da keinen Bock mehr drauf. Außerdem macht es Spaß den Jungs beim Training zuzusehen!“ Dabei lachte sie und war schon wieder dabei an ihrem Handy rum zu tippen. Sie war wohl ein Handy-Junkie. 

„Also haben die euch da einfach vertrieben?“

„Ja, naja. Weißt du, wenn Julian etwas will, dann will der das halt. Mit Daniel kann man ja noch einigermaßen reden, aber Julian ist so ein riesen Idiot, der denkt an nichts anderes außer sich selbst.“ Ja, das war ihm auch schon aufgefallen. Musste irgendwie mit dem Namen zu tun haben. Jeder Julian auf diesem Planeten war Egoistisch wie Sau. Zumindest soweit Alec das beurteilen konnte. Und, dass Daniel noch ganz in Ordnung war, hatte er auch schon mitbekommen. Der schien vernünftiger zu sein und seiner Meinung nach wäre Julian ohne ihn um noch einiges schlimmer. Aber naja, ein Julian war ein Mysteriöses Wesen dem man nicht in den Kopf schauen konnte. Das hatte er auch schon gewusst, bevor er DIESEN Julian kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie brauchten nicht einmal zehn Minuten bis sie bei Marika am Platz ankamen. Was Stella allerdings nicht erwähnt hatte war, dass nicht nur Marika da auf sie wartete, sondern auch Timo und ein paar aus der neunten, die er nur kurz kennen gelernt hatte.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, setzte er sich einfach neben Timo der ihm die Hand hin hielt um ein zu klatschen. „Das nächste Spiel gewinnen wir! Auf jeden Fall!“ Die anderen stimmten ihm laut rufend zu und das Gespräch ging in Richtung, wann und wo sie sich treffen würden, wenn das Spiel nächste Woche starten würde. 

„Und Stella kommt dann mit Alec zum Treffpunkt!“ Es beunruhigt ihn etwas, dass er direkt einfach so mit eingeplant wurde, aber es käme wahrscheinlich ziemlich unsympathisch rüber, wenn er sagen würde, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt Lust dazu hatte. 

//

Wirklich etwas sinnvolles taten sie nicht. Saßen nur da, sahen sich das Training an und redeten. Aber irgendwie war es angenehm und entspannend einfach so mit einer Gruppe Leuten was zu unternehmen die nichts über ihn wussten. Sie jubelten zusammen wenn ein Tor geschossen wurde und Lachten wenn irgendjemand einen Scherz machte. Oft auch auf kosten anderer, aber das wurde nie ernst genommen, sodass es einfach nur lustig war. 

Ihr Gespräch wurde allerdings plötzlich unterbrochen, als sich Jemand neben ihn setzte. Das Training war noch nicht zu ende, aber Daniel wollte sich wohl eine Pause gönnen und da hatte er sich einfach zu ihnen gesetzt. 

„Was ich eigentlich wollte war… hast du Bock gleich mit zum Spilie zu kommen? Wenn das Training vorbei ist, dann gehen wir direkt dahin und treffen uns mit den anderen. Tris kommt auch.“

„Tu ich?“

„Jap.“

„Bringt Julian Schwabbi mit?“

„Haha oh ja, allerdings.“

„Ich bin sowas von dabei!“ Alec hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wer oder was Schwabbi sein sollte und Bock auf Julian hatte er noch viel weniger. Außerdem wäre vielleicht Tristan da und Daniel, aber von den anderen war keiner eingeladen oder wie?

„Und die Anderen?“ Vielleicht klang er etwas zu angespannt, aber er hatte keine Lust schon wieder in eine Clique zu gehören in der er sich dann nicht wohl fühlte. „Ist deren Entscheidung. Wir haben nie verboten, dass ihr auch kommen dürft.“ Diesmal richtete sich Daniel an Stella, die ihn jetzt schon hasserfüllt ansah. „Verboten habt ihr es vielleicht nicht, aber glaubtst du ernsthaft wir fänden es so geil uns heute zu betrinken und dann, wie Ihr immer, morgen nur den halben Unterricht, noch dazu verkatert, mit zu machen?! Das ist einfach nur Dumm!“ Das stimmte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust an seinem zweiten Schultag verkatert dazusitzen. „Das Ding ist ja, dass wir niemanden dazu zwingen was zu trinken oder? Du kannst auch einfach nur ne Cola trinken und niemand sagt etwas. Aber du bist immer dabei es so hin zu stellen als würden wir eine Bank überfallen! Außerdem kannst du nicht mal sagen wie es ist, weil du noch nie dabei warst. Lässt du jetzt bitte Alec seine Entscheidung treffen ohne deine Manipulation? Übrigens…“ Daniel hatte sich sichtlich in Rage geredet und jetzt wandte er sich wieder an Alec. „… so wie Stella, Julian immer darstellt ist er nicht. Gut, irgendwie komplett matschig in der Birne, aber er wäre niemals mein bester Freund, wenn ich ihn für einen kompletten Idioten halten würde. Also, ist deine Entscheidung ob du heute Abend noch etwas Spaß haben willst oder nicht und nein wir zwingen hier niemanden dazu sich zu betrinken.“

Von Minute zu Minute schien ihm Daniel sympathischer. Er kam ihm Erwachsener vor als jeder andere hier. Er dachte in einem Sinne in dem Alec es auch tat und mittlerweile konnte er sich sogar vorstellen doch noch mit zu diesem Spielplatz zu kommen. Und möglicherweise hatte er sich wirklich mitreißen lassen und sollte Julian erstmal besser kennen lernen bevor er sich eine Meinung bilden konnte. „Okay, aber nur, wenn Stella auch mitkommt.“ Daniel und sie tauschten kurz Blicke, aber dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Wie gesagt… wir haben nie gesagt, dass jemand nicht dabei sein darf. Also, wenn ihr euch dann entscheiden solltet doch noch mit zu kommen, hängt euch gleich einfach an Tristan.“ Damit stand er wieder auf und joggte zu seinen Teamkammeraden. „Ernsthaft Alec! Ich geh da nicht hin!“ Meinte Stella sofort. „Aber du weißt doch nicht wie es wird. Vielleicht verpasst du ja was." Zu seinem verwundern war es allerdings Timo der jetzt begeistert meinte: „Also ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei.“ 

„YEAH!“ Schrie Tristan und sie klatschten ein.

Einen Moment überlegte Stella noch, bis sie dann fast schon ergeben zustimmte, aber nur mit der Warnung, dass sie auf keinen Fall etwas trinken würde und wenn er zu besoffen wär um nach Hause zu kommen, dann würde sie ihn da ohne zu zögern liegen lassen. Lachend stimmte er zu und nach einer halben Stunde waren sie schon auf dem Weg zu dem ach so tollen Spielplatz.

//

Stella war zwar immer noch nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt, aber dafür feierten Timo und Tristan schon jetzt ihr Leben. Daniel war wohl einfach sichtlich zufrieden, dass er es geschafft hatte sie alle mit zu schleppen und da das Dorf ja auch noch so klein war, waren es mal wieder nicht ganz Zehn Minuten, bis sie schon laute Musik und rumgeschreie hörten. Anscheinend hatten die Anderen schon angefangen und waren jetzt mittendrin. 

Der Spielplatz war, so wie dieses Dorf und alles andere hier, sehr klein. Es gab nur eine Schaukel, eine Rutsche, ne Wippe und zwei dieser Teile, auf die sich Kinder stezten und dann hin und her schwingen konnten. Sie wurden lautstark von Daniels Freunden empfangen, von denen die meisten schon einen sitzen hatten und mit den Spielgeräten spielten als wären sie noch kleine Kinder. Mitlerweile war es auch schon stock dunkel und durch die Laute Musik war die Atmosphäre noch um einiges besser. Aus irgendeinem Grund freute er sich jetzt sogar etwas dabei zu sein und einfach mit zu feiern, was auch immer sie da feierten. Der einzige der nicht komplett am ausrasten und noch ganz normal auf einer der Bänke saß, war Julian.

Als er allerdings Alec entdeckte fing er an zu Grinsen. Und zwar nicht auf diese: schön, dass du da bist Art. Es sah eher aus als hätte er gerade eine Welt Eroberung geplant. Und plötzlich war sich Alec gar nicht mehr so sicher ob Daniel mit seiner Ansage vorhin recht hatte. Ob Julian wirklich in Ordnung war? Jetzt gerade fühlte er sich nämlich fast schon bedroht. 

Also ignorierte er ihn einfach komplett.

Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie lange sie jetzt schon hier waren. Einer Daniels Freunde hatte schon gekotzt, aber im selben Atemzug wieder einen tiefen Schluck puren Wodka genommen. Tristan lag auf einer der Bänke und war tief am Schlafen, während Timo die ganze Zeit nervte, sie müssten unbedingt noch in eine Disco die allerdings Betriebsferien hatte. 

Daniel hatte die Wippe in beschlag genommen und Wippte nun mit Alec hoch und runter. Und Stella… die eigentlich NICHTS trinken wollte, war irgendwann doch der Meinung gewesen ein kleinen Schluck könnte sie sich ja gönnen, hielt die Mischung aus Orangensaft und Wodka dann allerdings so fest in der Hand, dass niemand mehr einen Schluck abbekommen hatte. Dementsprechend verhielt sie sich dann allerdings auch, als sie auf Alecs Seite unbedingt draufklettern musste und somit die anderen angestiftet hatte zum gruppen Wippen. Das ganze war auch ziemlich witzig, zumindest für Jemanden der auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war… so wie Alec. Es war deutlich einfacher Leute kennen zu lernen, wenn man Alkohol getrunken hatte. Die einzige Person die nicht so ganz dabei war und die meiste Zeit nur auf der Bank saß. War Julian.

Alec hatte durchgehend das Gefühl Julian würde ihn beobachten, aber immer wenn er in seine Richtung sah, dann schaute der in eine ganz Andere. Also schob er es auf den Alkohol und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Stella und er hatten sich irgendwann einfach neben die Schaukel gesetzt und sie erzählte ihm Geschichten die früher mal passiert waren, bei der sie sich jedes Mal halb tot lachten. „Und dann hat er einfach Backofen geschrien und ist in den Büschen… was will der denn?!“ Alec sah auf und konnte sehen wie Julian auf sie zukam. Komischer weise kam der ihm noch ziemlich nüchtern vor, was daran lag, dass er nicht einmal schwankte oder stolperte. Schneller als er es überhaupt wahrnahm war Julian auch schon bei den Beiden und setzte sich einfach vor sie hin. „Is was?!“ Fing Stella sofort an und Julian fing nur an zu lachen. „Ja, du bist betrunken! Ich glaube für dich ist jetzt besser Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, oder? Schließlich haben wir morgen Schule.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er versucht sie nach zu machen und leider musste Alec lachen, weil Julian dabei so wirklich bescheuert aussah. Stella fand das allerdings alles andere als witzig und stand vorsichtig, ohne wieder auf den Boden zu fallen, auf und wankte wütend davon. Nicht ohne Alec noch einmal böse angesehen zu haben. Ach scheiße. Er hätte sich das Lachen wirklich verkneifen können. Aber er hatte ja nicht wegen ihr gelacht. „Gut, jetzt is sie weg.“ Sagte Julian und grinste ihn schon wieder so gefährlich an. Daraufhin musste er schon wieder lachen. Oh man dieser Julian hatte wirklich kranke Gesichtszüge drauf! „Warum ist das gut?“

„Weil ich jetzt mit dir reden kann.“ Alecs lachen hörte sofort auf und stattdessen sah er Julian jetzt fragend an. „Aha? Und warum?“ In dem Moment wäre er wirklich lieber wieder nüchtern gewesen und schimpfte sich innerlich selbst dafür aus, dass er einfach alles ohne Kompromisse in sich rein gekippt hatte, als wäre es Wasser und er dauer durstig. „Najaa… Ich hab heute mit Jemandem geschrieben der zufälligerweise auch Julian heißt und das Beste daran ist… der kennt dich auch!“ Ihm wurde schlecht. So richtig schlecht. Er könnte jetzt sagen, außer ihn kannte er keinen Julian, aber der Julian vor ihm schien einfach schon zu überzeugt von dem was er da redete. „Du hast mit ihm geschrieben. Okay, wars das dann?“ Er fühlte sich schon wieder halbwegs nüchtern. Zu sehr schockte es ihn, dass Julian anscheinend so weit gegangen war und ihm jetzt auch schon hinterher stalkte um ihm sein Leben schwer zu machen. Und damit meinte er nicht DIESEN Julian. Sondern Julian… seinen ehemaligen besten Freund. „Naja, wir haben so ein bisschen über dich geredet.“ Julians Grinsen wurde breiter und Alec wusste sofort von was er da sprach. So wie er seinen Julian kannte, hatte der natürlich alle Möglichkeiten ergriffen ihm das Leben aufs neue schwer zu machen. „Sag einfach was du willst und fertig!“ Oh ja, er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nüchterner. Wütender und auch aufgebrachter. „Warum? Du kannst ruhig ein bisschen netter zu mir sein. Ich bin nicht der Jenige von uns der von Anfang an meinte er will nicht mit mir bef…“

„Komm zum Punkt!“

„Okay, wenn du willst… Schwuchtel!“ 


	6. Alec... Du Homo

JULIAN

Oh ja, so war es gut, richtig gut! Daniel hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den Neuen mit zu bringen. Na gut, Stella war auch dabei, aber bis jetzt hatte es ja funktioniert.

Es war ihm zwar verdammt schwer gefallen diesen Abend nicht so viel zu trinken, aber jetzt in Alecs erstarrtes Gesicht zu sehen, war besser als der Rausch!

Er konnte das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, oder besser gesagt das Lachen. Man, seit wann war er denn SO ein Arschloch? Scheiß drauf. Es war witzig. Und außerdem hatte Alec ja selbst Schuld.

„Was?“ Er kam Julian etwas nüchterner vor. Musste wohl der Shock sein. „Tu mal nicht so, du hast es verstanden. Ich weiß Bescheid!“ Er konnte ihm ansehen dass Alec nicht wusste was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich sogar darüber nachdachte ihn um zu bringen. „Und du brauchst dir jetzt gar keine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Deine Reaktion sagt schon alles.“

Alec wollte etwas sagen, schloss seinen Mund dann aber wieder und plötzlich war das panische aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Julian war im ersten Moment etwas enttäuscht, aber man konnte ja nicht alles haben, wenn es so gut lief wie bisher. „Und? Verbreitest du es jetzt in der Schule oder im ganzen Dorf? Oder hast du das schon getan?“ Das musste der Alkohol sein, dass Alec auf einmal so ruhig wirkte.

Aber um auf seine Frage zu antworten…. Ja… was wollte er eigentlich. Bis jetzt hatte er niemandem davon erzählt. Nicht einmal Daniel, obwohl der wie ein wahnsinniger gestochert hatte als Julian meinte er solle den Neuen UNBEDINGT mitbringen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn bestechen? Dass Alec nichts mehr mit Stella und den Nerds machen sollte und stattdessen mit ihm und Daniel? Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Schließlich war Alec ja anscheinend schwul. Neee… ne echt nicht. Außerdem wollte er Daniel nicht teilen. Sie waren beste Freunde! Zu zweit! Und eine dritte Person würde das ganze Gebilde zerstören! 

Also, was dann? Ja was wollte er eigentlich? Klar, er könnte es überall rum erzählen. Aber was brachte IHM das denn? Wahrscheinlich würde er dann nur die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Mädels bekommen, weil die alle nen schulen besten Freund wollten. 

„Also?! Willst du mir jetzt das Leben schwer machen oder was?!“ Alec wurde wütender und Julian fand das ziemlich suspekt! Warum wurde ER wütend wenn er doch gerade das Opfer war! Der sollte lieber vor Angst zittern und ihn anflehen nichts rum zu erzählen. Genau! Das war zumindest die Reaktion auf die er gewartet hatte. „Bis jetzt weiß nur ich es.“ War seine einfache Antwort. Was sollte er auch lügen? „Aaaber…!“

„Ja?“

Ja, scheiße… was denn aber?! Warum hatte er das überhaupt gesagt! Aber?! So ein Scheiß Wort! Warum wurde er denn jetzt überhaupt so nervös nur weil er mal wieder nicht weiter gedacht hatte!

„Das kann sich ja noch ändern.“ Okay, dann eben die Erpresser-Nummer. „Gut, was willst du? Geld? Hausaufgaben abschreiben?“ Pfff warum musste der denn immer gleich Fragen stellen?! Soweit war Julian doch noch nicht! Er wusste doch selbst nicht was er wollte! Geld hatte er. Hausaufgaben bekam man hier selten und wenn, dann machte sie Daniel meistens für ihn. Vielleicht hätte er sich das vorher überlegen sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht! Keine Ahnung man! Schlag mir was vor!“

„Bist du doof? Du bist hier derjenige der mich gerade erpresst, also sag du mir was ich tun soll!“

„Ach scheiße! Mir fällt nix ein!“ Irgendwie war das peinlich. Echt peinlich. Jetzt stand er da wie ein Idiot, und dabei sollte es doch eigentlich genau anders rum sein.

„Du hast aber nicht vor mich zu schlagen, oder?“ Alec sagte es fast schon gelangweilt und Julian fühlte sich nur noch mehr wie der Schwachkopf hier.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Bist du bescheuert?!“ Was sollte ihm das denn bringen? Ne Anzeige, wütende Eltern und scheiße nochmal… viel zu viel Ärger! „Weiß ich doch nicht. Typen wie du finden sowas doch witzig… am besten noch mit einer Kamera um das Ganze dann der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.“

War der jetzt komplet verrückt geworden?! „Also erstmal! Du machst nur Vorschläge die MIR überhaupt keine Vorteile verschaffen, zweitens: Was heißt denn bitte Typen wie ICH?! Sehe ich aus wie ein scheiß Nazi?! Außerdem bin ich nicht Homophob… also glaub ich zumindest… vielleicht… keine Ahnung. Ich kenne keine Schulen. Außer einen, aber der macht mir Angst."

„Du bist merkwürdig.“

„Du auch.“

„Also… nochmal von vorne: Wenn du nicht weißt wie du mich erpressen sollst, dann geh ich jetzt und du lässt dir irgendwas einfallen.“ Immerhin war Alec ein wenig kooperativ.

„Ja, klingt gut glaub ich.“ Irgendwie war Julian enttäuscht. Das war jetzt echt nicht so gelaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und dabei lief es anfangs doch total super.

Alec wollte aufstehen, hatte aber wohl doch noch etwas Alkohol im Blut und tat sich dabei ziemlich schwer. Julian wollte ihm helfen. Stand selber auf, nahm Alec am Arm… doch da viel ihm ein, dass der ja schwul war und ließ ihn direkt wieder los, als hätte er sich geschnitten. Alec war das natürlich aufgefallen und funkelte ihn ziemlich böse an, sodass es Julian irgendwie schon wieder leid tat. Alec dachte jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass er ihn wiederlich fand. Dabei war das nicht der Fall. Julian hatte nur gehandelt ohne wirklich nach zu denken.

Nachdem Alec es dann doch irgendwie geschafft hatte auf zwei Beinen zu stehen ohne direkt wieder um zu fallen, wussten beide nicht wirklich was sie jetzt machen sollten. Gut, Alec wollte nach Hause. Aber was wollte Julian? Mittlerweile war es zu spät sich jetzt noch etwas rein zu knallen und Lust hatte er auch nicht mehr. Wenn das Gespräch einigermaßen verlaufen wäre wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, mit betteln, anflehen und so Zeugs, dann wäre er jetzt wohlmöglich in Party Laune gewesen. Aber so… ne danke. Das machte wirklich keinen Spaß. Also… auf nach Hause.

„Ähm… ich geh dann auch mal denke ich.“ Gott verdammt warum klang er denn so scheiße unentschlossen! Als würde er auf eine Bestätigung von Alec warten. Von dem kam allerdings gar nichts. Außer, dass er ihn, ohne ihn noch einmal eines Blickes zu würdigen, einfach bei der Schaukel stehen ließ und sich alleine auf den Weg machte. Na gut, wenn er ihn ignorierte konnte Julian das auch! Also machte er sich ganz einfach auch auf den Weg, wurde zwischen durch noch einmal von seinen Freunden aufgehalten, die sich fragten wo er hin wollte. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte war er NOCH NIE einer der ersten gewesen die gingen. Aber heute war ja sowieso ein Scheiß Tag. „Jo, wir sehn uns dann morgen!“ Rief Daniel ihm noch hinterher und weg war er.

Wie gern hätte er jetzt sein Fahrrad dabei gehabt! Aber nein… heute musste ja wirklich alles scheiße laufen. So lief er ein paar Meter hinter Alec her und wünschte sich, dass der bald mal zuhause ankam damit er nicht mehr wie ein Stalker wirkte. Was wohnte der auch genau in seiner Richtung! Aber er würde ganz sicher nicht zu ihm hinrennen und gemeinsam mit ihm nach Hause gehen! Alec ignorierte ihn ja sowieso.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war Alec dann aber irgendwann stehen geblieben und hatte gewartet bis er bei ihm war. So gingen sie dann schließlich doch zusammen. Boah war das Scheiße. Nicht nur, dass mal wieder keiner ein Wort sagte, sondern auch, dass Alec immer noch teilweise betrunken war und sich wirklich schwer tat geradeaus zu gehen. Aber Julian würde ihn bestimmt nicht stützen! Der Kerl war Schwul! Das wünschte der sich vielleicht.

Als er dann aber tatsächlich beinahe so weit war, vom Bordstein zu kippen, zog Julian ihn am Ärmel und tauschte mit ihm die Seiten. Wenn Alec jetzt die Lust verspürte über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, dann klatschte er entweder auf das Pflaster oder in einen Busch. Das war noch einigermaßen in Ordnung. „Pass doch auf man.“ Meinte er ärgerlich und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen. Alec ging darauf gar nicht ein, stolperte einfach nur weiter geradeaus und ignorierte ihn. Wer war hier bitte das Arschloch?!

„Sag mal…“ Fing der dann auf einmal doch an, Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Juhe. „… Wie bist du mit Julian in Kontakt gekommen?“ Zuerst begriff er den Satz gar nicht, bis ihm einfiel dass der Typ der ihm Alecs Geheimnis erzählt hatte, ja auch Julian hieß. „Der war bei deiner Schule eingetragen. Hab Den eigentlich nur angeschrieben, weil er meinen Namen hat.“

„Warum hast du ihn überhaupt angeschrieben?“ Alec klang wieder etwas ärgerlich. Aber na gut, Julian wäre es auch gewesen, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass ihn Jemand stalkte. „Weiß nicht so genau. Du bist einfach einen Tag hier, kennst mich nicht und meinst mich scheiße zu finden. Da hab ich gedacht, dass es irgendwas geben muss, dass dich scheiße dastehen lässt.“ Er grinste Alec an, als ob er einen Witz gemacht hätte. Der fand dass aber immer noch nicht so genial und schnaubte nur einmal genervt aus. Also war Julian mit Fragen dran. „Bist du deswegen hier her gezogen? Weil du Schwul bist? Ich meine, Niemand wechselt im letzten halben Jahr noch die Schule.“

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Alec tatsächlich antwortete. „Teils Deswegen, teils aus einem anderen Grund.“ Okay… vielleicht war jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt Alec aus zu quetschen! Wenn man betrunken war, tat man ja oft so einiges wo man nüchtern nicht einmal drüber nachdenken wollte. „Was war der andere Grund? Haben die dich gemobbt?“ Alec sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, als wollte er fragen: „Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?!“

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Julian hat zwar immer versucht die anderen dazu zu bringen, aber außer ein paar Beleidigungen war es erträglich.“

„Dieser andere Julian kann dich wohl gar nicht leiden oder?“

„Nicht mehr.“

„Weil du schwul bist?“

„Ja.“

„Aber ihr wart mal gute Freunde?“

„Ja.“

„Aber, wenn die Anderen nicht so richtig gegen dich waren, außer Julian, warum wolltest du dann da weg?“ Eine Ziemlich lange Pause entstand und er war sich nicht sicher ob Alec noch antworten würde. Als er dann seine Hand hob und auf ein Haus zeigte, „Da wohne ich.“ War Julian sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Alec nichts mehr Antworten würde.

„Das Problem waren nicht die Anderen. Es fühlt sich nur nicht so toll an, wenn du von der Person gehasst wirst, die Jahrelang dein bester Freund ist und von der du was willst.“ Es dauerte lange bis Julian den letzten Satz wirklich verstand. So lange, bis sie vor Alecs Haus standen.

„Warte mal! Moooment! Mit ‚der Person‘ meinst du diesen Julian? Und mit ‚wollen‘ meinst du… oh fuck! Du stehst auf den?! Aber…“ Er hätte beinahe gesagt, aber der ist doch ein Kerl! Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er erst jetzt wirklich realisierte dass Alec verdammt noch mal schwul war! SO richtig! Stand auf Männer und so‘n Kram! Hm. 


	7. Brar

ALEC

Der verdammte Wecker war tausendmal lauter als sonst! Nicht nur, dass das piepsen ihm die Trommelfelder zerriss. Nein, es hörte auch nicht mehr damit auf! Und weshalb das Ganze?! Weil er sich gestern dazu überreden lassen hat zu diesem beschissenen Spielplatz zu gehen, auf dem sie ihm von allen Seiten dämliche Plastikbecher mit irgendwelchen zerstörenden Mischen darin angeboten hatten. Und er Idiot hatte die auch jedes Mal brav angenommen. Wenn er jetzt nicht umgezogen und heute erst sein zweiter Tag in der Schule wäre, dann würde er mit Sicherheit schwänzen. Aber leider war er umgezogen. Und heute war sein zweiter Tag. Immerhin kam er mit den Meisten jetzt schon ganz gut aus. Besonders mit Stella, die ihm gestern im Betrunkenen-Modus viel mehr verraten hatte, als er eigentlich wissen wollte, aber na gut. Vielleicht schweißte sie das ein bisschen enger zusammen. Der einzige bei dem er immer noch ein schlechtes Gefühl bekam, war Julian. Dass er gestern dann auch noch den gleichen nach Hause Weg hatte, machte die Sache noch tausendmal schlimmer, als sie eigentlich war. Scheiße WA-RUM hatte er gestern mit Julian über Julian geredet. Haha. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte er das alles geplant. Auch wenn er sich gestern wie ein Vollidiot benommen hatte. Ja, schien sogar irgendwie ziemlich Naiv über die Sache zu denken. Und wenn Alec Glück haben SOLLTE, dann hatte Julian die Chance noch nicht ergriffen und sein Geheimnis überall verbreitet. So wie er das gestern verstanden hatte, ging es Ihm ja eigentlich nur darum Alec irgendwie schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Naja… das könnte er, wenn er es wirklich wollte, sogar erreichen. 

Langsam, ganz langsam, richtete er sich auf. Hielt sich den Kopf und fragte sich wann er jemals mit einem Kater zur Schule gegangen war. Immerhin war das nicht sein schlimmster. Nein, der schlimmste war der gewesen als sie auf Klassenfahrt waren und am nächsten Tag in irgendeinen Freizeitpark wollten. Er und seine Freunde waren jedenfalls die Einzigen bei denen der Besuch NICHT aus Achterbahnen, Geisterbahnen und Wasserbahnen bestanden hatte. Für sie war eine Parkbank im Schatten genauso aufregend wie die Fahrt mit drei Loopings, zwei Schleifen und einem Berg des Abgrunds.

Da war dieser dann doch noch ziemlich gut zu ertragen und er fühlte sich schon wieder etwas fitter. Das Duschen und die Zeit die er normaler Weise benötigte um sich fertig zu machen, war dieses Mal zwar doppelt so lang, aber immerhin ging es ihm noch einigermaßen gut. Sein Vater grinste ihn am Frühstückstisch dann auch nur noch an ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Fand es wohl witzig, dass sein Sohn am Leiden war. Naja… immerhin ging es Stella auch nicht viel besser. Sie war gestern ja sogar noch länger geblieben, obwohl sie die Leute dort normalerweise nicht einmal mochte, aber wie so oft machte Alkohol aus Feinden ja irgendwie Freunde. „Schöne Augenringe.“ Begrüßte sie ohne allerdings auch nur eine Spur von Witz in der Stimme zu haben. „Ebenfalls.“ Gab er, mit der gleichen schlecht gelaunten Stimme, zurück. 

Das war auch alles was sie diesen Morgen redeten. Still schweigend gingen sie zur Schule. Und wie er gestern ja schon mitbekommen hatte, nahmen es sich Julian und Daniel ziemlich oft einfach so raus zwei Stunden zu spät zu kommen. Das war diesen Morgen nicht wirklich anders und so hatte er wenigstens diese zwei Stunden seine Ruhe. Sein Platz war neben Stella und so konnten sie wenigstens gemeinsam schlecht gelaunt, katernd und in die Leere starrend da sitzen.

Stören tat es ihn dann auch nicht gerade, als Daniel und Julian auch in der dritten und vierten Stunde nicht auftauchten. 

Nach einer Weile ging es dann sogar mit den Kopfschmerzen und er fühlte sich wieder halbwegs lebendig. So kam es auch, dass er wieder mehr an den Gesprächen der Anderen teilnahm und immer mehr Kontakte knüpfte. 

Der Tag hätte wirklich noch schön werden können. Ohne anstrengende Wesen die komischerweise alle den Namen Julian trugen. Ja, er fühlte sich hier wohl. Allerdings mit dem üblen Hintergedanken, dass Julian etwas über ihn wusste was er eigentlich nicht hatte öffentlich machen wollen. Und jetzt war dieser blonde Idiot wahrscheinlich dabei es allen seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Er hatte zwar gestern noch gesagt, dass er das nicht vorhatte, aber er war nun mal ein Julian… und die änderten ihre Meinungen leider sehr oft. 

Sie hatten gerade Mathe und zu Alecs Verwunderung war er sogar gut darin. Allerdings erst seit heute, denn das Thema welches sie gerade machten, hatte er in seiner alten Klasse vor gar nicht so langer Zeit schon gehabt und so mutierte er gerade zu dem neuen Liebling des Lehrers. 

An der Tafel stand gerade Timo, der nach Alecs Wissen tatsächlich nur schüchtern war, wenn ein Lehrer in der Nähe stand. Und so stammelte er sich vorne einen ab, wusste nicht wie man die Aufgabe lösen sollte und wünschte sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur noch weg da. Noch dazu war er Kreidebleich im Gesicht. Aber keiner wusste so genau ob es jetzt wirklich an der Aufregung lag, oder ganz einfach an den Nachwirkungen von der Nächtlichen Spielplatz-Party. 

Alec langweilte sich jedenfalls zu tode. Stella war tatsächlich eine überzeugte Streberin und passte auf jedes einzelne Wort auf, dass gesprochen wurde und so hatte er nicht einmal Jemandem mit dem er reden konnte. Bis zu dem Moment, als sein Handy in der Tasche vibrierte. Schnell sah er sich um ob es Jemand gehört haben könnte, aber keiner sah sich suchend um oder grinste in seine Richtung, also hatte er wohl noch mal Glück gehabt. Schnell nahm er das Teil aus der Tasche und stellte es vor seine Federmappe, sodass es wenigstens so aussah als würde er auf seinen Tisch starren und nicht darunter. Das war immer verdächtig. 

Die Nummer die ihm geschrieben hatte war ihm unbekannt und kurz setzte sein Herz aus, weil er die Befürchtung hatte Hamburg-Julian hätte seine Nummer herausgefunden. 

-Jo, Alec! Ich weiß jetzt was du tun kannst! 

Er wusste nicht was das bedeuten sollte, aber dann viel ihm wieder Julian und seine Erpressung ein. Er beruhigte sich zwar etwas, aber gleichzeitig wahr er sich auch nicht sicher welchen Julian er jetzt schlimmer fand. 

-Julian?

-Ja? Wer sonst?! Gibt es noch Jemand der dich erpresst oder wie?

Also ging es wirklich darum. Er fragte sich, was Julian sich in seinem kranken Kopf ausgedacht hatte.

-Okey, was soll ich machen? 

-Fahr mal nach der Schule zu mir nach Hause! In meinem Zimmer liegtn Rucksack. Son blauer. Nimm den und bring den zu Daniel! Und ganz wichtig! Nicht rein gucken! 

Oh gott… Was stellte der Kerl sich denn vor?! 

-Ich habe keine Ahnung wo du wohnst?!

-Man! Dann sag halt Tris, dass du was von mir holen sollst. Der kann dann auch gleich hier bleiben. Und NICHT rein gucken! 

Jetzt interessierte es ihn schon was in dem Ding drin sein sollte, aber er wollte es auch nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Und auch wenn er keine Lust hatte sich auf den Weg zu diesem Vollidioten zu machen… was für eine Wahl hatte er denn? 

-Ist gut. 

-Klasse :D

Idiot. Dachte sich Alec nur. Es war schon wieder alles andere als gut gelaunt und verfluchte Jeden Menschen auf dieser Welt, der diesen beschissenen Namen trug! 

Die letzten Stunden gingen zumindest doppelt so schnell rum und Tristan war mehr als glücklich und zufrieden als Alec ihn auf Julians Befehl ansprach. Der schien wohl zu wissen was da ab ging und Alec hatte das Gefühl, dass Tristan nicht schnell genug dahin kommen konnte. Da er selbst kein Fahrrad besaß, hatte Tristan vorgeschlagen dass er sich auf den Gepäckträger setzen sollte. Das scheiterte dann allerdings relativ schnell, da Tristan nicht gerade der Stärkste war und somit keine Zehn Meter schaffte und beinahe in einen Busch bretterte. Plätze tauschen klappte dann allerdings auch nicht, da Alec einfach zu groß für das gesamte Fahrrad war und sie dann tatsächlich doch noch mit einem Busch kollidierten. Das heißt… Tristan kollidierte. Alec war kurz davor abgesprungen und half dem armen Jungen lachend aus dem Gestrüpp. Also liefen sie den Weg einfach und es dauerte nicht lange da waren sie sogar schon da. 

„Wie sollen wir da eigentlich rein kommen?“ Fragte er Tristan, der noch eben sein Fahrrad gegen den Garten-Zaun schmiss. „Hä? Durch die Tür?“ 

„Ach wirklich? Ich meinte damit eher ob du ein Schlüssel für die Tür hast oder so?“ 

„Äh… die Tür ist doch auf.“ Er sah ihn an als wäre es das normalste der Welt das man eine Tür nicht abschloss. 

Aber tatsächlich… die Tür ging auf… ohne Schlüssel, ohne dagegen schmeißen oder einem anderen Hilfsmittel. „Was soll das? Warum schließt er nicht ab?“ 

„Man ey! Ihr Städter seid komisch… ehrlich! Wieso sollte man hier abschließen? Als ob Jemand einbrechen würde!“ 

„Okay? … Wo ist jetzt Julians Zimmer?“ Tristan machte eine Handbewegung, dass er ihm folgen sollte und gleich darauf legte er seinen Finger an den Mund von wegen er sollte bloß leise sein. Wahrscheinlich waren Julians Eltern da und die durften nicht wissen, dass sie hier drin rum spazierten. Viel sah er auch nicht von dem Haus, da sie nur den Flur entlang gingen und alle Türen gleich aussahen. Tristan öffnete eine und zog ihn direkt hinter sich rein, als wären sie beinahe erwischt worden. Und das Zimmer das Alec erwartete… sah wirklich genauso aus wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eine großes Sofa, dass zum schlafen ausgezogen worden war. Riesen flachbildschirm an der Wand. Gleich daneben ein Regal auf dem sich Shishas sammelten. Überall lagen Klamotten, Bier sowie Energie Dosen rum. Ein übervoller Aschenbecher auf dem kleinen Tisch und Pizzakartons die sich in einer Ecke stapelten. 

„Oh man sieht ja schon wieder richtig ranzig hier aus.“ Meinte Tristan, hielt eine Dose Bier in der Hand, welche er schüttelte und stellte fest dass die noch halb voll war. „Hab nicht anderes erwartet um ehrlich zu sein" 

„Hö?“ Tristan fing an laut zu lachen und ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen, als wäre das sein Zimmer. „Oha! Julian ist der ordentlichste Mensch den ich kenne!!! Aber wenn wir nicht gerade auf den Spielplatz gehen, dann sind wir meistens bei ihm… wenn sein Bruder nicht da ist. Aber der ist selten da. Und wir waren letztens erst hier und haben ne heeeftige Hausparty geschmissen! Und dann kam sein Bruder gestern überraschend wieder und jetzt hat Juli keine Zeit mehr zum aufräumen, weil er nur zum Schlafen nach Hause kommt."

Ach so war das? Julian sollte angeblich ordentlich sein? Na wenn das stimmte, dann machte er wenigstens darin seinem Namen keine Ehre. „Na dann lass uns den Rucksack nehmen und verschwinden.“ Er hatte keine Lust hier unnötige lange Zeit zu verschwenden. 

Tristan hatte schnell den Rucksack geschnappt, und weg waren sie… bis Tristan ein leises „Fuck!“ Von sich gab und Alec ihn beinahe umgerannt hätte, weil er so plötzlich stehen geblieben war. 

Vor ihnen stand plötzlich ein Typ den Alec nicht kannte, der aber mit Sicherheit Julians Bruder war. Er war ziemlich groß. Vielleicht sogar einen tik größer als Alec. Hatte Julians blondes Haar und war ihm auch sonst ziemlich ähnlich. Der einzige markante Unterschied zwischen den beiden war, dass Julian meistens grinste, während sein Bruder gerade eher aussah, als hätte er eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen. „Hallo Tristan?“ Fing der dann auch gleich an und Alec konnte beobachten wie der zwei Köpfe kleinere Tristan vor ihm, versuchte den Rucksack möglichst unauffällig hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. 

„Hey Brar! Wir sind schon wieder weg jetzt… äh.. tschü.“

„Wer bist du?“ Brar… war ein äußerst merkwürdiger Name. Er sah ihn direkt an und sah dabei nicht so aus, als würde er Späße vertragen. „Alec. Gerade hier her gezogen.“ 

„Na dann, hallo Alec. Ich bin Brar, Julians älterer Bruder. Ich nehme an ihr trefft euch mit ihm?" Er sah Tristan an

„Jup!" Und Tristan schien, als wäre es ihm unangenehm vor Brar zu stehen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Gefühl das jeder hatte, wenn es um die Eltern der Freunde ging und man wusste, dass die ziemlich streng waren. "Kannst du ihm dann versuchen klar zu machen, dass er vor Mitternacht zuhause sein soll? Und es wäre schön, wenn er einen Abend mal ruhig angehen lässt." 

„Ja klar! Machen wir!“ . Irgendwas hier war komisch, aber Alec konnte die Situation nicht wirklich weiter analysieren, weil Tristan ihn schon hinter sich her zog und sie schnell verschwanden. 

„Alter! Der gibt mir jedesmal wieder die chills." Sagte Tristan und schüttelte sich. 

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass sein großer Bruder ihn nicht gerade herzlich in die Arme schließt?“ 

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen darf! Julian mags nicht, wenn man hinter seinem Rücken über seine Familie spricht. Eigentlich mag er es auch so nicht über seine Familie zu reden." Jetzt hatte Alec Blut geleckt. Julian wusste etwas über ihn… dann war es ja wohl nur fair, wenn er auch etwas über ihn herausfand. „Du kannst mir ja wenigstens sagen was mit seinem Bruder los ist?“ 

„Ne lieber nicht. Frag besser Julian.“ Naja, immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass Tristan, wenn man es gut anstellte, wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell Geheimnisse weiter erzählte.

„Ach komm. Glaubst du ich erzähle das direkt überall rum?“ Erst zögerte Tristan noch etwas, aber dann schien er doch reden zu wollen. 

„Ja oke. Aber du darfst das echt nicht Julian erzählen!“

„Ja, ist doch klar.“

„Okay, also… hm wie sag ich das am besten? Brar findets scheiße wie Julian momentan so lebt. Das ganze feiern und so. Und auch, dass er eher weniger zur Schule geht. Obwohl er ja trotzdem gute Noten bekommt! Aber das passt Brar halt nicht. Und Julian kann es nicht leiden, wenn man ihm was befehlen will, also eskaliert das dann immer übertrieben.“ Alec wusste nicht genau was er dazu sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite konnte er diesen Brar ja schon verstehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher was Tristan mit eskalieren wirklich meinte. 

„Und seine Eltern? Sagen die gar nichts dazu oder wie?“ 

„Ey! Du hast nur von Brar geredet! Dass du auch was von seinen Eltern wissen willst hast du nicht gesagt! Ich halt meine Klappe! Das wars jetzt!“ Und so oft Alec es noch versuchte, der kleine hielt wirklich seine Klappe. Zumindest bis sie vor seiner Haustür standen und kurz darauf mitten in der Hölle… oder besser gesagt Daniels Zimmer, welches dreimal so schlimm aussah wie das von Julian. Dazu war die Musik so laut aufgedreht, dass Alec sich fragte wo denn bitte die Nachbarn waren. 

Ebenfalls wie auf Julians kleinem Tisch… sammelte sich bei Daniel Liter weise Alkohol. Aber was Alec eher ein wenig abschreckte, war der Geruch der sich schon im ganzen Haus verteilt hatte. Alles roch nach Gras! Und das so intensiv, dass Alec der Meinung war, er hätte nur von den Dämpfen hier drin einen Schuss weg. 

Deswegen musste er auch zweimal Hinsehen, als er Julian entdeckte, der es sich in (wahrscheinlich Daniels) Bett eingekrümelt hatte. Im grudne waren auch nur seine blonden Haare zu sehen, die aus einem kleinen Loch des 'Decke-Haufens' schauten. 

Daniel saß auf einem knall roten Sofa und schien auch in seiner eigenen Welt versunken, während er auf den Fernsehr starrte (ohne Ton... schließlich war ja Musik an) und irgendwelchen zeichentrick Figuren dabei zusah wie sie sich in riesen Robotern bekämpften. Alecs Meinung nach war die Party hier schon lange vorbei und stellte den Rucksack einfach neben das Bett. Tristan war wohl etwas enttäuscht, da er nicht gerade glücklich aussah und auch keine Anstalten machte sich zu seinem Bruder zu setzen. Ging dann aber aufs Bett zu, hob die Decke etwa hoch und sah sich den schlafenden Julian an... bevor er ihm mit ganzer Kraft (soweit man das bei Tristan sagen konnte) in den Magen schlug. "Uh! DU SCHEIß WIXER WAS SOLL DAS?!" Julian sah etwas verstört und gleichzeitig so wütend aus, als würde er Tristan jeden Moment eine reinhauen wollen. "Wir haben den Rucksack du Spast! Ich dachte da wär Schwabbi drin man! Und da kommt man hier rein und was ist?! Ihr habt schon lange ANGEFANGEN! Wehe Schwabi ist leer ey!!" Gut... so langsam wollte Alec wirklich mal wissen was ein Schwabbi war. Klang eher wie ein Kuscheltier oder sowas. "Ey... Tris man. Stress hier bitte nicht so krass rum jetzt. Gib den Rucksack her hier!" 

Das wahrs dann wohl. Alec konnte gehen oder nicht? Julian hatte schließlich nur nach dem Rucksack gefragt und da war er ja, also... "Ich bin dann wieder weg." Er drehte sich um und wollte schon aus dem Raum gehen als von Julian ein: "OI!" kam. 

"Was?" 

"Wie du bist weg?!"

"Der Rucksack ist hier oder? Dann geh ich jetzt wieder. Tschau!" Hoffentlich kam Julian jetzt nicht auf die Idee ihn unbedingt zu ihrem kleinen Kreis ein zu laden... darauf hatte er nämlich wirklich keine Lust. 

"Ja, aber waarte mal! Jetzt MUSST du auch mitmachen! Außer bei Schwabbi... der ist nämlich wirklich leer." Julian lachte sich halb tod über diesen Satz, während Tristan komplett ausrastete und erneut versuchte Julian zu schlagen, was aber nicht gerade erfolgreich war. 

"Eigentlich wollte ich nach Hause. Aber es wurde mich interessieren was Schwabbi sein soll." 

"Neee! Ich hab gesagt du MUSST hier bleiben! Und Schwabbi ist das da!" Er zeigte auf etwas pinkes das auf dem Fußboden lag. Erst jetzt vielen Alec Julian's knall rote Augen auf... die seine Vermutung von dem Gras Geruch im Haus nur noch verstärkten. Es war unmöglich mit ihm zu disskutieren, dass Alec keine Lust hatte hier zu bleiben. 

Und dieses Schwabbi-Ding... war tatsächlich ein Stofftier. Ein pinker, fetter Elefant, dessen Bauch einen Reisverschluss hatte und jetzt war Alec auch klar was Schwabbi's Aufgabe war. 

Es war nicht so, dass Alec noch nie gekifft hatte. Vor dem Umzug war er auch oft auf Partys gewesen. 

Aber so wie er das mitbekommen hatte, bestand das Leben der beiden nicht nur aus diesen zwei Dingen... es bestant komplett daraus! Und das fand Alec dann doch etwas übertrieben. 

Bevor er dazu noch etwas sagen konnte, war Julian auch schon aufgestanden und hatte ihn zu dem Sofa gezogen, in das er sich dann ohne Kompromisse auch setzte. 

Daniel neben ihm brauchte seine Zeit um zu realisieren dass hier etwas anders war, aber als er Alec entdeckte war sein Grinsen überdimensional! 

"Cool." War das einzige dass er von sich gab und widmete sich direkt wieder dem Fehrnsehr. Auf dem sich übrigens immr noch diese Menschen in Robotern prügelten. 

Eine Zeit lang saß er nur so da. Julian war verschwunden. Tristan schmollte auf dem Bett und schien wohl eingeschlafen zu sein. Daniel sowieso in seiner eigenen Welt.

Ihm war langweilig. RICHTIG langweilig. Es gab wirklich selten Tage an denen er sich wünschte zuhause zu sein, aber das war so einer. Den Film verstand er auch nicht. Und er hatte Hunger. Beschissener Tag war das. Und Julian war schuld daran. 

Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten, bis Julian tatsächlich wieder auftauchte. Und... Alec konnte es nicht fassen... mit drei riesigen Pizzakartons. "Wusste nicht was du magst, also hab ich Salami, Magerita und Schinken geholt. Wenn du jetzt sagst du bist Veganer, dann hau ich dir eine rein." Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Julian war tatsächlich innerhalb dieser zwanzig Minuten verschwunden und mal eben Pizza holen gegangen?! Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Alec anfangen zu lachen. Verdammt diese Dämpfe in dem haus hatten ihn wohl doch etwas mitgenommen. "Alter! Freu dich mal, dass ich uns was zu Essen besorgt habe! Außerdem muss Daniel wieder etwas zu sich kommen bevor wir weiter machen."

"Was meinst du mit weiter machen?" Fragte Alec ihn, aber da hatte Julian auch schon vier Gläser von einem Regal genommen und fing an überall Alkohol rein zu kippen. Zu Alecs entsetzen waren Julians Mischen allerdings keine einfachen Mädchen-Mischen. Er war sich sicher, dass er den ganzen Abend an diesem einen Glas sitzen würde! Und dann hatte er nicht einmal Lust was zu trinken oder zu feiern. Obwohl Julian seine Laune mit der Pizza doch etwas gehoben hatte. Daniel musste durch den Duft der Pizzen halbwegs 'aufgewacht' sein, denn auf einmal drehte er sich ruckartig um und grinste wieder sein breites: Die-Welt-ist-wunderschön-glitzer-bunt-strahl-toll

Selbst Tristan hatte aufgehört zu schmollen und betitelte Julian sogar als Helden. So saßen sie dann alle irgendwo im Zimmer verteilt... stopften sich die Pizzen rein, als hätten sie noch nie so etwas gutes gegessen und schauten den Film. Alec hatte irgendwann gefragt worum es darin überhaupt ging und Julian war plötzlich in einer Art erzähler Freude verfallen, wie ein Fußballfan beim WM-Sieg. Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf. Alec wusste Sachen von dem Film die er eigentlich noch gar nicht wissen wollte und wurde nach dem ersten Teil genötigt sich auch noch den zweiten an zu sehen, während er dann auch noch von drei Seiten voll gelabert wurde. Anscheinend war er hier in so einer Fan-Gemeinde gelandet. Tristan kippte ein Glas nach dem anderen runter und wurde immer aufgedrehter. Daniel hatte nach zwei Stunden abstinenz dann auch die Stufe erreicht in der er wieder halbwegs klar war, und fing langsam mit dem Alkohol an. Alec selbst nippte tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nur an seinem Glas, ohne dass irgendwer sich beschwerte und so fühlte er zwar die wärme in sich, war aber nicht einmal angetrunken. Also noch alles im Grünen berreich. Julian allerdings... war nach seiner Heldentat mit der Pizza, wohl etwas übermütig geworden und so befand er sich mit Tristan auf einer Stufe. Während die beiden im Haus rumrannten, manchmal ins Zimmer reingestürmt kamen und irgendwas 'Abenteuerliches' erzählten, saßen Alec und Daniel immer noch auf dem Sofa und redeten einfach nur. Es war einfach eine Freundschaft mit Daniel auf zu bauen. Er war vernünftig. Gut, seine Feierei war etwas heftig, aber das wusste er selbst. "Naja, nur noch dieses halbe Jahr, dann sind wir mit der Schule fertig und müssen Arbeiten. Also gebe ich lieber nochmal alles. Ist vielleicht nicht perfekt und schlau, aber so finde ich es besser." 

Ja, Daniel war wirklich in Ordnung. Wenn er nicht gerade auf einem Sofa saß, vor sich hin grinste und nichts mehr mitbekam. Alec fragte sich nach einer Weile ob Julian ihm erzählt hatte, dass Alec auf Kerle stand. Fragen wollte er nicht, aber vorstellen konnte er es sich auch nicht. Sonst hätte Daniel mit sicherheit nicht so locker mit ihm da gesessen. 

Im großen und ganzen war der Abend sehr viel besser gelaufen als Alec sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er war leicht angetrunken. Gut drauf und verstand sich komischer Weise gut mit den drei Vögeln. Die waren wirklich verrückt, aber irgendwie stellte er fest, dass es gerade das war, was sie ausmachte. Sie saßen alle auf dem Bett, hatten einen weiteren Teil dieser komischen Roboter-Geschichte laufen und sahen sich das, ohne einen Ton zu sagen an. Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Julian und Tristan nicht in der Lage waren zu Reden. Und das lag nicht an dem Alkohol, zumindest nicht nur, sondern an ihrem Abenteuer-Lauf den sie im Haus veranstaltet hatten und jetzt völlig außer Puste einfach da rum lagen. 

Gerade verprügelte ein roter Roboter einen blauen... (die hatten auch Namen, aber Alec hatte den Film imemr noch nicht ansatzweise verstanden. Außer den von den Höhepunkten, welche Julian ihm ja erzählt hatte, wusste er nix)... als Tristan plötzlich erschrocken meinte: "Oh fuck wie spät ist es?!" 

"Kein Plan ey... mein Handy ist ja vorgestern drauf gegangen!!" Lachte sich Julian schlapp und bei seinem herumgezappel war es nicht zu vermeiden, dass er das Glas, in seiner Hand, einfach mal komplett über Alec kippte. Daniel ignorierte das volkommen: "Ist jetzt halb elf." Genauso wie Tristan: "Wie?! So früh noch!!! Ja geil dann kannst du ja noch ewig hier bleiben Juli!" Der interessierte sich aber gar nicht dafür, sondern lachte sich nur noch mehr darüber schlapp. Ein Alec sah ja auch so witzig aus, mit teilweise nassem Shirt, tropfenden Haaren und einer etwas abgeschwächten guten Laune. Da hatte er sich einfach zu früh gefreut. Tristan fing auch direkt an zu lachen, bis auf Daniel, der sich als Retter erbarmte und ihm erklärte wo das Bad war. Es war echt ekelig... dieses Cola-Whisky Gesöff, hatte seine Haare verklebt und sein Shirt fühlte sich auch nicht gerade gut am Körper an. Dieser Idiot hatte es wieder geschafft sich innerhalb von zwei Sekunden bei Alec unbeliebt zu machen. Naja, im Grunde war es nicht so schlimm. Trotzdem war er genervt. Und als er dann auch noch zurück ins Zimmer kam, war plötzlich keine aufbrausend gute Laune mehr zu finden. Besser gesagt, Julian hatte keine gute Laune mehr. Er versuchte Daniel mit Blicken zu erstechen und wartete wohl auf irgend eine Antwort. "Vergiss es Juli! Du kannst nicht schon wieder hier pennen." Ah, dann ging es wohl um Julians Bruder soweit Alec das beurteilen konnte. 

"Ach jetzt auf einmal?! Und was ist, wenn ich einfach hier bleibe?!" Daniel hatte schon den Mund für eine Antwort geöffnet, als Tristan auf einmal dazwischen sprach. „Brar war schon ziemlich ernst vorhin." Das schien Julian nur noch mehr aufzuregen. "Ist mir doch scheiß egal! Nur weil der glaubt einen auf Vater zu machen, heißt das nicht, dass ich da mitmachen muss! Außerdem sagt er Karina nie was sie machen muss! Ich bin der einzige der den Ärger abbekommt, obwohl sie diejenige ist die sich überall durchvögelt!"

Die beiden fingen an heftig mit einander zu disskutieren und Daniel nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog Alec aus dem Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. "Kann du bitte Julian nach Hause bringen? Du musst ja eh bei ihm vorbei, also auch keine Umwege. Das Ding ist nur, wenn ich ihn bringen will, dann denkt Julian wieder ich wäre auf der Seite von seinem Bruder und das ist unnötig stressig." Okay, dagegen hatte Alec nichts. Er musste einfach nur ganz normal nach Hause und dabei einen betrunkenen Idioten absetzen. 

"Wesshalb ist sein Bruder überhaupt so streng mit ihm?" Fragte Alec direkt. Es interessierte ihn einfach. Vielleicht auch einfach desswegen weil seine eigene Familie auch so verkorkst war. "Hat mit deren Eltern zu tun nehme ich an. Bin mir dabei aber nicht so sicher. Die Mutter ist jeden Abend feiern und sammelt dabei eine peinlich Geschichte nach der anderen. Sein Vater ist eigentlich in Ordnung, aber kümmert sich nur um seine Kinder, wenn es ihm irgendwelche Vorteile bringt. Die leben auch nicht zusammen, Julian und seine Schwester leben bei ihrer Mutter, desswegen sind sie so ziemlich auf sich alleine gestellt.

Naja, Brar ist halt der älteste. Hat die scheiße von seiner Mutter am schlimmsten mitbekommen und sich im grunde alleine um seine Geschwister gekümmert. Er kommt wahrscheinlich einfach nicht damit klar, dass Julian so ähnlich lebt wie sie. Das wird hier zumindest so erzählt. Julian sagt nur, sobald er achzehn ist, ist er weg hier. Also alles was ich weiß, habe ich eigentlich auch nur von Gerüchten. Aber das seine Mutter ziemlich krass drauf ist, weiß ich aus Erfahrung. Frag nicht. Du willst es nicht wissen." 

"Das ist scheiße." Ja, das war wirklich scheiße. Alec hatte sein Leben immer für beschissen gehalten. Ein bisschen tat es ihm sogar leid, dass er Julian nicht leiden konnte. Er hatte wohl einfach nur Pech. Und das mit Julians Familie tat ihm wirklich leid. 

"Ja, ist gut ich nehm in mit. Wollte sowieso jetzt gehen. Whiskey-Cola T-Shirt ist nicht so geil wie man sich das vorstellt." Daniel lachte kurz darüber, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. 

"Super, danke! Aber pass bitte auf dass er auch wirklich ins Haus geht und nicht nur so tut. Wir haben ihn mal morgens auf dem Weg zur Schule, pennend auf der Straße gefunden." Okey, das war wirklich ein bisschen verrückt. Aber er hatte ja auch nichts anderes von Julian erwartet.

//

Tristan winkte ihnen noch überschwänglich hinterher und musste dabei von seinem Bruder gestützt werden, da er sonst die Treppe runter gefallen wäre. Normalerweise hätte Julian vielleicht ähnlich zurück gewunken, aber jetzt gerade lief der nur total genervt und trotzig neben Alec her. Erst hatte er sich geweigert sich von ihm nach Hause bringen zu lassen, aber Tristan hatte wieder davon angefangen dass er ja nur angst vor seinem Bruder hätte und desswegen nicht nach Hause wollte, bis Julian dann sogar freiwillig Alec nach draußen dirigiert hatte. Die Treppe runter, hatte er sich allerdings von ihm helfen lassen, da er die Treppe sonst eher runter gestürzt wäre. Alec war vielleicht selbst nicht ganz so nüchtern. Aber im gegensatz zu Julian war er eine Fünfzig Jährige Nonne! 

Da es Alec immer noch beschäftigte, hielt er es nicht lange aus und musste Julian einfach fragen: "Hast du Daniel eigentlich davon erzählt?" Fing er auch direkt an. 

"Hä? Was erzählt?" 

"Was wohl!"

"Achsoo! Dass du schwul bist meinst du! Hä... nö, warum sollte ich? Hab doch gesagt, sollange mir dass nix bringt halt ich meine Klappe." 

"Okay gut." Er konnte es echt nicht fassen. Jeder wäre mit so einer Neuigkeit direkt herum gerannt und hätte es auch denen erzählt die es gar nicht wissen wollten. 

//

Julian war durch die Tür gegangen. Daniel hatte zwar nur gesagt er sollte warten bis er im Haus war, aber (auch wenn Julian es sich nicht anmerken lassen hatte) wusste Alec, dass er ziemlich unruhig war. Also hatte er beschlossen noch ein Paar Minuten zu warten. Er wollte wirklich nicht Schuld sein, wenn Irgendwer am nächsten morgen einen erfrohrenen Julian fand! Er lehnte an dem Garten Zaun und spielte mit seinem Handy rum, ohne irgend was bestimmtes damit zu tun. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Vater anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er auf dem Weg nach Hause war? Schließlich hatten sie sich seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen und nur kurz SMS getauscht, dass Alec nach der Schule zu Freunden fahren würde. Gerade wollte er auf 'anrufen' tippen, da hörte er ein ziemlich lautes Klirren, alls hätte Jemand ein fenster zerschlagen. Er drehte sich zu Julians Haus, was aber noch ziemlich in Ordnung aussah. Er war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass das Geräusch von da gekommen war. Na gut, er wusste ja mitlerweile, dass es zwischen Julian und seinem Bruder nicht gut lief, aber gefallen musste ihm das dann noch lange nicht. 

Wieder dieser Krach, diesmal aber eher als wäre irgendwas stabileres zu bruch gegangen. Er haderte mit sich. Wusste nicht ob er einfach da rein gehen sollte. Julian war momentan nicht zurechnungsfähig und wenn er seinen Bruder wirklich so hasste, dann konnte da gerade alles mögliche passieren. Vielleicht irrte er sich aber auch und das Geräusch kam gar nicht von da. 

Dieser Gedanke verflog dann aber auch schlagartig, als plötzlich eines der unteren Fenster aufging und nicht mal ne Sekunde später, Julian mit einem Bein draußen stand. Im selben Moment aber jemand hinter ihm stand und soweit Alec das erkennen konnte, war es Brar, der Julian direkt am Pullover packte und Julian wieder ins Haus zog. 

"Lass mich los! LASS MICH LOS!!!!" Hörte er Julian schreien, von dem er jetzt aber nichts mehr sehen konnte. Es krachte, allerdings lauter als vorher. 

"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle Julian!" 

Scheiße, was sollte Alec machen. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen und die beiden sich gegenseitig umbringen lassen. Außerdem kam ihm das gerade ziemlich heftig vor. Er wusste ja nicht ob das vielleicht normal war, aber aus seiner Sicht hatte das nichts mehr mit einem Geschwister-Konflikt zu tun. Es war schwer eine Entscheidung zu treffen, aber wenn er da jetzt nicht kurz reingehen würde, um wenigstens zu versuchen die beiden auseinander zu bringen, dann würde er sich schlecht fühlen. Gott, er war wirklich ein Gut-Mensch!! 

Also ging er einfach stur auf die eingangstür zu und drückte sie ohne zu klingeln oder klopfen auf. Na klar war er aufgeregt, aber es hielt sich noch in Grenzen. 

Diesen Krieg von draußen mit zu hören war etwas ganz anderes, als direkt mitten drin zu stehen. Im Flur war noch nichts auffälliges. Er hörte nur vereinzelt wie mal Julian, mal Brar sich gegenseitig anschriehen. 

"Sieh dir die scheiße hier doch mal an! Du brauchst jemand der auf dich aufpasst, weil du alleine nicht mehr auf die Reihe bekommst!!!" Alec folgte einfach mal dem rum geschreihe und stand schließlich vor Julians Zimmer. Die Tür war auf, also konnte er direkt hinein gucken. Der umgestoßene Tisch viel Alec zuerst auf. Jegliche Kippen-Reste, Bierdosen und Energiedrinks lagen auf dem Boden verteilt und tropften noch ihr restliches Leben aus. "Ich brauche niemanden der auf mich aufpasst! Ich komme sehr gut alleine klar! Nur weil ich mein Leben genieße heißt das nicht, dass ich nichts schaffe!!!" Erst dachte Alec, Julian währe am Weinen, so wie er sich anhörte. Aber da er ja vorher das Chaos-Zimmer gemustert hatte, viel ihm jetzt erst Julians blutende Nase auf. Also hatte sein Bruder ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. "Gott, Julian! Du siehst es selbst einfach nicht! Ich will dir doch nur helfen, bevor du so endet wie-" 

"Halt die Klappe! Du hast kein Recht so eine scheiße zu labern! Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du bist nie da gewesen!" Julian stand direkt vor seinem Bruder, sah aber eher aus als würde er jeden Moment weglaufen wollen konnte es nicht, weil Brar ihn am Arm festhielt. 

Alec wusste immer noch nicht was er tun sollte. Er stand einfach nur doof im Türrahmen und sah sich das ganze Drama an. "Lass mich endlich los man!" Keiner der beiden hatte ihn bis jetzt gemerkt, aber als Julian anfing seinen Bruder zu schupsen, wusste Alec, dass es jetzt langsam an der Zeit war was zu machen, ansonsten würde das hier doch noch total eskalieren. 

Es ging dann allerdings viel schneller los, als Alec es gedacht hatte, als Brar Julian plötzlich doch los ließ. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, weil er sich vorher so dagegen gestemmt hhate, konnte sich nicht halten, viel rückwerts und genau mit dem Rücken in eines der umgedrehten Tischbeine. Zuerst dachte Alec er währe ohnmächtig geworden, bis Julian sich auf die Seite drehte, dabei die Zähne vor schmerz zusammen biss und im gleichen Moment Alec entdeckte und das holte Alec dann doch noch aus seiner Starre. Er ging auf Julian zu, beugte sich zu ihm runter und nahm ihn am Arm, um ihn zu stützen. Brar ignorierte er erst einmal und half Julian sich auf zu setzen, bis dieser dann tatsächlich, etwas gekrümmt, da saß. Er hielt zwar sein Gesicht unten, aber Alec hatte trotzdem Gesehen, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten. Ob vor Schmerz, Wut oder möglicherweise auch Scham wusste er nicht, war ihm aber auch egal. 

"Was tust du denn hier?!" Brar schrie ihn zwar nicht so an, wie seinen Bruder zuvor, aber die Agressivität war deutlich raus zu hören. "Ich habe krachen von draußen gehört und da wollte ich nachsehen. War ja anscheinend auch ganz gut so." Er selbst klang auch nicht mehr nett, aber das war ihm so ziemlich egal. Vor Juians älterem Bruder hatte er keine Angst. Dadurch dass Alec so groß war, viel es ihm schwer Angst vor Menschen zu haben. Da konnte ein Kerl noch so Agressiv sein. Und dazu kam, dass er jede Minute wütender auf diesen Idioten wurde. Er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber er nahm an, dass Julian ihm doch mehr Leid tat, als vorher gedacht. Brar sagte nicht weiter dazu. Er sah ihn nur wütend an. 

Bevor Alec allerdings selber noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er schon von Julian unterbrochen. Plötzlich stand er auf, ging schnell an seinem Bruder vorbei zu seinem Schrank und kniete sich vor eine große Sporttasche die auf dem Boden lag. "Ich zieh aus! Das mache ich jetzt!" Keine Spur von Schmerz, aber Alec war sich sicher, dass das vom Adrenalin kam und sobald es ein bisschen ruhiger werden würde, gab es dann das große Theater. 

Julian Schmiss währenddessen alle möglichen, auf dem Boden liegenden Sachen in die Tasche. Ohne groß zu überlegen oder zu gucken WAS er da eigentlich packte. "Das tust du ganz sicher nicht Julian!" Brar ging auf ihn zu, aber diesmal reagierte Alec schneller und stellte sich einfach vor ihn. "Lass ihn einfach." Dummerweise hatte Alec immer noch das Bild von zwei sich gut verstehenden Brüdern im Kopf und merkte gar nicht, dass es möglicherweise schon lange zu spät war, die beiden dazu zu bringen sich wieder zu vertragen. 

"Den kann man nicht einfach machen lassen! Der versteht einfach nichts und tut nur das, wozu er gerade Lust hat!" Brar sah an Alec vorbei, auf den am Boden sitzenden Julian und meinte dann fast schon wieder gehässig. "Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Geld hast du nicht. Zu deinem tollen Kumpel kannst du auch nicht weil dich seine Eltern hassen und... ach ja, es gibt ja sonst niemanden!" Das war mies. Selbst Alec, der nicht mal gemeint war, fühlte sich davon angegriffen, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. „Halt dich einfach daraus! Ich finde schon was!!!" Er sah Alec plötzlich viel zu interessiert an. "Alec! Ich wohne bei Alec!" Alec hätte beinahe gesagt: "Aber du kannst nicht einfach bei mir wohnen." Wusste dann aber nicht wie Brar reagieren würde und ließ es dann dabei. Sie würden das später klären. Für eine Nacht wäre es vielleicht in Ordnung. Aber morgen musste er mit Julian darüber reden und zwar im nüchternen Zustand! 

Brar sah Alec mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an und wartete wohl auf eine Antwort. Der nickte aber nur, wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht bestätigen dass Julian jetzt für immer bei ihm wohnen konnte, aber auch nicht julian bloß stellen, indem er damit zeigte dass Julian wirklich niemanden hatte, zu dem er gehen konnte. 

Brar war das wohl genug. Er warf seinem Bruder noch einen letzten Blick zu, der diesen wütend erwiederte und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Alec war sich diesmal sicher, dass Julian weinte, also blieb er auch still. Ging zu ihm hin, und half ihm wenigstens ein paar nützliche Dinge ein zu packen, wie zum beispiel Kleidung. Julian schien sich nur noch routine mäßig zu bewegen und somit war seine Tasche voll von Socken (die Alec allerdings teilweise wieder auspackte, da niemand so viele Socken für einen Tag brauchte und länger würde Julian bestimmt nicht bei Alec bleiben), irgendwelchen Kabeln, ein paar Handtüchern ... und tatsächlich einem schwarzen BH. Obwohl Alec eher dachte, dass der nicht Julian gehörte, sondern irgendeiner Party-Eroberung. 

Er ließ Julian einfach machen. Nahm wieder raus was absolut keinen Sinn hatte, und packte rein was er für wichtig hielt. Ein bisschen kam er sich vor wie ein Vater der seinem vier Jährigem Sohn dabei half für den Urlaub zu packen. Nur, dass dieser Sohn noch nicht sprechen konnte und gerade etwas depressiv wirkte. 

Er konnte Julian vielleicht nicht wirklich leiden. Oder besser gesagt: Schwankte immer zwischen 'in ordung' und 'Hass'. Aber jetzt gerade, tat er ihm leid. 

Er fragte sich ob Daniel vielleicht recht gehabt hatte und Alec, Julian nicht von den zwei Tagen schon beurteilen sollte. Also nahm er sich vor sich mühe zu geben nicht ganz so negativ auf ihn gestimmt zu sein. Es würde ihm zwar schwer fallen, aber er konnte es ja versuchen.


	8. Jackenersatz

JULIAN

Er war mal wieder komplett ausgerastet. Das war ihm sofort klar geworden, als er aufgewacht war. Es war ihm extrem peinlich, dass Alec, ausgerechnet der die ganze Sache mitbekommen hatte. Andererseits war er auch ein klein wenig froh darüber, sonst hätte er die Nacht wahrscheinlich irgendwo draußen verbringen können. An den Weg zu Alec nach Hause konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Ehrlich gesagt, konnte er sich an nicht mehr viel erinnern. Der Streit mit Brar war dafür allerdings ziemlich deutlich in seiner Erinnerung. 

Er lag in einem großen Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Von hier aus hatte er einen guten Blick durch die Fensterfront auf die Veranda nach draußen. Es war immer noch ziemlich dunkel, aber man konnte sehen, dass das Licht nicht mehr lange brauchte und Julian fragte sich, ob Alec ihn hatte schlafen lassen und alleine zur Schule gegangen war. Neben ihm, auf dem Boden, entdeckte er ein Glas Wasser und kopfschmerztabletten. Nette Geste, aber so drauf war er gestern nicht gewesen. Da hatte er schon deutlich heftigste Nächte hinter sich gehabt. 

Na gut, so ganz super ging es ihm jetzt auch nicht, aber zumindest war ihm nicht schlecht oder schwindelig. Ganz leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber das wars auch schon wieder.

Als er Schritte aus einem anderem Raum hörte, die eindeutig auf das Wohnzimmer zukamen, war der erste Drang sich unter der dünnen Stoff decke zu verstecken, aber da war es auch schon zu spät und Alec kam, in Boxershorts und T-shirt, reingewankt. Wahr wohl auch nicht so der Frühaufsteher. Er sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Julian nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Richtig ansehen tat Alec ihn auch nicht. Eher an ihm vorbei, als wär es ihm peinlich ihn direkt anzusehen. Das änderte sich aber, als Julian lautstark anfing zu lachen. "Was ist?" Fragte Alec ihn mit genervtem Unterton. 

"Du solltest mal in den Spiegel gucken alter! Deine Haare ey!" Wieder musste er lachen, als Alec sich darauf hin in die Haare griff und versuchte sein Strubbelkopf etwas zu glätten. "Sieh dich mal an." Meinte Alec, nach vergeblicher Mühe und zeigte dabei auf Julians Kopf, der sich daraufhin auch durch die Haare wuschelte, es aber nur noch schlimmer machte und Alec somit sogar ein kleines Grinsen entlocken konnte. Man, der war wirklich ein schlimmerer Morgenmuffel als er selbst!

"Ja, hm, wie spät isses?" 

"Halb sechs." Das war ein Scherz! Warum zur Hölle war er denn so früh wach geworden und wieso stand Alec jetzt schon vor ihm?! 

"Bist du dumm?! Was weckst du mich denn so früh!!" Gut, Alec die Schuld zu geben war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, besonders nachdem er ihn hier hatte pennen lassen.

"Du warst schon wach als ich rein gekommen bin und außerdem ist heute Schule." Oh, der dachte ja wohl nicht dass er ernsthaft so früh zu der Irrenanstalt wollte! Das wars dann wohl mit Alec würde ihn schlafen lassen. 

"Ja, klar, weiß ich. Aber ich geh immer erst zur dritten... manchmal. Also haben wir noch genug Zeit zum Schlafen. Ich brauch meinen Schlaf." 

"Hättest du dir gestern überlegen können. Du pennst hier sicher nicht so lange du willst, während ich zur Schule gehe!" Alec war ein bisschen sauer. Das wusste Julian, aber das war trotzdem kein Grund ihn zu behandeln als wäre er ein Kind. So fühlte er sich nämlich gerade. 

"Ey! Vergiss es! Ich steh mit Sicherheit nicht so früh auf!" Überzeugt davon, dass Alec ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, kuschelte er sich weiter in die Decke und drehte den Rücken zu ihm. Er hörte wie Alec einmal genervt einatmete und dachte eigentlich er würde jetzt gehen, aber da wurde seine Decke auch schon mit so einem Ruck von ihm gerissen, dass er beinahe selbst vom Sofa gefallen währe. "Bist du dumm?!"

"Das ist die Bedingung, wenn du hier schlafen willst. Versuch wenigstens zur Schule zu gehen." Scheiße. Alec war wohl nicht der Typ, der schnell aufgab. "Ich sag ja nicht, dass du da bleiben musst. Das ist mir ziemlich egal, aber ich hab kein Bock ärger zu bekommen, weil du bei mir pennst und dann nicht dahin gehst klar?" Es war beinahe wie eine Blockade die sich in Julian aufbaute. Er war seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr pünktlich dahin gegangen. Und jetzt zwang ihn Jemand, den er nicht mal seid einer Woche kannte, einfach so seine Gewohnheiten zu ändern. Na gut, er musste zugeben, Alec hatte ihn auch bei sich pennen lassen, obwohl er ihn nicht gerade leiden konnte. Das wusste Julian. Aber war ja auch nix neues. Es war nicht gerade so, als könnten ihn viele Leute leiden. Er hatte zwar Freunde, aber die meisten kamen auch immer nur an, weil sie wussten, dass er gut feiern konnte. Besser gesagt, schnell weibliche Kontakte knüpfte. Es viel ihm scheiße schwer sich aufzuraffen und tatsächlich aufzustehen. 

Alec hatte ihm sogar noch ein Pullover von sich gegeben, (der ihm zwar ein bisschen zu groß war, aber momentan war es Julian ziemlich egal wie er rumlief) weil er gestern in seinem Ausraster nur T-shirts eingepackt hatte. Keine Jacke, nix was warm genug währe für den Winter. "Och man scheiße ey! Ich hab nicht mal meine DVD's mitgenommen!!" Schimpfte er vor sich her, während er die Tasche wütend gegen das Sofa trat und sich dann mit nachdenklichem Blick zu Alec drehte. "Kannst du nicht nach der Schule nochmal dahin und ein Paar Sachen holen? Ich schreib dir auch nen Zettel." 

Alec sagte erst gar nichts und sah ihn einfach nur an. "Ich denke du solltest heute nochmal mit deinem Bruder reden. Ihr habt gestern beide etwas übertrieben." Diesmal war es Julian der erst nichts sagte. Er spürte wie er wütend wurde.

"Willst du mich verarschen?! Ich geh da nicht mehr hin! Das war nicht übertrieben gestern, das war so wie es IMMER ist und wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, weil du mich nicht leiden kannst, dann sag ruhig, dass ich gehen soll. Wenigstens zwingt mich dann keiner zur Schule zu gehen!" Es wunderte Julian etwas, dass Alec keine Miene verzogen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet selber angeschrien zu werden, oder wenigstens einen Mitleid-Blick abzubekommen, wie von den Meisten, aber da war irgendwie gar nix.

"Ist gut. Dann gehst du eben nicht zurück. Aber ich werde nicht deine Sachen da raus holen. Ich kann mitkommen, aber den Rest kannst du selber machen. Und ich bin nicht so ein Arschloch der jemanden raus wirft, wenn er nicht weiß wo er hin soll. Versuch aber irgendwo anders was zu finden. Ein halbes Jahr kannst du nämlich nicht hier bleiben." Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Julian sich schlecht. Und zwar nicht, weil Alec wollte, dass er selbst seine Sachen abholen ging, sondern weil er es nicht mochte Alec zur Last zu fallen. Wann war er denn bitteschön zu so einem sentimentalen-freak geworden? Aber das ließ sein Gewissen leider nicht abstellen. Er nahm sich vor schnell jemand anderen zu finden. So schwer konnte das ja nicht sein. 

Etwas unangenehm war es ihm dann ehrlich gesagt schon, als sie in Alecs Küche kamen in der ein Mann am Küchentisch saß, welcher höchst wahrscheinlich sein Vater war, und Julian erst etwas verwundert ansah und seinen Blick dann immer zwischen Alec und ihm hin und her wandern ließ. Alec schien das zu ignorieren. Gab auch so, außer einem stumpfen: "Morgen." nichts von sich. Julian allerdings fragte sich, ob Alecs Vater wusste, dass sein Sohn auf Kerle stand. Dann währen die Blicke zumindest nach zu vollziehen. Es war ihm normalerweise zwar relativ egal was Leute von ihm hielten, aber in diesem Moment fand er es doch etwas komisch. Wollte aber auch nicht einfach so sagen, dass ER nicht schwul war! Immerhin hätte es ja sein können, dass Alecs Vater nix davon wusste. 

Zu seinem Glück hatte Alec aber wohl auch nicht sonderlich Lust auf ein fröhliches Frühstück zu dritt. Er holte nur zwei Wasserflaschen, warf eine davon Julian zu und schob ihn auch schon wieder nach draußen. 

"War das dein Vater?" Fragte er auch direkt, als sie draußen ankamen. "Jap." 

"Uund... hattest du nicht vor ihm zu sagen, dass ich hier penne?" 

"Er wird eh nichts dagegen haben. Zumindest so lange du nicht gerade das Haus zerstörst. Ich glaube er ist eher froh, dass ich hier 'Freunde' gefunden habe und mich nicht ausschließe." 

"Sieh mich nicht so an, als würdest du sowas von mir erwarten!" Spielerisch schlug Julian gegen Alecs Schulter. "Wer weiß..." Julian wusste zwar, dass es Spaß war, aber dennoch störte es ihn ein klitze kleines bisschen. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl Alec konnte ihn nicht leiden und ließ ihn nur aus rein sozialen Gründen erstmal bei sich wohnen. "Ähm ja, also... dein Vater denkt jetzt aber nicht, dass du..." Er versuchte mit Handbewegungen Alec zu verdeutlichen was er sagen wollte. Klappte aber nicht so ganz, denn der zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an. "Naja, du... und ich... und so..." Erst schien er es immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben, aber dann fing er an zu lachen. "Schon möglich." 

"Wie?!" Oh man... Julian wurde ja schon als alles bezeichnet. Aber noch nie als schwul! "Naja, er weiß es eben. Und du hast meinen Pullover an." Alec grinste überraschend böse und Julians Bild von dem Neuen, etwas ruhigeren Kerl, verschwand auf der Stelle. Dieser Typ war gefährlich! "Ja und?! Ich währe erfroren ohne das Teil!" 

"Weiß er doch nicht? Du kannst ihn ja aufklären wenn du ihn das nächste mal siehst." Alec lachte immer noch. Fand es wohl witzig Julian so zu sehen. 

"Alter! Wehe Irgendwer kommt noch auf so eine beschissene Idee! Das ist doch dumm man!" Julian war wirklich sauer. Er hatte ja eigentlich nichts gegen Schwule... naja, ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber so weit er bis jetzt zumindest wusste, hatte er nichts dagegen... Da Daniel und er immer aufeinander hangen gingen sowieso immer wieder Scherze rum, von wegen sie hätten was miteinander. Aber das waren Scherze... 

Aber Alecs Vater, der anscheinend wirklich davon ausging, dass er ERNSTHAFT was mit Alec, einem TYPEN, hatte... fand er dann doch nicht mehr so witzig. 

"Wer sollte denn auf so eine Idee kommen? Was ich bis jetzt über dich gehört habe, bist du alles andere als gay!" Alec versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Hatte wohl auch mal mitbekommen, dass Julian das gar nicht so ganz witzig fand. Ne! Das Thema regte ihn zu sehr auf! Seinetwegen konnten Die Leute über Jeden verdammten Menschen auf der Welt denken sie währen Schwul! Aber nicht über ihn! 

"Ja, und das soll auch so bleiben! Sei so krass schwul du willst! Aber zieh mich da nicht mit rein oke?!" 

"Ist gut Julian. Als wenn ich jetzt überall erzählen würde du wärst schwul. Bist wohl doch nicht so tolerant wie ich dachte." Jetzt war Alec wohl auch etwas angepisst. Ja mist verdammt... aber was konnte Julian denn dafür, wenn ihn das halt so aufregte! 

"Ja, schon klar. Einfach nicht drüber reden jetzt." Julian wollte das jetzt abschließen. Alecs Vater dachte er währe schwul. Das störte ihn, ok, das hatte er Alec ja jetzt klar gemacht. 

"Währe auch besser, da kommt nämlich Stella." 

"Wie jetzt?"

"Wir gehen zusammen zur Schule. So wie gestern. Und die nächsten Tage auch." 

"Kannst du mir mal sagen was du so toll an Stella findest?!" Er war schon wieder gereizt. Da hatten sie eine Problem gerade fallen gelassen, kam auch schon das nächste angewackelt. 

"Ganz einfach, sie ist nett. Und jetzt halt die Klappe! Versuch einfach mal nicht alles so mies zu machen, was sie sagt." Der tat gerade so, als hätte ER Schuld daran, dass Stella und er sich nicht leiden konnten. Dabei war Stella es gewesen die angefangen hatte. und das auch noch ohne Grund! Oke, er war beinahe jeden Abend stoned und besoffen... und möglicherweise war er eine Kopie von Barney Stinson. Aber das hieß doch noch lange nicht, dass sie einfach anderen Leuten erzählen konnte, dass Julian ein mieses Arschloch war. 

Er konnte sehen wie sich ihre Miene veränderte, als sie ihn sah. So schlimm fand sie ihn also... Klasse. 

"Was machst du hier?! Und warum überhaupt so früh?!" Schien als währe sie wirklich etwas fassungslos.

"TJA, gestern wars halt ein bisschen heftig bei Daniel und da hab ich entschieden bei Alec zu pennen. Und der Arsch hat mich aus dem Bett geschmissen." 

"Woow. Hättest dir nicht so viel mühe machen müssen Alec. Der eine Tag im Jahr, den er mal früher kommt, bringts jetzt auch nicht mehr." Schon wieder! Sie machte ihn nur schlecht! Er hatte ihr nie etwas getan! Nichtmal versucht mit ihr zu schlafen! Er hatte wirklich null Ahnung, was das immer sollte. 

"Besser als nix." Hm. Immerhin hatte Alec ihr nicht auch noch zugestimmt. Trotzdem... heute war ein dreckiger Scheiß Tag! 

Mit Stella hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt. Sie laberten Alec nur die ganze Zeit voll, und irgendwann artete es dann so aus, dass sie es als Wettkampf sahen, wer von beiden mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Alec bekam. Armer Alec. 

So ging das den ganzen Weg zur Schule... und sogar noch weiter. Daniel war natürlich noch nicht da, und so hatte Julian keine andere Wahl gehabt als sich weiter an Alec zu hängen. Von Kommentaren war er dann auch nicht verschont geblieben, warum er denn so früh schon da war, aber er blieb immer dabei, dass er bei Alec gepennt und der ihn aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte. Seine Laune sank und sank... und die erste Stunde Mathe machte es dann auch nicht besser... naja, obwohl... einen gute-Laune-Faktor hatte er doch. 

Ihm war etwas aufgefallen auf dem Weg zur Schule... und auch jetzt noch. Erst hatte er es für eine normale Reaktion gehalten, weil Alec so groß war und halt DER Neue. Aber Julian war einfach der King in Sachen Weibern. Er wusste wie die meisten Mädchen reagierten wenn man sie fast rum gekriegt hatte. Und Stella war da keine Ausnahme. 

Tse... dieses Schwein. Hatte noch nicht mal was dafür getan. 

Stella lachte über alles was er sagte, war gut gelaunt, kam ein bisschen pinki-love-herzchen-mäßiger rüber als sonst. 

In Julians Augen war sie eher ein scheiß Drache... allein schon wegen ihrer Blauen Haare... aber sie so zu sehen war dann schon wieder.... SUPER lächerlich!! Es wäre der hammer ihr zu sagen, dass Alec schwul war! 

Aber leider konnte er das nicht bringen solange er bei Alec wohnte. Der würde ihn sowas von direkt raus schmeißen! Naja, immerhin hatte er jetzt etwas auf das er sich freuen konnte. 

"Morgen?" Daniel war, wie erwartet, zur dritten Stunde gekommen. Julian hatte hinter dem Schulgebäude auf ihn gewartet um da eine zu rauchen. Er selbst hatte keine Kippen, die schleppte immer Daniel mit sich rum, und er war mal nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Alec welche hatte. Also standen sie da und rauchten sich eine, bis Julian Daniels fragenden Blick nicht mehr aushielt. 

"Jaaa ist gut! Zum tausendsten mal man! Ich habe bei Alec gepennt und der hat mich gezwungen so früh hier aufzutauchen!" Langsam war das echt nicht mehr cool, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Normalerweise fand er das toll, aber jetzt gerade nervte es wirklich! 

"Ah, okey. Du hast bei Alec gepennt... und seinen Pullover angezogen?" Daniel schien wirklich ein bisschen von der Rolle zu sein. Aber möglicherweise war er auch einfach noch etwas verkatert von der Nacht. "Ja, weil ich vergessen hab meine scheiß Jacke mit zu nehmen! Oder eher, einfach ALLES vergessen hab! Außer SOCKEN und den ganzen unwichtigen Scheiß!" Er zog einmal gierig an der Zigarette, als wäre dass jetzt die einzige Entspannung die er kriegen konnte. "Ey, hast du nicht Bock heute zu mir zu gehen und alles aus meinem Zimmer zu holen was geht? Mir fehlen meine DVD's! Oh und kannst du nicht deine Eltern überreden dass ich ein heimatloses Opfer bin? Dann lassen die mich bestimmt bei dir pennen!" 

"Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst jetzt wirklich nicht mehr zurück? Und nein, du kannst nicht bei mir pennen. Du weißt wie die reagieren würden. Ich bekomme ja schon jedes Mal Stress, wenn du nur tagsüber da bist." Das war doch Mist. Ja gut, Daniels Eltern hassten ihn wie die Pest. Was möglicherweise daran lag, dass sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machten, dass Daniel trank und Kiffte wie sonst niemand... außer vielleicht Julian selbst. Und als Tristan dann auch noch damit angefangen hatte, da war dann auch der kleinste Rest Sympathie aufgebraucht. 

"Ja man. Ich geh da nicht mehr hin! Sag was du willst, aber ich hab kein Bock mehr auf diese scheiß Familie! Und Alec... ja keine Ahnung warum der überhaupt auf einmal da stand. Aber ich war gestern so durch, da hab ich zu Brar gesagt ich würde bei Alec wohnen. Hab eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ja sagt. Hm..." 

"Vielleicht kannst du ja bei ihm wohnen, bis du hier weg kannst." 

"Der hat schon gesagt das, dass nicht geht."

"Naja, du musst schon was dafür machen. Ihr kennt euch ja jetzt nicht gerade seid Ewigkeiten. Ich würde auch nicht einfach so Jemanden ein halbes Jahr bei mir wohnen haben wollen, den ich seid ein paar Tagen kenne." 

"Aha? Und was soll ich bitte dafür machen?! Geld hab ich nicht und ich habe null Plan wie man einen Haushalt führt!" Darauf grinste Daniel plötzlich los, und Julian konnte sich eigentlich schon denken was der für Gedanken hatte. 

"Alsoo... über so ne persönliche Schlampe würde sich ja wohl Jeder freuen!" 

"Ach man halt die Klappe Arschloch!" Er boxte Daniel dafür in den Magen, musste aber selbst darüber lachen. Wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Wenn Daniel wüsste...

"Ne aber im Ernst jetzt. Denk dir was aus! Du kannst ziemlich gut Kochen! Ich würde dich sofort nehmen!" 

"Hm."


	9. Scheiß Einhörner! Scheiß Klischees!

ALEC

Ehrlich gesagt gefiel ihm der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, dass Julian die Nacht im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch verbracht hatte. Nein, es gefiel ihm absolut nicht! Als sie gestern bei Alec angekommen waren wusste er nicht genau was er jetzt mit Julian machen sollte. Aber glücklicherweise war es dann doch nicht so. Julian hatte sich auch direkt darauf fallen lassen, und als Alec zwei Minuten weg war um eine Decke zu holen, war er schon tief und fest am schlafen gewesen. Dabei hatte Alec vorgehabt mit ihm darüber zu reden, was Julian denn jetzt vorhatte. Er würde ihn ganz sicher nicht bei sich wohnen lassen. Vielleicht ein paar Tage, bis Julian eine Alternative gefunden hatte. Aber das reichte dann auch. 

Die Blicke seines Vaters, als er mit Julian in die Küche gekommen war reichten allerdings um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es mit Julian, dem totalen Hetero-Proll, vielleicht doch ganz witzig werden könnte. Zumindest ein paar Tage. 

Das Alecs Vater über ihn bescheid wusste, hatte er eigentlich nie geplant. Besser gesagt auch nicht vorgehabt überhaupt zu erzählen. Aber irgendwann, in den letzten Wochen die sie in ihrem alten Zuhause verbracht hatten, war Alec feiern gewesen. Ohne seine Freunde oder Leute die er kannte. Somit gab es auch niemanden der ihn dazu bringen könnte es ein bisschen ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Ergebnis war: Zwei Stunden in irgendeinem Club... keine Erinnerungen... und einen fetten Kater am nächsten Morgen. Währe alles zu ertragen gewesen, läge da nicht das etwas neben ihm in seinem Bett. Nackt. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte er in seinem Betrunkenen-Modus das Bedürfnis gehabt einen auf Rebell zu machen und sich direkt den erstbesten Typen an dem Abend geschnappt. 

Den hatte er dann auch direkt aufgeweckt und eigentlich vorgehabt ihn raus zu schmeißen, bis der dann allerdings einen so geschockten Eindruck gemacht hatte, dass Alec sich ziemlich sicher war, dass der Typ vor ihm in der Nacht auch alles andere als Nüchtern gewesen war. So kam es dann, dass keiner der beiden wusste wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, wie ihre Namen waren... Und, dass sie anscheinend nicht gerade desinteressiert an Männern waren. Obwohl, Alec wusste das ja eigentlich schon, nur hatte es sich bis dahin eher ausschließlich auf Julian beschränkt. 

Nic, so war sein Name, fing an sich zu beschweren, dass ihm alles weh tun würde, und was Alec eigentlich für ein aggressiver Typ sein musste, um so etwas hin zu bekommen und, dass er jetzt bei ihm Frühstücken würde, weil er Hunger hätte und keine Ahnung wie er nach Hause kommen sollte. Nics Art ließ es ziemlich schnell zu, dass sie sich miteinander unterhielten als währe nichts großes passiert. Zumindest bis die beiden sich wieder angezogen hatten und eigentlich gerade irgendwo hin, was Essen holen wollten, bis sie auf Alecs Vater trafen. Der hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sie anzustarren, als wären sie irgendwelche Tiere im Zoo. 

Gerade als Alec dann allerdings behaupten wollte Nic währe ein Bekannter und hatte gestern aus bestimmten Gründen nirgendwo anders übernachten können, fing sein Vater an zu erzählen: Alec sollte sich gar nicht bemühen irgendeine Ausrede zu erfinden, denn es hätte mitten in der Nacht geklingelt, er hätte die Tür auf gemacht und vor ihm standen zwei Jungs die sich am prügeln waren... zumindest hatte er das erst gedacht, bis ihm dann die Erleuchtung kam... 

Sie verbrachten noch den Restlichen Tag zusammen und wurden irgendwie sowas wie Freunde. Als dann der Moment kam, dass er und sein Vater tatsächlich wegziehen würden, war Nic der einzige bei dem sich Alec nicht sicher war, ob er nicht wenigstens ihm bescheid sagen sollte. Entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Die Freundschaft würde doch sowieso einschlafen. 

Julian hatte die Zeit erst noch bei ihm und Stella verbracht, bis Daniel irgendwann kam und sie abgeschrieben wurden. Was Alec allerdings nicht wirklich störte. Immer wenn julian da war, war es angespannt. Stella, weil sie ihn nicht mochte und Alec weil er immer den Hintergedanken hatte, Julian könnte irgendwas über ihn erzählen. Auch wenn er ihn mittlerweile nicht so einschätzte. Aber man wusste ja nie so genau. 

Stella atmete auch direkt erleichtert auf als Julian weg war. "Endlich! Länger hätte ich den echt nicht ertragen. Und jetzt mal ehrlich... warum zur Hölle hast du den bei dir pennen lassen?! Der hat schon überall und mit jedem geschlafen!" Er hätte ihr jetzt von gestern Nacht erzählen können, aber war sich nicht sicher ob Julian wirklich begeistert davon gewesen wäre, wenn gerade Stella davon wusste.

"Du kennst ihn länger als ich. Wenn ich du gewesen währe, dann hätte ich ihn wohl auch einfach ignoriert, aber bis jetzt ist er für mich noch ertragbar." 

Stella sah ihn beinahe mit einem Blick an, der so viel hieß wie: Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! 

Gut, er wusste, dass die beiden sich nicht leiden konnten aber so ganz verstand er nicht warum sie SO miteinander umgingen. 

"Du wirst ihn schneller leid als du denkst! Glaub mir! Das einzige was Julian kann, ist feiern, abschleppen und einen auf super Maker machen. Das kotzt mich an!" Alec wollte Julian nicht verteidigen. wirklich nicht. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, Stella wusste nichts von Julians Verhältnissen zu seinem Bruder und es störte ihn etwas, dass sie so einfache Schlüsse zog, ohne ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen. Er hielt aber dazu seine Klappe. Erstens wollte er sich nicht mit ihr streiten und zweitens, war er der letzte der behaupten konnte er würde Julian kennen. Das was gestern passiert war, hatte zwar seine Meinung über Julians absolut beklopptes und impulsives Verhalten geändert, aber nicht, dass er ihn immer noch nervig fand. Also einfach raushalten und zuschauen. 

Seit Daniel da war schien der Unterricht schneller rum zu gehen. Julian verhielt sich wieder normal, Alec wurde nicht mehr beim nichts tun angelabert und Stella war wieder voll und ganz in ihrem Streber Modus. So ließ es sich aushalten. Allerdings nagte der Gedanke, dass er Julian dazu eingeladen hatte ein paar Tage bei sich zu Wohnen schon ziemlich an ihm. Eigentlich war ja nichts dabei. Aber er wusste nicht ob er wirklich Lust auf seine Gesellschaft hatte. 

Als Schule dann endlich vorbei war und sie draußen bei den Fahrrädern standen, konnte man Julian ansehen, dass er Nervös war. Er war etwas ruhiger und wenn er doch irgendwas bescheuertes von sich gab, dann kam das eher rüber wie ein Versuch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber Julian brauchte seine Sachen und dazu mussten sie nun mal zu ihm nach Hause und die holen. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Glück und niemand war da. 

"Also..." Fing Daniel an. "wie wärs mit totaler Eskalation heute Abend? Hab mir sagen lassen, dass Marv ne Hausparty gibt. Außerdem ist Morgen keine Schule." Der letzte Satz war wohl an Stella gerichtet, die Daniel allerdings nur wütend musterte und ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie ganz sicher nicht bei sowas mitmachen würde. "Oh ja! Auf jeden! ICH werde heute Komplet weg sein damit das klar ist!" Meinte Julian total euphorisch und war kurz mal wieder er selbst. "Sehr gut! Aber du darfst erst kommen wenn du deine Sachen von zuhause geholt hast!" Daniel hatte zwar zu Julian gesprochen, sah aber Alec dabei an, der nur mit den Augen rollte. Seit gestern schien Daniel zu denken, er würde die Verantwortung übernehmen. Er sollte wirklich mal mit ihm darüber reden. Schließlich war Alec nicht Julians bester Freund!

Aber gut. Mit einem hatte er recht. Julian brauchte seine Sachen, und nach dessen Verhalten zu urteilen, würde der sich nicht alleine auf den Weg machen. 

"Abgemacht! Ich besorg noch irgendwas zu Trinken und ihr holt Julians Sachen." Kein Tschüss, kein bis nachher, Daniel fuhr einfach so davon und ließ Alec seinem Schicksal. 

"Kann mir einer sagen was das die ganze Zeit mit deinen Sachen soll?" Fragend sah Stella sie an und Alec hielt sich schön da raus. Julian musste entscheiden was er erzählte und was nicht. Das ging ihn nichts an. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen fing der plötzlich an zu grinsen, packte Alec am Arm und meinte, als währe dass irgendwas ganz besonderes: "Na wenn ich bei Alec penne, brauch ich wenigstens ein paar Sachen. Kann ja nicht jeden Tag in seinen Klamotten rumlaufen." Erst sah Stella ihn ungläubig an, bis sie merkte, dass Alec dem nicht widersprach und war mal wieder sauer, ließ sich dass aber nicht ganz so anmerken wie sonst. "Achso. Naja, dann komme ich eben mit. Hab eh gerade nichts zu tun."

Julian, der immer noch Alecs Arm festhielt, krallte sicht regelrecht fest. War wohl nicht so begeistert davon, dass Stella sie begleiten wollte. "Du wartest aber draußen!" Warum Alec gerade jetzt an einen bissigen Golden Retriever denken musste war fragwürdig, aber immerhin schien Stella zufrieden und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Zwar still und leise, weil der eine von Alecs Begleitern zu nervös war um zu sprechen, die Andere höchstwahrscheinlich darüber grübelte, zu welchem Zeitpunkt Alec und Julian sich angefreundet hatten, dass sie sogar schon beieinander übernachteten. Und Alec.... naja, war ja im allgemeinen eher der Stille. 

Sie hatten Glück. Zumindest fand Alec es soweit in Ordnung. Julian schien, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück waren, etwas angepisst. Brar, sein Bruder, war zwar zuhause gewesen, hatte sie aber nicht weiter beachtet. Nur zugesehen wie sie zwei große Tüten und eine weitere Sporttasche mit rausschleppten und das wars. Alec hatte zwar zwischenzeitlich noch gehofft, Brar würde sich bei Julian entschuldigen und sagen, dass er doch zuhause bleiben konnte, aber das war ganz klares Wunschdenken. 

Stella hatte tatsächlich draußen gewartet, ohne weiter rum zu murren, allerdings konnte man an ihrem Blick ablesen, dass sie sich fragte warum Julian so viel Zeug brauchte um bei Alec zu pennen. Traute sich aber wahrscheinlich einfach nicht zu Fragen. Julian hatte wirklich miese Laune. Und die hätte er dann an Ihr ausgelassen.

Somit war es also amtlich. Julian würde tatsächlich ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben. Stella hatten sie zuhause abgesetzt und Alec hatte sie sogar dazu überreden können, dass sie zu dieser Hausparty von irgendjemandem den er nicht kannte, mit kommen sollte. Allerdings mit dem Versprechen, dass er sie nicht alleine irgendwo rumstehen lassen und einen auf Julian machen würde um dann mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu verschwinden. Julian hatte daraufhin nur wütend geschnaubt und kurz aufgelacht. 

Als sie dann vor seiner- oder momentan ihrer Haustür standen, schien Julian wieder komplett zufrieden zu sein. Der hatte wirklich Stimmungsschwankungen. Er lachte sich schlapp während Alec nach dem Schlüssel kramte und sich fragte was jetzt wieder so furchtbar witzig sein sollte. Aber die Antwort bekam er dann auch direkt entgegen geschmettert. "Du solltest Stella echt sagen, dass du schwul bist!" Immer noch lachend, drängelte sich Julian als erster durch die Haustür. "Warum? Ich denke das geht sie nichts an. Genauso wenig wie dich, aber du musstest ja unbedingt den Stalker spielen." Jetzt war Alec derjenige der ein wenig angepisst war. Wenn Julian es auch nur wagen sollte in gegenwart anderer einen Kommentar darüber ab zu lassen, dann konnte er tatsächlich auf der Straße pennen! 

"Okay, wie du willst..." Julian hatte sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und stellte sich neben die Treppe, die in den Zweiten Stock, und somit in Alecs Zimmer führte. Stimmt, Julian war noch nicht da drin gewesen. Hatte ja im Wohnzimmer gepennt. "... dann viel Spaß heute Abend bei deinem absoluten Hetero-Date!" Alec hätte beinahe die Tüte aus der Hand fallen lassen. Was redete der Idiot da schon wieder?! "Keine Ahnung was du damit meinst!" 

"Bist wohl echt Schwul, wenn du nicht mal merkst wann ein Mädchen auf dich steht! Glaubst du echt Stella währe innerhalb von drei Tagen, zwei mal mit feiern gegangen, wenn du nicht dabei gewesen währst?" Er fing schon wieder an zu lachen und Alec schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst. 

"Stimmt, ohne mich währe sie nicht mitgekommen. Aber ohne mich währe sie auch nicht gefragt worden ob sie mitkommen möchte!" 

Julians Grinsen ignorierend, schnappte er sich die Sporttasche, die sein neuer Mitbewohner einfach an der Tür hatte fallen lassen und schleppte Tüten und Tasche nach oben. 

"Stimmt! Hätten wir nicht."

"Siehst du." Damit war für Alec das Thema durch. 

"Sie steht trotzdem total auf dich!" Nur für Julian nicht. 

Wütend stieß Alec die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und schmiss die Sachen einfach neben die Tür. "Kannst du aufhören damit? Wenn sie auf mich stehen sollte und irgendwann auf die Idee kommt mir ihre unendliche Liebe zu gestehen, dann werde ich ihr ganz einfach sagen dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Fertig." 

Alec ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und legte sich einen Arm übers Gesicht. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr mit Julian über dessen Theorien zu reden. 

"Oder du sagst ihr, dass du in deinem Zimmer Regenbogenflaggen hängen hast, überall pinke Einhorn-Plüschtiere rum liegen und nicht zu vergessen, deinen verdammt heißen Mitbewohner!" Jetzt war er komplett verrückt geworden! 

"Noch so ein Spruch und der verdammt heiße Mitbewohner WAR der verdammt heiße Mitbewohner!" Julian fing wieder an zu lachen, setzte sich einfach auf den Boden und begann damit seine Tüten aus zu packen. Alec hatte beim einpacken schon bemerkt, dass Julian gar nicht so viele Klamotten hatte. Zwei drittel des gesamten Inhalts waren DVDs und Schulbücher. 

"Na guut. So lange du einsiehst dass ich ein verdammt heißer Mitbewohner bin, sag ich nichts über Regenbogenflaggen und Einhörner. Obwohl so Krasse Plüscheinhörner schon irgendwie cool währen, oder?" Julian wich dem Kissen aus das ihm, nicht gerade kraftvoll, entgegen flog und grinste Alec wie bescheuert an. Der schnaubte nur genervt und brummelte vor sich hin. "Ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft wer von uns beiden eigentlich schwul ist." 

"Werden wir ja heute Abend sehen, wenn ich dir ein Bild von dem Mädchen schicke mit dem ich gerade ficke und du gelangweilt in'ner Ecke stehst, während Drache Stella dich auffressen will." 

"Da fällt mir ein, dass du noch meine Nummer brauchst. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust irgendwann alleine nach Hause zu gehen um dich dann abholen zu müssen, weil du vergessen hast wo ich wohne." 

Julian zückte auch sogleich sein Handy, tippte irgendwas darauf herum und schmiss es Alec zu, der nur noch seine Nummer eingeben musste. "Und denk gar nicht erst daran mir ein Bild von deinem Opfer zu schicken!" 

"Die Glückliche meinst du! Glückliche!" 

In dem Moment ging Alecs Zimmertür auf und sein etwas erschrockener Vater starrte auf den am Boden sitzenden Julian, der ihn nur blöd angrinste, wie ein kleiner Junge.... ne... wie ein Junkie, der sich gerade den letzten Schuss gesetzt hatte. 

"Ähm, hallo?" Sagte sein Vater etwas unsicher zur Begrüßung und musterte die ganzen Sachen, welche Julian alle ausgeschüttet hatte und nun fleißig am Sortieren war. "Hallo." Wenn man die Tatsache übersah, dass Alec eigentlich jetzt schon kein Bock mehr auf Julian hatte, fand er diese Situation doch ganz witzig. "Das ist Julian. Pennt hier für ein paar Tage." 

Er musste ja nicht erwähnen, dass Julian wirklich stock Hetero war und ihm gerade erst seinen Plane für die Nacht offenbart hatte, der absolut nicht in Verbindung mit Männern stand. Aber Alec hatte wirklich spaß daran gefunden seinen Vater so aus der Fassung zu bringen. 

"Okay... also, eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen ob du was aus der Stadt brauchst." Bevor Alec allerdings antworten konnte Schrie Julian beinahe schon dazwischen: "Aus der Stadt?! Aber die ist fast ne Stunde von hier weg!" Etwas überfordert blickte sein Vater Julian an und wusste wohl nicht genau wie er mit ihm reden, oder auf ihn reagieren sollte. Alec grinste mittlerweile auch rum wie so eine bekiffte Flasche, aber das war ganz okey so. Er hatte allen Grund dazu. "Ja schon, aber ich dachte ich schau mich mal nach neuen Möbeln um." Sein Vater schien nicht nur leicht überfordert, sondern auch noch etwas schüchtern. Was Alec nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. Allerdings verstand er nicht ganz, was sein Vater da mit neuen Möbeln meinte. Und keine Sekunde später sprach auch schon Julian seine Gedanken aus. "Hä? Aber ist doch alles hier? Alec hat sogar ein Bett! Ich hatte nur ein Sofa zum aufklappen." Täuschte er sich oder wurde sein Vater gerade tatsächlich rot bei der Bemerkung mit dem Bett? 

"Ähm, Naja,... Also, die Sachen waren schon vorher hier... und außerdem sehen die ja nicht gerade Modern aus." Na gut, da hatte er tatsächlich recht. Vielleicht würde er sich in seinem Zimmer auch ein bisschen wohler fühlen, ohne dass alte Holz-bett, dass aussah als währe es mindestens hundert Jahre alt. Allerdings nicht nach antik, sondern eher als kämen die Sachen vom Sperrmüll. 

"Hm, ja cool, kannst du mir ein Buch mitbringen? Und ein neues Bett, wenn du schon anfangen willst neu zu möblieren? Warte..." Alec sprang vom Bett aus, zum Türrahmen und durchwühlte, seine Schultasche, bis er einen Kugelschreiber und ein Blatt Papier aus den Tiefen fischen konnte. Federmappen wurden einfach überbewertet. 

Schnell schrieb er den Buchtitel und den Autor auf und gab den Zettel dann seinem Vater.

"Währe mir aber schon lieber, dass du mitkommst, wenn es um dein Zimmer geht." Sagte er, während er kurz das Geschriebene auf dem Zettel las, die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und anscheinend noch nie was davon gehört hatte. 

Eigentlich wollte Alec gerade sagen, dass er dann einfach nächstes mal mitkommen würde, als Julian mal wieder total euphorisch dazwischen platzte. "Ja coool! Fahren wir in die Stadt!" Entweder, hatte der Junge in den letzten zehn Minuten heimlich irgendwas eingeworfen, oder er war tatsächlich so begeistert von einem Stadtbesuch. Wie ein kleines Kind das sich auf den Zoo freut. Zu doof, dass Alec so gar nicht daran interessiert war. "Ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Aber wenn du unbedingt da hin willst, dann kannst du mir auch gleich ein neues Bett aussuchen. Ist mir eigentlich egal... nur nichts das nach Ikea Schnörkel Metall aussieht.. Hör auf so zu grinsen!!" 

"Alles Klar Chef!" Julian sprang auf, salutierte einmal ganz ordentlich vor Alec und wollte gerade an Alecs Vater vorbei gehen, der übrigens noch überforderter aussah, als Alec ihn an der Schulter festhielt. Hätte er ahnen können dass Julian tatsächlich darauf eingehen würde und freiwillig mit seinem Vater, ohne Alec, einen Tag in der Stadt verbringen wollte? "Das war ein Scherz! Du fährst ganz sicher nicht in die Stadt, wenn ich nicht auch mitfahre." Oh gott, wie musste das ganze denn gerade auf seinen Vater wirken. 

Aber anscheinend hatte Alec sich etwas sehr getäuscht. Denn, obwohl sein Vater immer noch durcheinander wirkte, meinte er auf einmal relativ normal: "Ich fände es eigentlich ganz schön wenn du mal mitkommst Alec, und... dann kannst du natürlich auch mitkommen." Er versuchte ein Lächeln in Richtung Julian und man sah ihm an wie schwer es ihm viel, nicht einfach die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf den Lippen lag. Vielleicht würde Alec ja doch erbahmen mit seinem Vater haben und ihn bald aufklären.... mal sehen. 

Eigentlich hatte er sogar etwas Lust auf Stadt. Aber nur wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, alleine da rum zu laufen. Und so hatte er Julian an der Hacke kleben. Obwohl sie beide alt genug waren und außerdem hatte Alec nichts unterschrieben, bei dem es hieß, dass er jetzt Julians Aufpasser war. Er würde ihm einfach erklären, wenn sie da waren, dass Alec keine Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte. Das war in Ordnung.

So saßen sie also zu dritt im Auto, Alec und Julian auf der Rückbank... Alec eigentlich nur, weil er einfach keine Lust auf Seitenblicke seines Vaters hatte, auch wenn diese vielleicht nicht böse gemeint waren. Das Julian sich dann aber als ein wirklich guter Stimmungsmacher bewies, brachte Alec fast zum ausrasten. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden! Und ganz besonders nicht mit so einer Stimmungskanone wie Julian! Das war zu viel!


	10. Absturz

JULIAN

Alec hatte ihn einfach so alleine gelassen! Einfach so! 

"Ich will alleine hier rum laufen." Hatte er gesagt. Und dann war er gegangen. Sowieso war Alec schon schlecht gelaunt seit dem sie losgefahren waren. Desswegen wurde Julian immer nervöser und fing an mehr und mehr zu reden. Mitlerweile spürte er sogar dieses gewisse Kratzen im Hals das immer da war, wenn er zuviel geredet hatte. 

Er verstand auch nicht, warum Alec denn jetzt schon wieder so schlechte Laune hatte. War es mal wieder seine Schuld? Allerdings wusste er wirklich nicht was er getan haben sollte. Julian wurde nervös von diesem Schlechte-Laune-Klops. Vielleicht war es doch besser, dass Alec ihn einfach so alleine gelassen hatte. 

Blöd nur... er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Einfach weiter hier durch die Gegend laufen? Geld hatte er ja keines und die Lust hier zu sein war ihm auch vergangen. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt ganz gerne schmollen. Und nicht nachdenken. Er wollte auf die Hausparty die heute Abend sein sollte und auf die sie zu spät kommen würden, weil sie eine ganze Stunde brauchten um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber das war okay, hauptsache sie unternahmen heute Abend noch irgendwas das mit Alkohol zu tun hatte. Es nervte ihn zwar immer noch, dass Stella mitkommen würde, aber damit musste er wohl leben. 

Sie würde Alec mit sicherheit nicht so schnell aus ihren Fängen lassen. Aber irgendwann würde Alec auch genervt von ihrem streber gehabe sein und dann würde sich das schon von alleine regeln. Da war Julian sich sicher. 

Aber zurück zum Problem... was sollte er jetzt hier alleine tun? Ein Blick auf Daniels altes Handy, da seines ja vor ein paar Tagen noch ziemlich ordentlich geschrottet worden war (von ihm selbst), und er musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich noch eine Stunde hier rumbringen musste. Er war zwar gerne in der Stadt, besonders weil man aus ihrem Dorf nicht so einfach weg konnten, aber jetzt gerade währe er doch lieber wieder im Dorf. Hm, er hatte Alecs Nummer. Eigentlich könnte er ihn auch anrufen und fragen wo der sich gerade rumtrieb. Aber wahrscheinlich währe Alec dann sauer auf ihn, weil er ja nichts mit Julian machen wollte. Das Arschloch! So viel zum Thema Alec währe ganz in ordnung.

Allerdings... wenn er Alec zufällig begegnen würde, dann währe es nicht seine Schuld und Alec konnte und durfte nicht sauer auf ihn sein. So hatte er wenigstens etwas zu tun. Alec suchen gehen.

Fragte sich nur wo ein Alec sich gerne rumtrieb. Julian war nicht besonders gut darin Menschen einzuschätzen, und Alec war nicht gerade ein Charakter der einem oft über den Weg lief.

Ihm fiel allerdings ein, dass Alec seinem Vater ja aufgetragen hatte, für ihn ein Buch zu besorgen. Also auf zu nem Bücherladen! Witziger weise wusste er sogar wo hier einer war. Dabei las er nicht mal Bücher. Eigentlich las er so gut wie nie. 

Dafür kannte er sich mit Filmen ganz gut aus und war stolz auf seine DVD-Sammlung. Gott sei dank hatte er die von sich zuhause mit genommen. Wer wusste schon was Brar damit machen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war.

Alles klar, der Laden war zu groß! Mehrere Etagen verdammt! Wer sollte denn die ganzen Bücher lesen bitteschön?! Die erste war er schon durchgegangen, hatte einmal sogar gedacht er hätte ihn gefunden, aber nö. Das war er nicht. 

Die zweite war er auch einfach durchgelaufen, ohne ihn zu finden. Vielleicht war er ja auch gar nicht hier? Dabei hatte Julian sich eigentlich gerade in Sherlock Holmes umbennen wollen. Vielleicht sollte er auch mal so tun als würden ihn hier irgendwelche Bücher interessieren... er bildete sich ein, die Verkäufer sahen ihn schon verdächtig an, weil er einfach nur so durch rauschte. 

Also nahm er sich einfach schnell irgendeines, bei dem das Cover nicht so schlecht aussah und las sich ernsthaft die Beschreibung durch. So ein scheiß! Irgendein Krimi, ne betrogene Ehefrau und Rache. Was ein Mist war das denn? 

Naja, sollte jetzt auch wieder reichen mit der Tarnung. Er legte das Buch wieder zurück, wollte sich gerade auf den weg zur nächsten Etage machen, da viel ihm der große Braunhaarige typ an der Kasse auf. Also wenn das nicht Alec war. Neuer Fall gelöst, ab in die Akten. Er war wirklich Sherlock! 

Julian war allerdings doch etwas angepisst, als Alec nicht gerade glücklich aussah, nachdem er ihn dann auch gesehen hatte. Toll. Er wusste ja mittlerweile, dass Alec nicht sein größter Fan war, aber er könnte wenigstens ein bisschen so tun als ob. 

"Du kannst lesen? Warte... ich meinte... du liest?" Fragte Alec.

"Ja, ich kann lesen! Und nein, eigentlich nicht, aber ich habe gehofft dich hier zu treffen." Fuck... er hatte mal wieder nicht nachgedacht. bye bye Sherlock! 

"Fühl dich nicht so angegriffen, ich habe mich versprochen. Hast du vergessen, dass ich meinte ich will alleine sein?" 

"Nö."

"Und?"

"Was? Ich will nicht alleine sein. Alleine sein ist echt scheiße!" So viel zu dem Plan, zu tun als hätten sie sich zufällig hier getroffen. 

"Du bist so nervig. Ich versteh wirklich nicht warum ich dich bei mir wohnen lasse." 

"Weil ich dein kleines Geheimnis kenne." Julian zwinkerte Alec zu, aber der wahr wohl immer noch nicht so ganz angetan von ihm. 

"Super, dass sollte eigentlich ein Grund sein, eben nicht bei mir wohnen zu wollen." Langsam verstand Julian wirklich nicht was Alec eigentlich so ein Drama daraus machte. Oke, er wollte sich jetzt auch nicht unbedingt intensiv mit dem Thema auseinandersetzen, aber Alec war ja kein anderer Mensch als vorher nur weil seine Sexuellen Interessen anders wahren. Das schien der aber anscheinend selbst nicht zu verstehen. 

"Jetzt werde ich dich ja eh nicht mehr los, also, keine Ahnung zeig mir die Stadt." Alec klang zwar nicht begeistert, aber vielleicht schaffte Julian es ja ein wenig ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er gar nicht so schlimm war. 

//

Die Hausparty war irgendwie nicht so, wie Julian sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Mädels hier hatten alle ne klatsche, Daniel war zu beschäftigt damit eine von denen klar zu machen und Alec saß, wie vorhergesagt, mit Stella auf einem der Sofas und merkte nicht wie sie ihn anmachte. Julian saß auf der Treppe, ein Bier in den Händen und fummelte, vor langweile, das Etikett ab. Er sollte mehr trinken. Das war doch nicht normal. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt den Spaß seines Lebens. Aber diesmal funktionierte es nicht. Und an dem Alkohol konnte es nicht liegen. Er hatte ziemlich viel getrunken. Selbst das gerade aus gucken funktionierte nicht mehr. Aber es war einfach nicht wie sonst. Vielleicht lag es ja an den Weibern die hier rum liefen? Aber naja, gut, er musste sich eingestehen SO schlimm waren die auch nicht, oder er hatte sie sich einfach mittlerweile schön gesoffen. Trotzdem. Er hatte keinen Bock eine von denen anzuquatschen. Ihm war langweilig. Warum war hier alles so langweilig und doof? Das einzig interessante lief zum millionsten mal an Julian vorbei, visierte sein Ziel an und ging zielstrebig darauf zu. Sein Opfer war Alec... musste der Schwulenradar sein oder sowas. Felix, einer den man selten auf Partys fand, war sowas von schwul. Nicht so wie Alec, sondern richtig schwul... die Schwuchtel aus dem Bilderbuch so zu sagen. Felix war auch der einzige homo (bis auf Alec natürlich) den Julian bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. Und er mochte ihn überhaupt nicht. Felix war eingebildet, hasste Typen wie Julian und war mit Stella befreundet. 

Es war fast schon wieder witzig, wie Alec so zwischen zwei seiner Untertanen saß. Mit Stella redete er wie immer, lachte manchmal und versuchte zwanghaft nicht auf Felix neben sich zu achten. Julian war im ersten Moment zwar etwas verwundert gewesen nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Alec ihn anscheinend nicht so super fand... war aber ziemlich froh darüber. Ihm war es zwar egal auf Was oder Wen Alec stand, aber... ehrlich... wenn Alec den mit nach Hause nehmen sollte... dann würde Julian doch die Straße vorziehen. 

Julian hatte schon aufgegeben heute noch richtigen Spaß zu finden, aber dafür hatte er ja immerhin sein super duper Kino auf dem Sofa vor sich. Auf seiner Treppe hatte er den besten Blick. Manchmal setzte sich jemand neben ihn, aber die ignorierte er ziemlich gut. Außer er brauchte was neues zu trinken, dann musste er kurz einmal Konversation betreiben, und nach etwas neuem Fragen. Aber ansonsten bestand sein Vergnügen heute Abend daraus, den drei Vögeln auf dem Sofa zu zuschauen. 

Felix gab einfach nicht auf. Egal wie einsilbig Alec antwortete, oder wie weit er von ihm wegrutschte, der Kerl wurde immer aufdringlicher. Stella schien das auch mit zu bekommen und sie war vielleicht mit Felix befreundet, aber ey... Alec gehörte ihr... dachte sie zumindest. Immer wieder sah sie böse zu Felix hin, aber der schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Felix wusste das Alec schwul war. Das wusste wiederum Julian, aber Alec schien das nicht zu merken. Der dumme. Vielleicht sollte er Alec retten? Ach nö... dann währe ihm ja wieder langweilig und er hätte nix zu tun. 

Allerdings hatte Alec mittlerweile bemerkt, dass Julian ihn beobachtete. Fragend sah er ihn an, aber Julian streckte nur beide Daumen in die Höhe, nickte einmal richtung Felix und grinste schief. Dafür wurde er auch direkt ignoriert. Zumindest von Alec... Felix hatte seine Anfeuer -Versuche anscheinend auch mitbekommen und musterte ihn jetzt mit kaltem Blick. Er sagte etwas zu Alec, zeigte einmal auf Julian und sah ihn dann fragend an. Alec schaute auch nur kurz in seine Richtung antwortete etwas und zuckte mit den Schultern. Oh fuck! Wie gerne hätte Julian gehört was die da gerade gesprochen hatten. 

Plötzlich setzte sich Jemand neben ihn und hielt ihm ne neue Flasche Bier hin. "Hey." Och ne. Er musste gar nicht neben sich gucken, um zu sehen, dass das eine dieser schrägen Weiber war. Also sparte er sich die Antwort, griff aber nach dem Bier, exte den rest aus seiner Flasche und gab ihr die leere zurück. "Seid wann sitzt du denn auf einer Party nur so rum und betrinkst dich alleine?" Anscheinend kannte sie ihn. Schön, war ihm egal, er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Gesellschaft. Trotzdem wagte er einen Blick zur Seite. 

Okaay... entweder war sie später gekommen, oder Julian war von seinem Kino so eingenommen, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Lena sah gut aus. Ehrlich wirklich richtig Wahnsinn Orgasmus gut! Einmal hatte er was mit ihr gehabt und danach hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie absolut nicht aufeinander standen. Trotzdem, sie war ganz nett. Ziemlich eingebildet und direkt, einer dieser Typen, die andere Frauen nicht leiden konnten. Lange Blonde Haare, kaum geschminkt, aber trotzdem krass schön, groß, schlank... eben so Katalog Model mäßig. Warum hatten sie nochmal beschlossen sie würden nicht auf einander stehen? Vielleicht sollte Julian das doch wieder ändern. Oder er hatte einfach zu viel getrunken. 

Sie fing an zu lachen und nahm ihm sein frisches Bier aus der Hand. "Mein gott, du musst echt betrunken sein, wenn du mich mit dem Blick anguckst!" Hä? Fragend sah er sie an.

"Du hast diesen die-fick-ich-auch-noch-Blick drauf." Wieder lachte sie, gab ihm aber sein Bier zurück. Toll. Das war ne Abfuhr. Indirekt zwar, aber es war eine. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah wieder seinen drei Darstellern zu. Die waren interessanter. 

"Und? Hast du vor dich meiner Einsamkeit anzuschließen oder was?" Lena legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, beugte sich etwas zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Eigentlich habe ich gedacht du könntest mich Jemandem vorstellen." Toll... jetzt war er auch noch der Vermittler oder was?

"Ach ja? Könnte ich... was bekomme ich dafür?" Grinsend nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Bier. 

"Denk dir was aus." Sie grinste ihm jetzt auch zu. Hm, vielleicht war der Abend doch noch nicht zu ende. "Und wer soll dein armes Opfer werden? Daniel kennst du ja schon habe ich gehört." 

"Und ich habe gehört du wohnst jetzt wo anders?" Super. Nicht mal zwei Nächte wohnte er jetzt bei Alec und jeder wusste davon. 

"Stimmt. Hab nicht erwartet, dass das so schnell die Runde macht. Und wen willst du jetzt kennen lernen?" 

"Stell mir den neuen vor! Der Typ bei dem du wohnst!" Julian hätte sein Bier beinahe wieder ausgespukt. Fuck! Er hatte Alec, durch sein Schwul sein, gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt! Aber klar, Julian... und Felix... wussten davon, aber niemand sonst, und wenn er überlegte, wie Stella schon an ihm klebte, dann war es kein Wunder, dass es auch andere Menschen gab die Interesse an ihm hatten. So eine Scheiße. 

"Such dir wen anders." Das kam ein bisschen kühler rüber, als es sollte. "Was? Wieso? Hat er ne Freundin oder ist er schwul?" Ach du scheiße! Was war denn nur mit diesem Mädchen los?! "Keine Ahnung weiß ich nicht und vergiss es einfach, den kriegst du nicht!" Er war genervt. Erst hatte er die Langweile seines Lebens, dann war kurzzeitig die Hoffnung etwas Spaß zu haben und die wurde ihm jetzt auch wieder genommen. 

"Ist ja gut! Was auch immer heute mit dir los ist, auf sowas habe ich keinen Bock! Dann stelle ich mich halt selber vor." Tse! Sollte sie mal machen, war vielleicht sogar richtig gut, dann hatte er wenigstens noch mehr Spannung in seinem Kino! 

"Sag mir wenigstens wie er heißt!" Er hatte sich in Lena getäuscht... sie war doch nicht so nett... sie war einfach NUR eingebildet. "Alec steht nicht auf Schlampen, aber wenn du es versuchen willst..." Den Spruch konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. 

"Fick dich einfach Julian! Fick dich!" 

"Danke, gerne! Meine Hand ist besser als du!" 

"Wichser!" Wütend stand sie auf und schritt erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. 

Tja, das konnte witzig werden!

Tatsächlich ging sie direkt auf Alec zu, setzte sich allerdings neben Stella, beugte sich über sie und hielt Alec die Hand hin. Spätestens jetzt hätten alle wissen müssen, dass Alec schwul war! Er sah sie mit neutralem Blick an, lächelte nicht einmal und das härteste... sah ihr nicht in den Ausschnitt! Was war nur mit diesem Kerl los... selbst Felix hatte hingesehen, na gut, danach sah er etwas verstört aus... aber trotzdem! Hier ging es ums Prinzip! 

Stella sah aus, als hätte sie ihr am Liebsten das Gesicht zerkratzt... konnte es aber auch nicht verhindern selber in ihren Ausschnitt zu starren... Haha, Julian wusste sehr gut wie anziehend das war. 

Na gut... sein Kino war ja wirklich ganz interessant gewesen, aber mittlerweile sah er, seit Lena da war, eine halbe Stunde drei Idioten dabei zu, sich um Alec zu streiten und das war jetzt auch echt nicht mehr interessant. Außerdem war er so krass betrunken, dass er wahnsinnig müde wurde und probleme hatte, die Augen offen zu halten. Er lag auch eher auf der Treppe, als dass er noch saß. Und er war auf Wasser umgestiegen, dass ihm gütiger weise Daniel gegeben hatte. Allerdings nachdem er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er nicht etwas mit Rauchen will. Hätte Julian sich das auch noch gegeben, dann währe er wahrscheinlich an Organversagen gestorben. 

Wie lange saß er hier wohl schon? Drei Stunden? Mega peinlich, wenn man mal darüber nachdachte. Aber ey egal, die meisten waren so betrunken... als ob sich irgendjemand noch an Julian auf der Treppe erinnern würde.

Er wollte wirklich nach Hause. Aber erstens, hatte er Angst auf zu stehen und zweitens wollte er Alec und seinen Harem nicht stören. 

Kurz schloss er die Augen... zumindest dachte er es währe kurz gewesen, aber als er sie wieder auf machte, war auf einmal Alec direkt vor ihm und soweit er es mitbekam, lagen seine Hände auf Julians Schultern. Was sollte das denn? 

"Ich bin nicht schwul." Nuschelte er durch die Zähne. Seit wann viel ihm denn auf einmal das Sprechen so schwer? Er wollte einfach nur schlafen... hier und jetzt. Alec hatte wohl nicht verstanden was Julian ihm gesagt hatte, und schüttelte ihn plötzlich durch... 

"Hey Julian! Nicht wieder einschlafen!" Oh, seine Augen waren wieder von alleine zugegangen. Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, wollte sagen, dass er doch gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Aber das war gerade zu anstrengend. Viel zu anstrengend. Alles war schwer und erstickend. 

Alec schüttelte ihn wieder und sah ihn ziemlich ernst an. Warum war der denn jetzt schon wieder sauer auf Julian? Den sollte einer verstehen. "Julian man, hier trink Wasser!" 

Hä? Wieso war Alec denn jetzt nicht mehr... hatte er Alec mit Daniel verwechselt? Irgendjemand hatte seine Hand genommen und versuchte ihm ein Glas zu geben, aber Julian wollte nichts mehr. Ihm war schlecht, schwindelig und müde. Er wollte nichts mehr. 

Julian schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hielt das Glas von sich weg. "Das ist nur Wasser alter! Alec bringt dich gleich nach Hause, der holt nur eure Jacken." Daniel gab nicht seine ganze Kraft, aber sanft war er auch nicht, als er Julian gegen die Wange schlug und meinte er soll jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen. "Du bist so ein dämlicher Idiot! Wie kann man nur so behindert sein!!" Daniel war echt sauer! Er hatte Julian noch nie so angeschrien und Julian wusste nicht einmal was denn los war, aber als er seine Augen wieder öffnete um Daniel an zu sehen, musste er feststellen, dass gar nicht Daniel vor ihm war, sondern Alec. Was war hier denn nur los?

Aber er wollte doch gar nicht, dass Alec ihn nach Hause brachte... der sollte weiter spaß haben mit seinem Harem. Obwohl... er wollte nach Hause. Wirklich dringend und ganz schnell. 

Ihm waren wieder die Augen zugefallen und als er sie dieses mal öffnete, hatte er plötzlich seine Jacke an. Was war eigentlich los... gott, er war so betrunken, aber er hatte doch auf Wasser umgestellt und gekifft hatte er auch nicht... ihm war so schwindelig. Er konnte sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren... konnte nirgendwo lange hinschauen und die Deckenlampe tat ihm in den Augen weh. Er saß immer noch auf dieser Treppe... hatte Alec ihn nicht nach Hause bringen wollen? 

Er hörte Alec und Daniel, die ziemlich wütend sein mussten. Stritten sie sich? Aber er konnte seinen Kopf nicht heben... jetzt war ihm auch noch schlecht... 

Er hielt sich am Geländer fest, wollte sich daran hochziehen, schaffte es auch halb, aber er hatte die die Treppe nicht ganz mit eingerechnet und viel nach vorne. So richtig bekam er das allerdings nicht mit, nur, dass anscheinend Stella ihn plötzlich stützte und er das nicht wollte, aber nichts sagen konnte. "Julian ist mir zu schwer! Er fällt gleich! Alec!" 

An Julian wurde gezogen und dann stützte ihn nicht mehr Stella, sondern Alec. 

Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und dann war es ihm egal... er war zu müde! Er überließ Alec sein ganzes Gewicht, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihn.


	11. Viel zu viele Kater

ALEC

DAS... war mit Abstand, einer der anstrengendsten Nächte, die Alec jemals gehabt hatte! Zumindest dachte er das in dem Moment, als er auf dem Badezimmerboden saß, mit dem Kopf auf dem Badewannenrand und Julian dabei zusah, wie er sich das Leben auskotzte. 

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er Julian auch einfach so hier gelassen und wäre direkt ins Bett gegangen, aber er wusste nicht genau ob er ihn alleine lassen konnte. 

Der hob zum tausendsten mal den Kopf und meinte: "Ich glaube... jetzt gehts mir... besser." 

"Warte noch zehn Minuten..." Sagte Alec und meinte das wirklich nur gut. Immerhin hatte er Julian vor zwanzig Minuten noch völlig umsonst die halbe Treppe hoch geholfen, nur um ihn dann schnell wieder zurück zu schubsen, weil er merkte, dass in seinem Magen wohl doch noch ein bisschen Inhalt steckte. 

"Ich will ins Bett." Jammerte Julian rum und klang dabei wirklich schrecklich. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres kratzen und Alec konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was für Halsschmerzen Julian gerade haben musste. 

Und als hätte Alec es gewusst, beugte sich Julian wieder über die Toilette und fing an zu würgen, obwohl seit letztem mal schon nichts mehr raus gekommen war. Während Julian kläglich am sterben war, quälte Alec sich aufzustehen und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Eimer... er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob Julian wirklich schon durch war. Aber noch zwei Stunden auf dem Boden zu hocken, darauf hatte er auch keinen Bock. 

Einen Eimer hatte er zwar nicht, aber dafür irgendeinen Blumentopf... sollte ja wohl reichen. 

Den stellte er neben die Matratze, die sie glücklicher weise in einem kurzen Moment der Vernunft, noch vor der beschissenen Hausparty, in Alecs Zimmer gequetscht hatten. 

Wieder zurück im Badezimmer, half er dem verreckenden Julian aufzustehen und sie krakselten aufs neue die Treppe hoch. 

Julian schaffte es nicht einmal mehr sich auszuziehen und ließ sich direkt auf die Matratze fallen. 

Alec schaffte es noch lange nicht einzuschlafen... während Julian neben ihm sich mitten in einem Komatösen Zustand befand. Er war nur froh, dass sie Wochenende hatten, ansonsten wäre es mit dem Schwänzen dieses mal ernst geworden. Trotzdem... der Kater meldete sich jetzt schon. 

///

Merkwürdiger Weise war der Kater allerdings sehr viel kleiner als gedacht. Zumindest bei Alec. Julian litt beinahe mehr als in der Nacht. Das einzige was Alec an der ganzen Situation noch einigermaßen gut fand war, dass Julian die Klappe hielt. Außer einem kleinen Wutanfall nachdem er ihn gefragt hatte ob er Hunger hätte. 

Ansonsten versteckte Julian sich unter der Decke und versuchte zu schlafen. 

Teils fand Alec es zwar witzig ihn so leiden zu sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite war er ziemlich froh, dass nicht 'mehr' passiert war. Stella hatte, kurz bevor er den komplett weggetretenen Julian nach Hause geschleppt hatte, noch darauf bestanden einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Alec war auch dafür gewesen, aber Daniel hatte sich dagegen gestellt, mit der Begründung, dass es für sie alle ziemlich übel werden könnte, wenn raus käme was für Stoffe sie da auf der Party verteilt hatten. 

Alec ging es zwar gut, aber er hatte einfach keine Lust sich zu bewegen. Also war er nur kurz in der Küche gewesen, hatte was gegessen, zwei Flaschen Wasser mitgenommen und lag seit zwei Stunden wieder im Bett. Einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr, also hatte er angefangen sein neues Buch zu lesen. 

Jedes neue Kapitel zog er Julian die Decke weg, einfach nur um zu gucken ob der wirklich noch am Leben war. Das erste Viertel des Buches durchgelesen, streckte er gerade die Hand nach dem Decke-Haufen aus, als Julian sie freiwillig von sich schmiss und sofort rum schrie, dass er selbst wüsste was für ne scheiße er gemacht hatte und Alec ihn nicht bei seinem selbst-zu-verantwortenden-Kater stören sollte. 

Im ersten Moment wusste Alec nicht was er sagen sollte. 

Tatsache war, dass er unglaublich gerne sauer auf Julian gewesen wäre, weil der sich einfach ohne nachzudenken abgeschossen hatte. Aber leider ging dass nicht, weil es nicht Julians Schuld war. Und anscheinend war der gestern schon so weg gewesen, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. 

“Sag mal.” Fing Alec an. “Wie weit kannst du dich noch daran erinnern was gestern passiert ist?” 

“Ähm sorry, aber anscheinend hast du ja nicht mitbekommen, dass ich weg war! RICHTIG weg!! Ich weiß nur noch dass ihr mich andauernd geweckt habt, weil ich auf der Treppe eingepennt bin! Und dabei hab ich nicht mal so viel getrunken wie sonst! Ehrlich ich kann mich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, dass ich überhaupt getrunken habe!!!” 

Na super, jetzt war Alec auch klar, warum Julian bisher nur still vor sich her gelitten hatte. Wenn der wüsste weshalb er wirklich so einen Kater hatte, dann würde der höchstwahrscheinlich Amok laufen. Zumindest soweit er das konnte, jetzt gerade sah er nämlich alles andere als gut aus... Leichenblass, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und sowieso waren diese eher geschlossen als offen. “Und sonst so, kannst du dich an nichts mehr erinnern?” Fragte Alec vorsichtig um Julian ja nicht stutzig zu machen, dass irgendwas passiert war. “Hm, Also öh, ich saß die ganze Zeit auf dieser verfickten Treppe und hab dabei zugesehen, wie drei dumme Idioten sich um deine Aufmerksamkeit gestritten haben.” Diese Erinnerung ließ Alec einmal genervt schnauben. Oh ja, daran konnte er sich auch noch gut erinnern. Besonders an Felix. Er hatte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden können. Nicht, weil der nicht nett war oder so, sondern einfach weil dessen auffällige geflirtet ihm auf den Sack ging. Selbst Stella war das aufgefallen und hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er bei Alec an der falschen Adresse war, worauf Felix ihn ansah, blöd grinste und mit den Schultern zuckte. Es war furchtbar diesen Kerl neben sich sitzen zu haben. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl gehbat, Felix wüsste bescheid und machte sich gerade deshalb so an ihn ran. 

Besser wurde es dann auch nicht, als diese Lena zu ihnen gekommen war. Oder besser gesagt zu Alec. Denn Stella schien für sie gar nicht zu existieren und Felix bekam nur ab und zu ein paar homophobe Sprüche ab. Das war dann auch der Moment, in dem Alec beschloss sie komplett zu ignorieren. Trotzdem. Egal wie desinteressiert er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt, desto hartnäckiger wurde sie. 

Dass Julian auch noch die ganze Zeit zusah machte es auch nicht besser. Er hatte sich schon vorstellen können, was für Sprüche er sich morgen anhören könnte.

“Und irgendwann bin ich dann halt eingepennt und du hast mich geweckt. Oder Daniel... keine Ahnung, irgendwie konnte ich euch nicht auseinander halten.”

“liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir eine Stunde lang versucht haben dich am Einschlafen zu hindern.” Es hatte allerdings auch NUR eine ganze Stunde gedauert, bis Alec Julian nach Hause schleppen durfte, weil irgendein Vollidiot sämtliche Jacken genommen und einmal übers ganze Grundstück verteilt hatte. Dazu kam dann noch, dass ein ziemlich wütender Daniel kurz davor war den Typen umzubringen, der Schuld an Julians jetziger Situation hatte und Alec versuchen musste ihn davon abzuhalten. Allerdings auch nur, weil Stella ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Er war nie Jemand gewesen der sich gerne auf Schlägereien einließ, wenn es allerdings einen guten Grund gab und er dazu auch noch etwas getrunken hatte, dann... naja, in diesem Moment hätte er Daniel doch ganz gerne losgelassen und ihn auf den Typen gehetzt. Aus Prinzip... einfach aus Prinzip. 

“Ja warum habt ihr mich denn nicht einfach da pennen lassen he?! Weißt du wie behindert das ist, wenn man im Betrunkenen-Modus ständig aufgeweckt wird?!”

“Das ging nicht. Erstens weil wir dich nicht da lassen wollten und zweitens weil wir nicht wussten ob du wirklich nur schläfst. Außerdem kannst du froh sein, dass Niemand einen Notarzt gerufen hat!” Erst sagte Julian nichts. Starrte Alec einfach nur an und schien nochmal nach zu denken was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. “Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?! Einen Notarzt?! Wie kann man denn nur so krass übertreiben?! Ich war einfach nur weg, weil ich zu viel getrunken hab! Ganz einfach! Und ihr macht da ein Fass auf von wegen ich würde sterben?! Wie betrunken müsst IHR eigentlich gewesen sein, alter!!” Alec hatte ihn einfach mal herumschreien lassen. Julian schien ja schließlich nicht zu wissen was gestern passiert war und außerdem war es Alec gerade zu anstrengend Julian zu unterbrechen... weil der sich mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach unterbrechen ließ. 

“Ja, wenn du auch nur betrunken gewesen wärst, dann wäre auch alles in...” 

“Spinnst du?!” Unterbrach Julian ihn ziemlich angepisst. “Ey, da nehme ich ernsthaft einen Abend mal wirklich NUR Alkohol zu mir und alle rasten komplett aus!! Ich hab Daniel irgendwann sogar nach Wasser gefragt! Habt ihr jetzt alle Alzheimer oder wird das hier so ne übertriebene Verarsche?” 

“Lass mich doch mal Ausreden! Dass du am Ende nur noch Wasser getrunken hast, das weiß ich auch. Aber irgendeiner deiner dämlichen Freunde hat gedacht er müsste dich mal aufmuntern und hat dir irgendwelche Stimmungsmacher ins Glas gekippt. Du hast das Zeug getrunken und anstatt gute Laune zu bekommen warst du Psychisch gar nicht mehr anwesend. Und zwar nicht auf die Entspannte-Art, sondern eher auf die Todesblässe und Hitzeattacken-Art.” Wieder sah Julian ihn nur starrend an, wurde aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender. 

“Ich habs gewusst!! Ich wusste es!! Das war so klar! Und ich hab mich die ganze Zeit wie bescheuert gefragt, warum ich nur noch so wenig vertrage!! Alter und wer war das?! Marv?! Oder Jesse! Boah! Ich bring den Wixer um!” 

“Keine Ahnung wie der hieß. Und das mit dem Umbringen wird Daniel wahrscheinlich schon für dich übernommen haben. Er hat dich gestern noch den halben Weg mit geschleppt, meinte dann er hätte da was vergessen und ist wieder zurück gegangen.” 

“Oh! Wo ist mein Handy? Ich will wissen wer das war und was der dafür bekommen hat! So ein Penner! Gott sei dank hab ich gestern nix geraucht, sonst wäre ich wirklich noch verreckt.” Ja, das dachte Alec sich auch. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er mit einem etwas explosiveren Julian gerechnet. Vielleicht lag die Zurückhaltung von Kraftausdrücken und Verschwörungstheorien auch einfach an dessen Kater. 

So, gut. Damit hatte sich das Thema für Alec dann auch schon wieder erledigt. Er ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und las sein Buch weiter, während Julian seine Taschen nach dem Handy durchsuchte. Als er es dann gefunden hatte und eine Viertel Stunde damit beschäftigt war darauf herum zu tippen, kam plötzlich ein Lautes “NE?!” von ihm und, als wäre sein Kater plötzlich verschwunden, sprang er auf Alecs Bett. Alec konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte Julian ihm schon sein Handy ins Gesicht gehalten nur um sich kurz darauf im Schneidersitz neben Alec zu platzieren und als wäre nichts gewesen, wieder auf sein Handy zu starren. 

“Sag mal, hast du gerade ein Foto von mir gemacht?” Fragte Alec schon wieder leicht genervt. Katernd und schlafend unter der Decke verkrochen hatte Julian ihm wirklich besser gefallen. 

“Jap!” Meinte Julian und hielt ihm direkt wieder das Handy vor sein Gesicht, damit er sich selber in die Leicht erschrockenen Augen sehen konnte. Na super. Das Bild würde Julian wohl nicht so schnell freiwillig wieder löschen. 

„Und warum?” 

„Daniel wollte wissen obs uns gut geht und ich bin nicht so gut im erklären.” Nach einer kleinen Pause, bevor Alec etwas sagen konnte, redete er aber auch schon wieder weiter.

„Hm.“ Meinte er dann. „Ich glaube heute können wir nicht feiern. Wir sehen alle drei scheiße aus! Besser wir schlafen einfach den ganzen Tag lang.“ Alec hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie Julian es innerhalb von ein paar Minuten geschafft hatte wieder so viel Energie zu bekommen und dann auch noch Lust darauf hatte, sich wieder zu betrinken. Aber das war wohl Julian. 

„Ich hatte heute sowieso nicht vorgehabt raus zu gehen und an deiner Stelle würde ich schon bei dem Gedanken daran Kotzen.“ Darauf grummelte Julian nur kurz, hielt sich den Hals und verzog sein Gesicht schmerzlich, als hätte er immer noch Halsschmerzen von der Toiletten-Party gestern. Plötzlich meinte er allerdings: „Ach, Schnick Schnack! Aber wir haben ja jetzt beschlossen heute eh nur nen Chilligen zu machen. Oh, und du hattest recht! Daniel war echt nochmal da und hat Marv voll eine gegeben! Hat wohl geblutet der Junge.“ Triumphierend grinste Julian vor sich hin, hielt aber Alec ein drittes mal das Handy vor die Nase und dieses Mal hatte er einen seeehr schlecht gelaunten Daniel vor sich, der erschreckender Weise ein ziemlich Blau angelaufenen Kiefer hatte. „Ich dachte Daniel hätte diesem Marv eine gegeben?“ 

„Hat er ja auch! Hat dafür dann nur eine kassiert. Nix schlimmes. Nur ein bisschen blau sagt er und Marv hats viel schlimmer getroffen.“ So witzig wie Julian fand Alec das jetzt auch wieder nicht. Gestern hätte er darüber wahrscheinlich auch noch lachen müssen. Aber da war Adrenalin und Alkohol mit im Spiel. 

Er hatte keine Lust mehr noch weiter zu lesen, weil er sich sicher war, dass Julian, der schon wieder von Natur aus nervig gut gelaunt war, ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Und Alec hasste es ständig gestört zu werden wenn er seine Ruhe wollte. Also rappelte er sich auf, ließ Julian auf seinem Bett zurück und streckte sich erst einmal. Den ganzen Tag zu liegen war teilweise echt anstrengend. 

„Eh? Ich dachte wir pennen den ganzen Tag? Sag nicht dich hat jetzt ne scheiß Abenteuerlust gepackt?“ Fragte Julian sofort völlig entgeistert. 

„Wieso?“ Fragte Alec daraufhin. „Du schläfst doch gar nicht. Du sitzt an deinem Handy auf meinem Bett. Und ich gehe jetzt in die Küche. Hab Hunger.“ Kurz sah Julian nochmal auf das Handy, sammelte seine Energie und sprang runter vom Bett, um noch im Flug los zu brüllen und sich dann, den Kopf haltend, auf der Matratze einzurollen. Alec dachte zuerst an eine Missglückte Show von Tarzan, als ihm auffiel dass Julian wohl seinen Kater wiedergefunden hatte und der ihn jetzt mit voller Wucht entgegen gesprungen war. 

„Fuuck! Mein Kopf! Jemand hat mir ne Axt in den Schädel gerammt! Hilf mir Frodo! Gib mir den Ring!“ Furchtbar theatralisch streckte Julian ihm die Hand entgegen. 

„Nenn mich noch einmal Frodo und du bekommst nicht mal einen halben Ring!“ Sagte Alec, grinste aber dabei. Teilweise... manchmal... eher selten war Julian mit seinen Anspielungen doch ein bisschen witzig. Besonders wenn er so litt wie jetzt gerade. „Och man... Gandalf?“ 

„Vergiss es!“ 

„Oke, oke! Aber den Ring will ich trotzdem!“ Gerade wollte Alec sagen, dass er sich den selber holen solle, als hinter ihm die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf ging und ein Daniel inklusive Stella eintraten. „Was für ein Ring?“ Begrüßte Stella die beiden auch sofort. Sie schien auch nicht gerade fit zu sein. Ihre Schulterlangen blauen Haare standen zu allen Seiten... und ihre Augen waren so schwarz umrandet, dass man sie, wenn mann sie nicht kennen würde, für einen Punk halten musste. Bei dem Gedanken musste Alec kurz lachen und bekam dafür einen wütenden Blick entgegen geschmettert. 

Daniel, sowieso mit seinem Blauen Fleck, der auf dem Foto schlimmer ausgesehen hatte als in Wirklichkeit, einer grauen Jogginghose und einem Blick der nicht nur erahnen lies wer heute nicht gut mit Scherzen konnte.

„Frodo!... öhm... der NICHT Frodo!“ Julian zeigte auf Alec. „Muss mir den Ring geben, ansonsten sterbe ich!“ 

„Und nochmal! Was denn für einen Ring bitteschön?! Hat sich dein Hirn gestern völlig aufgelöst oder was?!“ Toll. Zwei Minuten und direkt fingen Stella und Julian wieder mit ihrem Krieg an. Alec war das zu viel... er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Jetzt bekam ER Kopfschmerzen! 

„Ist doch klar dass DU keine Ahnung hast wovon ich rede! Ungebildetes Weib!“ 

„Bitte?! Ich weiß schon, dass du wieder eine deiner dämlichen vergleiche mit irgendeinem Film raus gehauen hast! Aber den nicht zu kennen, heißt nicht, dass man gleich ungebildet ist!“ 

„Und ob man! Das ist Kultur! Geschichte ist das! Und warum bist DU überhaupt hier hä?! Geh wieder weg du nervst meine Nerven!“ Bevor Stella darauf wieder etwas kontern konnte, hatte Daniel auch schon die Zimmer-Tür zugeschlagen, hielt sich ähnlich wie Julian vor kurzem den Kopf und flüsterte beinahe: „Haltet beide... bitte einfach eure Fresse ja?! Bitte!!“ Daraufhin ging er auf Alec zu und legte sich einfach in dessen Bett. 

Im selben Moment noch, als Alec gerade dabei war sich vorzustellen Alle aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen, damit ER seine Ruhe hatte, hob auf einmal Daniel den Arm, als würde er sich melden wollen und grummelte ins Kissen: „Ich hätte übrigens auch gerne einen. Ring meine ich. Bitte.“ Immerhin sagte der wenigstens Bitte. Im Gegensatz zu Julian, der ihn einfach nur Frodo genannt hatte. 

„Also, soweit ich euer Gerede entziffern kann, bedeutet 'Ring' Kopfschmerztablette...“ Stella sah entschuldigend zu Alec. „... und dann brauche ich wohl auch einen.“ 

Er hatte zwar großes Bedürfnis sich irgendwo zu verstecken und hier alle alleine zu lassen, aber heute war wohl keiner in der Lage sich groß über irgendetwas aufzuregen. Julian hatte sich direkt nach Daniels ansage beleidigt unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen und gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. War auch ganz gut so, dachte Alec sich und stand wieder von dem Bett auf um diese berüchtigten 'Ringe' zu holen. 

Er musste an Stella vorbei, um zur Tür zu kommen, allerdings blieb die stehen wo sie war und sah Alec nur von unten her an. Er wartete darauf, dass sie platz machte, tat sie aber nicht. „Ich geh schnell in die Küche und hol euch eure Tabletten.“ Sagte er, damit sie verstand und zur Seite ging. „Oke.“ Kam zwar von ihr, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen. Drehte sich aber plötzlich abrupt um und meinte: „Ich helfe dir beim tragen.“ Der Kater schien wohl schlimmer zu sein, als er es zuerst angenommen hatte. 

Sie war schon in den Flur gegangen, als Alec noch einmal zurück sah, um zu schauen dass die Idioten auch wirklich platt waren und nicht plötzlich den Drang verspüren sollten sein Zimmer auseinander zu nehmen. Aber Daniel lag wie ein Stein in seinem Bett. Nur Julian hatte sich wieder etwas aufgesetzt, die Decke aber weiterhin so hoch gezogen, dass Alec nur seine Augen sehen konnte. Zu seiner Verwunderung schien Julian ihn kritisch zu mustern. Naja, sollte ihm egal sein, was für verwirrenden Gedankengängen der schon wieder nachging, also schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte sich mit Stella auf die suche nach Tabletten. 

//

Während sie so auf der Suche wahren musste Alec feststellen, dass es schon wieder Nachmittags war. Die Zeit war viel schneller umgegangen als er gedacht hatte. Stella meinte noch er solle endlich mal auf sein Handy gucken. Sie hatte ihm tausend mal geschrieben ob es ihnen jetzt gut ginge und Julian noch am Leben war. Als Alec dann nicht geantwortet hatte, war sie einfach losgegangen. Kurz vor Alecs Haus stand Daniel verwirrt rum und wusste nicht genau ob Alec wirklich da drin wohnte. Also hatte sie ihn einfach mitgenommen. Alecs Vater hatte ihnen dann die Tür aufgemacht und sie rein gelassen. 

Alec wollte nur kurz in sein Zimmer um den beiden Schlafenden zwei Gläser Wasser und die Tabletten hin zu stellen, als Julian sich plötzlich aufsetzte und ihn wieder so komisch kritisch ansah. „Bist du blind oder so?“ Fing der auf einmal an. 

„Was? Wie kommst du jetzt bitte darauf?“ Also war der Blick vorhin auch schon nicht einfach nur so eine Stimmungsschwankung gewesen. „Merkst du es echt GAR nicht?! Man Diggi!“ Julian schnaubte fast schon frustriert aus. „Ich kann Stella zwar echt scheiße nicht Leiden, aber ihr dabei zuzusehen wie sie sich voll lächerlich macht mit ihrem Hihiih Alec bla Alec blu, bringt mich fast mehr zum Kotzen als dieser verfickte Kater! Kannst du ihr nicht mal sagen dass du schwul bist?! Man!“ Julian ließ sich wieder nach Hinten fallen, und zog sich die Decke mal wieder über den Kopf. 

Alec sah schnell zu Daniel rüber ob der wirklich am schlafen war. Nicht dass der jetzt was mitbekommen hatte. Das hätte echt noch gefehlt. Aber zum Thema Stella... Erstens mal, ja, seid Julian ihm seine Vermutung erzählt hatte, war es ihm auch immer öfter aufgefallen. Sie war ausgesprochen nett zu ihm. ZU nett. Besonders gestern Abend, als Felix dazugekommen war. Aber es war seine Entscheidung ob und wenn, dann wann, er es ihr sagen würde. Und nicht mal eine Woche in der sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, war ihm zu früh. Julian konnte das vielleicht einfach so daher sagen, aber Alec war jetzt nicht gerade jemand dem es im Allgemeinen leicht fiel aus sich raus zu kommen. 

Und außerdem... was regte Julian sich denn so darüber auf?! Und was sollte das heißen sie würde sich lächerlich machen? Er verstand ihn nicht. Absolut nicht! Und er hatte auch nicht die geringste Lust dass jetzt auszudiskutieren wo eh schon keiner von ihnen die beste Laune hatte. Also ging er einfach wieder aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und ging runter auf die Terrasse, wo Stella gerade mit einer Decke und nem Kaffee in der Hand saß. Sie hatten nach der Tabletten Suchaktion, beschlossen sich nach draußen in die Kälte zu setzen. Das tat echt gut gegen den Kater. 

Also saßen sie beide da, in dem Strandkorb, der wohl irgendjemand mal vom Strand geklaut und dahin gestellt haben musste, war sogar noch eine Zahl zur Vermietung an der Seite, und redeten über alles mögliche. Wie das Leben hier so war, warum Alec im letzten halben Jahr noch die Schule gewechselt hatte und so weiter, bis sie irgendwann auf das Thema Julian kamen. 

„Sag mal, wie lange will Julian eigentlich bei dir übernachten? Ihr habt eine Sporttasche und zwei große Tüten von ihm zuhause abgeholt. Außerdem war Julian Wahnsinns nervös. Das wollte ich dich gestern eigentlich schon auf der Party fragen.“ Ja super. Sollte er ihr jetzt sagen Julian hatte Stress zuhause und würde deswegen ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben? Der würde ihm doch den Kopf abreißen wenn der mitbekäme das er STELLA davon erzählt hatte. Aber naja, er musste ja nicht unbedingt ins Detail gehen. 

„Er hat wohl ein bisschen Stress zuhause und weil er nicht bei Daniel schlafen konnte haben wir abgemacht, dass er solange er nirgendwo anders hin kann, hier wohnt.“ 

„Und für deinen Vater ist das okay?“ 

„Ja klar, solange Julian nicht das Haus abfackelt...“

„Super, ich geb ihm ne Woche.“ Er musste kurz lachen, aber eher aus dem Grund, weil Stella das mit einer derartigen Ernsthaftigkeit meinte, dass es wirklich so klang als wäre sie davon überzeugt Julian, wäre zu so etwas in der Lage. 

„Was genau hasst du eigentlich so an ihm?“ Fragte er schließlich.

„Ganz einfach! Er ist ein absolut arrogantes, ignorantes, egoistisches Arschloch! Er ist genau wie seine Mutter! Die bekommt auch nichts auf die Reihe. Arbeitet hier in einer Kneipe, lässt sich jeden Abend volllaufen und hat sich schon vom ganzen Dorf durchvögeln lassen! Der einzige aus der Familie der noch in Ordnung ist, ist sein Bruder, Brar! Lern den mal kennen und dann denkst du genauso über Julian wie ich!“ Alec dachte eher genau das Gegenteil, gerade WEIL er seinen Bruder kennen gelernt hatte, aber dass wollte er jetzt nicht so sagen. 

„Hm. Aber wenn seine Mutter wirklich so schlimm ist wie du sagst, dann kannst du doch nicht Julian die Schuld dafür geben, dass er so ist wie er ist, weil sie ihn so erzogen hat.“ 

„Sorry, aber doch das kann ich. Sie hat ihn nämlich nicht erzogen. Brar hat das gemacht, obwohl er selber gar nicht so viel älter ist, weil sein Vater so schlau war und nichts mehr mit denen zu tun haben wollte und ihre Mutter halt zu dämlich ist zum Leben. Und Brar hat sich echt gut um Julian und Karina, das ist seine Schwester, gekümmert. Es war also Julians Entscheidung was er macht und was nicht. Aber das schlimmste ist dabei ja sowieso, dass er Alle mit da rein zieht. Seine Schwester ist sechzehn! Und die hat schon den Ruf ihrer Mutter. Das ist echt traurig. Und Daniel genauso! Er war eigentlich eine Klasse höher als wir, war mega gut in der Schule, richtig beliebt und so. Und dann hat Julian angefangen auf die Partys der Älteren zu gehen, tja, und dann fing das an mit dem Schule schwänzen, schlechtere Noten und dem ganzen Kram und jetzt kann Daniel die Zwölf nochmal machen.“ Stella hasste Julian. Alec hatte es ja schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber ihm wurde erst jetzt so richtig klar, wie SEHR sie Julian hasste. Und dass diese Streitereien für die Beiden nicht nur Herumgezicke waren, sondern richtig ausdrücken sollte wie sehr sie sich hassten. 

Außerdem wusste er nicht so genau was er dazu sagen sollte. Stella versuchte vielleicht gerade ihn davon zu überzeugen was für ein schlechter Mensch Julian war, aber dafür kannte er ihn wahrscheinlich zu wenig, er konnte einfach nicht sagen und auch nicht denken, dass Julian so schlecht sein sollte. Gut, er konnte ihn am Anfang absolut nicht leiden. Und war jetzt immer noch nicht sein größter Fan, aber er diese Abneigung stammte eher von seinem Namen und die Erinnerung an seinen ehemaligen besten Freund. Julian selber konnte da nichts für. 

„Ich denke für mich ist das, so wie du ihn siehst, momentan gar nicht möglich, weil ich ihn dafür einfach wirklich viel zu kurz kenne. Und ja, er ist verrückt und man fragt sich teilweise ehrlich wie viele Pillen er sich am Tag rein schmeißt, aber ich glaube auch, dass er ziemlich stark von seiner Kindheit geprägt ist. Gut, Brar ist super vernünftig, soweit du das jetzt erzählt hast, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Julian auch so sein muss. Er hat das, was auch immer seine Mutter abzieht, genauso erlebt wie sein Bruder und letzten Endes sind die beiden zwei verschiedene Menschen mit zwei verschiedenen Charakteren. Der eine lässt sich von so etwas nicht unterkriegen und zieht seinen Weg durch, der Andere weiß nicht mehr was richtig und was falsch ist und versucht sein Leben einfach nur zu Leben.“ Wow... er hatte Sachen ausgesprochen, die er bis dahin nicht einmal gedacht hatte. 

„Warte noch mal ein paar Wochen ab Alec, bis du seine ganze Familie mal kennen gelernt hast... dann wirst du...“ Plötzlich redete sie nicht mehr weiter, sah erst leicht erschrocken, und auf einmal richtig wütend in Richtung Tür. Als Alec ihrem Blick folgte, wusste er auch warum. Julian stand direkt am Eingang. Mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Und hatte einen Blick drauf, von dem Alec sich nicht sicher war, ob es Wut, Scham, Unsicherheit oder alles drei war. So wie er da stand versuchte er einen auf lässig und cool zu tun, aber sein Blick verriet ihn. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?! Hats Spaß gemacht zuzuhören?!“ Zu Alecs Erstaunen war Stella diejenige die auf Angriff ging. Dabei wurden sie doch gerade von der Person erwischt über die sie geredet hatten... und das nicht gerade positiv. „Ja, war richtig geil zu hören wie abartig du mich findest Stella! Und echt super nett von dir wie du mal wieder andere Menschen da mit reinziehst, klappt ja jedes mal ganz super! Freut mich für dich, hast du noch jemanden für deinen Anti-Julian-Club gefunden! Ihr solltet vielleicht demnächst ne Partei eröffnen! Wäre vielleicht ganz Sinnvoll so schnell wie du dir deine Anhänger suchst, seid ihr ja bald schon zu viele um euch noch Club zu nennen. Ich störe dann mal nicht weiter, muss ja noch zählen wie viele Pillen ich heute nehmen muss um nicht... ach sorry, UM verrückt zu werden!“ Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur Stella angesehen, die fast schon mörderisch zurück gestarrt hatte, nur beim letzten Satz hatte er Alec ganz kurz einen Blick zugeworfen und der war so voller Wut und irgendwie auch Enttäuschung, dass Alec sich fragte ob Julian gedacht hatte, sie währen richtige Freunde gewesen. Zwar keine besten, aber eben Freunde. Alec hatte da nicht einen Moment drüber nachgedacht ehrlich gesagt. Genauso wie er noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob er und Stella oder er und Daniel befreundet waren. Das war innerhalb der paar Tage einfach nicht möglich gewesen, und jetzt schien Julian richtig enttäuscht von ihm zu sein... 

Ein „Tse.“ von Stella, holte ihn dann aus seinen Gedanken und er sah noch durch die Glastür wie Julian anstatt die Treppe hoch, zur Haustür ging, diese Aufriss und mit einem Lauten Knall hinter sich zu schmiss. Eigentlich hätte Alec jetzt gedacht, lass ihn mal, der regt sich ab, kommt dann wieder und sie reden darüber... oder Julian haut ihm eine rein und sie reden darüber. Aber jetzt gerade... jetzt gerade, ging das gar nicht... anscheinend war Julian etwas getroffener als Alec dachte und wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist.

„Sag mir nicht du gehst dem Idioten jetzt hinterher! Man, der redet jetzt mit seinem Daniel und gut ist.“ Fing Stella an herum zu meckern, als er von dem Strandkorb aufgestanden war und immer noch leicht perplex in Richtung Haustür sah. „Alec?“ Fing sie noch einmal an, allerdings etwas weniger wütend. Alec war schon los gegangen und wurde bei jedem Schritt wütender... „Von wegen der geht zu seinem Daniel! Daniel liegt oben und schläft! Der Idiot läuft gerade völlig planlos über die Straße!“ 

„Ja und?! Dann lass ihn das doch machen wenn er will!“ 

„Ihr habt alle drei einen Schlag weg seid gestern oder?! Der Idiot hat, verdammt noch mal, nur eine Boxershorts an!!“


	12. Kugelfisch, Fischstäbchen... Stein!

JULIAN

So eine Scheiße! So eine verdammte drecks Scheiße! Auf den Boden starrend setzte Julian einen Fuß vor den Anderen, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten wo er eigentlich genau hin lief. Und er war genervt! Und WIE genervt er war! Nicht NUR, dass er diese Scheiße hatte mit anhören müssen, nö, er hatte mal wieder total überreagiert (tat er komischer Weise oft seit Alec da war) und war einfach raus gestürmt. In Boxershorts! Im Grunde war ihm ziemlich egal was die Nachbarn sagen würden... aber es war echt ARSCH kalt! Trotzdem zurück gehen wollte er auch nicht. Stella war da. Und eigentlich schlug er ja keine Mädchen, aber bei ihr würde er dann wahrscheinlich eine Ausnahme machen. Und Alec konnte sich direkt dahinter anstellen. Apropo Alec. Der blöde Wichser hatte nichts anderes zu tun gehabt als Julian hinterher zu laufen... und das nur um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er nur Boxershorts anhatte... als ob er das nicht selbst in der Sekunde gemerkt hatte, in der er aus der Tür raus war. 

„Ernsthaft! Geh wieder weg!“ Versuchte Julian sein Glück nochmal. Hatte er in den letzten Fünf Minuten so um die Zwanzigtausend mal getan. Er verstand sowieso nicht was der Kerl eigentlich wollte. Schließlich mochte Alec ihn noch nicht mal und da brauchte der sich auch nicht rausreden. Das war eine Tatsache! Allein schon wie Alec ihn immer ansah... als würde Julian das nicht mitbekommen. Gut, war vielleicht nicht so toll gewesen in Alecs Vergangenheit zu schnüffeln und ihn dann zu erpressen, nur weil Julian eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit war. Aber trotzdem... es kotzte ihn so richtig an, dass Alec Jeden hier mochte. Selbst Stella, die ja wohl gerade ihre Dämonen-Seite gezeigt hatte. 

„Wie gesagt, du läufst hier wie ein Irrer durch die Straßen und bist nicht in der Lage klar zu denken. Ich bin nur hier, um schlimmeres zu verhindern.“ 

„Und was bitte soll 'Schlimmeres' sein?!“ Fragte Julian ihn total genervt. Der Kerl sollte ihn bitte einfach nur alleine lassen! Er brauchte seine Zeit um wieder runter zu kommen und zwar ALLEINE! Aber das verstand der Idiot nicht.

„Keine Ahnung, aber so wie ich dich mittlerweile kenne, könnte das irgendwas ziemlich Übles sein.“ Julian hatte Alec kein einziges mal angesehen, nachdem der neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Trotzdem wusste er, dass Alec seinen typisch genervten Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte. 

„Anscheinend kennst du mich aber kein Stück, dann wüsstest du nämlich dass ich KEINEN Bock auf DICH habe!“ Ohne eine Vorwarnung drehte Julian sich um und ging, als wäre nichts gewesen, den Weg wieder zurück. 

Alec brauchte zwar seine Zeit, aber dann war der auch sofort wieder neben ihm. Scheiß Klette. 

„Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du vor hast wieder rein zu gehen oder?“ 

„Solange das Miststück da drin ist, ganz sicher nicht! Aber der Strand ist da hinten und da will ich jetzt hin. Außerdem kannst du dann auch direkt wieder abzischen!“ Jetzt sah Julian doch einmal hoch und starrte Alec direkt in die Augen. Oder wollte es zumindest, denn der fixierte genauso wie er zuvor den Boden. „Und damit du dir keine Hoffnungen machst! Nö, ich werd mich ganz sicher nicht im Meer versaufen! Erstens bin ich nicht Suizidgefährdet, sondern hab ne Scheiß Wut in mir! Und zweitens hab ich Angst vor dem Meer!“ Fuck! Eigentlich hatte er nur sagen wollen, dass er NIE im Meer schwimmen ging. Scheiße. Warum musste er auch immer so impulsiv handeln?! 

„Warum sollte ich mir Hoffnungen machen, dass du dich ertrinken gehst? Ehrlich, ich kann verstehen, dass du richtig sauer bist, aber du brauchst dir gar nicht erst einreden, ich würde dich nicht leiden können. Nur weil Stella es nicht tut, und mir Sachen über Dich erzählt, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich mir so schnell etwas einreden lasse.“ Julian sah ihn immer noch von der Seite an, ohne, dass sein Blick erwidert wurde. Er öffnete den Mund um Alec zu sagen, dass der ihm viel erzählen konnte damit Julian sein doofes Geheimnis nicht weiter erzählte, da fing Alec schon wieder an weiter zu reden: „Ich war am Anfang zwar wirklich nicht begeistert von dir, das gebe ich ja zu, aber das lag nicht wirklich an dir... obwohl, ja doch ein bisschen schon. Mittlerweile denke ich eher, dass deine Überheblichkeit einfach nur Unsicherheit ist. Aber warum ich dich Anfangs nicht leiden konnte, lag einfach nur an deinem Namen. Das wars. Ziemlich bescheuert, aber manchmal bin ich halt auch etwas Impulsiv und als du dich da so vor mich gestellt hast, total von dir überzeugt, da hast du mich total an Julian erinnert. Und, dass du auch noch seinen Namen haben musst hat mir den Rest gegeben.“ 

Julian wusste selber, dass er Alec gerade anglotzte wie ein aufgeblasener Kugelfisch... ihm viel jetzt erst auf, dass er gar nicht so sauer gewesen war, weil er Stellas Gerede gehört hatte (Das bekam er ja oft genug mit) sondern, weil er in dem Moment irgendwie enttäuscht war, dass Alec auf Stellas Seite war. Somit war die ganze explodierende Wut die er in sich hatte, nicht mehr so explosiv wie noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor. Und warum? Weil er sich gerade einbildete Alec hätte auf irgendeine ziemlich merkwürdige Art der Umschreibung gesagt, dass er Julian gar nicht soo behindert fand. 

„Ehrlich! Hab keine verfickte Ahnung wie du das machst!“ Julian sah ihn immer noch im Kugelfisch-Modus an und war sogar stehen geblieben. Langsam hatte er selbst das Gefühl er war dabei verrückt zu werden. Alles Alecs Schuld. Warum auch immer, aber er hatte da so ein Gefühl. 

„Was mache?“ Alec war auch stehen geblieben und sah ihn jetzt fragend an. „Na wie du es schaffst, dass dich jede dumme Sau mag! Du bist jetzt wie viel Tage hier?!“ Julian versuchte es an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Keine Ahnung! Aber ich hab das Gefühl wir würden uns schon länger kennen!“ Und das war nicht mal gelogen. Seit Alec das mit seinem Bruder gesehen hatte, kam es Julian so vor als wäre Alec so was wie Daniel... ja verdammte scheiße, der Junge war dabei sich auf seine Beste-Freunde-Liste zu schreiben. 

Alec sah ihn allerdings mal wieder mit seinem Ich-Bin-So-Genervt-Von-Dir-Ausdruck an. 

„Warst du nicht gerade noch total sauer und hast versucht mich loszuwerden? Irgendwie wirkst du gerade eher, als hättest du schon wieder was getrunken.“ Ehrlich. Warum bekam Julian immer nur zu hören er wäre besoffen, wenn er gute Laune hatte. Und ja verdammt, die hatte er gerade! Wahrscheinlich steigerte er sich da selbst Momentan ziemlich rein, aber... Er schlug Alec lachend gegen die Schulter. „In wirklichkeit wolltest du mir doch gerade eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich nicht sauer sein muss, weil du mich viel lieber hast als Stella hm?“ Jap, Alec war wieder genervt. Aber mittlerweile war das ja normal-Zustand. 

„So wie du das sagst klingt das... falsch. Und ich wollte dir damit nur sagen, dass ich dich nicht hasse. Von 'lieber mögen' war nie die Rede.“ Okay. Julians gerade wiedergewonnene Gute Lauen hatte einen kleinen Knicks bekommen. Aber nur einen Kleinen. Obwohl...

„Aaber! Du bist mir gerade hinterher gelaufen wie in so ner mega Schnulze! Und hast die arme verliebte Hexe einfach zurück gelassen du böser Junge! Ähm...wo wir dann gerade bei Schnulzen sind... mir ist echt Arsch kalt.“ Julien grinste ihn nur schief an und als Alec nicht reagierte... besser gesagt, so aussah als würde er ihm gerne eine reinhauen... zupfte Julian ihm einfach mal am Jackenärmel... Alec hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm nämlich nicht nur eine Boxer an, sondern ne Jogginghose, ne dünne Stoffjacke und irgendwas da drunter. Als Alec darauf immer noch nicht reagierte zog er nochmal, etwas doller allerdings... Was stellte der sich denn so an! Er wollte doch nur diese Jacke haben. Na gut... den Schnulzen-Spruch hätte er sich sparen können, aber es war ihm halt gerade so eingefallen. 

Genervt schnaubte Alec einmal aus, schüttelte Julians Hand von seinem Arm und zog sich dann tatsächlich die Jacke aus. 

„Nice!“ Julian griff danach, aber Alec zog sie wieder weg und meinte todernst: „Ich nehme alles zurück was ich gerade gesagt habe.“ Julian bekam die Jacke ins Gesicht geklatscht und musste sich plötzlich beeilen hinter Alec her zu kommen, weil der nicht gerade langsam weiter gegangen war. 

Ehrlich gesagt... warum auch immer... aber Julian nahm es nicht gerade Ernst was Alec gesagt hatte. Er hatte zwar seinen vernichtungs-todes-tötungs-Blick drauf, aber Julian wusste, dass Alec ihn mochte. 

Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen wie weit er vorhin stur geradeaus gegangen war. Jetzt allerdings kam es ihm doppelt so weit vor. Trotz Alec-Jacke, war ihm kalt... und Alec auch, obwohl der sich nicht wirklich was anmerken lies. Sie waren beide Barfuß... es gab keine Sonne... es war kalt... Punkt und Ende. 

„Also, vielleicht will ich jetzt doch wieder nach Hause.“ Fing Julian auch direkt an, als sie nur noch ein Paar Meter davon entfernt waren. Außerdem ging es seiner Laune ja auch wieder besser. Jetzt wusste er ja auch, dass Stella nichts mehr zu melden hatte. Alec mochte ihn mehr als sie. Auch wenn er das noch nicht zugeben wollte. 

„Kacke.“ Meinte Alec plötzlich, als sie vor der verschlossenen Tür standen. „Was?“ Fragte Julian und wollte sich an ihm vorbeiquetschen um endlich rein zu kommen. „Ich hab keinen Schlüssel mit.“ Julian blieb neben Alec stehen und sah ihn an als hätte der sie nicht mehr alle. „Ja und? Dann klingeln wir eben!“ Was stellte der sich denn auf einmal so an? Noch bevor Alec was darauf sagen konnte, hatte Julian auch schon angefangen Sturm zu klingeln, allerdings hatte er es nicht gerade lange durchgehalten, denn Alec hatte ihn an der Jacke nach hinten gezogen, sodass er sich beinahe auf die Fresse gelegt hätte... und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet... „Ich wollte mich eigentlich da raus halten...“ Fing Alecs Vater an, nach einer Minute starren, Alec angucken, Julian angucken, Alec angucken, ihre nackten Füße angucken. „Aber, und das soll jetzt wirklich nicht böse klingen, ich habe das Gefühl irgendwas läuft bei euch beiden ganz schön schief.“ Julian wusste zwar nicht was genau Alecs Vater damit meinte, aber dass war ihm jetzt erstmal egal, denn die Wärme aus dem Haus füllte sein Komplettes Denken aus. Oh gott! Wie hatte er nur so Strohdoof sein können!

// 

Sie saßen Beide nebeneinander auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer, an die Heizung gelehnt... Alec meinte ihm wäre wieder einigermaßen warm, hatte sich aber trotzdem neben ihn gesetzt und ihm noch einen Pullover mitgebracht... den dritten. Julian war immer noch Arsch kalt. Die Heizung im Rücken brannte zwar wegen der Hitze, aber das schien der Rest seines Körpers nicht mitbekommen zu wollen und jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Fischstäbchen das auf der einen Seite eingefroren und auf der Anderen schön knusprig angebraten war.

„Willst du was warmes zu Trinken? Tee oder Kaffee?“ Julian sah Alecs Vater an, sah Alec an, als würde er fragen wollen ob es okay war und meinte dann: „Ähm... Tee ist cool.“ Alecs Vater lächelte, nickte und ging dann in die Küche.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich etwas unwohl wenn Alecs Dad ihm Beachtung schenkte. Er wusste nicht warum, oder warum er so verdammt unsicher war. Und das schlimmste war Alec, der das anscheinend auch noch gemerkt hatte und ihn Fragend von der Seite ansah. „Du musst nicht unbedingt was Trinken, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Ich will aber.“ Er wollte wirklich was Warmes. Alec hatte nur seinen Blick falsch verstanden. Bis Alecs Vater dann zurückkam und ihm den heißen Tee in die Hand drückte, hatten sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt... Alec hatte sein tolles Buch in dem er las und Julian versuchte sich wieder warm zu bekommen. Alecs Vater währenddessen hatte sich auf eines der Sofas gesetzt, das mit der Rückenlehne zu ihnen zeigte, und hatte angefangen irgendwas zu Tippen. Klang wie ein Laptop oder irgendwas Tastatur-Artiges. Jetzt stellte Julian sich die Frage was der eigentlich Arbeitete. Dann stellte er sich die Frage was er selbst eigentlich arbeiten wollte. Ach egaal! Er hatte noch ein ganzes halbes Jahr! Das war SO viel Zeit! Wenigstens wusste er schon mal, dass er direkt weg ziehen würde! Er war zwar noch nicht ganz 18 nach seinem Abschluss, aber das sollte doch irgendwie regelbar sein. Vielleicht konnte er auch Daniel endlich mal davon überzeugen, dass es hier scheiße war und sie viel lieber zu zweit in eine Großstadt ziehen sollten. Aber der war ja immer noch der Überzeugung er würde irgendwas mit Hotel machen wollen. Und zwar hier in ihrem kleinen Drecksdorf, das im Sommer leider ziemlich überlaufen war mit Touristen. Im Winter, so wie jetzt. War nix los. So richtig nix.

Hm, da gab es aber noch ein Problem... er war jetzt zwei Tage bei Alec... Und der hatte gesagt er konnte ein PAAR Tage bleiben... wie viel waren ein paar Tage?! Drei?! Eine Woche?! Blöd daran war allerdings auch noch, dass Julian zu hundert wusste, dass er nirgendwo einen anderen Schlafplatz finden würde. Er hatte zwar viele Freunde, aber die eher auch nur zum Zweck. Und das beinhaltete leider keine halbjährigen Übernachtungspartys. Und wenn ehrlich sein wollte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich hier eigentlich ganz wohl fühlte. Das musste er nur noch Alec irgendwie beibringen.

Oh man, es war wirklich furchtbar nichts zu tun zu haben. Er fing an über Sachen nach zu denken, die nur kompliziert und scheiße waren. Also sah er zu Alec, der immer noch in sein Buch vertieft war und musste feststellen, dass der das Ding beinahe durch hatte!! Verdammte Scheiße wie schnell konnte der denn lesen bitteschön?! Das Buch musste ja echt gut sein, wenn der so daran hing. Julian hatte zwar kein Interesse an dem Buch selber, aber weil ihm langweilig war und nicht mehr SO kalt, dass er wie ein Stein festgefroren da saß, wollte er doch irgendwie schon wissen worüber es in dem Ding ging. Er lehnte sich etwas zu Alec um auf die Seiten schielen zu können, musste aber feststellen, dass er absolut nix erkennen konnte. Er konnte zwar sehen, dass da etwas geschrieben stand, wusste aber nicht was für Buchstaben da standen. ...Und das lag NICHT daran, dass Alec irgendeine andere Sprache beherrschte, die aus anderen Schriftzeichen bestand... nein, Julian war einfach nur Kurzsichtig. Er hatte sogar eine Brille... Aber hallo-ho... nieemals!

Das störte ihn gerade echt wahnsinnig und somit rutschte er ein winzig kleines Stück weiter zu Alec... nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht wirklich etwas brachte. Na gut, dann eben noch ein Stück... besser gesagt noch drei Stücke. Was war dieses Kack Buch auch so winzig geschrieben!!!? Und fett! War das ne Bibel oder was?!

Er saß jetzt so dicht neben Alec, dass er spüren konnte was für ne Hitze von dem ausging. Wenn dem so heiß war, warum saß er dann immer noch an der Heizung.... oder... wow das wäre krass... das wäre ja richtig pervers... Schwulenporno!! Er sah Alec noch mal ins Gesicht, der davon nichts mitbekam, obwohl Julian wirklich SEHR nah neben ihm saß... Buch musste wohl richtig geil sein... Schwulenporno! Hahaha!!

Diesmal konnte er auch endlich die Buchstaben erkennen... allerdings war das weniger Homoerotisch als er gehofft hatte. Besser gesagt, waren diese Sätze echt scheiße langweilig... was las der Kerl da nur für einen Schrott?! Genervt schnaubte er aus und rückte wieder von Alec ab, der ihn jetzt verwundert an sah. „Was hast du gemacht?“ Hatte wohl wirklich erst jetzt etwas mitbekommen. „Dein Buch ist langweilig! Ich dachte du würdest irgendwas Schwules lesen!“ Fast schon beleidigt lehnte Julian sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Heizung. „Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee?“ Alec sagte das, als wäre es das Verrückteste was er je gehört hatte... dabei war das doch gar nicht so verrückt. „Na du bist so in das fette Ding da vertieft... hätte doch irgendwas perverses sein können!“

„Oh Gott.“ Jetzt war Alec wieder genervt. Toll. Julian hätte einfach gar nicht erst versuchen sollen heraus zu bekommen was das für ein Buch war. Vielleicht hätte er sich weiter wie ein Stein verhalten sollen... oder ein Fischstäbchen.

„Ja sorry! Aber was weiß ich denn was du gerne ließt! Und dann auch noch so schnell! Ey heute Morgen warst du noch am Anfang und jetzt bist du fast durch.“

„Biographie Julian, ich lese eine Biographie!“ Alec hielt das Buch hoch und Julian musste sagen... Tatsache. Das war einer dieser stink langweiligen Bücher die niemand freiwillig las, außer Lehrer und... Verrückte Kunststudenten. „Außerdem hat das Buch gerade mal zweihundert Seiten. Also kein Wunder, dass ich fast durch bin.“ Wow war das öde. Alec war öde. Richtig... richtig...

„Du bist voll langweilig.“ Und das war Julians Ernst. Er fand Alec gerade einfach nur langweilig. Man wie alt war der denn? Dreißig?! Der sollte lieber wirklich mal richtig feiern gehen. Vielleicht sollte Julian ihm sogar Felix auf den Hals hetzen... Oder was ins Glas mischen... ne. Dumme Idee. Seit der Sache gestern, beziehungsweise heute, war Julian nicht mehr so begeistert von kleinen Überraschungen in fremden Gläsern... und Alec bestimmt auch nicht.

„Okay. Ich lese dann jetzt meinen Schwulenporno weiter ja?“ Alec klang nicht mehr genervt... der klang richtig sauer. Und scheiße, das wollte Julian auch wieder nicht. Hatte doch gerade erst herausgefunden, dass Alec ihn mehr mochte als Stella.

„Bist du jetzt böse auf mich?“ Wow... Mooment! Stopp! Nochmal zurückspulen bitte! Echt jetzt?! Was zur Hölle war das denn für ne Frage... besser gesagt wieso hatte er SO gefragt?! ‚bist du jetzt böse auf mich?’ bla bla bla... Klang wie ein scheiß Kleinkind! Das war bestimmt der Kater! Er hatte immer noch nen Kater!

Weil Alec erst gar nicht reagierte, hatte Julian schon kurz ernsthafte Hoffnungen entwickelt, er wäre plötzlich in der Lage wirklich die Zeit ein paar Sekunden zurück zu drehen. Hoffen konnte man doch noch! Aber auf einmal fing Alec an zu lachen und meinte: „Manchmal bist du niedlich.“

Oh... oha... oh... okay. „Ey du kannst...“ Bevor er allerdings weiter sprechen konnte um Alec zu zeigen was er von dem Wort niedlich hielt, hatte sich auf einmal Alecs Vater auf dem Sofa umgedreht und sah die beiden misstrauisch und etwas verstört an. „Jetzt ehrlich Alec... Ich hab ja nichts dagegen und das weißt du. Aber eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass... du weißt schon... hast du keinen Kontakt mehr zu Nic?... nur weil wir umgezogen sind heißt das ja nicht, dass...“ Wer war Nic? Alec hatte nie was von einem Nic erzählt!! Wenn er überhaupt was erzählte, dann hieß es Julian! Zumindest nahm er gerade an, dass sein Vater da von Alecs Schwulen-Seite sprach. Da viel Ihm dann auch wieder ein, dass Alecs Vater IHN für schwul hielt! Oh gott! Das hatte er total verdrängt!!

„Ehrlich! Ich will mit dir nicht darüber reden!“ Unterbrach Alec seinen Vater aber auch schon sofort und als Julian ihn ansah, musste er feststellen, dass Alec richtig peinlich berührt aussah. Sein Vater auch. Die sahen sich sogar ziemlich ähnlich, wenn sie den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatten. „Ach Alec. Wenn du mich so ansiehst habe ich direkt das Gefühl ich müsste mich darum kümmern, dass du dich bei deinen Freunden meldest!“ Julian hatte das Gefühl das könnte ein richtig gutes Gespräch werden, über das er schön hätte lachen können, wenn er nicht den scheiß Hintergedanken hätte, dass er immer noch für schwul gehalten wurde!

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Du hast Damit angefangen!“

„Okay! ist gut! Stopp! Ich kann das nicht!“ Irgendwie erschöpft und den Kopf haltend, ließ Alecs Vater sich wieder ins Sofa fallen und drehte ihnen somit den Rücken zu.

„Übrigens ist Julian nicht schwul.“ Sagte Alec stumpf und Julian grinste ihn darauf mit seinem breitesten Grinsen an das er gerade aufbringen konnte. Er hatte irgendwie nicht daran geglaubt dass Alec seinen Vater aufklären würde. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl der fand es super witzig, dass sein Vater das dachte. 

„Wie? Echt? Oh... tut mir leid.“ Alecs Vater hatte sich wieder zu den beiden gedreht und sah Julian etwas verwirrt und mit schiefem Lächeln an. Oha! Der hatte ja wirklich gedacht er hätte was mit Alec! Krass.

„Also...“ Er sah wieder zu Alec. „...sind du und Nic...“

„Nein!“ Unterbrach der seinen Vater TOTAL genervt... das war jetzt aber kein Alec-Normalzustand mehr.

Ach und... Julian wollte wirklich wissen wer dieser Nic war! Mit Sicherheit nicht Alecs Freund... oder doch? Oh gott! Alec hatte einen Freund! Verdammt Alec war so schwul! Verdammt!

Als nichts mehr von den beiden kam und sie sich nur mit undefinierbaren Blicken, wie Julian fand, ansahen... hatte er wirklich das starke Bedürfnis Alec anzumekern warum der ihm nix von seinem Freund erzählt hatte. WENN dieser Nic sein Freund war... oder sein Ex-Freund... oder... Keine Ahnung. Aber Sex hatten die bestimmt, ansonsten wäre hier gerade nicht so ne peinliche Stimmung. 

Plötzlich klingelte irgendwo ein Telefon und Alecs Vater stand laut seufzend auf um dem Geräusch zu folgen.

Man, er wollte irgendwas sagen. Einfach nur damit diese doofe, langweilige Stille aufhörte. „Ähm...“ Na toll, jetzt hatte er eher das Bedürfnis wieder aus dem Haus zu rennen. „Öhm... ist Stella noch da?“ Was Besseres war ihm jetzt nicht eingefallen. „Nein, die ist nach Hause gegangen nachdem ich dir hinterher bin.“ Pahaha war mit Sicherheit eifersüchtig die dumme Nuss... und das auch noch ohne zu wissen, dass Alec schwul war!

„Und Daniel?“ Gut, das interessierte ihn jetzt doch. „Liegt immer noch oben und beschwert sich darüber, dass er den schlimmeren Kater von euch beiden hat.“ Julian musste lachen. Normalerweise war Daniel wirklich immer derjenige der sich über ihn lustig machte. Warum auch immer ausgerechnet heute Daniel das Opfer war. Schließlich war Julian derjenige, dem etwas ins Glas geschmuggelt worden war. „Ah okay.“ Jetzt wusste Julian allerdings nichts mehr... außer, dass er wissen wollte wer dieser Nic war. Und bevor er tatsächlich nachfragen konnte, schien Alec schon seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben und meinte: „Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht fragen wer Nic ist. Das geht dich nichts an und ich werde dir auch nichts erzählen.“ Irgendwie wurde Julian jetzt sauer. Was bildete sich Alec ein, ihm so scheiße zu antworten, obwohl Julian die Frage noch nicht einmal gestellt hatte. „Ey! Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wer dieser Nic ist und außerdem interessiert es mich auch überhaupt nicht mit wem du schläfst! Echt nicht!“ Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie zwei Männer... Egal... einfach nicht dran denken.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Alter...

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, Alec wieder sein langweiliges Buch lesend und Julian hang schlürfend an seinem Tee, bis plötzlich Daniel rein gestürmt war, erst mal nach den Beiden suchen musste und als er sie gefunden hatte, Julian sein Handy in den Schoß schmiss. Naja, es war immer noch Daniels altes Handy, weil Julian seins ja letztens noch zerstört hatte. „Geh. An. Das. Scheiß. Handy!“ Presste Daniel ihm entgegen und ließ sich direkt aufs Sofa fallen. Der Kerl war wohl wirklich richtig zerstört.

Julian hatte erwartet, dass er ein paar Anrufe in Abwesenheit hatte, aber stattdessen waren es einfach nur wahnsinnig viele Nachrichten seiner Schwester, die Daniel aus dem Koma geklingelt hatten.

Er las sie nicht wirklich, er überflog sie nur. Aber scheiße desto weiter er kam, desto nervöser wurde er... verdammte Scheiße! Er starrte auf den Bildschirm, wollte aufstehen und hatte wie kurz zuvor wieder den Drang einfach abzuhauen, bis Alec ihm dazwischen funkte. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ne. Nicht so wirklich.“

„Wieso? Was ist los?“ Fragte Alec und klang dabei irgendwie Alarmiert. Julian stand auf, sah an sich runter und sah dann wieder Alec an. „Meine Mutter hat sich mit Brar gestritten und der ist jetzt auf dem Weg hier her.“


	13. Süß ihr beiden

ALEC

Alec wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Julian war durch den Wind, genauso wie vorher als er völlig Planlos, halbnackt, abgehauen war. Aber dieses Mal konnte er ihm nicht einfach hinterher rennen und alles war wieder gut. 

Auf der einen Seite hatte er immer noch die Hoffnung Brar würde sich entschuldigen und Julian könnte wieder bei sich zuhause wohnen, aber das war so ein Wunschgedanke, dass Alec sich selbst nicht wirklich ernst nahm. 

„Was meinst du will er?“ Fragte er Julian.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte der ist froh, dass er sich endlich nicht mehr um mich kümmern muss.“ Julian klang enttäuscht. Warum auch immer, Alec wusste es nicht, aber jetzt musste er sich darum kümmern, dass egal was Brar wollte, Julian nicht sofort damit anfing ihn zu attackieren.

„Geh nach oben und zieh dir was an.“ Er wusste, wenn Julian so vor Brar stehen würde, in Boxershorts und gepuffert mit drei Pullovern, würde der ihn nicht ernst nehmen und dann würde es wieder eskalieren. Ohne was zu sagen rannte Julian die Treppe hoch. 

Alec saß immer noch auf dem Boden mit dem Buch in der Hand und hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung was sie gleich machen sollten. Naja, was hieß SIE... eigentlich hatte er damit nicht wirklich was zu tun, aber er fühlte sich leider dafür verantwortlich seit er die Beiden beim Streiten gesehen hatte. 

Er sah Richtung Sofa und musste feststellen, dass Daniel sich wohl entschieden hatte wieder am Leben zu sein. Allerdings brachte er nur ein: „Fuck.“ Raus und lies sich wieder zurück fallen. 

„Weißt du was Brar will?“ Daniel quälte sich wieder hoch und sah Alec aus geröteten Augen an. „Egal was er will, Julian wird alles was er sagt schlecht machen und protestieren. Selbst wenn der ihm ne Million schenken würde... Julian sieht in ihm nichts Gutes.“ Ja genau das dachte Alec sich auch. 

// 

Brar brauchte länger als sie es erwartet hatten und so saßen sie noch so ca. ne Viertelstunde rum bis es an der Tür klingelte, Julian kurz zusammenzuckte und sich ansonsten keiner bewegte. Was aber auch gar nicht nötig war, denn Alecs Vater war schneller an der Tür als sie es hätten sein können und so hörten sie kurz den Begrüßungs-Floskeln zu, bis sein Vater ins Wohnzimmer kam und verwundert in die Stille runde sah, als er meinte: „Julian? Dein Bruder ist hier und will mit dir reden.“ Unnötig das zu sagen, denn Brar stand hinter seinem Dad und taxierte Julian direkt mit Blicken. Es sah beinahe aus, als wäre er auf der Suche nach Irgendwas das er ihm vorhalten könnte wie: Du hast mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als die Nacht durchzumachen. Allerdings hatte Julian sich vorhin nicht einfach nur schnell eine Hose übergezogen, sondern sah wirklich wieder halbwegs normal aus. Nur seine geröteten Augen verrieten ihn, aber die hatte Daniel auch. 

Sein Vater war wieder gegangen, hatte Alec zwar noch einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen aber schien wohl zu verstehen, dass das jetzt nicht so der beste Moment war. „Hey.“ Sagte Brar dann und kam auf sie zu, setzte sich neben Julian auf das Sofa und sah von Alec zu Daniel. Eine Stille Aufforderung sie bitte alleine zu lassen. Aber da dachte Alec gar nicht dran. Sollte es hier einen Mord geben, dann musste ja einer den Zeugen spielen. Oder besser: Einer musste ja Julian davon abhalten überhaupt zum Mörder zu werden. 

Und eigentlich hatte er auch von Daniel so gedacht. Zu blöd, der stand nämlich auf einmal auf, schlug Alec kurz auf die Schulter und meinte dann: „Schon gut, bin schon weg. Ruft mal an wenn's vorbei ist.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten machte er sich einfach auf den Weg nach Hause. Super. Entweder der wusste was jetzt kommen würde, oder er hatte einfach keine Lust auf das ganze. Beinahe hatte Alec das Bedürfnis genau das gleiche zu tun, aber da meldete sich Julian auch mal zu Wort. „Alec wohnt hier! Der bleibt.“ Er sah seinen Bruder trotzig an und erwartete wohl, dass der was dagegen hätte, aber Brar zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Julian störte das Wahnsinnig, dass konnte Alec an dessen Blick sehen. War ja klar, dass der Vollidiot direkt anfängt zu provozieren. Aber Alec hatte ja auch nichts anderes erwartet.

„Und? Was hat Mam gemacht, dass du wieder einen auf Ordnungsamt machst?“ Und die Provokation ging weiter. 

„Ausnahmsweise mal nichts was man sonst so von ihr erwarten würde. Hat Karina dir das gesagt?“ Zu Alecs Verwunderung blieb Brar noch ziemlich gelassen. Na gut, der war das mit Sicherheit auch schon gewöhnt, aber dafür hatte jetzt Alec den Drang Julian eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen damit der wenigstens mal ruhig blieb. Und so cool er auch versuchte rüber zu kommen, Alec konnte sehen wie nervös Julian eigentlich war, an dem herum geknete seiner Hände.

Aber Brar ließ Julian gar nicht antworten, sondern fing direkt an weiter zu fragen. „Hat sie dir auch gesagt warum wir uns gestritten haben?“ 

„Nö, hat sie nicht. Keine Ahnung, hab die Nachrichten nur so halb gelesen.“ Julian hatte immer noch diesen provozierenden Blick drauf, auch wenn es eher aussah, als müsste er sich selbst dazu zwingen. „Achso. Dann komme ich eben direkt zum Punkt. Ich werde in zwei Wochen wieder zurück nach München fahren und ich will, dass du mitkommst.“ Beide, Alec und Julian waren nicht in der Lage irgendwas zu sagen oder zu tun außer Brar anzustarren, als hätte der sie nicht mehr alle. „Warte... warte! Ich bin gerade erst von Zuhause abgehauen und jetzt willst du, dass ich mit dir nach MÜNCHEN gehe?!“ Julian sah seinen Bruder geschockt an und Alec verstand gerade ziemlich gut was in dessen Kopf vorging. „Was willst du denn Julian? Hier zu bleiben ist keine Lösung. Und damit meine ich nicht nur in diesem Dorf, sondern auch 'Hier'“ Er machte eine Handbewegung die Alec und sein Zuhause mit einschloss. „Du kannst nicht ein halbes Jahr bei einem Klassenkameraden bleiben und du wirst mit Sicherheit kein Geld bekommen damit du in irgendeinem Hotel wohnen kannst.“ 

„Bist du irgendwie behindert im Kopf?!“ Da war dieser Moment... Julian verlor die Kontrolle. „Ich bin doch nicht von zuhause weg um dann mit DIR nach München zu gehen!!! Und was ist mit Schule he?! Ich dachte dir ist das so wichtig!“ 

„Das ist mir auch wichtig und deswegen will ich, dass du mitkommst. Du bist nicht dumm und da wirst du so schnell erst mal nicht von deinem ganzen Feiern aufgehalten, solange du da noch niemanden kennst. Außerdem kannst du danach direkt Architektur studieren.“ Julian wollte Architektur studieren?... Julian wollte überhaupt studieren? Das waren zwei Bilder die sich Alec nicht zusammen vorstellen konnte. Als würde man einen Wolf auf dem offenen Meer aussetzen. Möglicherweise war Julian wirklich nicht so dumm wie er sich selbst manchmal gab, aber dass er tatsächlich studieren wollte kam ihm doch etwas suspekt vor. „Ey, wie kommst du auf so Scheiß Ideen?! Ich werd nicht mit dir nach München gehen, nicht das Studieren was IHR wollt...“ Ach so war das also. „Und ich werde ganz sicher NIE bei Papa arbeiten! Was ist überhaupt mit Karina? Darf die hierbleiben oder was?!“ Alec verstand wirklich nur die Hälfte, aber langsam bekam er das Gefühl Brar ging an die Sache falsch ran. Er wollte Julian helfen, das war ihm jetzt klar, aber er half ihm doch nicht indem er ihn zu irgendwas zwang was er nicht wollte. „Karina kommt auch mit, aber sie wird bei Papa wohnen. Ist schon geklärt und sie freut sich sogar auf München.“ 

„Ist doch klar, dass die sich freut. Die wird ja auch zu nichts gezwungen. Was ist mit Mam? Die ist mit Sicherheit nicht einverstanden! Außerdem kannst du uns nicht einfach so mitnehmen. Schon mal was von Entführung gehört?“ 

Julian hatte aufgehört so zu tun als wäre er nicht nervös. Er war es ganz einfach nicht mehr. Ziemlich aufgekratzt eher und richtig sauer. Alec hatte mal wieder das Gefühl irgendwas sagen zu müssen, aber was sollte er denn da sagen? „Brar, Kumpel! Ganz falscher Weg! Ganz Falsch! Überlas das mir Digger! Ich regel das schon.“ Würde wahrscheinlich richtig gut funktionieren. 

„Julian... Es braucht nur mal Jemand das Jugendamt einschalten und das ganze hier Läuft nicht mehr so 'locker' ab. Gib mir doch eine bessere Lösung. Oder überhaupt erst mal eine Lösung und dich zwingt hier überhaupt Niemand das Studium zu machen, aber es ist momentan der sicherste Weg für deine Zukunft und du kannst ziemlich glücklich sein, dass wir einen Vater haben der ein eigenes Unternehmen hat. Also wäre es ganz einfach das Sinnvollste.“ So langsam wurde Brar auch wütender. Alec hatte wieder das Bild im Kopf, wie die beiden sich in Julians Zimmer angeschrien hatten. Diesmal würde er dazwischen gehen bevor sie anfangen konnten sich dabei gegenseitig umzubringen. „Klingt für mich nicht Sinnvoll, wenn ich nach ein Paar Wochen keinen Bock mehr auf die ganze Scheiße habe und mich dann irgendwo vor nen Zug schmeiße.“ Alec wurde kalt und das lag nicht an der Temperatur im Wohnzimmer, sondern an dem Ton den Julian benutzt hatte. Dessen Stimmung schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu ändern und jetzt gerade sah er seinen Bruder mit unterkühltem Blick an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Aber Brar, so wie Alec, sahen Julian nur stumm an. Der Satz hatte zu ernst geklungen, sodass egal was man erwidert hätte, man irgendwie Angst vor Julians Reaktion bekäme. Brar schien genau das zu denken und drehte sich von seinem Bruder zu Alec, um kurz aufzuatmen und ihn dann zu fragen: „Wäre es für Dich Ordnung, wenn Julian die restlichen zwei Wochen hier bleibt, bis wir irgendeine Lösung gefunden haben? Ich rede auch mit deinem Vater, aber ich denke nicht, dass es irgendeine andere Alternative gibt Momentan.“ Alec konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Julian ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete. Verdammt was sollte Alec denn sagen?! „Nein, der geht mir ständig auf die Nerven.“ Und Julian einfach rausschmeißen? Außerdem gab es ja noch diesen kleinen Punkt in dem es hieß, dass Julian Etwas von Alec wusste, was eigentlich so schnell niemand wissen sollte. Auch wenn Alec mittlerweile nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte von ihm in irgendeiner Weise erpresst zu werden. Trotzdem, er war einfach nicht der Typ Julian jetzt hängen zu lassen. „Klar, er kann solange hier bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater irgendwas dagegen haben sollte.“ 

„Gut, das ist super! Julian?“ Brar sah wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Hm?“ 

„Denk darüber nach, lass dir was Anderes einfallen, aber wenn du in zwei Wochen keine Lösung hast, dann...“ 

„Jaja schon klar Arschloch, dann bin ich in der Hölle! Schon verstanden!“ Brar seufzte kurz, stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem: „Ich bin Zuhause, wenn du irgendwas brauchst.“ 

Brar war wieder weg. Es gab keinen Tatort. Niemand hatte Verletzungen davon getragen. Dafür das Alec einen Weltuntergang erwartet hatte, fand er das doch ein ziemlich gutes Ergebnis. Na gut das war Ansichtssache. Julian saß schwer atmend auf dem Sofa und schimpfte vor sich her. Meinte immer wieder, dass er seine Familie hassen würde und die alle doch keine Ahnung hatten und, dass Brar es niemals schaffen würde ihn mit nach München zu schleppen. Um ihn abzulenken gab Alec ihm sein Handy mit der Aufforderung: „Ruf Daniel an.“ 

Währenddessen ging er unter die Dusche und ließ Brars Auftauchen nochmal revue passieren. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er sogar auf Brars Seite. Zumindest fand er den Ansatz ganz gut, nur Brars Methoden waren nicht wirklich gut um Julian von der ganzen Sache zu überzeugen. Schließlich war der noch nie wo anders gewesen, hatte hier seine Freunde und hier sein ganzes Leben verbracht. Ihm zwei Wochen Zeit zu geben, Jemandem der sowieso schon viel zu stur war, und dann auch noch mit der Begründung er würde es anders zu nichts bringen war ganz einfach der falsche Weg. Aber vielleicht konnte Alec Julian ja irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass Brars Plan gar nicht so schlecht war und wenn er mit Daniel darüber reden würde... vernünftig darüber reden würde, dann könnten sie Julian vielleicht ja sogar wirklich umstimmen. Tatsache war nämlich, dass Brar recht hatte von wegen Julian hätte hier keine großen Zukunftschancen. Aber das musste man dem erst einmal verdeutlichen. Er benahm sich wie ein Kind, dass nur bis zum Abend denken konnte und die Auswirkungen auf das restliche Leben einfach ausblendete. 

Ja, das war eindeutig Julian. 

Nachdem er sich umgezogen und die Haare halbwegs getrocknet hatte, ging er wieder zurück zu Julian ins Wohnzimmer und blieb einen Moment wie versteinert stehen. Aus der angrenzenden Küche kam Musik und er hörte jemanden die Küchenschränke auf und zu schlagen. Es hörte sich an als würde dieser Jemand Kochen... sein Vater kochte nicht. Außer Aufbackbrötchen und alles was im Grunde nichts mit Kochen zu tun hatte. War er so lange Duschen gewesen, dass Julian angefangen hatte langweile zu bekommen und sich ein neues Hobby gesucht hatte?

Etwas schneller als nötig ging Alec auf die Küche zu. Wer wusste schon was Julian da für ein Zeug zusammen pantschte und es dabei mit Sicherheit noch auf die Reihe bekam, die halbe Küche abzufackeln! Mit Schwung riss er die Tür zur Küche auf und traf dabei fast Julian, der mit einem wütenden „Alter spinnst du?!“ zurück sprang und dabei eine Gabel in Alecs Gesicht hielt. Eine tropfende Gabel. Da war... Teig drauf? „Was tust du da?“ Alec war ein bisschen schockiert. Was hieß ein BISSCHEN?! Er war verstört! Gerade eben hatte er Julian noch unglücklich auf dem Sofa sitzen gehabt und jetzt stand der hier in seiner Küche, grinsend, im Arm einen Kochtopf und in der rechten Hand eine Gabel. Irgendwas Lief hier mal wieder schief! Das dritte mal an diesem Tag! „Hab keine Schüssel gefunden also musste ich nen Kochtopf nehmen und nen Mixer habt ihr auch nicht, aber ne Gabel geht auch. Dauert nur länger.“ Was? War das jetzt eine von Julians Ich-verdränge-die-letzten-zwanzig-minuten-Taktiken? 

„Das meine ich nicht, ich meine was TUST du da?“ Alec versuchte nicht so erschrocken auszusehen, wusste aber selber dass das nicht wirklich etwas brachte. „Pfannkuchen?“ Julian war verrückt. Aber so was von und Alec war Zeuge seiner Verrücktheit. „Und wieso?“

„Weil ich Lust dazu hatte? Außerdem hab ich jetzt Hunger auf Pfannkuchen.“ 

„Okay... und du hast ein Rezept dafür?“ 

„Nö, aber das klappt schon.“ Oh Alec war sich sicher, dass das klappen würde! Mit einem explodierenden Herd vielleicht! „Wenn du unbedingt Pfannkuchen backen willst dann suchen wir jetzt lieber ein Rezept aus dem Internet.“ Alec sprach mit ihm, wie mit einem Psychisch Kranken der gerade den Auslöser für eine Atombombe in der Hand hielt. Aber diese plötzlichen Veränderungen von Julians Stimmung brachten ihn um! Man wusste nie was Julian als nächstes tat. Erst ist er wütend und will einen umbringen, dann ist er traurig und will sich umbringen und dann steht der Idiot in der Küche und hat Bock auf Pfannkuchen?! Finde den Fehler! „Diggi, glaubst du ich kann keine Pfannkuchen machen?! Das ist das einfachste der Welt, die klappen immer und ich hab noch nie ein Rezept benutzt!“ 

„Das heißt du hast schon mal welche gemacht?“ 

„Ja Papa, ich mach dir deine Küche schon nicht kaputt wenns dir darum geht.“ Julian rollte mit den Augen und stach mit seiner Gabel demonstrativ wieder in den flüssigen Teig um dann wie blöd darin rum zu schlagen. Möglicherweise war das auch Julians Weg seine Aggressionen zu kompensieren. Alec sollte ihn einfach machen lassen. Julian würde ja eh nur trotzig werden und dann erst recht die Küche zerstören. Allerdings würde er ihn auf keinen Fall hier alleine lassen! 

„Schon gut. Mach dir deine Pfannkuchen. Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ Misstrauisch sah Julian ihn an, als würde er ihm nicht richtig glauben und ihm jeden Moment den Topf entreißen. „Wenn du willst? Such mir ne Pfanne! In eurer Küche findet man ja nix.“ 

Also tat Alec das und nahm Julian beim Wort. Er musste die Pfanne suchen. 

„Wir haben keine Pfanne.“ Musste er dummerweise feststellen, nachdem er jegliche Schränke abgesucht hatte. Dafür hatte er den Mixer gefunden. Aber ne Pfanne konnte der auch nicht ersetzen. „Warum habt ihr denn keine Pfanne?! Was seid ihr denn für ein Haushalt he?!“ 

„Jetzt mach hier mal keinen auf Hausfrau ja? Wir sind gerade erst eingezogen und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir überhaupt jemals eine Pfanne besessen hätten. Und trotzdem habe ich es 17 Jahre geschafft am Leben zu bleiben."

Jetzt hatte Alec auch keine Lust mehr Julian zu helfen und gleichzeitig darauf zu achten, dass der nichts dummes tat. Er setzte sich einfach an den Küchentisch und begann damit die Zeitung von gestern durchzublättern. Diese Julian-Stimmungsschwankungen waren ansteckend verdammt. „Boah dann hilf mir nicht mehr!“ Darauf ließ Alec nur ein zustimmendes brummen hören und war schon wieder komplett genervt. Er konnte sich richtig gut vorstellen wie die nächsten zwei Wochen aussehen würden. Durchgehend stressig und ohne eine winzige Pause. 

Irgendwann hatte Julian wohl das Gefühl sein Pfannkuchen-Teig war genug verprügelt worden und stellte die Schüssel auf die Anrichte. Alec beobachtete Julian gespannt was der sich jetzt einfallen ließ, schließlich gab es ja keine Pfanne. 

Als der dann aus einem der unteren Schränke wieder raus gekrochen kam, zog er einen etwas größeren Kochtopf mit sich, wuchtete den auf die Herdplatte und stellte diese an. 

„Warte, was wird das denn jetzt?“ Kurz hatte Alec den drang sofort aufzuspringen und diesen Topf da runter zu reißen, aber was sollte schon großes passieren. Das war einfach nur ein Topf auf dem Herd. Alles war gut... noch.

„Na wenn wir keine Pfanne haben, dann nehmen wir halt nen Kochtopf. Ist doch auch nur ne Pfanne mit längeren Seiten.“ Im Grunde hatte Julian da nicht unrecht dachte Alec sich, aber er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass irgendjemand einen Kochtopf als Pfanne zweckentfremdet hätte. „Und du bist dir sicher ,dass das funktioniert?“

„Nö, aber wenns funktioniert musst du mich Meister nennen!“ Grinsend drehte Julian sich zu Alec, natürlich nicht ohne seine Gabel in der Hand die er anscheinend fast schon liebgewonnen hatte. Ohne aber auf eine Antwort zu warten, widmete sich Julian direkt wieder seiner Koch-Show.

Es war verrückt. Alec hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber... es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. In der Küche fing es an lecker zu riechen und Julian schien voll in seinem Element. Anscheinend war die Idee, dass er dadurch seinen Frust kompensierte gar nicht mal so falsch. Auch wenn Alec die Vorstellung von Julian am Herd immer noch ein klein wenig misstrauisch mit ansah. 

Nach ca. Zehn Minuten und ein paar Flüchen Seitens Julian, weil der Topf wohl nicht so praktisch zum Pfannkuchen wenden war, hatte Alec einen dampfenden Pfannkuchen vor sich liegen. Aber das schärfste an der ganzen Sache war eigentlich, dass diese Dinger auch noch ganz gut waren! Er hatte sich zwar nicht sehr wohl dabei gefühlt Julians Kreation zu probieren, aber der hatte ihn mit so erwartungsvollem Blick angesehen, dass er nicht anders konnte. 

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Alecs Vater guckte vorsichtig rein. „Ihr seid am Kochen?“ Genauso kritisch wie Alec zuvor selbst, sah sein Vater sie jetzt an. „Juliane wollte ihre Hausfrau-Fähigkeiten testen.“ Gab Alec sofort als Antwort und „Juliane“ trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegens Schienbein, sodass Alec kurz vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog, sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. 

Julian war wohl sehr überzeugt von seiner Fähigkeit, denn es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden da hatte er Alecs Vater schon eine seiner Kreationen aufgeschwatzt und nun saßen sie zu dritt am Tisch und Alec meinte, dass es so wie es jetzt war, in Ordnung schien. Solange Julian sich anscheinend sicher fühlte war alles gut, aber er nahm sich vor heute noch mit ihm zu reden. 

„Hast du mit Daniel telefoniert?“ Julian sah zu Alec auf, mit vollem Mund und es schien als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen, das er ganz vergessen hätte. „Jup, wir treffen uns nachher mit ihm am Strand und Grillen.“ Auf Alecs Blick fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Nur grillen, kein Alkohol. Ehrlich!“ Mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass Julian Alec gar nicht gefragt hatte ob er mitkommen wolle, sondern direkt von 'wir' sprach, konnte er ihm nicht wirklich glauben, dass dieses Strand treffen wirklich nur aus Grillen bestand. Trotz, dass Julian vor ein Paar Stunden noch herum gejammert hatte er wolle heute Abend nix mehr machen. „Okay, nur Grillen.“ War Alecs Kommentar dazu. 

Eine Stunde später waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zum Strand. Es war bereits dabei dunkel zu werden und somit wurde es auch von Minute zu Minute kälter. Julian fing schon bei den ersten Metern an rum zu maulen, dass das ne scheiß Idee war und ihm sau kalt währe, worauf Alec nur meinte, dass Julian sich das hätte denken können und dieses Mal bekäme er seine Jacke nicht. Ansonsten liefen sie nur schweigend neben einander her und Alec hatte den Drang Julian jetzt auf das Thema Brar und München anzusprechen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben, als er merkte, dass Julian wohl wieder eines seiner Stimmungs-Tiefs hatte und deswegen so still war. Also begann er einfach mit etwas harmlosen, um Julian wenigstens ein bisschen abzulenken. „Bist du sicher dass wir nichts mitbringen sollten?“ 

„Jaja, Daniel hat alles da was wir brauchen.“ 

„Und wer kommt da noch alles hin?“ 

„Keine Ahnung, glaub nur Daniel, Du und ich.“ So schnell wie sich Julians Stimmung meistens ändern konnte, schien er jetzt wirklich in seinem Loch drin zu stecken. Egal was Alec sagte, Julian antwortete nur desinteressiert. Naja, vielleicht würde sich das ja ändern, wenn sie Daniel treffen würden. Alec bemerkte wie Julian den Kragen seiner Jacke nach oben klappte und die Hände tiefer in den Taschen vergrub. „Sollen wir nochmal zurück und du ziehst dir etwas Wärmeres an?“ Versuchte er etwas Mitleid zu zeigen. „Ne, passt schon.“ 

„Bist du sicher? Es wird kälter werden.“ 

„Ja man. Ich wärme mich am Grill auf! Hör auf zu nerven.“ Okay, anscheinend hatte Julian keine Lust seine Laune heute noch zu ändern. Und Alec war es grundsätzlich egal, nur hatte er keinen Bock den restlichen Abend einen Trauerklops bei sich sitzen zu haben. 

Mittlerweile waren sie am Strand und stapften durch den Sand, bis sie sehr weit entfernt zwei Gestalten rumlaufen sahen. Die größere war wahrscheinlich Daniel und dann hatte er wohl seinen kleinen Bruder mitgebracht. Alec hoffte immer noch, dass Julians Laune sich bessern würde, wenn sie auf Daniel trafen, aber der sah gar nicht mal von seinen so schrecklich interessanten Schuhen auf, um zu sehen ob sie überhaupt in die richtige Richtung liefen. Möglicherweise lag das aber auch daran, dass der Wind hier viel stärker war und ihnen Eisige Luft ins Gesicht schlug. 

„Da vorne sind Daniel und Tristan.“ Versuchte Alec es noch ein letztes mal. Julian sah sogar kurz auf, runzelte dann allerdings die Stirn und meinte: „Kann sein.“ Er sah aber nicht weg, sondern verengte die Augen nur noch mehr, als würde er etwas sehen wollen das viel weiter entfernt war. Alec sah auch noch mal zu Daniel, konnte aber mittlerweile sogar erkennen, dass die beiden gerade dabei waren Strandkörbe in eine Art Kreis zu schieben. Julian allerdings schien immer noch nichts zu erkennen, gab es dann mit einem Wütenden „Hm!“ auf und fixierte wieder seine Füße. „Sag mal, kannst du nichts mehr sehen, sobald es dunkel ist?“ Alec musste schmunzeln, als Julian ihn stocksauer von unten ansah. „Halt die Fresse ich kann im Dunkeln genauso gut sehen wie im Hellen!“ Also gar nicht? War Alec versucht zu sagen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben, schließlich wusste man nicht so genau wie Julian dann reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt schon so drauf war. 

„MAN! Das tat weh verdammt!“ Sie konnten Tristan rumbrüllen hören, aber das schien Julian nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Erst als sie auch noch ein Lachen hörten, das eindeutig weiblich war, schien er Interesse zu zeigen.

„Daniel hat nicht gesagt, dass noch mehr kommen!“ Kam es etwas wütend von Julian. „Freut dich das nicht?“ Fragte Alec. Er hatte angenommen, dass Julian sich eher darüber freuen würde in weiblicher Gesellschaft zu sein. „Nein! Ich hab heute kein Bock auf Menschen!“ 

Dazu erwiderte Alec nichts. Hätte er auch gar nicht mehr können, denn Daniel hatte sie schon entdeckt, kam auf sie zu gerannt und begrüßte beide mit einem „Hey.“ Alec hob die Hand, wurde aber von Julian an der Jacke festgehalten und so blieben sie beide stehen und warteten bis Daniel etwas aus der Puste vor ihnen stand. „Du hast gesagt wir machen nen chilligen am Strand! Nix von Party machen!“ Beschwerte sich Julian und zeigte dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf Daniel. „Ist ja gut mensch! Wir machen doch auch nichts weiter als hier rum zu gammeln also bleib Locker. Außerdem ist Marika da.“ Marika aus ihrer Klasse? Soweit Alec wusste, war sie doch Stellas beste Freundin und hielt somit auch nicht viel von Julian. Der schien wohl auch ziemlich erstaunt zu sein. Sah mit offenem Mund zu Daniel und meinte dann allerdings etwas skeptisch: „Wie hast du die denn hier her bekommen?“ 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mich gut mit ihr verstehe? Außerdem war sie gestern auch auf der Hausparty und hat mitbekommen was passiert ist. Hab sie später noch nach Hause gebracht und dann dachten wir, heute Abend Grillen ist fast schon Anti-Kater tauglich.“ Julian sah allerdings weniger begeistert aus, schien aber noch nicht zu wissen was er sagen wollte, also übernahm Alec das einfach mal: „Ich dachte Marika könnte euch nicht leiden?“ Daniel lachte kurz auf und grinste dann kurz Julian an. „Eigentlich können sich nur Juli und Stella nicht leiden. Und Marika hat keinen Bock auf Julians Dauergeilheit, aber ansonsten geht’s ganz gut.“ Ach so war das. Julians Laune konnte das aber anscheinend nicht bessern, der drehte sich nämlich plötzlich um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Daniel ihn festhielt und ihm irgendwas zuflüsterte von wegen 'Tristan' und 'In den Dünen später'. Daraufhin lächelte Julian, das erste Mal seit sie losgegangen waren, und hörte damit gar nicht mehr auf. Selbst dann nicht, als Daniel meinte: „Eine Sache ist da aber doch noch... Marika hat Stella mitgebracht. Mach kein Fass auf deswegen.“ Aber Julian schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und lächelte weiter vor sich hin. Man hätte meinen können er wäre High. 

//

Die Stimmung war gut. Stella ignorierte Julian, Julian ignorierte Stella. Beide hatten trotz dessen, dass sie nicht einmal zehn Meter voneinander entfernt saßen, ziemlich gute Laune. Die anderen hatten, während Alec und Julian noch auf dem Weg waren, die Strandkörbe so geschoben, dass sie einen Kreis bildeten und die kalte Luft nicht (zumindest nicht so stark) an sie ran kommen konnte. In der mitte stand ein Einweggrill und Daniel hatte sogar Spiritus mitgebracht, welches Julian immer wieder missbrauchte um Feuergott zu spielen. Jedes mal, wenn er wieder etwas in die Flammen goss damit die nicht ausgingen, schrie er: „Betet zu eurem Feuergott!“ 

Alec war nur froh, dass Daniel... wie auch immer... es geschafft hatte Julians Stimmung zu heben. Allerdings interessierte es ihn immer noch was genau er ihm da eigentlich zugeflüstert hatte. „Daniel? Könn wa jetzt endlich mal hoch?“ Tristan hatte sich neben Alec in einen der Strandkörbe gesetzt und wurde mit der Zeit immer hibbeliger. Hätte Alec es nicht besser gewusst, hätte man meinen können, dass Julian sein großer Bruder war. Möglicherweise lag das aber auch nur an dessen Einfluss. „Ja Daniel lass hoch gehen!“ Stimmte Julian sofort mit ein und hibbelte genauso herum wie Tristan. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er neben dem Feuer saß und dabei die Spiritus Flasche hin und her schüttelte. 

Alec wusste nicht was die beiden mit dem 'hoch gehen' meinten, aber er nahm stark an, dass es was mit dem Geflüstere zu tun hatte.

„Ja dann los.“ Daniel stand auf, griff nach seiner Tasche, die im Sand lag und kletterte zwischen den Strandkörben aus dem Kreis. Julian und Tristan benahmen sich wie zwei fünf-Jährige, die fangen spielten und liefen sich fast über den Haufen nachdem sie versucht hatten sich gleichzeitig zwischen den Strandkörben durch zu quetschen. 

„Oh man.“ Meinte Stella und sah dann zu Alec. „Und Julian wohnt jetzt bei dir?“ Fragte Marika mit schiefem lächeln. „Nur für eine bestimmte Zeit.“

„Und warum?“

„Er hat momentan Stress mit seinem Bruder.“ Alec wollte nicht zu viel sagen und hatte jetzt auch keine Lust weiter über Julian zu reden. Besonders nicht, da Stella dabei war und wenn Julian wieder mitbekam, dass über ihn geredet wurde, dann wäre es dieses mal höchst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so 'leicht' ihn wieder runter zu fahren. „Wie immer. Naja, erzähl mal, wie findest du es hier bis jetzt?“ Marika schien wohl zu merken, dass das Thema Julian gerade nicht so dolle war. Gut so, dachte sich Alec, bekam aber mit wie Stella ihn abschätzig ansah. Er hoffte nur nicht, dass sie jetzt allzu sauer auf ihn war, weil er Julian hinterher gerannt war und sie alleine gelassen hatte. Seit dem hatten sie sich ja auch nicht mehr gesehen oder von einander gehört.

Sie redeten eine ganze Weile mit einander. Zumindest er und Marika. Stella hörte ihnen nur zu und nahm ab und an einen Schluck von ihrer Cola. 

Langsam stellte Alec sich die Frage was die Drei eigentlich so lange trieben. Mittlerweile mussten sie schon eine halbe Stunde weg sein. 

„Wenn die nicht bald wiederkommen, dann bin ich gleich wieder weg.“ Stella klang ziemlich genervt und Alec konnte sie sogar verstehen. Vielleicht sollte er kurz mit ihr über den Vormittag und was passiert war reden, aber ehrlich gesagt sah er selbst kein großes Problem. Sie war wahrscheinlich sowieso nur so sauer, weil es Julian gewesen war dem er hinterher ist. Die Streiterei zwischen den beiden ging ihm langsam allerdings auch auf die Nerven. „Ach komm schon Stella. Sei nicht so schlecht gelaunt.“ Marika packte Stellas Gesicht und zog mit den Daumen ihre Mundwinkel nach oben, bevor sie sich überhaupt dagegen währen konnte. Dann drehte Stella allerdings doch den Kopf weg, rieb sich die Wangen und stöhnte einmal gequält auf. „Sag mir mal bitte wie ich jetzt gute Laune bekommen soll?!“ Marika grinste sie plötzlich an, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Stella hart schluckte und ihrer Freundin gegen die Schulter schlug, während sie meinte: „Hör auf! Das mache ich nicht!“ 

Alec hatte das Gefühl, heute schien Tag des Geflüster zu sein. Oder es hatten einfach alle Geheimnisse und er durfte davon noch nichts erfahren, weil er 'der Neue' war. „Okay.“ Marika stand auf einmal schwungvoll auf. „Ich geh mal schauen wo die Drei Geisteskranken hin sind.“ Mit einem Lächeln wollte sie gerade zwischen den Strandkörben hindurch, als sie sich wieder zu Stella drehte, mit den Schultern zuckte und meinte: „Tja, schon gefunden.“ Keine Sekunde später schob sich ein breit grinsend und leise Kichernder Tristan durch die Lücke. Starrte in das Feuer, öffnete den Mund zu einem 'O' und lies sich in den Strandkorb fallen, in dem zuvor Daniel gesessen hatte. Er starrte weiterhin ins Feuer und schien sich komplett darin zu verlieren. Alec hatte eine Ahnung was mit ihm los war und konnte sich jetzt auch denken was die drei die ganze Zeit getan hatten. Sicher war er sich allerdings erst, als Julian sich zu ihnen gesellte. Mit halb geschlossenen Liedern und ebenso einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wie Tristan. Er sah kurz zu Stella und lachte plötzlich los, als hätte irgendwer einen wahnsinns Witz gerissen. Die rollte allerdings nur mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh dann jetzt doch.“ Sagte sie und wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Marika am Handgelenk festgehalten. „Warte doch, du kannst mich nicht mit denen alleine lassen.“ Marika lachte und zeigte dabei auf Tristan, der sich im sitzen nach vorne beugte und nach der Spiritus Flasche greifen wollte. Alec war allerdings der Meinung, dass das keine gute Idee war und war mit einem großen Schritt bei ihm, um ihm die Flasche aus der Hand zu nehmen. Mehr als ein: „Manno.“ Bekam er aber nicht ab. „Ja Stella bleib noch.“ Julian schien gar nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben und hing mit dem Blick immer noch an Stella. „Sei du leise Julian!“ Und natürlich ging es direkt wieder los. „Ich bin doch leise.“ Flüsterte Julian und Marika lachte los, erntete einen wütenden Blick von Stella und versuchte es sich zu verkneifen, was allerdings nicht ganz funktionierte. „Ich hab echt keine Lust jetzt mit dir zu Streiten! Besonders nicht in deiner Verfassung!“ Sie blickte wieder zu Julian, der aber nur darüber lachte und mit den Schultern zuckte. 

Alec war das zu blöd. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen 'Stammplatz' und stellte die Spiritus Flasche in den Sand vor sich, sodass er es hätte sehen können, wenn Tristan wieder Mordlustige Ideen bekam. Der sah die Flasche nämlich schon wieder mit leuchtenden Augen an. 

Stella gab noch einmal ein wütendes Geräusch von sich, drehte sich um und drückte sich sichtlich aggressiv zwischen den Strandkörben hindurch, bis Julian relativ 'freundlich' meinte: „Hey, das war mein ernst! Bleib hier! Du darfst dich sogar neben Alec setzen!“ Dabei zeigte er mit dem Finger auf den leeren platz neben ihm. Na super. Anscheinend war Julian wirklich auf Streit aus, dabei hatte Alec immer geglaubt, dass Kiffen einen einfach nur müde und zufrieden, mit sich und der Welt, werden ließ. Wo war Daniel überhaupt? Der konnte das doch mit Sicherheit wieder klären.

Stella sah sogar noch einmal zurück, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und Alec sah nur noch wie sie ziemlich rot im Gesicht wurde, als sie dann ganz zwischen den Strandkörben verschwand. „Musste das sein?“ Äußerte sich Alec auch mal dazu. Anstatt ihm aber zu Antworten schrie Julian Stella noch hinterher: „Egal! Mehr Platz für mich!“ Setzte sich neben Alec und bevor der reagieren konnte, hatte Julian sich schon zur Seite fallen lassen und lag nun mit dem Kopf auf dessen Schoss. „Ja war dringend nötig.“ Murmelte Julian nur noch und schien einschlafen zu wollen. Alec war im ersten Moment zwar etwas erschrocken, fing sich dann aber wieder und sah zu Tristan, der sich gott sei dank immer noch nur für seine Spiritus Flasche zu interessieren schien. Marika allerdings lächelte ihn an und es klang fast als müsste sie immer noch ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie sagte: „Süß ihr beiden.“ 


	14. Der Patriotismus verdirbt die Geschichte

ALEC

„Also kümmert sich Stella um die Bestellung." Sagte Herr Mecklenburg, ihr Klassenlehrer. Es ging um die Abschluss-Pullover und darum, dass Alec auch darauf stehen sollte.

Eigentlich hätten sie jetzt Mathe gehabt, nutzten aber die Stunde für Vorbereitungen und Pläne für ihren Abschluss. Alec hatte noch einmal alle Informationen zur Abschlussfahrt nach Berlin bekommen. Eigentlich war es ihm egal wo sie hinfahren würden, aber in Berlin war er mittlerweile so oft gewesen, dass er sagen konnte welche Straßenbahn wo hin führte. Er wäre dann doch gerne ins Ausland gefahren, aber na gut. Die Abstimmung, wohin die Fahrt gehen sollte, war schon ein Jahr zuvor gewesen, als Alec noch nicht dabei gewesen war. 

Daniel meldete sich und fing direkt an zu reden. In den letzten Wochen war er jeden Tag pünktlich zur ersten Stunde erschienen. „Ich bin dafür, dass Julian darauf stehen bleibt. Er ist vielleicht zum Abschluss nicht hier, aber dafür kennen wir ihn alle seit dem Kindergarten."

In den letzten Wochen war er nicht nur pünktlich gewesen, sondern hatte auch aufgehört jeden Abend feiern zu gehen. Stadtessen traf er sich öfter mit Alec und sie hangen einfach nur rum. Manchmal waren auch Stella und Marika dabei, aber das eher selten. Im Allgemeinen hatte die Stimmung sich ziemlich verändert seid Julian weg war. Das war jetzt ca. einen Monat her. Es war irgendwie ruhiger geworden, dafür allerdings auch langweiliger. Selbst Stella hatte zugegeben, dass ihr diese 'Idiotischen-Kommentare' fehlten. Und obwohl sich Alec die ganze Zeit nach dieser Ruhe gesehnt hatte, fand er es jetzt unerträglich. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich viel zu sehr an Julian und dessen Art gewöhnt hatte. Brar hatte seine Drohung auf den Tag genau eingehalten und stand nach Zwei Wochen vor ihrer Tür um Julian abzuholen. Daniel war auch da gewesen. Im Grunde waren sie beide Schuld daran, dass Julian jetzt weg war. Sie hatten versucht Ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Brars Idee nicht schlecht war und waren letzten Endes auch erfolgreich. Allerdings war Julian nicht gerade freudestrahlend zu Brar ins Auto gestiegen. Er hatte ihnen auch nicht tschüss gesagt, oder sonst irgendwas. Er war einfach mit seinen Taschen an ihnen vorbei gegangen und ins Auto gestiegen, hatte sich angeschnallt und sie kein einziges Mal mehr angesehen, bis dass sie losgefahren sind und Daniel und Alec alleine da standen. 

Seit dem hatte Alec auch nichts mehr von Julian gehört. Im Gegensatz zu Daniel, der ein paar Tage später ständig von Nachrichten bombardiert wurde. 

Zuerst war es Alec egal, dass Julian ihn nicht kontaktierte, er hätte sich ja auch selbst melden können, aber von Woche zu Woche hatte er immer öfter den Drang Julian einfach anzuschreiben. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch schlecht, weil der es einfach nicht tat und ausschließlich von Daniel mitbekam, dass es Julian wohl ziemlich gut ging. 

Die Schule war schon lange wieder vorbei, Alec war seit ein paar Stunden zuhause und hatte sich draußen in die Sonne gesetzt, mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und war eingeschlafen. Es war relativ warm geworden, besonders in der Sonne, nur der Wind war noch ziemlich kühl und hinderte ihn noch daran sich ohne Jacke nach draußen zu setzen. Irgendwann war er aufgewacht, weil sein Vater ihm die Kopfhörer abgenommen hatte. „Hast du Hunger?" Eigentlich war das keine richtige Frage, sondern eher ein Flehen, dass Alec doch bitte nein sagen sollte. „Ja, schon, aber ich gehe nachher mit Marika was essen."

„Achso, okey, na dann." Erleichtert atmete sein Vater aus und Alec musste schmunzeln. Seit Julian weg war, fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet regelmäßig zu Kochen. Julian war nämlich ein Fresssack, wenn man es noch dezent ausdrücken wollte und weil er absolut nicht von den Kochkünsten seitens Alec plus Vater begeistert war, hatte er selbst das übernommen. Und so kam es, dass sie fast jeden Mittag zusammen Julians Erfindungen in sich rein schaufelten. Seit der Pfannkuchen Geschichte hatte Alec auch weniger Angst etwas davon zu essen und war jedes mal erstaunt, dass Julian es schaffte ohne Rezept etwas zu schaffen das auch noch lecker war. Irgendwie hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt. Und jetzt mussten sie sich wieder daran gewöhnen von Fertig-Sachen zu leben, weil sie in der Hinsicht schlichtweg unbegabt waren. 

Kurz nachdem Alec beschlossen hatte wieder rein zu gehen, bemerkte er wie spät es schon wieder war und, dass er tatsächlich zwei Stunden in der Sonne geschlafen hatte. Langsam machte er sich fertig und begab sich auf den Weg zu Marika. Sie trafen sich auf halben Weg, begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung und redeten über die Abschlussfahrt, bis sie bei dem Italiener angekommen waren, zu dem sie in letzter Zeit immer gingen. Manchmal mit Daniel und Tristan, manchmal mit Stella und manchmal auch alle zusammen. Sie aßen allerdings nie dort, sondern nahmen ihr essen immer mit und setzten sich dann entweder in den Park, oder an den Strand. 

Dieses mal gingen sie weiter zum Strand und setzten sich in einen Strandkorb, einen Pizzakarton auf dem Schoß und mit Aussicht auf das Meer. 

„Ich hab gehört in der Jugendherberge soll unten eine Disco sein." Marika grinste ihn von der Seite an und stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Bedeutet?" Alec sah sie Fragend an, wusste die Antwort aber eigentlich schon. Der Grund warum er in letzter Zeit so viel mit Marika unternahm war, dass sie und Julian sich vom Charakter her gar nicht so groß unterschieden. Nur hatte Marika die Fähigkeit dabei weniger Arschloch-mäßig zu wirken und konnte ihre Eskalations-Seite ganz gut überspielen. Dass Alec sie als Ersatz sah, war ihm allerdings auch erst eine Woche später aufgefallen, als sie ihn mal darauf angesprochen hatte ob er Julian vermissen würde. Seine Antwort darauf war zwar ein klares „Nein." Aber so sicher war er sich da nicht mehr.

„Na das bedeutet wir werden wohl ziemlich ausgeknockt in den Museen herumschleichen." Er musste lachen, weil es ihn an Julian erinnerte und, dass seine Antwort wohl nicht groß anders gewesen wäre. Genauso wie der Plan sich so oft wie möglich die Kante auf Abschlussfahrt zu geben. 

Marika stimmte in sein Lachen ein und stopfte sich ein halbes Pizza-Stück in den Mund, was Alec nur noch mehr lachen ließ. „Waf?" Fragte Marika mit vollem Mund, nachdem sie merkte, dass Alec gerade über sie und nicht mit ihr lachte. „Bin ich dir nicht Lady-like genug oder was?" Gespielt empört gestikulierte sie mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht und tat als würde sie ihm die Augen ausstechen mit ihren Rot lackierten Fingernägeln. Äußerlich war sie wirklich eine dieser Vorzeige-Puppen, aber wenn man sie dann besser kennenlernte, merkte man schnell den Einfluss ihrer drei großen Brüder. Die hatte Alec zwar noch nie kennen gelernt, aber nach Marikas Aussage brauchte er das auch gar nicht. Die waren nicht auf ihrem "Intellektuellen-Stand" und beschäftigten sich lieber ausschließlich damit einem Ball hinterher zu rennen. „Du bist eine Lady? Sorry muss ich vor lauter Pizza übersehen haben." Schnell klaute er ihr das andere halbe Stück und kassierte dafür einen leichten Schlag in den Bauch. „Oh hab ich dir eigentlich mal von der Story im Harz erzählt? Klassenfahrt in der achten?" Während Alec auf seinem halben Pizza-Stück herumkaute, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nö. Wieder eine eurer Betrunkenen-Geschichten?" 

„Oh ja! Pass auf, wir waren also in einer Jugendherberge. Richtig winzig das Ding und mitten im Wald. Irgendwie hat Julian ne Flasche Jacky mit geschmuggelt..." Während Marika erzählte viel ihm wieder auf wie sehr er sie manchmal mit Julian verglich und dann fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er das Gefühl hatte er würde nur etwas mit ihr machen, weil sie sein Ersatz-Julian darstellte. 

"... Aber da waren keine Lichter oder so, also man konnte wirklich nicht sehen, dass da noch ein Haus steht! Und weil Stella so rumgeschrien hat die ganze Zeit, hat Mecklenburg irgendwann gemerkt dass wir nicht in unseren Zimmern waren und ist zu uns raus gekommen. Hat natürlich Julian die ganze Schuld gegeben." Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, ernster plötzlich und Alec hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte etwas auf den Lippen, traute sich aber nicht es zu sagen. „Was ist los?" Fragte er also schließlich. Sie zögerte. „Das ist nur eine Vermutung okay? Also raste nicht aus, wenn ich dich das jetzt frage!" Er ahnte schlimmes und wusste nicht ob er überreagierte, oder das Gefühl „Frag mich besser nicht." zu sagen, berechtigt war. „In Ordnung, ich verspreche nicht auszurasten. Also?" Seine Laune sank nicht nur in den Keller, sie war einmal durch die Erde geschossen und auf der anderen Seite wieder raus gefloppt. „Du weißt dass Stella auf dich steht oder?" Okay, er hatte wohl wirklich umsonst leichte Panik geschoben. „Ja weiß ich. Und jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass ich mich ja mal mit ihr treffen könnte. Das tun wir schon und ich kann dir zu einhundert Prozent versichern, dass daraus nichts wird!"

„Ja, ach ne! Jeder außer Stella weiß mittlerweile, dass du nichts von ihr willst! Ich wollte ja auch eigentlich darauf hinaus, dass... also..." Na super. Panik berechtigt. Wieder antreten bitte. „Na sag schon." Er wusste doch sowieso schon was sie Fragen wollte. Komischerweise klang er auch gar nicht genervt oder wütend oder sonst irgendwie negativ. „Ja, weißt du noch die Party? In der Julian was in seinem Trinken hatte und dann völlig ausgeknockt war?" Wie hätte er das vergessen sollen? Er nickte mit dem Kopf, wusste nicht genau worauf sie jetzt hinaus wollte. „Ich hab euch nur kurz gesehen, weil ich mit anderen Leuten da war, aber das war doch Felix der da neben dir saß oder nicht?" 

„Ja, ich denke schon, dass das Felix war."

„Und ich glaube er hat sich ziemlich an dich ran gemacht. Aber du hast ihn total ignoriert." Jetzt sah sie ihn wieder an, diesmal allerdings grinsend. „Ich kenne Felix durch Stella relativ gut und ich weiß, dass er ein ziemliches Gespür dafür hat bei Wem er landen kann und bei Wem nicht."

„Dann hat er sich wohl getäuscht." Und das war ja nicht einmal gelogen. Alec fand Felix aufdringliche Art echt nervend. Nicht so wie er Julian mit nervig beschreiben würde, sondern wirklich aus den Tiefen heraus kriechend – nervig! „Jaa vielleicht weil er nicht dein Typ ist! Aber wenn es um Hete oder Homo geht, hat der sich noch NIE geirrt! Außer bei Julian, aber das war echt nicht seine Schuld." Na toll. Alec holte einmal tief Luft und stieß sie dann wieder aus. „Ich hab das ja nicht ernst genommen am Anfang. Hab auch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, aber dann hieß es auf einmal Julian würde bei dir wohnen und ihr habt nur noch aneinander geklebt! Noch schlimmer als Er und Daniel! Und du bist auf keine einzige anmache eingegangen wenn wir in der Cloud waren." Eine winzige Kneipe in der sich oft die Jugendlichen im Dorf trafen. „und seit du da bist hab ich kein einziges mal von Julian gehört, dass er irgendwelche Weiber flachgelegt hätte geschweige denn angemacht! Er hat sogar aufgehört MICH anzumachen! Und Stella und er haben sich sogar etwas besser verstanden und jetzt sagt sie von SICH AUS sie würde ihn VERMISSEN!! Das ist absolut abnormal! Und überhaupt! Das Julian freiwillig mit nach München gegangen ist! So kannte ich ihn nicht! So kannte ihn Niemand! Und außerdem..." Alec hob beide Arme nach oben als müsste er sich vor anfliegenden Dingen schützen „Stopp! Mach mal ne Pause! Geht es dir jetzt darum, dass ich Schwul bin, oder dass du anscheinend glaubst ich hätte was mit Julian gehabt?!" Sie sah ihn plötzlich leicht gehetzt an und schien erst zu realisieren, dass sie sich in Rage geredet hatte. „Oh sorry. Manchmal fange ich vor Aufregung an zu reden und kann dann nicht mehr aufhören." Oh ja, sie war in manchen Dingen Julian wirklich sehr ähnlich.

„Aber, dass du schwul bist ist sicher ja?" Fragte sie ihn mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, als hätte er ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. „Ich gehe nicht mit dir Shoppen, von Styling habe ich keine Ahnung und wenn du mir einen scheiß Chihuahua andrehen willst, dann bist du für mich gestorben!" Etwas enttäuscht sah sie tatsächlich aus, fing sich aber direkt wieder und machte eine Handbewegung die unterstreichen sollte, dass ihr das egal war. „Passt schon! Dafür gibt es ja immer noch Felix. Obwohl ich dich schon ganz gerne beim Shoppen dabei hätte. Aber egal, viel wichtiger ist nämlich: Hast du es ernsthaft geschafft JULIAN zu Homorisieren?!" 

„Das Wort gibt es nicht."

„Natürlich gibt's das!"

„Nein gibt es nicht. Es gibt HUmorisieren aber das ist was völlig anderes. Das was du meinst existiert nicht als einzelnes Wort."

„Okay, Mister, dann eben so: Hast du es echt geschafft Julian zu, Wort wurde noch nicht erfunden bitte einfügen?!" Dafür dass Alec die letzten Minuten wahnsinnig angespannt war, musste er plötzlich laut loslachen. Oder es lag einfach daran, dass er jetzt verrückt wurde. Ja, es lag mit Sicherheit daran, dass er jetzt verrückt wurde! „Nein habe ich nicht. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er ja plötzlich beschlossen seine nicht existierende Jungfräulichkeit für die einzig Richtige aufzuheben?"

„Pah! Im Ernst! Wenn man euch beide so sieht, dann würde man eher denken Julian ist schwul. Liegt vielleicht aber auch nur daran, dass du so langweilig bist."

„Danke." Sagte Alec und zog einen übertriebenen Schmollmund. „Kein Ding du Langweilige Socke!" Sie lachten beide und Alecs Anspannung war tasächlich komplett verschwunden. Möglicherweise, weil Marika die Sache so locker sah. Na gut, Alec hatte in seiner alten Schule auch nie wirklich Probleme gehabt, nach seinem unfreiwilligen Outing. Außer vielleicht ein Paar Weiber, die ihn als ihren besten-Schwulen-Freund missbrauchen wollten. „Aber du hast recht." Stimmte er ihr plötzlich zu. „Julian hat wirklich so seine Feminine Seite an sich."

„Ja oder? Endlich Jemand der mir zustimmt! Alle anderen lassen sich nämlich von der Macho-Maske täuschen! Außer Daniel, aber der redet nicht über Julian wenn er nicht dabei ist."

//

Weitere zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seid Marika ihn ausgequetscht hatte. Kurze Zeit hatte Alec Angst sie würde mit Stella oder sonst wem darüber reden, aber in der Hinsicht war Marika wirklich ganz cool. Das einzige was Alec störte, waren ihre ständigen versuche ihn zu verkuppeln, wenn sie Abends weg waren. Weil sie auch noch Osterferien hatten, bedeutete das somit jeden Abend. Und weil der Sommer langsam wieder eintrudelte, kamen auch von Woche zu Woche immer mehr Touristen in das Dorf und das bedeutete, die einzige kleine Disco hatte wieder geöffnet und war der beste Ort um gleichaltrige Touristen kennen zu lernen. Meistens saßen sie allerdings in einer Sitzecke, die ziemlich schnell zu ihrem Stammplatz ernannt wurde, quatschten, tranken und beobachteten die ausrastenden Menschen auf der Tanzfläche. Die übrigens wirklich klein war. Aber das war ja schließlich fast alles an diesem Ort. 

Marika stieß ihn mindestens drei Mal am Abend an und nickte auf eine Person in der Masse zu. Alec hatte irgendwann aufgehört richtig hin zu sehen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und guckte in sein Glas. Irgendeine Mische aus Energie und Jägermeister. Schmeckte nicht gut... zumindest nicht das erste Glas... aber desto später es wurde, desto leckerer wurde es. Aber die Getränke wurden nicht nur leckerer... Alec taute auch immer mehr auf. Das behauptete zumindest Marika jedes mal. Sie sagte sein Betrunkenes-Ich wäre das exakte Gegenteil von ihm. Eine sehr abgeschwächte Version von Julian so zu sagen. Das sah er allerdings anders. Ja okay, wenn er ein Glas zu viel intus hatte, war er derjenige der Marika anbettelte mit ihm Tanzen zu gehen... oder viel schneller Kontakte knüpfte (allerdings nur Weibliche, ohne Hintergedanken... von seiner Seite zumindest)... oder mit Daniel ganz plötzlich auf die tolle Idee kam Cocktail Gläser zu klauen und sie voll beladen (mit den Handtaschen von Stella und Marika) aus dem Laden spazierten. Acht Stück hatte er jetzt Zuhause rumstehen. 

Es waren erst ein paar Tage der Ferien vergangen, aber Alec hatte den totalen Überblick von Tag und Zeit verloren. So musste sich Julian ungefähr gefühlt haben, als er noch hier gewesen war. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der das auch in der Schulzeit durchgemacht hatte. Nachts waren sie weg, Tagsüber schliefen sie und Abends trafen sie sich zum Essen. Sogar Stella war immer mit dabei und Tristan, wenn Daniel es ihm erlaubte. Alec machte es zwar Spaß, aber mittlerweile wurde es ihm zu viel und er nahm sich vor die Nächsten zwei Tage zuhause zu verbringen, oder höchstens mit den anderen Abends was Essen zu gehen. Witziger Weise waren die Anderen wohl auch nicht mehr so frisch wie am ersten Tag der Ferien und schließlich waren sie alle Alecs Meinung. Sie verbrachten einen Tag in ihren Betten. 

Eigentlich hätte es Alec gut tun müssen. Aber das tat es nicht. Überhaupt nicht und er wusste nicht woran es lag. Er fühlte in sich eine ziemlich verankerte Unzufriedenheit, die er durch die Besäufnisse der letzten Tage gar nicht spüren KONNTE. Den Schlaf nachholen ging auch nicht, da er ständig dieses brennende Gefühl hatte irgendwas tun zu müssen. Irgendwann gegen Mittag war er dann doch aufgestanden. Es war nicht mehr zum aushalten. Von Stunde zu Stunde wurde es schlimmer und er musste feststellen, dass dieses Gefühl, das er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, schon länger in ihm war. Bis jetzt hatte er nur nie wirklich die Zeit gehabt sich wirklich damit zu beschäftigen. Entweder war er mit seinen Gedanken bei der Schule, oder in Gesellschaft von seinem Vater oder seinen Freunden. Irgendwas war immer und jetzt, dieser eine Tag an dem er mal wirklich nichts zu tun hatte, hatte das Gefühl beschlossen sich wieder zu melden. Es war nicht nur unangenehm, er war auch unglaublich gereizt. Sein Vater war nur ein mal ins Zimmer gekommen um zu fragen ob Alec vielleicht etwas gegen den Kater haben wollte und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihn an zu schnauzen, dass er keinen Bock auf dessen Gesellschaft hätte und alleine sein wollte. Zehn Minuten später stand er im Wohnzimmer um sich zu entschuldigen. Drei Minuten später lag er wieder im Bett und hatte das Gefühl ganz alleine auf der Welt zu existieren. Es gab nur noch ihn, seine Gedanken und sein Zimmer. Als er auch noch plötzlich merkte, dass seine Kehle zugeschnürt war und seine Augen brannten, weil er sich das Heulen verkneifen musste, war es zu viel. Er war noch nie der große Heuler gewesen! WAS war los mit ihm?! Er wollte alleine sein, gleichzeitig wollte er lieber wieder im überfüllten Club stehen. Er hatte sogar schon sein Handy in der Hand gehalten um Daniel anzurufen, dass sie doch weggehen würden, entschied sich aber plötzlich wieder anders. 

Er saß in der Küche, stopfte sich ein Toast rein das nach Pappe schmeckte und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich erdrückt von einfach Allem. Seinem Vater war es wohl auch aufgefallen und hatte zuerst gefragt ob er sich mit seinen Freunden gestritten hätte. Als Alec verneinte, kam die Frage ob es ihm denn gut ginge und Alec verneinte wieder, wüsste aber nicht warum und wolle auch nicht mit seinem Vater darüber reden. Daraufhin meinte der, dass Alec vielleicht einfach mal mit Marika reden sollte, sie würden sich in letzter Zeit ja ziemlich gut verstehen. Und das tat er dann auch.

JULIAN

Julian war sauer. Sauer, enttäuscht und fühlte sich ein klein bisschen hilflos. Und das nicht nur in dem Moment, als er von Brar nach München gefahren wurde, sondern ein paar Wochen lang. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Alec und Daniel ihm tatsächlich dazu GERATEN hatten, freiwillig mit Brar mit zu fahren! Er war so wütend gewesen am Tag der Abreise! Tschüss hatte er ihnen auch nicht gesagt, die sollten ruhig wissen was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Und möglicherweise hätte er dann angefangen zu heulen. Hinterher hatte er es wirklich bereut, aber es ließ sich eben nicht ändern. Als er dann aber sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und die Vorstellung sich in sein Hirn brannte, dass Daniel und Alec ihn jetzt hassen würden, hatte er nach ein paar Tage aufgegeben und sich bei Daniel entschuldigt. Ab da hatten sie regelmäßig geschrieben. Irgendwas total belangloses. Manchmal auch Bilder, wenn Julian mit denen aus seiner neuen Klasse unterwegs war. In dem Punkt hatte Brar sich nämlich total getäuscht. Der war ja der Meinung gewesen, Julian würde etwas länger brauchen Freunde zu finden und hätte somit Zeit sich auf die Schule zu konzentrieren. Erstens, war diese Schule einfach. RICHTIG einfach! Die nahmen Stoff durch, den Julian schon ein Jahr zuvor gelernt hatte und somit gab es da überhaupt keine Probleme und zum Thema Leute kennen lernen... Brar hatte ihn wohl unterschätzt. Direkt am ersten Tag hatte er die wichtigsten Handy Nummern eingespeichert. Er musste zwar von sich aus auf die Leute zu gehen und sich denen Vorstellen, aber das war kein Problem. Wozu hatte er denn sein Selbstbewusstsein. Ein bisschen verglich er sich die ganze Zeit mit Alec, bei dem es ja eigentlich genau anders rum gewesen war. Sie hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt und nicht er auf sie. Apropo Alec... Julian verstand jetzt warum der seine alte Klasse nicht mehr gemocht hatte. Das lag daran, dass Alec einfach nicht da rein passte! Zumindest dann, wenn die Schüler in Hamburg genauso waren wie die in München. Alec war einfach anders. Das wurde Julian erst jetzt bewusst, als er das Verhalten von Großstadtkindern Hautnah miterleben durfte. Hier gab es Gruppen in die sich jeder einsortierte, aber Alec passte irgendwie nirgendwo rein. Julian musste sich allerdings selbst eingestehen, dass er auch nicht wirklich zufrieden war mit den Konstellationen. Ändern wollte er trotzdem nichts. Er war gerne einer dieser Typen, die die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen und sich mit den Meisten gut verstand (wenn auch größtenteils oberflächlich), als eines dieser mobbing Opfer zu werden. Die hatte er nämlich in der kurzen Zeit, in der er hier war, beobachtet.

Solche Ausmaße wie sie hier stattfanden kannte er nicht. Natürlich aus Filmen und Videos die auf Handys rum gezeigt wurden, aber bei ihnen im Dorf gab es diese heftige Teilung einfach nicht und auch nicht diese extremen Reaktionen. Das erste mal war er ziemlich schockiert gewesen, als Raphael (Sein Mitschüler, mit dem er sich eigentlich ganz gut verstand) mitten im Unterricht angefangen hatte ein Mädchen zu beleidigen, weil sie zusammen ein Referat halten sollten und er darauf keinen Bock hatte. Am Ende wurde sie aus dem Klassenzimmer geschickt, am heulen wie sonst was und einem Rotze Fleck auf dem Shirt, der nicht von ihr stammte. Aber das schlimmste war, dass die Lehrerin einfach nichts getan hatte. Nichts, bis auf ein paar Kommentare, dass Raphael sich beruhigen sollte und sie ihm einen anderen Partner zuweisen würde. Der andere Partner war dann Julian gewesen. Als erstes gar nicht so sicher ob er das überhaupt wollte und hatte auch eher das Bedürfnis Raphael eine rein zu schlagen. Mit der Zeit, die sie verbrachten, gewöhnte er sich immer mehr an dieses Verhalten und es dauerte keine Woche, da sah er es fast schon als normal an, wenn einer aus der Klasse Psychisch gebrochen wurde. Natürlich taten ihm diese Leute leid, aber er verstand auch nicht ganz warum sich überhaupt niemand wehrte und war der Meinung, dass sie dann doch selbst schuld hatten. 

Mit Raphael und ihm waren sie insgesamt zu fünft. Da gab es noch Lars, der Raphael ziemlich ähnlich war, bis auf den Punkt, dass Raphael eine Taktisch kluge Bosheit an sich hatte, die Lars komplett fehlte. Wirklich komplett! Julian war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der Kerl überhaupt ein Hirn hatte oder nur kleine Fetzen, die ausschließlich zur Artikulierung dienten. Noch schlimmer als Lars war allerdings dessen Freundin Nadja. Julian hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein so extrem Klischeehaftes Mädchen gesehen! Sie war zwar echt krass schön. Hatte lange blonde Haare, ein schönes Gesicht (sogar ungeschminkt) und nen heftigen Körper. Aber wenn die den Mund öffnete, hatte Julian immer wieder den Drang ihr den zu stopfen. Und der letzte in der Gruppe... Vincent. Diese Drecksmade. Hatte Kohle ohne Ende und protzte damit auch ordentlich rum. Dazu noch gute Noten und sah angeblich gut aus, obwohl Julian das jetzt nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. War halt ein Kerl. Aber hatte nichts wirklich besonderes an sich und trotzdem schien sich jeder um ihn zu reißen. Im Gegensatz zu Alec, der allein schon durch seine Größe auffiel und seine Ruhige Art einen selbst irgendwie beruhigte. Anders eben. 

Und da war da noch so ein Problem, mit dem sich Julian absolut nicht zurecht finden konnte. Die erste Woche hatte er es gar nicht bemerkt und die zweite hatte er es einfach auf Heimweh geschoben, da er noch nie wirklich lange von dem Dorf weg gewesen war, außer für Klassenfahrten. Aber als er sich selbst dabei erwischt hatte, wie er das fünfte mal, innerhalb von zwei Stunden auf sein Handy gestarrt und geschaut hatte, wann Alec das letzte mal online gewesen war und immer noch Scheiß Hemmungen hatte den anzuschreiben, machte sich Julian ernsthafte Gedanken. Und diese Scheiße hörte auch nicht einfach so auf, nein! Er hatte seit dem Umzug immer mal wieder alles mit Alec verglichen. Dachte aber es würde daran liegen, weil er sich ja jetzt selbst in einer ähnlichen Situation wie Alec zuvor befand. Aber die ganze Sache ging so weit, dass er ernsthaft einmal beinahe über den halben Schulhof gerannt wäre, weil bei den Rauchern ein Typen stand, der größer war als die anderen und dunkle Haare hatte! Dazu kam noch, dass er ja keine Brille auf hatte und Alles was weiter weg war relativ verschwommen sah. Und obwohl er wusste dass, das nicht Alec sein KONNTE, hatte es relativ lange gedauert, bis sein Adrenalinpegel wieder auf normal Zustand war. 

Noch kritischer und VIEL beschissener war allerdings der Moment, als sie in einem Biergarten saßen und ne fucking Studentengruppe sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gequetscht hatte, weil alle anderen von Touristen besetzt worden waren. Diese Studentengruppe bestand aus Weibern. NUR aus Weibern! Und sie trugen ALLE verfickte Dirndl! Diese übertriebenen Kleider, die selbst Flachbrüste aussehen lassen wie doppel D!

Es hatte keine halbe Stunde gedauert, da waren sie für den Abend verabredet. Eigentlich richtig gut und Julian war auch total Happy. 

Sie trennten sich dann Erstmal, weil die Studentinnen der Meinung waren, die Dirndl währen nicht wirklich feiertauglich und sowieso nur ein Scherz gewesen, auch wenn Julian und Raphael der Meinung waren sie hätten die ruhig anlassen können. 

„Was für Bitches!" War Nadjas erster Kommentar, als die Mädchen dann verschwunden waren. „Wieso? Weil die Spaß haben wollen?" Fragte Julian sie und war direkt angepisst. Dieses Mädchen regte ihn so auf! Schlimmer als Stella! Die war ja wenigstens noch klug! 

„Nein! Weil das Bitches sind! Aber klar das ihr sowas nicht seht, ihr seid ja auch Schwanzgesteuerte Männer!" 

„Boah Mädchen!" Er hatte gar keine Lust mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, die hielt doch sogar eine Scheibe Toast für Schlampig wenn sie wüsste ob die Männlich oder Weiblich währe! „Jetzt Chillt mal ne Runde! Ich will mein Wochenende genießen, ey!" Ging Raphael dazwischen und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Und außerdem! Die Schwarzhaarige ist meine!" Er redete wohl von einer der Studentinnen. Das hatte Julian auch schon mitbekommen, hier musste man vorher Anspruch auf ein Weib erheben, ansonsten konnte man sich mit Jedem darum prügeln. „Okay, ich nehme die Braunhaarige. Die mit den riesen Möpsen." Meinte Vincent sofort und grinste sich einen ab. „Gott ihr seid widerlich." Sagte Nadja. Ob es jetzt daran lag, weil sie nicht mehr die Einzige war die Aufmerksamkeit bekam, oder weil sie das Verhalten wirklich widerlich fand, fand Julian fragwürdig.

Lars legte einen Arm um sie und grinste blöd als er meinte: „Dann bin ich der Widerliche, der die Blonde ohne Dirndl nimmt." Fand sie anscheinend total süß, denn keine Sekunde später waren die beiden wild am rumlecken. DAS fand Julian widerlich und schaute weg. 

„Julian? Deine Meinung?" Fragte Raphael und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Julian normalerweise als Provokatives-Böse bezeichnet hätte. Er dachte nach. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er gar nicht wirklich darauf geachtet welches der Mädchen er am geilsten fand, oder welche ihn am meisten ansprach. So im Nachhinein war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher ob ihn überhaupt eine auf die Weise gefiel. Er ging sie alle noch einmal im Kopf durch und musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich an keiner interessiert war. Er freute sich lediglich auf den Abend mit einer großen Gruppe. Die eine war ihm zu Zickig, die Andere zu laut, eine schien wirklich eine ziemliche Schlampe zu sein und eine war so schüchtern, dass er nicht ein Wort von ihr gehört hatte. Außerdem waren sie alle so... keine Ahnung. Er hatte einfach nicht das Bedürfnis eine von Ihnen flach zu legen. „Hm, keine Ahnung, waren alle nicht mein Typ." Sagte er also schließlich und versuchte es möglichst locker klingen zu lassen. „Nicht dein Typ?! Im Ernst, wie kann dir keine von Denen gefallen?! Hallo?! Das sind Studentinnen!" Meckerte Raphael ungläubig rum, klopfte ihm dann auf die Schulter und meinte noch: „Ah, das kriegen wir schon hin! Ich glaube die eine mit den krassen Lippen steht voll auf dich!" Julian lachte zwar und schlug mit Raphael ein, hatte aber eher das Gefühl dazu gezwungen zu werden. Für Raphael war das Thema also durch, aber Vincent sah ihn noch ungläubig an. Seit Julian da war hatten sie kein nettes Wort gewechselt und wenn, dann waren das eher sehr ironische Komplimente. „Also entweder hast du ne Freundin in dem Dorf aus dem du kommst und bist ne totale Pussy, oder du bist Schwul." Natürlich, es war so klar, dass sein erster Gedanke wieder auf Alec zielte. Dabei war das ein ganz einfacher Satz, den man eben einfach so von sich gab in so einer Situation. Aus Spaß. Trotzdem fühlte sich Julian angegriffen, vielleicht auch nur weil Vincent es gewesen war. „Was wäre denn, wenn ich schwul wäre?" Er grinste ihn provokativ an und wusste, dass es das Falsche war, fühlte sich aber nicht schlecht dabei. Vincent verzog seinen Mund. „Dann würde ich dich abstechen, wenn du mich anpackst." Julian war sich nicht sicher, aber bei Vincent klang das ziemlich ernst und er wurde wütend. Musste wieder an Alec denken und ob der sich solche Sachen wohl oft hatte anhören dürfen. „Da hab ich ja Glück gehabt. Auf Snobs wie dich steh ich nämlich nicht, Schatzi." Beim letzten Wort verdrehte er sein Handgelenk auf sehr Feminine Art und Weise, warf Vincent noch ein Kuss zu und wartete auf dessen Reaktion. Dauerte auch nicht lange, denn dessen Gesicht nahm langsam eine rote Farbe an, während er Julian angewidert anstarrte. „Schwuchtel mich noch einmal so an Junge und ich mach dich fertig!" Vincent stand von seinem Platz auf, er saß genau gegenüber von Julian, die Hände aber noch auf der Tischplatte und sah relativ böse auf ihn runter. Anscheinend nahm er Julian tatsächlich ernst. Was ein Idiot. „Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?! Selbst wenn ich auf Kerle stehen würde, wäre ich doch nicht anders! Diggi, du musst mal in unserem Jahrhundert ankommen!" Julian verstand Vincent und dessen Meinung einfach nicht. Wie konnte man denn wegen so einem bisschen Spaß so ernst werden? Besonders als er Julian plötzlich am Kragen packte und Julian sogar schon rote Wut-Flecke auf seinem Hals erkennen konnte, wurde er selbst immer wütender und hatte kein Problem mehr mit der Vorstellung sich hier und jetzt mit Vincent zu Schlagen. „Was ist eigentlich bei euch schief gelaufen?! Seid ihr bescheuert?" Ging Raphael dazwischen, wurde aber gekonnt von beiden ignoriert. Julian stand jetzt auch auf und er war sich sicher, wäre dieser scheiß Tisch nicht zwischen ihnen, wäre der erste Schlag schon gefallen. Er wusste gar nicht mal so wirklich warum genau er jetzt so sauer war. Irgendwie dachte er einfach nur an Alec und dass Vincent gerade dabei war ihn indirekt zu beleidigen. Total weit hergeholt ja, aber er konnte nichts gegen die Aggression in ihm tun. Die war einfach da. „Das hat nichts mit dem Jahrhundert zu tun das ist einfach nur ekelhaft! Sag nicht du bist ernsthaft so ne Schwuchtel?!" Julian überlegte einen Moment ob er einfach Ja sagen sollte. Entschied sich dann aber überhaupt nichts dazu zu sagen, nahm Vincents Hand, die sich immer noch an seinem Kragen festgekrallt hatte und riss sie weg. Er weigerte sich zu sagen, dass er nicht schwul sei, weil er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte damit zuzugeben Homosexualität wäre eine Krankheit. 

Er war zwar schrecklich wütend, Aggressiv und hatte immer noch eine Riesen Lust dem Wichser vor sich eine zu geben, bis dessen Nase nicht mehr an, sondern im Kopf steckte, aber sie waren hier in der Öffentlichkeit und er konnte die Blicke der ganzen Menschen auf sich spüren. Wahrscheinlich waren sogar manche Touristen gerade dabei sie beide zu Filmen. 

„Ich geh nach Hause." Julian warf noch einen Stuhl um, als er sich umdrehte, die Hände in die Hosentasche stopfte und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen davon Stampfte. „Da kannst du auch bleiben, Schwanzlutscher!" 

Auf dem Weg nach Hause verschwand seine Wut kein bisschen. Wurde eher noch schlimmer. Alles hier kotzte ihn gerade an. Die Kack Straßenbahn, die Menschen, einfach Alles! Dann hatte er auch noch zehn Minuten warten müssen, weil die erste Bahn nicht gekommen war, es war zu voll, also musste er stehen, ne Oma hatte sich bei ihm beschwert, dass er ihr nicht mit ihrem Scheiß was-auch-immer-Rollstuhlartiges-Mist-Ding geholfen hatte, endlich an seiner Haltestelle angekommen wäre er beinahe nicht aus der Drecks Tür gekommen, weil besagte Oma ihren Wagen quer in den Weg gestellt hatte und dann musste er auch noch klingeln, weil er seine Tasche da im Biergarten vergessen hatte! Und während der ganzen Aggressions-fördernden Reise, hatte sein Handy durchgehend vibriert. Er hatte nicht einmal drauf geguckt. Als Brar die Tür nach ein paar Sekunden noch nicht geöffnet hatte, klingelte Julian Sturm, obwohl er wusste, dass Brar das mehr als nicht leiden konnte. Aber auf dessen Gefühle konnte er jetzt echt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Die Treppen regten ihn dann auch schon wieder auf und er sprintete sie, immer drei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend hoch, bis er vor ihrer Wohnung und einem wütenden Brar stand. Allerdings nicht lange, weil er ihn einfach zur Seite schubste, die Schuhe von den Füßen schleuderte und durch rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch warf und hoffte sofort, innerhalb einer Sekunde einzuschlafen. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Brar klang gar nicht mal so wütend. „Halt die Fresse ich schlafe!" Julian drehte sich auf den Bauch, verschränkte die Arme und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Er hörte wie Brar sich anscheinend etwas zusammenreißen musste nicht auch wütend zu werden und geräuschvoll einatmete. „Okay. Dann sag mir eben nicht was dein Problem ist. Aber geprügelt hast du dich nicht oder so? Oder die Schuleinrichtung demoliert? Muss ich mich darauf vorbereiten dass irgendwer hier anruft um sich über dich zu beschweren?" 

„Kann sein. Die Kirche vielleicht. Oder ein Nazi."

„Bitte was?!" Er konnte Brar's Schock hören. Ups, hätte er wohl nicht raus hauen sollen, den Spruch. Julian setzte sich wieder etwas auf, stützte sich auf der Sofa Lehne ab und sah Brar an, der ihn wirklich erschrocken anblickte. Huch. „Julian! Du sagst mir jetzt was du gemacht hast!" Er klang tatsächlich nicht wütend, einfach nur sehr erschrocken. „Reg dich ab! Nichts schlimmes. Hier werden schon keine Schläger Typen vor der Tür stehen die uns umbringen wollen." Brar sah wirklich erleichtert aus. Julian hätte beinahe gelacht, wäre er nicht immer noch so sauer. „Sagst du mir trotzdem was passiert ist?" Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken fragte er Brar dann sogar ernsthaft: „Bist du Homophob?!" So viel zum Thema ohne groß drüber nach zu denken! War er jetzt komplett bescheuert?! Jetzt konnte sein Bruder doch gar nichts anderes glauben, als das er schwul wäre! Auch wenn er das vor ein paar Wochen noch gerne als Provokation behauptet hätte, aber das hatte sich geändert. Anfangs hatte Julian wirklich alles dafür getan, Brar dazu zu bringen ihn raus zu schmeißen, mittlerweile allerdings hatten sie sich irgendwie arrangiert und es war gar nicht mal SO schlecht bei seinem Bruder zu wohnen. Immerhin besser als bei seinem Vater, den er nur ein paar Minuten gesehen hatte, als sie seine Schwester da abgeliefert hatten.

„Nein. Ich bin nicht Homophob." Sagte Brar. Julian sah ihn kritisch an. „Geht es um Alec?" Okay... was ging hier ab? Julian war sich sicher sein Mund stand offen, als er ihn allerdings schließen wollte musste er feststellen, dass er zu war. Wie kam Brar darauf, dass das irgendwas mit Alec zu tun hatte? Julian hatte ernsthaft seine Sprache verloren und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte... jetzt stand sein Mund wirklich offen. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit seinem Bruder noch nie wirklich über Alec gesprochen hatte! „Als ich dich an dem einen Tag abgeholt habe, habe ich noch kurz mit Alecs Vater gesprochen und mich bei ihm bedankt, dass du die Zeit da bleiben konntest. Ihr habt ihm nicht gesagt warum ich dich überhaupt mitnehmen wollte und da hat er mich eben gefragt ob es daran liegen würde, dass du und Alec so eine enge Beziehung hättet und ich etwas dagegen hätte. Wir haben nicht weiter darüber geredet, aber ich habe dann halt eins und eins zusammen gezählt." Julian stand der Mund immer noch offen. „Moment! Moment mal! Alec hat seinem Dad doch gesagt, dass wir nichts miteinander haben! Du hast das doch nicht geglaubt oder?!" 

„Ich war mir nicht so sicher. Ihr habt euch gut verstanden und wenn man dich angetroffen hat war Alec auch da. Immer. Was allerdings dazu geführt hat überhaupt ernsthaft darüber nach zu denken, war, als ich gemrkt habe, was für einen Einfluss der Junge auf dich hat. Hat mich zwar erst etwas erschrocken, aber im Nachhinein ist mir Alec lieber, der sich anscheinend um dich kümmern kann, als irgendein Mädchen dem du das Herz brichst."

„Ey! Ich bin nicht Schwul! Und außerdem, von was für nem Einfluss redest du da?! Ich bin wie immer! Und wenn ich ein klitzekleines Bisschen anders bin, dann nur, weil du mich Krank machst!" Wütend ließ er sich wieder ins Sofa fallen und sah demonstrativ von Brar weg. „Warte mal!" Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder zurück. „Hast du jetzt die ganze zeit gedacht ich wäre Schwul und hätte was mit Alec?!"

„Wie gesagt: Ich war mir nicht sicher und wollte dich nicht fragen, weil ich nicht wusste wie du darauf reagieren würdest. Und außerdem hast du dich verändert! Ich habe in der Zeit, in der du bei Alec gewohnt hast nicht einmal etwas negatives über dich gehört. Keine Fahrrad Diebstähle, keine betrunkenen Aggressionsprobleme, oder irgendwas Anderes von der endlos-Liste. Entweder wart ihr so geschickt, dass euch keiner bemerkt hat, oder du hast dich ganz einfach benommen."

„Ich hab mich nicht 'benommen'! Alec, der Streber, wollte ja nicht in der Woche trinken und hat die ganze Stimmung runter gezogen!" Dass das nicht so ganz stimmte, da sie trotz eines nüchternen Alecs Spaß hatten, vergaß Julian für diesen Moment einmal ganz schnell und erfolgreich. „Na toll ey! Da will man nur eben wissen ob du Homophob bist und da erfährt man, dass man die ganze zeit für schwul gehalten wurde."

„Wenn du es nicht bist, wieso hast du mich dann Sowas gefragt?"

„Boah ist doch jetzt egal!"

„Finde ich nicht. Irgendwas muss ja passiert sein, dass du auf so Etwas kommst."

„Man, weil Vincent voll einen auf Homophob gemacht hat, als ich meinte ich hab kein Bock auf die Weiber hier und möglicherweise, ganz vielleicht, hab ich dann aus Spaß ein bisschen rumgeschwuchtelt, weil ich den sowieso nicht leiden kann und der hat das VOLL ernst genommen! Ich meine hallo?! Sehe ich schwul aus oder was?! Aber, wenn sogar DU das glaubst, dann muss ich ja echt Schwul aussehen!" Von seiner anfänglichen Wut war so gut wie nichts mehr zu sehen nach seiner kleinen Erzählung. Er sah nur verwirrt an sich runter und fragte sich was es war, dass anscheinend Jeder auf solche Gedanken kam. Lag es an seinem Shirt? Leuchtens Türkis? Aber das war fast das einzige auffällige was er hatte! Sonst eher viel Weiß und Beige.

Brar hatte sich mittlerweile neben ihn gesetzt und durchblätterte lustlos eine Fernsehzeitung der letzten Woche. „Du siehst nicht schwul aus. Kannst ruhig deine Klamotten an lassen." Sagte Brar und zog Julians Shirt wieder runter das der sich schon fast über den Kopf gezogen hatte. War wohl eine Panik-Reaktion. Julian sah immer noch nachdenklich an sich herunter. „Sagst du!"

„Und das meine ich auch so." Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Julian suchte nach einem Grinsen in Brars Gesicht, oder nach anderen Anzeichen, dass der ihn gerade verarschte. „Du hast dich also mit Vincent gestritten?"

„Jo."

„Wird das irgendwelche Auswirkungen haben? Hast du mit den Anderen jetzt auch Streit?"

„Keine Ahnung, hab noch nicht auf mein handy geguckt." Das er im übrigen von Brar geschenkt bekommen hatte. Mit der Bedingung allerdings, dass es mindestens ein Jahr halten sollte. „Kann sein, dass ich ab jetzt der Klassen-Homo bin. Vielleicht sollte ich Montag mit einer Regenbogenflagge in die Schule gehen? Das wäre witzig!" Julian lachte, bis Brar die Fernsehzeitung auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihnen warf. „Genau DAS ist eben nicht witzig Julian! Gerade eben wolltest du dir noch die Klamotten vom leib reißen, um NICHT Schwul auszusehen und jetzt redest du darüber das genaue Gegenteil zu tun!"

„Du hast gesagt du bist nicht Homophob!" Julian war jetzt auch aufgesprungen! Die Leute sagten ER hätte Stimmungsschwankungen?! Wer war denn hier Derjenige der erst voll friedlich da sitzt und plötzlich aufspringt wie ein Irrer?! „Oh Gott, was hat das denn jetzt Damit zu tun?! Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass du dir das Leben durch deine Kurzschlussreaktionen selbst schwer machst!" 

„In Wirklichkeit willst du einfach nur keinen Schwulen Bruder oder?! Gibs zu!" Brar fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte und kurz davor zusammen zu brechen. „Okay, jetzt noch mal von Vorne Julian! Ich verstehe nicht was da in deinem Kopf vorgeht! Du hast mir doch gerade eben noch gesagt, dass du nicht schwul bist! Und außerdem ist es mir egal ob du es jetzt bist oder nicht. Das ist deine Sache! Meinetwegen kannst du in pinken Röcken durch die Gegend laufen, aber dann nur, weil DU es willst und nicht weil du JEMAND ANDEREN damit Provozieren musst!"

„Gut, dann hole ich mir jetzt so ein Scheiß Pinkes Ding, weil ICH das so will!!"

„Du machst mich fertig."

„Du mich auch! Mit dir kann man überhaupt nicht reden!" Brar fing an zu lachen und sah dabei ein klein bisschen verrückt aus. „Haha mit MIR kann man nicht reden." Er redete mit sich selber und lachte imemr noch etwas, obwohl Julian ihn total ernst ansah und nicht verstand was der Verrückte da gerade so lustig fand. Er sah seinen Bruder irritiert an. So hatte der Kerl noch nie reagiert! So bekloppt! „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu Alec?" Fragte Brar ihn auf einmal. Heute schien anscheinend alles irgendwie mit Alec zu tun haben und das passte Julian gerade gar nicht! „Hä? Äh... nö. Wieso?"

„Weil du wieder in dein altes Schema zurück fällst. Verdrehst Tatsachen, denkst man will dir was böses, obwohl man dir nur helfen möchte und ziehst dich dann zurück, als hätte man dir weh getan. Du hast doch bald Ferien oder nicht? Ich bin der Meinung eine Woche davon überschneidet sich mit denen an der Küste. Wenn du möchtest kannst du Alec hier her einladen, oder die Woche da verbringen."

„Was bitteschön hast du denn jetzt immer mit Alec?! Hör auf damit!"

„Ich finde nur, dass es dir vielelicht ganz gut tun würde ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und nein, ich meine damit nicht, dass du schwul werden sollst! Aber er hat es, im Gegensatz zu mir, ja irgendwie geschafft dich zu beruhigen."

Julians Herz schlug mittlerweile so stark, dass er selbst es hören und spüren konnte. Aus Angst Brar würde es auch mitbekommen, verschränkte er die Arme so fest vor der Brust, dass er da stehen musste wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind. Aber das war ihm egal, solange Brar nichts von seinem bescheurten Herzen mitbekam. 

Wollte er eine Woche mit Alec verbringen? Freute er sich sogar darauf? Aber er hatte Angst davor, dass Alec ihn nicht leiden konnte, weil er sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte und jetzt war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass es einfach nicht mehr möglich war.

„Ist das dein Ernst?! Du willst mich wieder abschieben, nachdem du mich gezwungen hast hier zu wohnen?!"

„Julian verdammt! Nein, natürlich nicht! Deswegen meinte ich doch auch, Alec kann HIER HER kommen!" Jetzt fühlte Julian sich sogar wie das Trotzige Kleinkind. „Du kannst ihn doch wenigstens fragen ob er überhaupt Lust hat."

„Der kommt so oder so nicht her. Wenn der überhaupt mit mir redet." Nuschelte Julian sich einen ab und versuchte Brar nicht an zu sehen. „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt! Wir haben keinen Kontakt mehr!"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Alec dich deswegen plötzlich ignorieren sollte. Du würdest das noch eher machen. Aber Alec ist, soweit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, nicht der Typ der voreilig Schlüsse zieht. Dann frag doch einfach Daniel ob Alec möglicherweise sauer ist und wenn nicht, dann schreibst du ihn an." Wow. Brar, der große Weise mit dem Wissen der Zwischenmenschlichen beziehungen . „Ja mal schauen. Ich hab Hunger. Geh jetzt schlafen." Brar lachte wieder. Dieses mal allerdings nicht so verrückt, sondern ganz normal und Julian hatte die Befürchtung er lachte über ihn. „Ich bestell uns ausnahmsweise Pizza."

„Klingt gut." Beleidigt machte er sich auf den Weg in sein zimmer . Er fühlte sich etwas belehrt. Schlimmer als Gespräche mit den Lehrern. Und über Alec wollte er gar nicht nachdenken, dass brachte nur ein drückendes Gefühl im Magen und das war nicht schön! Dennoch hatte er zehn Minuten später sein Handy in der Hand und schrieb Daniel, dass er in den Ferien kommen würde und ob Alec sauer auf ihn wäre. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da leuchtete sein Handy auf. Allerdings hatte ihm nicht Daniel geschrieben, sondern Alec.


	15. Nur

JULIAN

-Wie kommst du auf die Idee ich würde dich hassen?

Julian war im ersten Moment zu aufgeregt um wirklich über den Satz nachzudenken. Alec hatte ihn angeschrieben! Entweder war das ein riesen Zufall, oder Alec und Daniel machten gerade etwas zusammen. 

Julian war so aufgeregt wegen dieser einen dummen Nachricht, dass er eine Zeit lang einfach nur auf das Display starrte und die Nachricht immer wieder las ohne den Inhalt richtig zu verstehen. Als er selbst irgendwann allerdings merkte wie bescheuert er sich benahm, wollte er gerade ansetzten etwas zurück zu schreiben, als ihm einfach nichts einfiel. Was zur Hölle sollte er Alec antworten?! Wenn er schreiben würde "du hast dich nicht gemeldet" klang das nicht nur zickig und dämlich, sondern auch noch ziemlich Weib-ähnlich. Wenn er schreiben würde "Ich hab mich nicht gemeldet und du bist jetzt sauer auf mich" Klang das genauso bescheuert! was sollte er denn jetzt tun?!

Schnell tippte er einfach ein "Hey" ein, ohne es ab zu schicken, löschte es wieder, schrieb ein "Ich weiß nicht so genau" löschte auch das wieder. Schrieb: "Sorry." Was auch nicht lange dort blieb. Und während er immer noch am zweifeln war womit er denn jetzt Antworten sollte, oder wie er überhaupt ANFANGEN sollte! Ploppte schon eine neue Nachricht von Alec auf.

\- überlegst du jetzt panisch was du sagen sollst und stellst irgendwelche Theorien auf die sowieso nichts bringen? Lass das und schreib.

Oh. Alec war gut! Der konnte durchs Handy ins seinen Kopf gucken! Aber Julian konnte das auch, er wusste nämlich direkt was für einen Gesichtsausdruck Alec in diesem Moment drauf hatte! Und zwar das immer wieder gern gesehene ich-bin-so-genervt-Gesicht. Trotzdem störte es ihn furchtbar, dass Alec wusste was er dachte. Und das er ihm einfach ein Befehl gab von wegen er sollte jetzt einfach Antworten! Da fing man mal an wieder mit einander zu schreiben und wurde direkt herum kommandiert! Durfte man nicht mal fünf Minuten zögern und sich fragen was man schreiben soll?

Durfte man anscheinend nicht, denn Julian kam gar nicht mehr zum Antworten, weil Daniel ihm wieder was neues geschickt hatte.

\- Keine Ahnung was du getan hast, aber hör mal auf damit. Du bist nicht derjenige der heute Abend mit Alec weg ist und die ganze Schlechte Laune abbekommt. :-/

\- Hä? Was willst du von mir?

Daniel schrieb nicht, er schickte ein Bild. Und zwar ein Bild von ihm und Alec. Er musste es gerade erst aufgenommen haben. Daniels Gesicht war im Vordergrund. Mundwinkel gespielt ernst nach unten gezogen, Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und man konnte allein schon an dem Licht erkennen, dass sie gutes und wahrscheinlich sogar halbwegs warmes Wetter hatten. Ein bisschen weiter von ihm weg saß Alec im Sand, auf einer kleinen Düne, Knie etwas hochgezogen und schaute auf sein Handy. Er hatte es ja gewusst! Da! Der typisch-Ich-bin-genervt-Blick! Da war er!

Irgendwie war es merkwürdig Alec genau in diesem Moment zu sehen obwohl sie so weit von einander weg waren. 

Ganz plötzlich, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen, bekam er Heimweh. Das Gefühl knallte so Blitzartig auf ihn ein, dass er kurz vergaß zu atmen. Er wollte wieder nach Hause an die Küste! Jetzt sofort! Der Drang die Sachen zu packen und schnell in einen Zug zu springen war so dermaßen groß, dass er sich schon Gedanken darüber machte, wie er an das Geld für die Fahrkarte kommen sollte.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Er durfte nicht von hier verschwinden. Außerdem war es ja eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Anders und Merkwürdig, aber okay. Naja, bis auf Vincent, aber solche Vollidioten gab es ja auch bei ihm Zuhause.

Trotzdem. Dieses scheiß Heimweh war richtig unangenehm! Als würde Jemand seine Organe packen und daran rum drücken. Er sah sich nochmal das Bild von Alec und Daniel an. Ja, Fuck... gab es Todesfälle durch Heimweh? Wenn nein, dann war Julian wohl der erste Fall. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und drückte den Kopf in das Kissen. Ließ dabei das Handy über die Bettkante fallen und hörte das Laute Scheppern, als es auf dem Boden ankam.

Er würde dieses Scheiß halbe Jahr hier in München durchziehen! Allein schon nur deshalb, weil Brar es ihm nicht zutraute! Es war ja nur ein halbes Jahr und danach... war noch außer Planung, aber zumindest würde er nicht bei seinem Vater anfangen! Das konnte der mehr als vergessen! Der sollte sich damit zufrieden geben, dass er Brar auf die Seite des Bösen gezogen hatte. Julian gehörte und wollte da auf keinen Fall da hin. Außerdem wurde er ja in ein Paar Monaten Volljährig, dann konnte er sowieso machen was er wollte. Und wenn es gar nicht mehr ging, dann würde er einfach aus Deutschland verschwinden! 

Jetzt musste er aber erst mal Alec antworten. Irgendwie. Julian tastete kurz am Boden nach dem Handy.

\- hätte ja sein können.

So! Er hatte ohne nach zu denken einfach getippt und abgeschickt! Das wollte Alec doch! Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Es hätte so viel bessere Antworten gegeben! Wo waren die scheiß Zeitmaschinen wenn man sie mal brauchte?! Julian starrte auf das Display und wartete auf eine Nachricht von Alec. Der war bestimmt sauer. Und jetzt sowieso erst richtig! Sein Handy vibrierte mal wieder und so langsam es ihm möglich war, entsperrte er es. Er hatte Angst vor Alecs Antwort.

\- Deine Gedanken sind so verwirrend komplex, dass, wenn man ein Buch über dich, aus deiner Sicht schreiben würde, es einen Touch von Alice im Wunderland hätte.

Julian musste laut loslachen. Er verstand nicht genau warum Alec das auf einmal meinte, aber er fand es witzig. Und er wusste zwar, dass Alec immer noch genervt war, aber hassen tat er ihn bestimmt nicht.

\- Keinen Touch! Ich BIN Alice!

\- Das erklärt eine Menge... die Ähnlichkeit ist sogar da. Fehlen nur die langen Haare und das Kleid.

\- Fuck of Lange Haare und Kleid! Wir sind in der Moderne! Jetzt tragen alle Weiber die Haare kurz!

Julian machte sich langsam selbst Angst. Es waren erst zwei Minuten vergangen seit sie normal miteinander geschrieben hatten und er war so gefesselt an den Bildschirm, wartete auf Antworten wie die Katze auf ne Maus und hatte so ein breites Grinsen drauf, dass ihm die Wangen weh taten. Irgendwas lief mit ihm ganz doll schief.

//

Ab dem Moment hatten sie öfter miteinander geschrieben. Nicht ständig, aber immer wenn sie etwas zu erzählen hatten. Nach ein paar Tagen musste er sich sogar eingestehen, dass er Daniel total vernachlässigt hatte. Irgendwie war der erste Gedanke immer Alec gewesen, nachdem wieder etwas passiert war von dem er unbedingt erzählen wollte. Das unheimliche daran waren aber eher seine krankhaften Reaktionen sobald er eine Nachricht bekam. Brar hatte sogar versucht ihm ein Handy-Verbot auf zu drücken, aber Julian wäre ja wohl nicht Julian, wenn er das ernsthaft befolgt hätte. 

Er hatte ja schon geahnt, dass seine Merkwürdigen Gedanken, Gefühle und all der andere Scheiß sich nochmal verstärken würde sobald der Kontakt mit Alec wieder stand. Ja, oh ja, er benahm sich behindert. So richtig scheiße. SO scheiße, dass er sich selbst manchmal nicht mehr leiden konnte. Und dann dachte er wieder darüber nach, warum er sich eigentlich so kacke benahm und kam auf das Ergebnis, dass es Alecs Schuld war. Aber auf den Spast konnte er nicht sauer sein. Obwohl er es wirklich, wirklich gerne wäre! Das schlimmste war allerdings immer noch sein verficktes Herz... manchmal hatte er das Gefühl die ganze Welt würde hören können wie Laut und schnell das Ding schlug. 

Extrempeinlich. 

Seine Männlichkeit wurde erschossen. 

Ohne Verluste, aber mit Gefühl.

Absolut abartig. 

Bei jedem neuen Ekelhaften Gefühlsausbruch schob er seine Gedanken nicht irgendwo in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses... er löschte sie. Er stach diese Gedanken ab und lebte weiter mit den Gefühlen, die ihn zwar auch störten, aber bei denen konnte er sich wenigstens einreden er wäre noch der Alte. 

Mit Vincent hatte er sich auch nicht wirklich wieder vertragen. Raphael sah nur zu, dass sie sie sich irgendwie getrennt trafen. Der meinte nämlich zu Julian sie würden sich zwar erst seid kurzem kennen, aber währen so voll auf einer Wellenlänge und deswegen wollte Raphael ihn nicht einfach Grundlos hassen nur weil Vincent so nen Eifersucht-Schiene schob. Julian war zwar froh darüber, dass er sich jetzt keine neue Gruppe suchen musste, aber er hatte immer noch leichte Probleme mit dieser extremen-Art die hier irgendwie jeder hatte. 

"Können wir los?" Fragte Brar ihn Aufbruch bereit, Autoschlüssel in der einen und Tasche in der anderen Hand. "Warte!" Julian sprintete schnell in sein Zimmer, riss das Ladekabel für sein Handy aus der Steckdose und hoffte einfach dass der Akku die neun Stunden fahrt überleben würde. "Okay! Können los!" 

Sie fuhren ziemlich früh los, damit sie nicht erst spät in der Nacht an der Küste ankamen.So früh, dass die Sonne noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen war und Julian trotz Aufregung und Vorfreude, immer noch todmüde war. Er hatte, nachdem er von Brar aus dem Bett geschmissen wurde, nur eben irgendwelche Sachen über gezogen, sich einen dieser geschmacklos widerlichen Joghurts reingeschaufelt, die Brar so gerne mochte und hoffte die Autofahrt würde so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen. 

Was sie natürlich nicht tat. Sie hatten noch ihre Schwester abgeholt, weil die auch unbedingt mitkommen wollte und ab da hatte Julian jegliche Konversation vermieden. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich was für Freunde Karina gefunden hatte und, dass sie voll beliebt wäre (seiner Meinung nach einfach nur eines dieser Barbie-Klone) und sogar schon auf Partys eingeladen wurde, von Schülern aus der Zehnten. Julian verspürte den Drang zu kotzen und gleichzeitig Karinas kleinen geschminkten Kopf gegen das Fenster zu schlagen. Er konnte sie zwar nicht leiden, aber die Vorstellung wie komische Fremde Kerle sie anmachten, fand er beschissen. Immerhin gingen sie nicht auf die selbe Schule und wohnten nicht mal im selben Haus, sodass Julian davon nichts mitbekam. Das wäre schon lange eskaliert. 

Während der gesamten Fahrt hatte er nur ein paar Sätze gesprochen. Die meiste Zeit gepennt und wenn er wach war, hatte er Alec und Daniel informiert wann er ankommen würde und wo er gerade steckte. 

Alec hatte irgendwann gefragt wo er denn überhaupt pennen würde und Julian musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass er TRAURIG darüber war sagen zu müssen er würde mit Brar und Karina bei ihrer Mutter schlafen. Aber auch nur, weil Brar doch mitgekommen war. Der hatte nämlich immer noch kein so gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter und wollte sie deswegen auch nicht alleine bei ihr lassen. Julian störte es wie Brar immer über sie sprach. Als hätte sie Ihn und Karina Jahre lang misshandelt oder sonst was. Ja, sie war vielleicht nicht die perfekte vorzeige-Mutter, aber das, fand zumindest Julian, war nicht ihre Schuld. Wer hatte sie denn sitzen gelassen, mit drei Kleinen Kindern und einem noch nicht abbezahlten Haus? Na gut, Julians Vater hatte das, soweit er wusste, nach kurzer Zeit abbezahlt, sodass seine Mutter nicht auf den Kosten saß... Und möglicherweise hatte er auch monatlich Summen überwiesen die höher waren, als sie eigentlich hätten sein müssen. Aber trotzdem hatte er sie verlassen und das tat weh!

Die letzte Hälfte ihrer Fahrt war er eingeschlafen und wachte erst kurz vor der Einfahrt ihres alten Hauses auf. Sein Nacken schmerzte und er hielt sich mit beidem Händen den Kopf, weil er das Gefühl hatte sein Genick würde gleich nachgeben und Brechen. "Helft ihr mir noch bei den Koffern oder wollt ihr direkt los?" Fragte Brar sie. Sie hatten beide, Julian und Karina, schon am Anfang der Fahrt klar gestellt, dass sie mit Freunden verabredet waren, nachdem Brar irgendwas von Grillen gesagt hatte. "Ne, bin sofort weg!" Karina Klang aufgeregt und sprang auch direkt aus dem Auto um ihrer "BF" entgegen zu laufen, die wohl schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Das erinnerte Julian daran, dass er Alec und Daniel gar nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er angekommen war. Ansonsten wäre er wohl auch direkt verschwunden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stieg er auch aus und ging um das Auto rum zum Kofferraum. Öffnete diesen, schulterte seine Sporttasche und nahm Karinas bunten-unzerstörbaren-Riesenkoffer mit beiden Händen. Dieses Ding war verdammt schwer! Manchmal wünschte er sich seine Schwester währe keines dieser Klischee-Weiber.

Ehe er das Koffer-Monstrum allerdings die Treppe rauf schleppte, ließ er ihn an der Eingangstür stehen, damit Brar das erledigen konnte. Sein erster Weg führte in sein altes Zimmer, das noch exakt so aussah wie an dem Tag an dem er gegangen war. Sogar die Energie Dosen lagen noch unter dem Sofa.

Wann war er eigentlich das letzte Mal hier gewesen? Das musste eigentlich der Tag gewesen sein, an dem er mit Alec seine Sachen abholen gekommen war. Danach war er nie wieder zurück gekommen. Nur Brar hatte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zusammengesucht, als er ihn nach München verschleppt hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte ekelte ihn sein Zimmer gerade doch ziemlich an. Niemand war hier drin gewesen und er selbst hatte, bevor sie gefahren sind, Wochen nicht mehr aufgeräumt. Es. War. So. Wiederlich! 

Seine Reisetasche schmiss er einfach nur auf den Boden, drehte sich demonstrativ um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. "Was hast du denn?" Brar stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "Ey, weißt du eigentlich wie viele Krankheiten da drin sind?! Ich penn da nicht! Nie wieder geh ich da rein! Das ist so abnormal ekelhaft!" Um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen fuchtelte er mit den Händen in der Luft rum. Gestikulieren war seine Stärke. "Ist doch auch kein Wunder. Du warst Monate nicht mehr hier und das Zimmer sieht so aus wie vorher. Hast du gehofft das räumt sich von selbst auf? Außerdem, sieht es doch gar nicht so schlimm aus." Brar ging an Julian vorbei und öffnete die Tür um selbst einmal rein zu sehen. Es sah schlimm aus. Es war zum Kotzen. Er schloss die Tür wieder. "Wenn du willst dann helfe ich dir beim Aufräumen." Na toll, da hatte Julian Ferien und was war das erste was er tun musste? Die Hölle irgendwie Keimfrei bekommen. "Jo, ich geh erstmal Mama hallo sagen." Seine Laune war dermaßen im Keller und das nur wegen seines Zimmers. Fing ja super an. 

Naja, vielleicht lag es nicht NUR an seinem Zimmer. Möglicherweise so zu zwei Prozentchen, lag es daran, dass da Niemand gewartet hatte. Kein Daniel, kein Alec. Sie hatten zwar die Fahrt über geschrieben, bis zu dem Moment an dem er eingeschlafen war, aber keiner von Beiden hatte geschrieben: wir warten dann auf dich. 

"JO MAM?!" Schrie er durchs Haus. Durch den Garten. In die Garage. Irgendwie war seine Mutter so ein kleines bisschen verschwunden. "BRAR!" 

"WAS?!" 

"WO IST SIE?!" Er hörte ein Poltern, als Brar mit einem Wäschekorb in den Armen die Treppe zur Garage runter gestolpert kam. Der nahm das mit dem Aufräumen aber Ernst. "Kannst du aufhören hier so rumzuschreien? Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist! Sie wusste, dass wir heute nachmittag ankommen. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen." 

"Hm." Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er war der Einzige dem etwas an ihrer Mutter lag. Brar hatte sie irgendwie noch nie gemocht und Karina war von Beruf aus Tochter und mochte natürlich das Elternteil am liebsten, das mehr Geld hatte, ergo ihr Vater. "Sie wird schon irgendwann auftauchen. Spätestens heute Abend, wenn sie sich 'schick machen muss' um sich das Leben noch ein bisschen weiter zu versauen." Julian fühlte sich in der Zeit zurück gezogen. Bis vor ein paar Monaten, als er noch nicht mit Brar in einem Raum stehen konnte ohne direkt auszuflippen. "Hör auf so über sie zu reden." Sagte er, komischer Weise, sehr ruhig. Brar sah ihn erst nur prüfend an, bis er dann wohl merkte, dass nicht die Zeit war darüber zu diskutieren. "Tut mir leid Julian, aber du weißt was ich von der ganzen Sache halte." Darauf nickte er nur. "Übrigens ist Marika oben und wartet auf dich." Seine anfängliche Wut die sich minimal und langsam gestaut hatte, verschwand und stattdessen hatte er mehrere Millionen Fragezeichen im Kopf. Was zur Hölle war denn schief gelaufen, wenn Marika plötzlich zu ihm nach Hause kam. eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie erst wieder zurück waren? Der eine Abend am Strand... an den er sich übrigens nur noch zur Hälfte erinnern konnte, war soweit er wusste das letzte mal gewesen, dass sie wirklich etwas zusammen unternommen hatten. Wenn man das so sagen konnte. 

Im Wohnzimmer wartete tatsächlich Marika auf ihn... im Bikini. "Was tust du hier?" Julian wollte gar nicht hinsehen. Er konnte gar nicht hinsehen! Was war nur mit der schief gelaufen, so in seinem Wohnzimmer aufzutauchen?! Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie ziemlich gut damit aussah. Allein schon durch ihre, von Natur aus, gebräunte Haut. Eigentlich... normalerweise hätte Julian irgendwie darauf reagieren müssen... aber mittlerweile war er ja gewohnt, dass er seine Prioritäten gewechselt hatte. Kotz. "Hätte ich mir vorher nen Wintermantel anziehen sollen? Es ist warm draußen verdammt! Ich hab mich gerade gesonnt und dachte ich komm mal eben rüber." Mal eben rüber?! Sie wohnten jetzt... drei... vier Jahre direkt gegenüber! Sie war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen 'mal eben rüber zu kommen'. "Es IST nicht warm! Wir haben nicht mal Sommer du Bitch!" Das letzte konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich meinte er es auch gar nicht ernst. "Es IST warm! Du Fotze!" Das mochte er an ihr. Sie ließ sich nicht beleidigen. "Außerdem soll ich dir sagen, dass du dein Handy wieder anschalten sollst und dass wir heute alle in die Cloud gehen. Daniel holt dich irgendwann ab." Aha. AHA! Deswegen hatte er keine Nachrichten mehr bekommen! SEIN AKKU WAR LEER! Er fummelte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tatsächlich: Es war aus! "Wer is'n Alle?" Stellte er die Frage und machte sich schonmal auf den Weg in sein verseuchtes Zimmer. Dummerweise hatte er ja seine Tasche da einfach liegen gelassen und da war das Kabel fürs Handy drin. Marika kam ihm hinterher und sah sich um, wie in einem Museum. War ja nie hier gewesen. Ist ja nie auf die Idee gekommen 'einfach mal so' vorbei zu kommen. "Na Daniel, Stella, Du, Alec und Ich. Wer sonst? Tristan vielleicht noch, aber das wars eigentlich. Mit euren alten Leuten hat Daniel nicht mehr so viel zu tun. Da gab es wohl interne Probleme." 'Interne Probleme' war eine nette Umschreibung von: Seit Julian weg war fingen alle an von Drogen nehmen, zu Drogen Leben zu wechseln und das störte Daniel. Jedenfalls hatte erdas Julian so am Telefon erzählt. 

Sein Ladekabel endlich aus der Tasche gewühlt, beeilte er sich aus diesem Zimmer raus zu kommen. Marikas Blicke hatte er auch bemerkt, aber die waren ihm egal. Sie gingen wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte und sein Handy aufladen ließ. Keine zwei Minuten, nachdem es wieder an war, konnte er lesen, dass Alec und Daniel ihn tatsächlich gefragt hatten wann er ankommen würde. Und er Idiot war schon fast Zickig geworden. Manchmal benahm er sich wirklich wie ein Weib. Schrecklich. "Ja oke, also dann Cloud heute Abend." Sagte er Richtung Marika. Es viel ihm wirklich schwer sie anzusehen. Aber das Problem, welches ihn wahnsinnig störte, war immer noch, dass es ihn NICHT INTERESSIERTE! Es war die gleiche verkackte Situation wie an dem Nachmittag im Biergarten und den Dirndl-Studentinnen. Er fand sie alle gutaussehend und echt heiß... aber es war ihm egal. Er hatte keine Lust sich darum zu bemühen eine Flach zu legen. Er war beinahe schon sauer auf Marika, obwohl die ja nichts dazu konnte. Aber es kotzte ihn so furchtbar an! "Jap, heute Abend Cloud." Marika stand da, als gäbe es noch irgendwas zu sagen. 

"Super."

"Alleridngs." 

"Daniel holt mich ab?"

"Jap."

"Oke."

"Jap."

"Und?!" Langsam wurde ihm das zu blöd. Wenn irgendwas war, dann sollte sie ihm das sagen. Und zwar sofort! "Nichts, ich äh... nö, eigentlich ist nichts."

"Schön, dann hast du jetzt vor dich in meinem Wohnzimmer zu Sonnen oder was geht?" 

"Bin ja gleich weg! Also öh.. Stella kommt ja auch heute Abend und..." 

"Jaa? Ich weiß? Hattest du schon gesagt! Du benimmst dich merkwürdig!" 

"Lass mich ausreden... also, schreibst du eigentlich noch mit Alec?" Okay, was sollte denn jetzt bitte dieser Wechsel? Und besonders was sollte das mit Alec! Jedes mal, wenn Alec zu Sprache kam, egal ob bei Brar oder sonst irgendwem, hatte er das Gefühl man würde ihn Ausfragen wollen. "Ja, mach ich, aber das geht dich nichts an! Was willst du überhaupt?!" Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis sie Antwortete. Schien auch erst überlegen zu müssen was sie sagen wollte."Könntest du Alec sagen, dass er Stella endlich mal sagen soll, dass sie keine Chance bei ihm hat? Jedes mal, wenn ich ihm das sage, wird er sauer und Daniel kann es ihm nicht sagen, der glaubt nämlich immer noch an den Hetero-Alec. Und seit die Beiden sich geküsst haben ist Stella auf voll dem harten Love-Trip. Sei du froh, dass du nicht ihre beste Freundin bist!" 

"Stop! Warte! Pause!" Jetzt sah Julian sie doch direkt an. Was für einen Müll erzählte sie ihm da?! Was zur Hölle sollte der Scheiß?! Er kam nicht mehr mit. Da waren zu viele Informationen die er erst einmal sortieren musste. "Also warte mal! Das hört sich so an, als wüsstest du etwas das du eigentlich nicht wissen solltest und, wenn du wirklich weißt was ich weiß, dann sag mir mal woher du das weißt!" Okay, das war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Immerhin hatte er nicht direkt gefragt: Du weißt, dass Alec schwul ist?! Hätte ja sein können, dass sie das gar nicht gemeint hatte... auch wenn sich alles danach anhörte. "Wenn du meinst, dass Alec schwul ist, dann jap. Ist mir damals aufgefallen, als wir auf der einen Hausparty waren und Felix sich an ihn rangemacht hat. Der hat ein Radar! Der kennt sich mit sowas aus. Und, außer bei dir das eine Mal, weiß er immer bei wem er landen kann. Und dann habe ich Alec halt drauf angesprochen und er hat es mir erzählt." Es störte ihn so sehr, dass Marika tatsächlich davon wusste. Und, dass sie wusste, dass Julian es wusste. Und das sie sich einfach so dazwischen gequetscht hatte! Das war verdammt nochmal nur SEIN und Alecs Geheimnis das Julian sich wirklich hart erkämpft hatte! Marika hatte Null Recht darauf! Nachher kam die noch auf die Idee Alec und sie wären beste Freunde!... ne besser noch! ER wäre IHR schwuler-bester-Freund! Alle Weiber wollten Schwule beste Freunde haben! So war das doch oder nicht?! "Ich wette ihr seid jetzt voll best friends forever Herzchen Love und so'n Dreck." Plötzlich fing sie allerdings an zu lachen. "Haha nein! Wir verstehen uns echt gut, aber Alec ist jawohl eher der Schwule-Hetero Typ. Ich glaube wenn ich bei dem mit Bussi hier und Bussi da ankomme, dann wars das mit dem Freunde für immer. Für sowas ist Felix besser zu gebrauchen und der weiß sogar wie man shoppen geht." Klang als hätte sie damit Erfahrung. "Also zwingst du ihn nicht dazu sich mit dir Ponys anzusehen oder so?" Wieder fing sie an zu Lachen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nie im Leben! Ich missbrauche ihn nur manchmal, wenn wir feiern gehen und da irgendwelche Assis sind, die kein 'Nein' akzeptieren. Dann ist er nämlich mein 'Boyfriend' und verkloppt alle die mir zu nahe kommen." Sie tat einen auf 0-8-15 Schlampe, schmiss sogar extra elegant ihre Haare nach hinten und hob die Nase ganz weit nach oben. Julian musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er fand es immer noch nicht gut, dass Marika jetzt anscheinend so dicke mit Alec war... aber jetzt gerade war sie ein bisschen witzig. "Ist das dein Ernst?! Der ist doch viel zu lieb um sich mit irgendwem zu Schlagen!"

"Ja und? Wissen die Touristen doch nicht? Außerdem reicht es aus, dass er so groß ist. Ich muss mich nur neben ihn stellen und schon traut sich keiner mehr an mich ran." Ehrlich gesagt störte ihn der Gedanke, dass Leute denken könnten Alec und Marika wären ein Paar. Und seine eigenen Gedanken störten ihn auch! Julian war der Erste gewesen mit dem Alec hier wirklich etwas unternommen hatte (mal abgesehen von Stella, aber die zählte nicht) und jetzt drängte sich Marika dazwischen. 

In dem Moment viel ihm noch etwas ein, was Marika gesagt hatte!! WAS ZUR HÖLLE MEINTE SIE MIT ALEC UND STELLA UND DEM FUCKING KUSS?! "Sach mal, wie genau meintest du das, als du Kuss gesagt hast?" Sie fing auf einmal an zu grinsen und antwortete fast schon zufrieden: "So wie ich es gesagt habe: Alec hat sie geküsst." Sie lachte, sah Julian an, der spürte wie er knall rot wurde im Gesicht. "Du meinst so ein Kuss auf die Wange... oder so einen Kuss der kein richtiger Kuss ist, ne?"

"Was für eine Art Kuss soll denn das sein?" 

"Na so ein langweiliger! Lippen auf Lippen! Boah, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich vor Monaten noch ziemlich geil auf so ein Gespräch mit dir im Bikini war, dann weiß ich jetzt warum du mich nicht mochtest!" 

"Und jetzt bist du es nicht mehr?" Sie sah ihn wieder so grinsend an... Oh gott er sollte einfach aufhören zu reden! "Nö jetzt nicht mehr!" Plötzlich schmiss sie sich beinahe neben ihn auf das Sofa legte die Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch und schien sich ganz wie zuhause zu fühlen. "Das ist echt entspannend! Und zum Kuss: Nein, ich meine einen richtigen. Mit Zunge und so. Du verstehst?" Nein tat er nicht! Tat er überhaupt nicht! Was sollte die Kacke?! Julian war sich SICHER Alec war schwul und hatte NULL Interesse an Frauen! So absolut gar nicht! Und was sollte das überhaupt mit Stella?! Wieso denn ausgerechnet Stella?! Er verstand nix mehr! "Er steht nicht auf Frauen und schon gar nicht auf Stella! Erzähl mir keine Scheiße!" Richtig, es musste gelogen sein! Warum auch immer sie log, aber die Wahrheit konnte es einfach nicht sein. Normalerweise hätte er gesagt, ja komm, der Junge war betrunken bis sonst wohin. Aber das war auch nicht möglich, weil Alec nicht so viel trank! "Nein, ich meine das schon Ernst! Deswegen sag ich doch, du sollst Alec mal bitte sagen, dass er mit Stella redet! Die ist nämlich scheiße unerträglich momentan!" 

"Du willst mir ERNSTHAFT erzählen, dass ALEC, der Alec, der SCHWUL ist, mit FUCKING STELLA rumgemacht hat?! Wenn du lügst dann Hack ich dir den Kopf ab und wenn das wahr sein SOLLTE, dann check ich nicht warum!" 

"Wir waren feiern und ja keine Ahnung. Aber es geht ja sowieso darum, dass Stella nicht mehr so rum nervt. Also redest du mit Alec oder nicht?" Das war wohl der Moment in dem er die Bombe platzen ließ... oder sie? Auf jeden Fall konnte Julian nicht mehr. Irgendwas in ihm... ein Fetter Klops zumindest, staute sich gerade an und wurde größer. Ihm war beinahe schlecht. Und er fühlte sich verarscht. "Tickst du noch richtig?! Ich werd gar nichts sagen! Ist mir doch Scheiß egal mit wem der was macht! Interessiert mich nicht! Dann soll er sie ficken, wenn er's braucht! Aber ICH werde gar nichts sagen! Ich hab auch keinen Bock mehr auf Cloud. Ihr könnt da alleine hin!" Möglicherweise war er gerade ein bisschen am Übertreiben. Benahm er sich schon wieder wie ein Pubertäres Mädchen? Aber er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und verarscht! Alec und er hatten doch relativ viel miteinander geschrieben, nach der Zeit in der sie gar keinen Kontakt hatten. Wieso hatte er da nicht ein einziges mal erzählt: "Ja, diggi, ich hab Stella geküsst und jetzt läuft die mir wieder hinterher!" Oder sowas in der Art zumindest. Das war doch zum Kotzen. Nur weil er nicht mehr hier wohnte, hieß das doch nicht, dass man ihm nichts mehr erzählen brauchte. "Du musst doch nicht direkt so austicken. Bist du jetzt eifersüchtig auf Alec oder was?" Sie grinste ihn schon wieder an und das brachte ihn auf Hundertachzig! Wieso zur Hölle sollte er eifersüchtig auf Alec sein?! Er hasste Stella! Das war das dümmste, dass er jemals gehört hatte! "Du tickst nicht mehr ganz sauber Mädchen! Ehrlich! Nie im Leben würde ich dieses Miststück anpacken! Und wenn die zu dumm ist zu checken, dass Alec null Interesse an ihr hat, ist mir das doch Scheiß egal!" Er hatte sich selbst mal wieder noch wütender geredet. "Naja, Daniel wird dich so oder so heute besuchen. Bis dahin kannst du es dir ja nochmal überlegen, ob du nicht doch mitkommen möchtest." Marika stand vom Sofa auf und ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, nach Hause. 

Julian lag noch eine ganze Weile auf der Couch und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Brar hatte recht! Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und Stimmungsschwankungen hatte er auch noch. Vielleicht war er ja in den Wechseljahren. 

ALEC

Er lag in seinem Bett, las ein Buch, dass er in einer der Kisten gefunden hatte, die er immer noch nicht ausgeräumt hatte. Allerdings war er nicht wirklich in der Geschichte drin. Seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder aufs Neue ab und er musste die Seite noch einmal von Vorne lesen. Seit zwei Tagen war ihm jetzt durchgehend langweilig. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass er absolut keine Lust gehabt hatte Feiern zu gehen und somit zuhause geblieben war. Gerade bemerkte er wie er schon wieder einen Absatz nur mit den Augen überflogen hatte, da klingelte es an der Tür. Eigentlich wäre er liegen geblieben und hätte gewartet, dass sein Vater die Tür öffnen würde, aber der war nicht da. Der war für zwei Tage wieder in Hamburg gewesen, aus Beruflichen Gründen und würde erst irgendwann Nachts wieder kommen. Erst wollte er Alec mitnehmen, da der ja sowieso Ferien hatte, aber Alec konnte sich ziemlich gut da raus reden von wegen, er hätte noch Sachen für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen und wollte damit lieber früher anfangen. Und da bräuchte er seine Ruhe. Zuhause. 

Mühselig schleppte er sich aus dem Bett, die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Tür. Beinahe hätte er sie wieder zu geknallt, als vor ihm eine halb nackte Marika stand. Schwer am atmen, als wäre sie gerade bis zu ihm nach Hause gerannt. Hinter ihr lag ein Fahrrad auf dem Gehweg, das achtlos dahin geschmissen worden war. Es war Marikas Fahrrad. Also war sie tatsächlich in einem Affen tempo zu ihm gerast... im Bikini. Was lief in diesem Dorf bloß so verdammt falsch? 

"Und du stehst genau weshalb vor meinem Haus? Halb nackt?" 

"Du blöder Wichser HAST Julian Homorisiert! Und wehe du fängst jetzt davon an, von wegen das Wort würde es nicht geben! Du hast es nämlich erfunden!" Was war los? Okay, okay, irgendwas musste passiert sein von dem Alec nichts mitbekommen hatte. "Komm erstmal rein. Hast du nichts zum Anziehen mitgebracht? Es sind nicht gerade Sommertemperaturen draußen." Sie stapfte an ihm vorbei und steuerte direkt die Treppe hoch in Alecs Zimmer. Verdammt, sie hatte nicht einmal Schuhe an! "Nur weil es nicht unglaublich heiß ist, heißt das nicht, dass die Sonne mich nicht bräunen kann!" Okay. So ganz verstand er das zwar nicht, aber irgendeine Logik steckte da wohl hinter. Er wunderte sich allerdings, dass ihre Brüder sie so draußen rumlaufen ließen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte sie sich auf Alecs Bett und wartete, dass er ihr einen Pullover gab, den sie überziehen konnte. "Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf, dass ich Julian angeblich "Homorisiert" habe?" Julian war Momentan nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsthema. Besonders nicht wenn Marika davon anfing. Seit er nämlich den einen Tag bei ihr gewesen war, weil es ihm aus unerkenntlichen Gründen so schlecht ging, war sie der festen Überzeugung Alec würde den Julian von früher auf den jetzigen Julian übertragen und, um es kurz zu fassen, wäre jetzt unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Das war das erste Mal an dem Tag, dass er wirklich lachen musste. Allerdings war es kein normales Lachen. Er hatte damit seine Unsicherheit überspielt. Er war sich nämlich gar nicht so sicher ob Marika recht haben könnte. Auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, dass er mit Julian den Julian von früher irgendwie kompensieren wollte. Dafür waren die beiden, bis auf den Namen, viel zu unterschiedlich. Und wie der Zufall es so wollte, hatte Daniel ihn, während sie am Strand chillten plötzlich gefragt ob er Julian hassen würde. Seit dem hang Alec an seinem Handy. Und hatte es mit einem Code gesichert. Ansonsten hätte Marika, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu bekam, wahrscheinlich irgendwelchen Mist geschrieben und in jede Nachricht die sie gewechselt hatten etwas rein interpretiert. 

"Ja pass auf! Ich wusste ja, dass Julian heute kommen würde, aber nicht, dass die schon so früh da sind. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dann rüber zu denen." 

"So?" 

"Hä? Wie so? Was so?" 

"Na im Bikini, mein Gott!" 

"Natürlich! Glaubst du ich zieh mich extra um, um über die Straße zu gehen?!" Dass er eigentlich davon ausging, ignorierte er jetzt mal. "Und außerdem war das die ultimative Probe!" Aha. Das war es also in Wirklichkeit. Er konnte sich schon denken was sie mit Probe meinte. "Und du bist dann rüber gegangen, hast Hallo gesagt und Julian hat dich nicht angesprungen, also glaubst du jetzt, dass er Schwul ist." 

"Du wirst schon mal kein Special Detektiv! Ich geh doch nicht einfach so rüber! Ich brauchte schon einen Vorwand. Da hab ich ihn gefragt ob er mit dir reden kann, dass du Stella endlich mal die Wahrheit sagst, weil sie dir nach dem Kuss noch mehr hinterher stalkt." 

"Das hast du nicht gemacht." 

"Wieso nicht? Was stört dich denn, dass Julian davon weiß?" Sie versuchte gerade genau das gleiche abzuziehen wie mit Julian. Wollte jetzt von ihm hören, dass er keine logische Erklärung fand und sie ihm somit wieder unter die Nase reiben könnte, dass er auf Julian stehen würde. Manchmal war sie wirklich ein Biest aus dem Bilderbuch. "Es stört mich genau deshalb, weil wir beide wissen, dass Julian wahnsinnig schnell ausrastet und sich Gedanken macht wie ein professioneller Verschwörungstheoretiker! Wahrscheinlich hat er sich jetzt so weit da rein geredet, dass er glaubt ich wäre Einhundert Prozent Hetero und hätte ihn angelogen, damit ich ihm die ganzen Weiber klauen kann. Was weiß ich! Aber das war richtig dämlich Marika!" Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Hm, so langfristig war es wohl wirklich nicht die beste Taktik. Aaaber!" Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. "Du hättest Julian sehen müssen! Der IST ausgerastet! Und hat die ganze Zeit gemeint es würde ihn nicht interessieren blablabla. Aber das wichtigste! Ich hab genauso neben ihm gesessen und er hat sogar zugegeben, dass er nicht mehr daran interessiert ist mich flach zu legen! Ergebnis: Eindeutig Schwul!" Er hätte sie am liebsten direkt wieder raus geschmissen. Er war wirklich sauer auf sie. WENN er auf Julian stehen sollte, dann müsste er das erstens einmal selber herausfinden und zweitens würde er es klären und nicht Jemand anderen vorschicken um heraus zu finden ob Julian möglicherweise 'Wandelbar' war. "Ich kann an deinem Gesicht ablesen, dass du jetzt sauer auf mich bist. Aber ich bin mir wirklich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass Julian nicht mehr der komplette Hetero Spacken ist, wie früher! Und wenn wir heute Abend alle in der Cloud sind, wirst du das auch merken." Stimmte ja, sie wollten sich ja am Abend treffen. Dabei hatte er immer noch keine Lust aufs Feiern, obwohl er einen Tag Ruhe gehabt hatte. "Ich nehme an Stella ist auch dabei?" Er klang etwas gestresster, als er eigentlich sein wollte. Marika grinste ihn nur doof an und meinte: "Jap, die ist auch dabei. Das wird einen richtig üblen Zickenkrieg geben!" Lachend kullerte sie sich auf seinem Bett rum und blieb letzten Endes auf dem Bauch liegen. "Wenn Daniel Julian doch überredet mit zu kommen, was er auf jeden Fall wird, dann hat der ne richtig miese Laune und das plus Stella wird ne riesen Explosion geben!" Super. Noch ein Grund, weshalb er keinen Bock auf den Abend hatte. Mal ganz von einem schlecht gelaunten Julian abgesehen, hatte er tatsächlich keine Lust auf Stella, weil die sich wirklich schräg benahm. An dem Tag bei Marika, als sie so euphorisch festgestellt hatte, er würde auf Julian stehen, waren sie wieder in der Cloud gewesen. Er war komplet abgestürzt. So richtig. Mit Gedächtnisverlust, kotzen auf dem Disco Klo und... rummachen wie ein bescheuerter-zum-ersten-mal-betrunkener-dreizehnjähriger. Mit Stella. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er sich nicht gewährt hatte. Aus Welchem Grund genau sie sich geküsst hatten wusste er nicht mehr, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Stella die Initiative gepackt. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach mitgemacht weil er austesten wollte, ob er vielleicht doch ein bisschen Hetero war, aber wenn er an den Moment zurück dachte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Nur eins wusste er noch ziemlich genau... er hatte nichts... wirklich nicht das geringste dabei gespürt. Er hätte auch einen Hund abschlabbern können. Wäre das Gleiche Gefühl gewesen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er Stella seit dem Tag gemieden soweit es ging. 

"Kommst du mit zu mir? Ich muss mich noch umziehen und Adam will sowieso wieder dieses Spiel mit dir spielen." Adam war der jüngste ihrer großen Brüder. Soweit Alec wusste war er knapp ein Jahr älter als er, benahm sich aber nicht wirklich so. Als er das erste und bis jetzt auch einzige mal bei Marika gewesen war, wurde er zu Anfang ziemlich grob begrüßt. Bis Marika irgendwann klarstellte, dass Alec keine und niemals eine Gefahr für ihre angebliche Jungfräulichkeit darstellen würde. Ab diesem Moment wurde er auf einmal behandelt wie ein weiterer Bruder. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn direkt zum Abend essen eingeladen und ihre Geschwister hatten ihn dann durch Nettigkeit dazu gezwungen tatsächlich zu bleiben. Adam hatte ihn danach noch gedrängt mit ihm irgendein Spiel zu zocken, das Alec nicht kannte und außerdem auch noch auf Polnisch war. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Alec tatsächlich öfter gewonnen als gedacht und nach ca. Zwei Stunden hatten sie ein Trinkspiel daraus gemacht. Das war der Beginn des Abends an dem er seinen Absturz hatte.

Er hätte sich gerade lieber unter der Decke versteckt und durchgepennt, aber da Marika ihn so oder so in ein par Stunden abgeholt hätte, ging er wohl doch mit zu ihr. Andernfalls hätte er mit Sicherheit noch weniger Lust aufs Feiern, als er es eh schon hatte. "In Ordnung, aber nur wenn du den Pullover anbehälst."

"Du bist ja sowas von Schwul!" Sie verdrehte die Augen und schmiss die Arme in die Luft. "Ach ja?" Das war ihm neu. Er und Schwul? Nie im Leben. "Jap." Langsam stand sie auch mal von seinem Bett auf und bequemte sich den Weg nach Hause anzutreten. In der Zeit, die sie brauchte um von seinem Zimmer bis nach draußen zu kommen, war Alec schon im Bad gewesen, hatte sich einmal durch die Haare gewuschelt, sein Portmonee gesucht, es gefunden und sich noch schnell ein trockenes Toast geschnappt. "Können wir los ja? Miss Ich-bin-erschöpft-vom-nichts-tun?" Fragte er sie schließlich, als er ihr auch noch helfen musste, dass Fahrrad aufzuheben. Dass er selbst vor etlichen Minuten Ein Fall dieses Erschöpft-sein-Phänomen war, wurde gekonnt ignoriert. "Halt die Klappe. Dein Bett hat mich müde gemacht." Er lachte darauf nur und nahm ihr das Rad aus den Händen um es selbst zu schieben. Sie sah ein bisschen danach aus, als wäre sie jeden Moment zur Seite gekippt. "Hat Julian dir denn jetzt mittlerweile geschrieben?" Nein hatte er nicht. Das letzte mal als sie Nachrichten getauscht hatten war, als Julian rum gemeckert hatte wie nervig seine Schwester wäre und, dass er kein Bock mehr auf die Autofahrt hatte. Danach waren die Nachrichten nicht mehr angekommen und jetzt schien es, als würde Julian ihn ignorieren. Alec konnte sich auch schon vorstellen weshalb. "Nein hat er nicht und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er das tun wird, nach deiner Aktion." Er klang fast schon wieder genervt. "Tut mir ja so überhaupt nicht leid. Vielleicht ist er ja noch zuhause und wir treffen gleich zufällig auf ihn." Darüber hatte Alec noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Natürlich. Julians Haus stand genau gegenüber von Marikas. Wenn man aus ihrem Fenster sah, konnte man runter in Julians Zimmer sehen. Er merkte auf einmal, dass er aufgeregt war. Das gab es doch nicht. Er war ernsthaft aufgeregt, weil sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder sahen. Möglicherweise auch einfach weil es Julian war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich ernst nehmen sollte, oder ob diese Aufregung normal war, wenn man einen Menschen lange nicht gesehen hatte den man eigentlich immer noch kaum kannte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte Marika auch einfach recht und Alec stand auf Julian. Es musste irgendwas mit dem Namen zu tun haben. Das musste eine Krankheit sein. Wenigstens war Julian anders als Vergangenheit-Julian aus der Vergangenheit. Sie sahen auch komplett unterschiedlich aus. Julian war nicht wirklich klein, aber im Gegensatz zu Alec schien er klein. Er hatte fast Wasserstoffblondes Haar, sommersprossen, sehr helle Blaue Augen und kam ziemlich Proll-mäßig rüber, war allerdings, wenn man ihn ein bisschen besser kannte, nicht ganz so schlimm... oder schlimmer. Wie mans nimmt. Vergangenheits-Julian dagegen, WAR ein Proll und ein Macho und ein klassisches Arschloch... Alec war es nur zu spät aufgefallen. Dieser Julian war nicht nett, außer zu Leuten die er sich aussuchte und der Rest waren alles irgendwelche "Opfer", die nicht mit ihnen mithalten konnten.Er seufzte einmal ziemlich laut, sodass Marika ihn fragend ansah. "Hast du Angst auf Julian zu treffen, weil du dann mit dir selbst in den Konflikt kommst und dir eingestehen musst, dass ich doch recht hatte?" Manchmal würde er sie liebend gerne erschießen. "Dafür muss ich ihn nicht sehen. Das kann ich auch alleine und bin ziemlich gut im Konflikte mit mir selber ausdiskutieren." Sie sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an, bis sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte: "Oh man BITTE lass mich euch verkuppeln." 

"Geh weg:" 

"Bitte!!!" 

"Ich habe schon tausendmal gesagt das regel ich alleine!" 

"Dann lass mich wenigstens dabei sein." Er war so kurz davor sie mit dem Fahrrad abzuwerfen! "Bei was?!" 

"Wenn du ihm deine Liebe gestehst?!" 

"WENN Ich der Meinung bin, ich habe ernsthaftes Interesse an ihm, dann bist du die letzte die etwas davon mitbekommt! " Sie schlug ihm gegen die Schulter und er musste zugeben, dass sie gar nicht mal SO schwach war. "Ich versteh echt nicht, wie du immer noch denken kannst, dass du nicht auf Julian stehen könntest! Alter, du hast dich vor ein paar Tagen erst bis zum geht nicht mehr besoffen, weil ICH dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, dass es dir scheiße geht, weil du Julian vermisst!" Jetzt war sie auch sauer. Heute war anscheinend kein Tag, an dem sie sich Wortlos verstehen würden. "Vermissen bedeutet noch lange nicht verliebt sein!" Wütend verschenkte Marika die Arme ineinander und hatte anscheinend keine Lust weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Also liefen sie schweigend weiter. Alec in Gedanken dabei, wie er Marikas Leiche loswerden konnte und Marika in Gedanken, wie sie die beiden am einfachsten verkuppeln konnte, ohne am Ende irgendwo Tod aufgefunden zu werden. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da standen sie schon vor ihrem Haus. Alec hatte schon von weitem einen Prüfenden Blick auf die andere Straßenseite geworfen. Er hätte es jetzt nciht vertragen Julian zu sehen. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil er nicht wusste wie er darauf reagieren würde. Marika hatte seinen Blick natürlich bemerkt, aber wohl beschlossen ihre Klappe zu halten, was auch ganz gut so war. 

Julians Haus war still. In der Einfahrt stand zwar Brars Auto, aber ansonsten gab es keine Hinweise darauf, dass sie zurück waren. Kein Geschrei von Innen und kein aus dem Haus stürmender Julian. Alec war froh, als sie die Tür hinter sich zu fallen ließen und nicht mehr im Sichtfeld waren, sollte Julian doch beschließen nach draußen zu sehen. "Wie siehst'n du aus?!" Marikas ältester Bruder Patryck kam im Flur auf sie zu und beäugte seine Schwester von oben bis unten mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Sein Blick viel auf Alec und erst nickte er ihm zu, bis er plötzlich die Augen zusammen kniff. "Wieso läuft meine Schwester so draußen rum eh?" Marika ging an ihrem Bruder vorbei, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass er Alec für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich machte. "Musst du mich nicht fragen." Sagte Alec nur trocken. Patryck war derjenige, der am aggressivsten reagierte, wenn es um Marika ging. Er war eine Glucke. Ganz einfach. Durch seinen Kurzhaarschnitt und die schmalen Augen brachte ihm sein Aussehen auch meistens den Respekt den er verlangte, wenn er ihn brauchte. Allerdings war da wieder das Problem "Größe" im Weg. Er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als Alec und deswegen viel es ihm schwer Patryck teilweise ernst zu nehmen, wenn der ihn so ansah, wie er ihn eben ansah. Plötzlich rief Patryck etwas auf Polnisch durchs Haus. Das einzige was Alec verstand, war "Marika". Daraufhin kam sie auch aus einem angrenzenden Raum und Antwortete wütend etwas auf Polnisch, während sie dabei die Augen verdrehte. Ihr Bruder schien zu überlegen, sah kurz zu Alec und hinderte Marika nicht daran, an ihm vorbei, nach Alecs Arm zu greifen um ihn mit in die Küche zu ziehen. "Der regt mich echt auf mit seinem: Die Hose ist zu kurz! Zieh dir mal Oberteile an die nicht so viel Ausschnitt haben!" 

"Was hast du gerade zu ihm gesagt?" Alec bekam Patricks Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. "Das du schwul bist und mich nie im Leben anpacken würdest." Er blieb ruckartig stehen und starrte sie an. Das war doch nicht ihr ernst?! "Nur ein Scherz!" Sie fing an zu lachen. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dich doch kennt und weiß, dass du nichts mit mir machen würdest." 

"Das war absolut nicht witzig." 

"Oh doch das war es!" Sie lachte sich wieder halb tot und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Alec tat das gleiche, allerdings immer noch etwas sauer und hatte keine Lust ein anderes Gesprächsthema zu finden. Besser gesagt, überhaupt mit ihr zu sprechen. Warum war er nochmal mitgegangen? "Also ich mach mich jetzt fertig für heute Abend und du kannst ja so lange was mit Adam machen." Sie hatten noch zwei Stunden, bis es überhaupt ansatzweise spät genug war sich irgendwo rein zu setzen und sie wollte sich jetzt schon fertig machen? An seinem Blick bemerkte sie wohl seine Frage. "Ich weiß noch nicht was ich anziehen will?!" Erklärte sie, als wäre das ja wohl sowas von logisch. Manchmal war sie wirklich genau das Mädchen für das sie schnell, durch ihr Aussehen, gehalten wurde. 

//

Sie saßen tatsächlich schon in der Cloud. Viel zu früh, aber irgendwie war es das einzige was nicht ganz so langweilig klang. Komischerweise, trotz der Uhrzeit, war es fast schon wieder voll und die Touristen tummelten sich um die Bar und die einzelnen Tische. Sie saßen in ihrer Ecke auf den gepolsterten Stühlen und beobachteten gelangweilt die Menschen um sie rum. Keiner sagte etwas, keiner tat etwas. Alec war kurz davor aufzustehen und zu gehen. Außerdem waren sie bis jetzt nur zu dritt und da war es schwer so zu tun, er würde sich nicht von Stella fernhalten. Das merkwürdige war allerdings, dass sie es selbst tat. Marika und er waren zuerst da gewesen, hatten sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt und Marika hatte eine Rund-nachricht geschrieben die Anderen sollten jetzt auch kommen. Daniel meinte er hätte noch Training und würde erstmal Zeit brauchen Julian hier her zu schleppen, weil der aus irgendeinem Grund wahnsinnig pissig war. Also würde das noch dauern. Die einzige die direkt aufgetaucht war, war Stella. Aber entgegen Alecs Erwartung, war sie nicht wie sonst euphorisch zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn umarmt, nein, sie hatte sich nur an den Tisch gestellt, ein "Hey" gemurmelt und sich dann neben Marika gesetzt. Vielleicht war es ihr jetzt peinlich, weil sie wieder nüchtern waren. Andererseits hatten sie sich schon den Tag danach gesehen und da war sie genauso wie sonst auch. Irgendwas war und Alec wusste nicht was. Es war ihm allerdings egal, schließlich war es sogar ganz gut, dass sie sich so benahm. Sie saßen schon ca. eine halbe Stunde still schweigend auf ihren Plätzen, immer noch am ersten Getränk nippend, als Alec anfing jedes Mal einen schnellen Blick zur Tür zu werfen, wenn diese geöffnet wurde. Er wusste warum er die Tür so im Blick behielt und es störte ihn. Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit ohne große Erklärungen zu verschwinden. Er musste nur aufstehen und sagen: Er hätte wirklich keine Feierlaune heute und würde gehen. Die Tür ging wieder auf. Er hielt die Luft an, ließ sie aber im selben Moment wieder raus. Irgendwelche Touristen in Ihrem Alter, die anscheinend schon etwas getrunken hatten und sich alle an den Menschen vorbei drängten um nach hinten zu kommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das ein Menschlicher Instinkt zu sein. Immer erst einmal nach Hinten. Egal ob im Bus, der Bahn oder in einer Kneipe. Es war eine relativ große Gruppe. Mindestens acht Personen und die meisten waren Mädchen. In Minirock und High Heels (Alec war sich nicht sicher ob es welche waren, aber sie sahen sehr unbequem aus). Er fragte sich nur warum die alle zu ihnen nach hinten kamen, obwohl die doch sehen mussten, dass hier nichts mehr frei war. Aber wie gesagt: Es gab da wohl so einen Instinkt. Als die sich dann aber tatsächlich an einen Tisch quetschten (im Stapel Modus) und sich zwei von den Weibern anzicken mussten, weil keiner von denen stehen wollte, war es ihm zu blöd und er sah wieder runter auf sein Glas.

"Ist ja ne Klasse Stimmung hier." Alec zuckte zusammen, knallte mit dem Knie gegen den Tisch und warf dabei sein Glas um. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu der Stimme hin und sah direkt in Julians schlecht gelauntes Gesicht. Nein stimmte nicht ganz. Er verkniff sich erfolgreich das Lachen. Anscheinend fand er Alecs Reaktion ziemlich witzig. Daniel dagegen fing wirklich an zu lachen und Klopfte ihm zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du so leicht zu erschrecken bist. Wir müssen unbedingt mal einen Horrorfilm sehen." 

"Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." Er drehte sich zum Tisch, um das Glas wieder hin zu stellen, während Marika und Stella Barrieren mit den Händen bauten, um das Bier nicht auf ihre Klamotten tropfen zu lassen. Dadurch fingen sie an zu lachen und irgendwie war die Stimmung auf einmal ein klein wenig besser als vorher. Daniel setzte sich neben Alec auf den Platz und winkte schon nach der Kellnerin, Pia. Julian stand kurz unentschlossen in der Gegend, setzte sich dann aber auf den sowieso noch einzig freien Platz zwischen Daniel und Stella. 

Alec zwang sich Julian nicht anzusehen. Er musste sich zwingen. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, als hätte man ihm ein Seil um den Kopf gebunden und zog jetzt daran. Der kleine Moment den er Julian erschrocken betrachtet hatte, waren genug um zu sehen, dass etwas anders war. Es war nicht Julians schlechte Laune, aber irgendwas war anders als sonst und Alec wollte wissen was, wollte ihn dafür aber nicht ansehen müssen. Außerdem spürte er, dass Marika ihn momentan beobachtete. Wahrscheinlich grinsend und darauf wartend, dass Alec Julian anschmachten würde. Zumindest hätte sie es so genannt. "Mein Gott! Julian ist ja wieder da!" Pia war an ihren Tisch gekommen und freute sich wohl tatsächlich ihren alten Stammgast wieder zu sehen. "Bin wieder daha." Sagte Julian grinsend, allerdings meinte Alec einen Unterton in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben. "Und wie lange bleibst du? Wie gehts dir denn in München?" Trotz dessen, dass die Cloud gar nicht mal so leer war, unterhielt sie sich mit ihnen. "Ungefähr ne Woche und gut. München ist ziemlich groß und... anders." Antwortete Julian. Alec hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Julian kam ihm... ruhiger vor? Er war sich nicht sicher. "Haha, das kann ich mir vorstellen! Naja, also dann. Was wollt ihr trinken? Alec neues Bier." Ohne ihn zu fragen notierte sie es schon auf ihrem Kellner Block. Daniel und Julian bestellten sich direkt etwas Härteres. Schien wohl, als würden sie den Abend nicht langsam angehen lassen wollen. 

Es irritierte ihn immer noch. Julian klang anders und nicht so wie er ihn eigentlich kannte. Etwas ruhiger vielleicht und wütend, obwohl das ja wahrscheinlich eher auf Marikas Konto ging. Nachdem Pia zurück zur Theke gegangen war, drehte sich Daniel grinsend zu ihm um und fragte scherzend: "Und? Verträgst du jetzt nichts hochprozentiges mehr? Oder warum bist du auf einmal beim Bier?" Ehrlich gesagt hatte Daniel sogar zum Teil recht. Wenn Alec nur an den Geruch von Alkohol dachte, kam ihm die Galle hoch. "Halt die Klappe. Außerdem hast du vergessen, dass ich gewonnen habe." An Alecs Absturz-Abend hatten sie nämlich darum gewettet, dass Alec es nie schaffen würde zwei wirklich abartige Kräuterschnäpse zu exen und drin zu behalten. "Ach ja, da war ja was. Also gehen die nächsten zwei Runden auf mich." Daniel klang ein bisschen enttäuscht. Hatte wohl gehofft, Alec hätte ihre Wette vergessen. 

Solange er mit Daniel oder Marika (da Stella ihn tatsächlich von sich aus ignorierte) unterhielt konnte er sich zwingen nicht zu Julian zu gucken. Als Daniel allerdings das sagte, was Alec die ganze Zeit dachte, ging es nicht anders. "Man du benimmst dich echt merkwürdig." Innerhalb von Sekunden registrierte er ihn. Dass seine Haare länger geworden waren, obwohl es nur ein paar Millimeter sein konnten, dass seine Sommersprossen dunkler geworden waren und sich vermehrt hatten, oder Alec sie einfach nicht bemerkt hatte, dass seine Augen genervt aussahen, aber irgendwie auch zweifelnd. Beinahe, als hätte er Angst. Alec hatte wirklich nur ein Paar Sekunden geguckt und schnell den Kopf wieder weggedreht, aber der kurze Blick hatte ausgereicht, dass Julian ihn jetzt anstarrte. Und mit starren war es auch genauso gemeint. Julian starrte ihn an, als würde er überlegen, ob er ihn jetzt mit einer Flasche erschlagen oder ihn doch lieber ertränken sollte. Julians Verhalten wiederum, brachte Alec dazu sauer auf Marika zu sein und so projizierte er Julians Blick auf sie, die ihn kurz verwundert ansah und dann plötzlich meinte sie müsste mal eben dringend auf die Toilette. Bevor sie allerdings aufstehen konnte, platze Daniel auf einmal dazwischen, indem er Marikas Handgelenk festhielt und jetzt selbst wütend aussah. Anscheinend hatten sie heute wirklich nicht das Talent gute Laune zu verbreiten. "Sagt mal, habe ich irgendwas verpasst?! Du siehst schon die ganze Zeit aus wie ein angeschossenes Reh!" Er zeigte auf Stella, die darauf ganz untypisch für sie, peinlich berührt den Kopf hängen ließ, um ja niemanden ansehen zu müssen. "Du!" Er zeigte auf Alec. "Siehst Marika an als würdest du sie umbringen wollen und Marika" Er sah sie direkt an. "tust so als hättest du die beste Laune der Welt, obwohl wir alle wissen, dass du gerade scheiße drauf bist! Warum auch immer! Und verdammte scheiße Julian! Du bist sowieso ein Komplet anderer Mensch! Entweder ihr sagt mir was gerade bei euch schief gelaufen ist, oder ich verschwinde!" Daniel war wirklich sauer. Und Alec hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass es so offensichtlich war, wie sie sich verhielten. "Ich sage nichts. Mit mir redet ja auch niemand!" Was war denn auf einmal los?! Stella hatte plötzlich gar nicht mehr mir-ist-das-alles-so-peinlich-Gesicht drauf, sondern war wieder auf Angriff und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie sahen alle Stella an und wahrscheinlich fragte sich jeder was genau sie damit überhaupt gemeint hatte. War sie jetzt sauer weil Alec nicht mit ihr geredet hatte? Dabei hatte sie ihn doch auch so weit es ging ignoriert? Er sah von Stella zu Julian, der sie bewusst von oben bis unten musterte, sodass sie es auch mitbekam und die Beiden sich gegenseitig mit Blicken ermordeten. "Hat echt nichts mit dir zu tun Daniel." Meinte Marika nur und wollte damit wahrscheinlich erreichen, dass der nicht weiter nachfragte. "Anscheinend ja doch, wenn dadurch der ganze Abend beschissen ist, nur weil irgendwas passiert ist von dem ich nichts weiß!" Entweder war er sauer, weil er der einzige war der keine Ahnung hatte was abging, oder es ging ihm wirklich nur um den Abend. 

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Alecs Schulter und Jemand stützte sich auf ihm ab. Es war eines der High-heel-Mädchen, die sich noch in die Cloud gequetscht hatten, obwohl kein Platz mehr war. "Scheint ja nicht so die Stimmung bei euch zu sein. Habt ihr nicht Lust mit uns gleich noch hoch zu gehen? Hier ist es so eng." Mit 'Hoch' meinte sie wohl die winzige Disco, in die sie eigentlich sowieso gegangen wären, auch wenn Alec sich momentan nicht so sicher war ob das bei der Stimmung schlau war. Das High-Heel-Mädchen sah lächelnd von einem zum anderen, ohne dabei auf Marika und Stella zu achten. Aha, so eine also. Alec hatte schon keine Lust mehr überhaupt noch hoch zu gehen. "Keine so schlechte Idee. Vielleicht macht die Musik euch bessere Laune." Sagte Daniel vorwurfsvoll und grinste daraufhin das Mädchen an. Na immerhin einer der den Abend noch nicht komplett aufgegeben hatte. "Super, dann trinken wir nur noch aus und los gehts." High-Heel-Mädchen drückte einmal seine Schulter und verschwand dann wieder zu ihrer Gruppe. "Ich glaube meine Lust kommt heute Abend nicht mehr wieder. Wenn ihr hoch wollt, oke, aber ich gehe nach Hause." Meinte Julian ziemlich patzig und angepisst, als hätte ihn irgendwer dazu gezwungen mit zu gehen. Daniel schien das eher wenig zu gefallen. "Man Julian! Du bist gerade erst gekommen und willst jetzt schon wieder abhauen? " 

"Ja, wie gesagt: Ich habe keinen Bock mehr!" Die letzten Worte betonte er noch extra. Julian stand auf und riss seine Jacke von der Lehne. Alec verstand zwar, dass Julian keine Lust mehr hatte, aber dass er direkt so reagierte, musste an etwas anderem liegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass die Gruppe hinter ihnen auch langsam aufstand. Hatten wohl ausgetrunken und wollten jetzt weiterziehen. "Komm schon. Du musst ja auch nicht lange bleiben, aber versuch wenigstens gute Laune zu bekommen." Alec hatte nicht erwartet, dass Marika sich auch einschalten würde um Julian daran zu hindern zu gehen. Naja obwohl, schließlich war sie ja immer noch der Meinung Alec und er würden in dieser Nacht heiraten. Da wäre es natürlich nicht ganz so praktisch, wenn einer von beiden nicht anwesend war. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, dass Alec auch vor ein paar Minuten beschlossen hatte nach Hause zu gehen. Der Abend war am Ende und da ließ sich höchstwahrscheinlich wenig retten. 

Julian schien kurz zu überlegen, zog sich dann allerdings doch die Jacke an und rief Pia zu, sie sollte sein Getränk einfach bis Morgen aufheben. "Hey jetzt warte mal." Rief Daniel Julian hinterher und war im nächsten Moment auch schon aufgesprungen um ihm hinterher zu eilen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn Draußen davon überzeugen, dass es sich doch lohnen würde mit zu kommen. Die High-Heel-Gang bahnte sich auch ihren Weg durch die Bar und schon war es etwas leerer in ihrer Ecke. "Fängt ja richtig super an der Abend." Meinte Stella und exte den rest ihres Bieres weg. Marika sah einen Moment Alec an, dann zu Stella und schien sie fragend zu mustern. "Was meintest du eigentlich gerade damit, dir würde ja auch niemand was erzählen?" Stella stieß nur genervt die Luft aus, stand auf und wollte wohl auch weiter ziehen. "So wie ich es gesagt habe. Mir erzählt hier ja keiner mehr etwas. Ihr habt alle eure Geheimnisse und redet untereinander darüber, aber sobald ich komme, haltet ihr die Klappe." Alec war sich nicht sicher was er davon halten sollte. Besser gesagt: Er war sich nicht sicher was genau Stella mit Geheimnis meinte. Denn sicher war, dass sie irgendwas wusste, was sie anscheinend eigentlich nicht wissen sollte, ansonsten hätte sie das Thema gar nicht erst angesprochen. "Du musst doch nicht alles wissen. Du hast doch auch Geheimnisse, die du uns nicht erzählst!" 

"Kann schon sein, aber ich verheimliche nichts, das Jemand anderem schaden könnte." Dabei sah sie nicht zu Marika sondern gezielt zu Alec. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie etwas wusste. Die Frage war nur woher und wie lange schon? Bevor er allerdings etwas sagen konnte, drehte sie sich schon um und ging ebenfalls Richtung Ausgang. Marika sah ihn an, als würde sie fragen ob er irgendwas damit zu tun hätte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand dann auch auf. Der Abend war sowas von gelaufen. Beschissener ging es schon fast nicht mehr. "Dann eben hoch hm? Vielleicht bekommen wir von der Musik ja wirklich bessere Laune." Darauf antwortete Alec nichts. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit Marika, dass er wirklich so absolut keine Lust mehr hatte und bestimmt nicht mit den Anderen hoch gehen würde. 

Als sie draußen an die frische Luft traten, musste Alec erst einmal tief ein und aus atmen. Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel und relativ kalt geworden. Ganz im Kontrast zu Marikas Bikini Ausflug am Nachmittag. Ihn wunderte es allerdings, dass nicht nur Julian und Daniel noch da standen und anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatten, sondern auch Stella. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen sie würde auch einen Abflug machen. Bei Julian war ihm klar gewesen, dass Daniel es schaffen würde, ihn zu überzeugen zu bleiben. Die High-Heel-Gang wartete allerdings nicht. waren wahrscheinlich schon vorgegangen. "Du hast mir gerade ernsthaft die Nummer versaut." Daniel klang nicht sauer, aber irritiert. "Ja sorry, aber ich nehm doch so ne Bitch nicht mit hoch, nur damit die kein Eintrit zahlen muss. Vergiss es." Julian klang immer noch genervt und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. So schlecht gelaunt hatte Alec ihn selten erlebt. Außerdem war es merkwürdig Julian so über eines der Mädchen reden zu hören, die eigentlich in sein Beuteschema passte. "Du hättest sie ja nicht direkt beleidigen müssen." 

"Sie hätte mich ja nicht direkt anpacken müssen." 

"Seit wann bist du denn so prüde verdammt?" Daniel klang immer noch nicht sauer, aber so, als würde er die Situation nicht verstehen. "Bin ich nicht!" Zischte Julian nur und kreuzte die Arme noch enger. "Alsoo, nachdem ihr dann ja anscheinend alle Anderen vertrieben habt... wollen wir versuchen unsere Laune wiederzufinden?" Marika wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern zog Alec am Arm mit, schnappte sich im vorbei gehen noch Stella, die ein wenig protestierte und ging einfach vorneweg. Daniel und Julian stillschweigend hinter den dreien her. 

Es war natürlich nicht weit, von der Cloud bis zur Disco, aber um dorthin zu kommen mussten sie an Alecs Straße vorbei und er löste sich aus Marikas griff um einmal ab zu biegen und Richtung seines Hauses zu gehen. "Hey? Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" Marika schien fast schon erschrocken. "Nach Hause?" Alec drehte sich im Gehen um und ging langsam Rückwärts weiter, während er Marika ansah. "Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Seit ihr heute alle irgendwie verrückt geworden?" Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. "Ich habe nicht einmal etwas davon gesagt, dass ich heute Hoch gehen würde. Ihr seid nur davon ausgegangen." Er ging immer noch rückwärts weiter, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Julian einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging. "Ist bei dir keiner Zuhause?" Das war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass Julian ihn direkt ansprach. Und auch das erste mal, dass sie sich richtig in die Augen sahen. Nach Marikas Theorie mit dem unsterblich verliebt sein, müsste Alec doch jetzt eigentlich die Umwelt ausblenden und nur noch auf Julian fixiert sein... es war zwar tatsächlich ein bisschen anders ihn jetzt so anzusehen, als die Male davor in denen Julian noch bei ihm gewohnt hatte, aber es gab keinen alles mit sich reißenden Strudel der Gefühle und der Explosionen Sternchen Tornado haste nicht gesehen. Nö. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an und Alec hatte in diesem Moment entschieden, dass Marika wohl recht hatte. Er mochte Julian mehr als es gut war und das fand er gar nicht mal so toll. 

Weil Alec wohl keine Antwort gegeben hatte, versuchte Julian sich zu erklären und stotterte vor sich hin, bis er sich genervt mit der Hand durchs Gesicht fuhr. "Keine Lichter. Da sind keine Lichter an. Sonst waren da immer welche." Er klang fast schon erschöpft, als hätte seine Stotter-Vorstellung ihn alle Kräfte gekostet. Alec hätte beinahe gelacht, konnte sich aber noch gerade zurück halten. Julian benahm sich tatsächlich nicht normal. "Nein, mein Vater kommt erst morgen zurück." Julian nahm die Hand nicht aus seinem Gesicht, stupste aber Daniel mit dem Elbogen an und sagte dann etwas das Alec nicht verstand, weil Julian so leise gesprochen hatte. "Warum soll ich..?" Fragte Daniel.

"...!!"

"Mein Gott, ist ja gut! Also, wie wärs, wenn wir erst ein bisschen bei dir chillen, bis wir alle bessere Laune haben und danach dann hoch gehen? Ist ja noch früh... soll ich sagen." Daniel sah zu Julian, der ihm bestätigend zunickte und dann mit sehr ernstem Blick zu Alec sah. Alec dachte einen Moment nach, musste kurz über Julians Verhalten Philosophieren, entschied sich dann aber dafür. Wenn sie nach einer Stunde immer noch keine bessere Laune hatten, dann würde er pennen gehen. Ganz einfach. "Na gut, warum nicht." 

Also hatten sie sich alle bei Alec eingefunden. Saßen im Wohnzimmer verteilt und hatten nebenbei den Fernsehr laufen. "Wir brauchen was zu Trinken!" Beschloss Marika nach kurzer Zeit. "Dann haben wir ganz schnell wieder ne gute Stimmung aufgebaut." Sie schien allerdings gar keine schlechte Stimmung mehr zu haben. Grinste vor sich hin und schien ihr Leben gerade vollkommen zu genießen. "Keine Ahnung wo was ist." Erwiderte Alec trocken. "Dann lass uns was suchen! Ihr habt bestimmt etwas!" Schon war Marika aufgesprungen und zerrte Alec mit sich in den Flur. "Was soll das eigentlich?" Fragte er sie, mal wieder etwas genervt, weil es irgendwie nicht so lief wie es geplant war. "Was das soll? Wir gehen jetzt Alkohol suchen! Hast du mal im Keller nachgesehen? Meine Oma versteckt da immer ihr Zeug." Alec war klar, dass Marika ihn aus einem ganz anderen Grund weggezerrt hatte, nur schien sie damit wohl erst später raus zu rücken. "Weiß ich nicht. Ich war noch nie im Keller." 

"Dann los!" 

"Warte." Alec sah sie noch einmal prüfend an, bevor er fragte: "Irgendwas willst du mir doch sagen?" 

"Will ich?"

"Ja willst du. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen." 

"Och, nichts wichtiges. Nur das ich recht hatte." Wenn sie meinte, dass Alec auf Julian stand, dann hatte sie vielleicht recht, aber woher sollte sie das wissen? "Womit recht hast?" 

"Julian! Sie dir doch einfach nur mal an, wie er die ganze Zeit drauf ist!" Alec verdrehte die Augen. Darauf hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust und seine Laune würde das Gespräch wohl eher noch runter ziehen als alles andere. Also ging er voraus zur Kellertür unter der Treppe und riss sie auf, ohne noch weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Ein alter und modriger Keller Geruch stieß ihm entgegen. Er hasste das. Außerdem hatten sie gerade den perfekten Blick auf ein dunkles Schwarzes Loch, in das eine Holztreppe führte. Klischees hasste er auch. Bis er den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte, war Marika schon dabei von allen möglichen Horrorfilmen zu erzählen, aber da Alec nicht so oft Filme sah und Horrorfilme im Grunde sowieso nie, kannte er keinen einzigen davon. Als das Licht allerdings an war, sah es nicht mehr ganz so furchtbar aus. Mal von den fetten Spinnen Weben abgesehen. Wahrscheinlich versteckten sich hier auch so an die Millionen davon. Marika hatte wahrscheinlich gerade den gleichen Gedanken. Zumindest verzog sie das Gesicht ziemlich und hörte sofort auf von ihren Horrorfilmen zu quatschen. Er ging vorsichtig die Treppe Stufe für Stufe nach unten. Wer wusste schon wie alt das Ding war? Unten angekommen standen sie in einem relativ kleinen Raum, das noch kleiner schien, durch die Regale, die rundum aufgestellt waren und allen möglichen Kram aufhoben. "Ich glaube das ist alles noch von meinem Opa." Es sah nicht so aus als hätte sein Vater irgendwas hier runter gebracht. Sie hatten ja sowieso nicht viel mitgenommen. "Vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwas spannendes! Uhh!" Marika war begeistert. "Vergiss es! Wir gucken ob es hier irgendwo Uralt-Alkohol gibt und das wars. Es ist merkwürdig in den Sachen eines Toten rum zu wühlen." 

"So wie du das sagst klingt das viel mehr nach einem Horrorfilm." Plötzlich klang sie gar nicht mehr so begeistert. "Ich glaube du hast zu viele davon gesehen." Alec ging die Regal reihen einmal lang und sah nach ob etwas Flaschen ähnliches zu finden war, während Marika auf dem vollgestellten Tisch in der Mitte suchte. "Stell dir vor dein Opa kann uns gerade zusehen wie wir in seinem Keller rumschnüffeln." 

"Das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." Alec klopfte leicht gegen eine Holzkiste, die gefährlich nach 'Wein' aussah und wollte sie gerade aus dem Regal heben, als Marika plötzlich anfing wie am Spieß zu schreien. "WAS?!" Sie ignorierte Alec und fing auf einmal an zu hüpfen und ihren Kopf wie wild zu schütteln. "SPINNE IM HAAR!!! MACH DIE WEG! MACH SIE WEG!! ALEC!" Der stand allerdings einen Moment nur da wie festgefroren und konnte sich nicht rühren. Marika tanzte immer noch ihren dramatischen Hardcore Metal Tanz und schrie rum Alec sollte ihr helfen. Allerdings war er gerade nicht dazu in der Lage, weil er seine ganze Körperspannung brauchte um nicht loszulachen. Lange brachte er es dann aber doch nicht und im nächsten Augenblick brach es aus ihm heraus. "ALEC HILF MIR!" Er konnte nicht! Es war unmöglich. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so doll gelacht, dass sein Magen weh tat, aber jetzt musste er sich tatsächlich mit einer Hand am Regal abstützen um nicht direkt auf dem Boden zu landen. Marika hörte aber auch nicht auf und mittlerweile hatte sie sich die Haare so verknotet, dass sie aussah wie die Dschungelkönigin nur ohne Pflegeprodukte. "Was ist denn los?" Die Anderen hatten ihren Ausraster wohl auch mitbekommen und nun standen sie wie die drei Doofen auf der Treppe um sich fragend das Schauspiel anzusehen. "STELLA! Spinne! Im Haar!" Ganz die beste Freundin stürzte Stella sich natürlich direkt auf Marika und schaute sich ihre Wild-gewordenen-Frisur an, nur um dann festzustellen, dass da nichts war. Marika schüttelte sich trotzdem noch und meinte sie hätte die bestimmt nur schon verscheucht. Aber das eigentliche Opfer hier, war auch eigentlich Alec, der jetzt wütend von Marika erdolcht wurde. "Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast!!" Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, immer noch am Lachen, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht und wusste nicht mehr wie er überhaupt noch Luft bekommen sollte. Die ging ihm nämlich langsam aus. "Keine... Luft." Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, musste im Gleichen Moment aber wieder an Marikas-Spinnen-Tanz denken und das ganze ging von vorne los. so langsam ging ihm wirklich die Luft aus. Und morgen würde er einen Muskelkater vom Lachen haben! Also versuchte er sein Lachen zu ignorieren und zeigte auf die Kiste neben ihm im Regal. "Alkohol... da drin... denke ich." Daniel war wahrscheinlich klar, dass Alec in seinem jetzigen Zustand keine schwere Holzkiste tragen konnte und kam somit auch ganz runter in den Keller, während Alec sich an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch quälte. Oben angekommen, stand Julian direkt vor ihm im Weg und starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Was ist?" Ganz langsam, wirklich ganz langsam, nahm sein Lachen ab, aber das Grinsen im Gesicht verschwand einfach nicht. Ihm taten schon die Mundwinkel weh. Julian sah ihn immer noch einfach nur an, ging dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite um Alec durch zu lassen. "Ich hab dich noch nie so lachen gesehen." Meinte er auf einmal, was Alec stehen bleiben ließ. Er grinste immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so doof. "Und ich habe dich noch nie so Still gesehen." 

"Ich bin nicht Still." 

"Im Gegensatz zu sonst schon." 

"Nein das stimmt nicht. Ich bin nur gerade... ähm... in so einer Phase." 

"In einer Phase?" 

"Ja!" Julian klang etwas trotzig, aber nicht wütend, genervt oder sonst irgendwie negativ. Alecs Lachanfall hatte sich jetzt auch etwas gelöst. Zurück blieb allerdings seine gute Laune. Er sollte wirklich öfter mal Marika in den Keller schicken. Bei dem Gedanken musste er wieder anfangen zu grinsen, bis er plötzlich einen Stoß in den Rücken bekam und beinahe gegen Julian gestoßen wäre, hätte er sich nicht noch an der Wand abfangen können. Sofort drehte er sich wieder von Julian weg. Jetzt, da er die Erkenntnis hatte wie er wirklich von Julian dachte, war ihm klar, dass er aufpassen musste wie er mit ihm agierte. Nachher endete das Ganze noch wie mit Vergangenheits-Julian. Marika stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn böse an. War wohl ernsthaft ziemlich sauer auf ihn. "Dafür gibst du mir heute was aus! Und du spielst meinen Bodyguard!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn, als würde sie ihn erstechen. "Vor wem soll ich dich denn beschützen? Vor den Spinnen?" Das war einfach nötig. Seine gute Laune würde heute wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so schnell verschwinden. Und es würde wahrscheinlich auch noch viele Sprüche über Spinnen geben, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. "Ach halt die klappe!" Marika stieß ihn mit dem Fingernagel gegen die Brust und versuchte so böse wie möglich zu gucken. "Du siehst echt bescheuert aus." Zu seiner Verwunderung war es Stella die das zu Marika sagte. "Sagt die mit den Blauen Haaren." Julian musste wohl auch seinen Teil dazu beitragen. Naja, das klang immerhin wieder mehr nach ihm. "Ey Kinders! Helft ihr mir mal ein bisschen?" Daniel stand im Türrahmen zum Keller und passte mit der Kiste nicht so ganz da durch. Also hob Alec sie von der anderen Seite an. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr unbedingt das Gefühl hatte vor Lachen sterben zu müssen, konnte er ja auch helfen. Zusammen in die Küche verfrachtet stand die da nun auf dem Tisch, wie eine Trophäe. "Na dann schauen wir mal ob es heute was zu trinken für uns gibt. Schwer genug war die auf jeden Fall." Meinte Daniel und hob im selben Moment den Deckel der Kiste an um einmal rein zu schauen. "Oha." Kam es von ihm. Julian der daneben stand griff hinein und zog eine Flasche raus die nicht wirklich nach Wein aussah sondern eher nach... "Alec! Dein Einsatz!"... Kräuterlikör. "Ich passe." Ihm war so absolut, überhaupt nicht nach irgendwas Kräuter ähnlichem. Außerdem wusste ja niemand ob das Zeug überhaupt noch gut war. Auch wenn die Flasche noch verschlossen war. 

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie immer noch bei ihm. Hatten eine Flasche des Kräuter Gesöffs ausgetrunken und waren ziemlich angeheitert. Bis auf Alec. Er hatte sich wirklich ferngehalten von dem Kräuter-Kotz-Zeug. Außerdem hatte er ja auch so gerade gute Laune. Schlechte Laune hatte, dank Marika, niemand mehr. Und Julian benahm sich sogar von Minute zu Minute wieder wie er selbst. Stella und Marika waren eben im Bad verschwunden, da sie beschlossen hatten, so langsam wäre es dann doch Zeit hoch zu gehen und Marika wollte nicht mit einem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf dort hin. "Wo ist Tristan eigentlich?" Fragte Julian irgendwann. "Lass den mal holen!" 

"Ne der pennt bestimmt schon." Antwortete Daniel, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Ekel-Gesöff und verzog auch direkt angewidert das Gesicht. "Dann wecken wir ihn halt!" 

"Lass den mal. Morgen kann er ja mitkommen." Julian fing an zu lachen. "Na gut, aber dann füll ich ihn ab!" Stella kam auf einmal wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, sah kurz Julian mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und wand sich dann an Alec. "Sag mal hast du zufälligerweise ein Glätteisen?" 

"Nein? Was soll ich denn damit?" Er zog an einer Strähne seines Haares. "Hätte ja sein können. Aber na gut, wir können dann gleich los." 

"Ihr habt doch noch ein Bad oben, oder?" Fragte Daniel ihn und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. "Gut, dann geh ich eben auf Toilette." Als Daniel auch aus dem Raum raus war, herrschte erst einmal Stille, bis Alec merkte, dass Julian ihn ansah. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, oder besser gesagt, sie saßen auf dem selben Sofa, aber nicht wirklich nebeneinander. Zwischen ihnen war noch so viel Platz, dass noch locker zwei Personen dort hätten sitzen können. Julian sah ihn immer noch an. Alec musste schlucken. Er sah ihn zu intensiv an, als würde er darauf warten, dass Alec etwas sagte. "Ähm." Fing er also schon einmal an, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch plötzlich unterbrach Julian ihn, in dem er vom Sofa aufsprang und beinahe auf den Boden an der Heizung flüchtete. Aus irgendeinem Grund, war das zu Julians Platz geworden, als er noch hier gewohnt hatte. "Ich kann das echt nicht! Dafür bin ich noch nicht betrunken genug man!" Er hielt sich den Kopf als hätte er Kopfschmerzen und Alec fragte sich was mal wieder in Julians Kopf los war. Manchmal konnte er ihn lesen wie ein Buch, aber manchmal verstand er die kleinste Handlung nicht. "Wofür bist du noch nicht betrunken genug?" Fragte Alec also und drehte sich auf dem Sofa so, dass er Julian sehen konnte. "Nix. Für nix bin ich noch nicht betrunken genug." Also wollte er es ihm nicht sagen. Er musste an das denken, was Marika gesagt hatte. Das er darauf achten sollte, wie Julian reagierte und, dass es nicht normal für ihn war. Alec beschlich ein Verdacht, aber der war so abwegig, dass er den nicht ernst nehmen konnte. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlich reines Wunschdenken. "Wir müssen jetzt ganz schnell los und feiern gehen! Los!" Julian sprang von seinem Heizungsplatz wieder auf und rannte in den Flur um sich seine Jacke anzuziehen. "Ha! Ich wusste doch, dass der Abend noch was wird." Daniel kam gerade von oben runter und grinste in sich hinein. Zufrieden, dass es doch noch so lief wie sie es geplant hatten. "Okay! Wir sind fertig! Auf gehts!" Marika kam auch aus dem Badezimmer, mit Stella und sah schon wieder normal aus. Nicht mehr nach Dschungelkönigin. 

//

Alec wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber draußen war es noch dunkel, also konnte es noch nicht so ganz spät sein... oder früh. Er stand mal wieder vor Marika, die sich einen ihrer Verehrer vom Hals schaffen wollte und ihn, wie versprochen, als Bodyguard benutzte. "Kannst du sie bitte in Ruhe lassen?" Fragte er den Typen vor sich. Es war natürlich ein Tourist, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, mit einer Cap auf dem Kopf und Muskelshirt. In Alecs Augen sah er ziemlich lächerlich aus, aber das war anscheinend nur seine Meinung. Kurz vorher hatte Marika nämlich noch mit ihm getanzt und das tat sie nicht mit jedem. Aber dann muss er wohl zu aufdringlich geworden sein. "Bist du ihr Freund oder was? Scheinst ziemlich dumm zu sein, wenn du sie dann mit anderen Typen tanzen lässt!" War anscheinend auch noch keiner von der klugen Sorte und ließ sich leicht abwimmeln. Der Kerl plusterte sich ganz schön auf, wollte den Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen ausgleichen, was natürlich kein bisschen gelang. Alec war immer noch einen Kopf größer. "Wie gesagt. Lass sie in Ruhe oke?" Er hoffte nur, der Typ war nicht schon betrunken genug um sich prügeln zu wollen. Alec hatte echt keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung. Besonders da er gerade gute Laune hatte. "Willst du dich schlagen oder was?!" Na toll. War doch klar, dass sowas passieren musste. Alec atmete allerdings erleichtert auf, als einer der Freunde des Typen, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz so betrunken war, ihn an der Schulter zurückhielt. "Ey, lass gut sein. Es gibt noch bessere Weiber hier ohne Freund." 

"Das Mädl ist mir doch scheiß egal! Mich fuckt ab wie der Kerl sich hier aufspielt!" Wütend schüttelte er die Hand seines Freundes ab. "Ich spiele mich auf?" Alec musste kurz grinsen. Betrunkene lebten echt in ihrer eigenen Welt. "Du bist besoffen man. Jetzt lass gut sein!" Immerhin war sein Freund etwas vernünftiger. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Security-Typen gerade auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Und Alec war ganz bestimmt nicht derjenige der ein Hausverbot bekommen würde. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, aber mit einem Versucht vernichtenden Blick zischte der Typ dann doch noch ab. War ja wieder gut gegangen. Aber mehr als einmal am Abend hatte er keine Lust auf dieses Beschützer spiel. Das wusste Marika allerdings auch. 

Von hinten Umarmte sie ihn und lehnte sich gegen seinen Rücken. "Bist du betrunken?" Fragte er sie. "Neee. Du?" Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie betrunken war. Er selbst hatte nur eins, zwei Wodka-Mischen getrunken und war auf einem guten Level. "Nein bin ich nicht. Soll ich dir eine Cola holen?" Er meinte es nur gut, aber sie kniff ihm in die Seite und stand im nächsten Moment auch schon etwas schwankend vor ihm. "Mir geht es super! Ich brauche nichts zum ausnüchtern!" Sie ließ sich nach vorne fallen und umarmte ihn wieder, während sie leise in sein Shirt murmelte, dass sie ihn super duper lieb hätte, oder so etwas in der Art. Wo war eigentlich Stella wenn man sie brauchte? Er sah sich um, Marika haltend, weil er nicht so genau wusste ob sie möglicherweise am einschlafen war. Stella fand sich dann aber relativ schnell, da sie mit Julian an ihrem Stammplatz saß und ihm zu winkte. Halb tragend führte er Marika dahin, bis er sie auf das schwarze Ledersofa sinken ließ. "Oh man, so betrunken sollte die hier echt nicht rumlaufen." Meinte Julian mit Blick auf Marikas schlafendes Gesicht. "Hier sind zu viele Kerle die denken sie wären die Stecher überhaupt." Alec sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Du musst es ja wissen." 

"Ich hab nie Mädchen abgeschleppt die nicht mehr wissen was sie tun! So erbärmlich bin ich nicht!" Wütend nahm Julian ein Schluck seines Trinkens. Musste schon wieder ein neues sein. Auf jeden Fall hatte es eine andere Farbe als das, dass Alec zu letzt bei ihm gesehen hatte. Wollte sich wohl Mut antrinken, für das, was er Alec nicht sagen wollte. Stella war neben Marika gerutscht und hatte sie geweckt, indem sie ihren Kopf in die Hände nahm und leicht schüttelte. "Aah! Nicht bewegen. Lass das! Ich kotz gleich!" 

"Willst du was normales Trinken?" 

"Jaa." 

"Gut, ich hole eben was." Stella machte sich auf den Weg, durch die Tanzenden Menschen um an die Bar zu kommen. Alec setzte sich an Marikas Seite und die lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn, kurz davor einzuschlafen. "Ihr seid ganz schön gut befreundet oder?" Fragte Julian auf einmal ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. "Hm, ja irgendwie schon." 

"Und mit Stella jetzt nicht mehr?" Alec sah zu Julian, konnte aber nicht in seinem Gesicht lesen, was genau er damit bezwecken wollte. "Wir sind noch befreundet. Denke ich zumindest." 

"Bist du jetzt nicht mehr schwul?" Aha. Das war es also, was Julian eigentlich wissen wollte. Alec sah sich kurz um, ob es irgendwer mitbekommen hatte, aber die Musik war viel zu laut, als dass irgendjemand hätte hören können was sie da redeten. "Es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich habe kein Körperliches Interesse an irgendeiner Frau." 

"Warum hast du dann Stella geküsst?" Es klang fast schon vorwurfsvoll, so wie Julian das sagte. "Ich weiß nicht mehr ob ich sie geküsst habe oder sie mich. Ich habe mich an dem Abend ziemlich betrunken." Jetzt war es Julian der ihn prüfend ansah. "Boah ich wusste es! Seit wann betrinkst du dich denn bis zur Eskalation?" 

"An dem Tag hatte ich einfach so eine Phase." Er benutzte gezielt die Worte Julians zuvor. Auch wenn sein Verdacht (den immer noch Marika überhaupt erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte) so gut wie keinen Halt besaß, ging er ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Auf einmal fing Julian an zu lachen. "Was ist?" 

"Ich muss einfach noch viel mehr trinken!" Damit stand auch Julian auf und ging zur Bar. Lange saß Alec allerdings nicht alleine da um auf Marika aufzupassen, denn Stella kam zurück und direkt dahinter Daniel. Der ließ sich auch sofort erschöpft neben Alec fallen. "So ne Scheiße!" Schimpfte er vor sich hin, suchte den Tisch nach seinem Drink ab, ohne ihn zu finden und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. "So ne Scheiße!" Sagte er nochmal. "Keine gute Laune mehr?" Fragte Alec, obwohl ihm schon klar war, was los war. Es passierte öfter mal, dass Daniel sich die Mädchen raussuchte, die wirklich noch Mädchen waren. "Wenn man feiern ist und da kommt ein Kerl an, der dir von Anfang an klar macht, was er von dir will, dann stimmst du doch entweder zu, oder sagst nein oder?! Warum machen sie dann alle ein bisschen rum und tun auf super Erfahren und so wirklich erst im letzten Moment wenn du fast platzt heißt es nö! Macht denen das Spaß oder was ist bei denen schief gelaufen?!" 

"Vielleicht suchst du dir mal eine die nicht so leicht zu knacken ist?" Antwortete Marika ihm, die schon wieder fast aufrecht sitzen konnte. "Um dann den ganzen Abend hinter der her zu laufen und am Ende doch alleine da zu stehen? Ne ich bin nicht so der Masochist." 

"Dann ist das Eigenverschulden. Wie wär's denn mal mit einer richtigen Beziehung?" 

"Nein danke. Viel zu einengend. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht wie Alec." Marika lachte sich daraufhin schlapp, allerdings wohl nicht aus dem Grund, den Daniel vermutete. Alec wurde das jetzt ein bisschen zu viel Gerede über Beziehungen und Sex. Irgendwann am Abend kam das Thema immer auf, aber gerade konnte er es nicht so gut verkraften. "Ich geh mir mal was neues zu Trinken holen." Daniel rief ihm noch hinterher er solle ihm was mitbringen, da war er schon zwischen den Menschen verschwunden. So langsam war es wohl doch so spät, dass es immer weniger gab, die nicht etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten. An der Bar angekommen bestellte er sich und Daniel neue Getränke und sah zu wie der Barkeeper sie zusammen mixte, als Jemand neben ihn trat und das ziemlich nah. Es war schon wieder eines der High-Heel-Mädchen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht die wären schon längst wieder verschwunden. Zumindest hatte er keine von ihnen hier wieder gesehen. "Hey." Sie lächelte ihn von unten an und es war ziemlich klar, was das hier werden sollte. "Hey." Er hatte aber ehrlich gesagt keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit ihr das am Ende sowieso darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass er ihr einen Korb geben musste. "Du bist aber nicht so Scheiße wie dein Freund oder?" Was? Das war ja mal die ganz Falsche Richtung, wenn sie wirklich versuchte ihn anzumachen. "Was meinst du?" 

"Der blonde Junge der bei euch in der Kneipe am Tisch saß. Meine Freundin hat ihn nur gefragt ob er mit ihr hoch gehen könnte, dann müsste sie keinen Eintrit zahlen, weil ihr hier ja wohnt und er hat sie als Schlampe beschimpft." Achso, sie redete von dem Moment, als er und Marika noch in der Cloud waren und die Anderen schon Draußen standen. "Ich weiß noch nicht, vielleicht." Beantwortete er ihre Frage mit einem Schulterzucken. "Du weißt noch nicht ob du ein Arschloch bist?" Sie lachte. Nahm ihn wohl nicht ernst. "Wir können es ja herausfinden. Lädst du mich ein?" Sie legte wieder ihr Lächeln auf von dem sie wohl dachte Alec damit irgendwie treffen zu können. Er wollte gerade sagen, dass es ihm leid tun würde, aber er kein Interesse hätte, da drängte sich auf einmal ein blondes etwas zwischen sie. Julian natürlich. In dem Licht sah sein Haar irgendwie grünlich aus.... Alec war wohl doch etwas angetrunkener, als er dachte. "Ey!" Beschwerte sich das Mädchen, bis sie auch erkannte wer sich da zwischen sie gedrängt hatte. "Dir gibt er keinen aus. Glaub mir." Meinte Julian nur trocken.

"Ach ja? Mischt du dich immer in Gespräche ein die dich nichts angehen?" Sie sah wütend zu Julian auf. Wie gesagt, er war ja nicht klein, nur im vergleich zu Alec schien er klein. "Ja, wenn ich weiß wie das Gespräch endet dann mische ich mich ein. Außerdem steht Alec nicht auf Weiber die rumlaufen wie willige Kaninchen." Alec musste sein Gesicht wegdrehen, ansonsten hätten die beiden gesehen, dass er sein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte. Heute war anscheinend sein Tag der Gefühlsausbrüche. "Wisst ihr was?! Ihr seid beide Wichser! Fickt euch doch gegenseitig! So findet ihr mit Sicherheit niemanden der sich auf euch einlässt!" 

"Oke, Tschüss!" Lächelnd winkte Julian ihr noch hinterher und drehte sich dann mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Alec. "Willige Kaninchen?" Er konnte es doch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Spinnen-Geschichte viel ihm dann auch noch ein und er hatte schon wieder diesen schmerz in den Mundwinkeln. "Lass mich. Ich bin betrunken und ich musste irgendwie an Hasen denken." 

"Hast du es also geschafft ja?" Mittlerweile waren ihre Getränke auch fertig gemixt und standen vor Alec. Der merkte das aber auch erst, als Julian darauf zeigte und fragte ob die ihm gehören würden. "Ja, einer davon ist Daniels." 

"Achso gut. Du musst mir nämlich was ausgeben. Hab kein Geld mehr." Julian nahm sich einfach eines der Gläser und hatte auch schon die hälfte ausgetrunken. Anscheinend hatte er sein Ziel für heute noch nicht erreicht. "Du willst aber nicht so weit gehen, dass dich irgendwer nach Hause tragen muss oder?" Alec fragte vorsichtshalber nach. Bei Julian wusste man ja nicht so genau. "Ja, ich meine ne... keine Ahnung! Ich merke schon wann es genug ist." Da war sich Alec nicht so sicher. Im nächsten Moment hatte Julian das Glas wieder angesetzt und war kurz davor auch den Rest hinunter zu kippen, als Alec es festhielt und ihm aus der Hand zog. "Du willst vielleicht betrunken werden, aber wenn du zu schnell trinkst, dann bringt dir das auch nichts." Julian sagte darauf nichts, nahm Alec nur das Glas wieder ab und stellte es auf die Theke. Er winkte dem Barkeeper zu und zeigte auf das halb leere Glas. Kurz überflog Alec wie viel Geld er eigentlich mit hatte. Billig war es hier nämlich nicht. Es dauerte so ca zwei Sekunden, da stand auch schon die dritte Mische vor ihnen und zwei Kurze die gefährlich ungesund grün aussahen. "Gehen aufs Haus." Meinte der Barkeeper nur, bevor er sich direkt wieder mit anderen Gästen beschäftigte. "Oh wow, warum auch immer! Aber ist super!" Julian nahm sich schnell eines der kleinen Gläser und sah Alec auffordernd an. "Na los!" Eigentlich hatte Alec keine Lust auf Shots, aber Julians erwartender Blick war zu stark, als dass er hätte nein sagen können. Das Zeug schmeckte ziemlich süß. Ekelig süß und er verzog das Gesicht, was Julian lachen ließ. Im gleichen Moment trat Jemand neben Julian, den Alec schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte, was jetzt allerdings auch nicht wirklich dramatisch war. Felix. Er war nur an die Theke gekommen um sich einen Strohalm zu holen und winkte den beiden kurz zu, als er sie bemerkte. Seine Erscheinung war mal wieder etwas das eher in eine Großstadt passte, als in ein kleines Dorf. 

"Sag mal, wenn man schwul ist... wie lange dauert das, bis du SO rumläufst? Muss man den Gedanken irgendwie erst richtig verinnerlichen und dann bekommt man auf einmal das Bedürfnis so auszusehen? Ich meine..." Julian sah ernsthaft schockiert aus und Alec schoss wieder Marikas Vermutung in den Kopf. "Nein, entweder bist du so oder nicht. Wieso? Hast du Angst auch demnächst so rumzulaufen?" Alec konnte sich selbst nicht mehr bremsen. Es lag auch kein Scherz in seiner Stimme, sondern purer Ernst und er sah Julian prüfend ins Gesicht, der allerdings Felix hinterher sah. Er hatte nicht einmal nachgedacht bevor er die Frage gestellt hatte. Womöglich nahm Julian es auch als Scherz und sie würden gleich darüber Witze machen, aber der Versuch Julian eine Falle zu stellen war vielleicht doch zu offensichtlich. "Ja man. Wenn es so weit ist, dann erschieße ich mich! Er-" Mit offenem Mund sah Julian zu ihm hoch. "Ich bin nicht schwul!" Fast schon panisch riss Julian die Hände nach oben, als würde er irgendwas abwehren wollen. "Mit Sicherheit nicht." Schließlich hatte Julian genug Frauen Flach gelegt. "Aber Bi?" Julian schüttelte den Kopf hin und her, bis ihm schwindelig wurde und er sich an der Theke festhielt. "Nein, nur..." Nur? Alec war klar, dass sie nicht alleine an der Bar standen und jeder ihnen zuhören konnte wenn er es wollte, aber das war gerade egal. "Nein, nein, nein." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, aber wohl eher um seine Gedanken los zu bekommen. Oder vielleicht die Situation? "Ich bin nur... Ich brauche noch was zu trinken!" Julian schnappte sich eines der vollen Gläser und drehte sich schneller weg, als Alec reagieren konnte. Anders als er es erwartet hatte, ging Julian allerdings nicht zu ihrem Tisch, sondern geradewegs durch den Ausgang. Mit dem Glas in der Hand. An der Security vorbei. Manchmal hatte der ein Glück, das gab es gar nicht. Einen kurzen Blick warf er Marika zu, die allerdings mit Stella und Daniel im Gespräch war und wohl nichts mitbekommen hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht ein Daumen hoch für seine einzigartigen Taktischen Fähigkeiten? 

Draußen angekommen schlug ihm erstmal der kalte Wind entgegen und hören tat er auch eher, als hätte er Watte in den Ohren. Außerdem war es noch dunkel und Alec konnte Julian nicht entdecken, aber höchst wahrscheinlich war der in Richtung Strand gegangen. Zumindest hoffte Alec das. Er ging kurz auf dem Sand in Richtung Meer entlang, bis er tatsächlich eine Gestalt im Dunkeln erkennen konnte. Julian saß zwischen den Dünen und schaute, Wortwörtlich, zu tief ins Glas. "Willst du dich ertränken? Nur so zur Info. Da drüben hast du ein ganzes Meer." Alec ließ sich neben Julian fallen und wünschte sich im gleichen Augenblick er hätte seine Jacke mitgenommen. Der Sand war scheiße kalt. "Ich hab doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich angst vor dem Meer hab." Ja, das hatte er tatsächlich irgendwann mal erwähnt. "Warum?" 

"Man kann nicht auf den Grund sehen und wenn du zu weit raus schwimmst, dann kommst du nicht mehr zurück, weil die Strömung zu stark ist. Und die kannst du auch nicht sehen, nur spüren. Das ist gruselig! Das ganze Meer und alles was damit zu tun hat ist gruselig. Es sieht nur schön aus." 

"Ja, sieht schön aus." Sie sahen beide auf das Meer raus, auch wenn sie nicht mehr erkennen konnten, als eine schwarze Wand am Horizont. Er wartete darauf, dass Julian etwas sagen würde. Wenn Alec nämlich damit anfangen würde, dann wäre Julian wahrscheinlich wieder flüchten gegangen. "Bild dir bloß nix ein klar?!" Es war zwar nicht das was er erwartet hatte, aber ein Anfang. "Worauf?" 

"Ich bin nicht bi und schon gar nicht schwul!" Auf einmal schleuderte Julian sein Glas mit solcher Gewalt von sich, dass es in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flog und schließlich, etwas weiter von ihnen weg, im Sand landete. "Wenn Jemand mitbekommt, dass du ein Glas gestohlen hast, bekommst du Hausverbot."

"Ach halt die Klappe. Daniel hat mir genau erzählt wie viele ihr schon mitgenommen habt!" Alec fing an zu lachen und Julian schmollte nur vor sich hin. "Ich kann es nicht leiden, dass ihr so viel macht wenn ich nicht da bin. Das fühlt sich an, als würdet ihr mich nicht brauchen." 

"Wäre es dir Lieber, dass die Zeit stehen bleibt, bis du wieder Urlaub machen kannst?" 

"Ja. Oder ihr kommt nach München. Obwohl, ne vergiss es." Alec sah Julian doch an. Der hatte seine Beine angezogen und seinen Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. "Wieso?" Heute schien Frage-Antwort-Spiel zu sein. Julian seufzte einmal erschöpft. "München ist nicht so toll. Die Leute sind ganz anders und irgendwie fieser als hier. Ich weiß jetzt warum du aus der Stadt raus wolltest." 

"Nicht alle Leute sind so. Du hast dich nur wahrscheinlich auf die Erstbesten gestürzt, die du gesehen hast. Außerdem musst du ja nicht für immer da bleiben." Darauf kam nichts mehr von Julian, also redete Alec einfach weiter. "Ich habe überlegt mit Marika eventuell in eine WG nach Berlin zu ziehen und da zu studieren, oder so. Eigentlich hatte ich das früher mit Nic geplant, aber das hat sich erledigt. Ist allerdings alles noch nicht sicher und ihre Eltern müssen auch erst einmal zusagen. Nach dem Abschluss sind wir zwar fast Volljährig, aber auch nur fast." 

"Wieso fast? Wann hast du denn Geburtstag?" 

"Am 29 September." Plötzlich schoss Julians Kopf hoch und er sah Alec an, bis er lachen musste. "Oh man! Du bist nur einen Tag älter! Ich hab am 30 September Geburtstag!" Sie waren nur einen Tag auseinander? Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als hätten sie Jahre dazwischen. "Dann musst du jetzt also offiziell auf mich hören." 

"Warum?!" 

"Weil du jünger bist."

"Einen Tag!" 

"Ja und?" Julian schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Oder zu vergessen, worüber sie kurz zuvor noch geredet hatten, aber er lachte wieder. Allerdings hatte sich das Thema für Alec noch nicht erledigt. "Was bedeutet eigentlich 'nur'?" 

"Hä?" 

"Du meintest an der Theke du bist nicht bi und auch nicht schwul, nur..." Julians Lachen wich sofort und Alec sah selbst im Dunkeln, dass er rot wurde. "Keine Ahnung. Das war doch nur so... ich weiß nicht.. ich bin betrunken. Da sollte gar kein 'nur' hin. Das ist genauso wie mit 'aber'! Sagt man auch ständig, obwohl man es gar nicht braucht." 

"Hatte 'nur' etwas damit zu tun, dass du dir Mut antrinken wolltest?" Demonstrativ sah Julian in die andere Richtung. "Nö!" Na klar, wenn Julian sich bedroht fühlte, dann ging er auf Angriff. Das hätte Alec sich eigentlich denken müssen. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um in Julians Gesicht sehen zu können. Immerhin war er sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Marikas ganze Theorie irgendwie stimmen musste. Und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Julian sich auch bewusst war was los war, nur Angst hatte vor dem Fremden. "Sagst du mir was 'nur' bedeutet?" Wenn Alec sich jetzt täuschte, dann würde er auswandern! Er würde das Land verlassen und so tun als hätte es ihn nie gegeben! Er lehnte sich noch ein bisschen weiter nach vorne, aber Julian drehte seinen Kopf nur noch weiter in die andere Richtung. "Ich sag doch das bedeutet nix besonderes!" 

"Nichts Besonderes?" Oh scheiße, wenn er sich tatsächlich irren sollte, dann würde er erst Julian umbringen müssen und dann auswandern. Aber es war unmöglich, dass er sich irrte. "Du bist sehr nahe." In Julians Stimme lag ein bisschen Panik. Aber das hielt Alec nicht für gravierend. "Das muss so sein." Alec legte eine Hand auf Julians Schulter. Vorsichtig. Er hatte Angst, dass Julian im letzten Moment doch noch eine seiner Stimmungsschwankungen bekommen sollte und alles vorbei war. "Wieso willst du denn unbedingt wissen was 'nur' bedeutet?!" Julian klang jetzt verzweifelt. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass er sich zwar wegdrehte, aber trotzdem sitzen blieb wo er war. "Weil du das 'nur' ziemlich wichtig werden lässt." Alec sprach ruhig. Er fühlte sich ein klein wenig, als würde er auf ein verletztes Tier einreden, dass Angst vor ihm hatte. Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne. Nicht mehr viel, und er müsste sich auf Julian abstützen um nicht nach vorne zu kippen. "Bitte." Blitzschnell, so schnell, dass Alec es erst nicht verstand, hatte Julian seinen Kopf doch noch zu ihm gedreht. Vielleicht eine Millisekunde, bis er sich wieder komplett abgewandt hatte. Was Alec allerdings mitbekommen hatte, waren Julians Lippen auf seinen. Und es war gut. Zu gut um es besser aus zu drücken. "Fuck." Julian flüsterte und schien gar nicht Alec anzusprechen. Der wusste aber gerade sowieso nicht was er sagen sollte. Er starrte nur auf Julians Profil und war erschrocken, dass er sich tatsächlich nicht geirrt hatte. Im selben Moment wollte Julian sich ganz wegdrehen, aber Alec hatte immer noch seine Hand auf Julians Schulter und hielt ihn davon ab. Er bekam Angst. Angst, dass Julian es doch nicht so ernst gemeint hatte und jetzt feststellte, dass einen anderen Jungen zu Küssen ekelhaft war. "Lass mich los." Julian tat sich schwer damit zu sprechen, als wäre er aus der Puste und hätte keine Luft mehr. "Nein." 

"Du musst!" 

"Weshalb?" Julian schien eine Antwort zu suchen. Alec kamen die Sekunden vor wie Minuten. Sein Herz war auch gerade dabei vollkommen auszurasten. Hatte er bei seinem Ehemaligen Julian auch so Gefühlt? Sie waren sich oft nah gewesen, allein schon beim Schulsport, aber Alec hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, er würde keine Luft mehr bekommen, oder sein Herz würde bald stehen bleiben, weil es so schnell schlug, oder dass ihm so wahnsinnig warm wurde, obwohl draußen eine scheiß Kälte herrschte. Das hier war Anders. Das hier war gewaltig Anders und jetzt war ihm auch klar, dass die ganzen romantischen Filme, Bücher und Geschichten versuchten dieses Gefühl zu beschreiben, aber nicht annähernd daran kommen konnten, weil es so Anders war. 

"Weil... ich richtig Angst habe, dass ich dich mehr mag als du mich!" Wenn er nicht selbst ein ähnliches Gefühl hätte und selbst erst einmal sortieren musste welches Gefühl wo zuzuordnen war, hätte er gelacht. "Kannst du mich mal ansehen?" Er war immer noch so komisch gebeugt über Julian und sein Rücken tat langsam weh, aber das war gerade total egal. Scheiß egal. "Sieh mich bitte an." Ganz langsam drehte Julian sein Gesicht tatsächlich zu ihm und Alec konnte sehen, dass es Julian ziemliche Kraft kostete nicht völlig auszurasten und wegzurennen. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht geht." Julian schluckte hart und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, du weißt ja nicht wie ich mich gerade fühle." 

"Doch, weiß ich. Ich denke sogar ziemlich gut." Er sah Alec prüfend an. Schien aber endlich seine Angst, ihn überhaupt anzusehen überwunden zu haben. "Alec?" Fragte Julian schließlich und klang wieder etwas gefasster. "Ja?" 

"Ich bin nicht bi und nicht schwul! Ich glaube ich bin nicht mal mehr Hetero." Alecs Selbstbeherrschung war weg. Komplett ausgelöscht. Er würde hier und jetzt über Julian herfallen, wenn er nicht diese klitze kleine Vernünftige Seite hätte, die ihm sagte, dass Julian nur Angst bekommen würde, wenn er zu schnell war. "Was bist du dann?" Jetzt viel es ihm schwer zu sprechen. Er konnte sich nur noch darauf konzentrieren sich nicht auf Julian zu stürzen. Seine Hand machte sich auch eigenständig und wanderte von Julians Schulter rauf um seinen Kopf näher zu sich zu ziehen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, flüsterte Julian nur noch, während Alec Geistig gar nicht mehr anwesend war: "Ich mag nur Alec." 

Das war heftiger, als der leichte Hauch von Julians Erklärung zu 'nur'. Alec drückte Julian so hart gegen sich, dass es weh tat, aber das brauchte er um zu verstehen, dass er gerade wirklich dabei war Julian zu küssen. Als die Gewissheit dann allerdings auf ihn traf wie ein Tsunami, wurde es nicht besser. Eher noch schlimmer. Die eine Hand in Julians Haaren um ihn an sich zu pressen, benutzte er die Andere um Julian an den Schultern auf den Sand zu drücken. Im selben Atemzug legte er den Kopf schief. Wollte mehr von Julian, legte sich auf ihn, fuhr mit der Hand aus Julians Haar an seine Wange und öffnete den Mund. Leicht biss er in dessen Unterlippe, als Julian erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, aber Alec ihm keine Zeit ließ und seine Lippen direkt wieder auf Julians legte. Tiefer ging. Julians Zunge einfing, als würde er sie beide verschmelzen wollen. Einen Moment kämpfte Julian noch mit ihm und wollte nicht einfach klein bei geben, aber das hielt nicht lange an, bis Alec sich ein Stück hochzog, sodass Julian seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Sie waren wahrscheinlich gerade keine Menschen mehr. Irgendwas anderes, aber das war sowieso völlig egal. Die Welt existierte gerade nicht. Nichts existierte gerade. Nur sie beide und vielleicht ein klein bisschen Sand, der zwischen ihnen lag und störte. Alec spürte plötzlich wie Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten, fest zu drückten und ihm verdammt nochmal eine Scheiß hitze durch den Körper wandern ließen. Er wollte noch mehr, er wollte so viel es ging. So viel bis er einfach sterben würde. Bis sein Körper in Flammen aufging. Mit einem Ruck, drückte er sich etwas von Julian hoch, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und griff an seine Schulter, nahm Julians Hand und riss sie beinahe schon um seinen Nacken. Er sollte ihn fester halten. Den anderen Arm schob Julian schon von alleine in seinen Nacken und zog ihn im nächsten Moment mit einem Rück wieder runter. Sie pressten sich aneinander. Rieben sich aneinander, aber nichts reichte. Plötzlich wurde der Druck aus seinem Nacken genommen. Julian fasste seine Hand, drehte seinen Kopf mit Gewalt weg, weil Alec ihn nur noch enger an sich zog. "W-arte." Julian sprach mit ihm, obwohl sie sich immer noch Küssten, aber Alec verstand ihn nicht wirklich. "Alec.!" Das hatte er verstanden. Nach gefühlten Hundert Jahren öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in Julians. Sie waren sich so nahe, dass er den Drang hatte ihn wieder zu küssen. Er atmete schwer, aber das tat Julian auch und sie brauchten einen Moment um genug Kraft zu sammeln sich nicht direkt wieder aufzufressen. Genau das hatten sie nämlich eben gerade getan und Alec wurde erst stück für Stück klar, dass er sich benommen hatte wie ein Tier. "Du.. küsst ganz ... in Ordnung." Er hatte sich verhört oder? "In Ordnung?" Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm gerade fremd vor. So ganz befand er sich noch nicht zurück. "Soll ich jetzt sagen, dass du mich gerade, nur mit einem Kuss, so geil gemacht hast wie das noch kein Weib vor dir geschafft hat?" 

"Ja, das klingt besser." So langsam kühlte er ab. Verstand nicht so richtig was eben mit ihm los war. Aber es war heftig. Es war wahnsinnig gewesen. Und im Grunde müsste es das immer noch sein. Zumindest sagte ihm sein Körper das, aber er konnte Julian jetzt wirklich nicht damit konfrontieren. Er lag immer noch komplett auf Julian und wusste, dass der schwer Luft bekommen musste, aber er rollte sich ungern von ihm runter. Tat es dann trotzdem. Wirklich ungern. Als er dann allerdings auf dem Rücken neben Julian lag, musste er feststellen, dass es langsam Hell wurde. Wie lange hatten sie denn bitte hier gelegen?! Julian drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. Seine Haare sahen aus, als wäre jemand mit einem Staubsauger da durch gegangen. Und seine Lippen waren nicht nur gerötet, die waren rot! Alec musste ihn wohl zu lange angestarrt haben, denn auf einmal hielt sich Julian die Hände vors Gesicht. "Sieh mich nicht so an." 

"Wie sehe ich dich denn an?" 

"Als würdest du mich auffressen wollen. Ernsthaft." 

"Will ich." Gab er zu und griff nach Julians Handgelenk, um ihm die Hand aus dem Gesicht zu nehmen. Er musste wieder auf Julians Lippen starren und beugte sich vor, realisierte gar nicht, dass er es tat, bis Julian seine Hand aus seinem Griff befreite und ihm den Mund zu hielt. "Nicht. Wenn du das machst, dann pack ich es nicht wieder aufzustehen. Dann sterbe ich!" Julian übertrieb zwar maßlos, aber Alec wusste wie er sich fühlte und ihm war auch klar, dass sie nicht noch länger hier liegen konnten. Auch wenn Alec das gerne gehabt hätte, einfach um die ganzen Fragen, die jetzt aufkamen zu klären. Und möglicherweise auch Marikas Blicken zu entgehen. Die konnte ihr Wegbleiben jetzt gar nicht mehr nicht bemerkt haben. 

Plötzlich fing es an zu klingeln. Und Alec suchte sich ab, auf der suche nach seinem Handy, bis Julian meinte es wäre seines. Er hielt es in der Hand und Alec konnte auch sehen, dass Daniels Name auf dem Display zu sehen war. Außerdem konnte er auch sehen wie spät es war. Sie hatten fast zwei Stunden hier gelegen! Wie zur Hölle war das möglich?! Waren sie kurze Zeit in einem Wurmloch verschwunden und durch die Zeit gereist?! "Jo?" Julian ging ans Handy und hörte sich an was Daniel zu sagen hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sowieso nur auf der suche nach den Beiden gewesen. Schließlich waren ihre ganzen Sachen in der Disco und die Anderen wollten mit Sicherheit nach Hause. "Ähhh." Julian sah Alec an und wollte dass, der ihm half, allerdings wusste Alec ja nicht mal worum es in dem Gespräch wirklich ging. "Ähh... wir sind am Strand?" Alec stand schon mal auf. 

"..."

"Hä?! Nee nenene ihr müsst nicht kommen! Wir kommen wieder hoch... jaja, sind schon fast da.... BOAH jetzt stress nicht rum!" Wütend legte Julian auf und wollte auch aufstehen, als er aber wieder zurück viel und Alec die Hand hin hielt, damit der ihm aufhelfen konnte. "Kannst du nicht mehr gehen?" Alec lachte leicht und wuschelte sich dabei durch die Haare, um den Sand raus zu bekommen. "Meine Beine sind weg. Sag mal, hast du mitbekommen, dass die mich versucht haben tausendmal anzurufen?" Hatten sie? Alec hatte nichts gehört. Aber er war ja auch in einem ganz anderen Universum zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen. Was ihn allerdings grinsen ließ war, dass es Julian wohl nicht anders ging. "Sieht man was wir gemacht haben?" Fragte Julian ihn und stellte sich vor Alec. "Wenn die nicht alle erblindet sind, dann ja." Alec musste ihn wieder anstarren. Den kurzen Weg bis hoch zur Disco würden Julians Lippen wahrscheinlich nicht wieder ihre normal-Farbe annehmen und seine Haare waren noch eine Liga weiter. Aber Alec sah wahrscheinlich nicht anders aus. "Stört es dich?" Fragte er ihn, während sie sich langsam auf den Weg machten. Sehr langsam. "Nö. Mir ist egal was die denken. Ich dachte eher an dich. Du bist doch derjenige der so eine Panik aus der ganzen Sache macht." Er dachte kurz darüber nach, aber musste feststellen, dass es ihm auch egal war. Zumindest jetzt gerade. Wenn sie darüber geschlafen hatten und Alec herausfinden musste ob das ganze wirklich passiert war, dann störte es ihn vielleicht. Aber jetzt gerade steckte er noch in einer Wolke und alles war ihm egal. "Ich glaube ich habe gerade einen Adrenalin-Schub." 


	16. Wenn wir bedenken, dass wir alle verrückt sind, ist das Leben erklärt

JULIAN

Er wachte auf, weil ihm so unglaublich schrecklich heiß war. Es mussten mindestens Vierzig Grad unter der Decke sein. Und es schien als hätte er sich nicht einen Millimeter, beim schlafen, gerührt. Alec wohl auch nicht, der lag auch noch genauso da wie sie eingeschlafen waren. Auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu einander gewand. Die Erinnerung an Gestern ließ noch mehr Hitze in ihm aufsteigen. Aber er traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst Alec zu wecken. Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass er nichts mehr rückgängig machen könnte. Im Grunde wollte er das auch nicht, aber er wusste nicht was noch kommen würde. In seinem Kopf war Momentan alles durcheinander. Gestern schon, als er Alec in der Cloud hatte sitzen sehen. Super schlecht gelaunt. Er war den ganzen Abend damit beschäftigt gewesen, darüber nach zu denken, ob er wirklich auf Alec stand oder nicht. Er hatte NOCH NIE Interesse an einem anderen Kerl gehabt. Noch NIE. Aber mittlerweile hatte er ja nicht einmal mehr Interesse an Frauen. Er hatte gestern den ganzen Club abgecheckt. Jedes Wesen, dass da rum gelaufen ist, hatte er intensiv gemustert und sich vorgestellt mit der Person zu schlafen... waren alle uninteressant. Alle! Eigentlich hatte er das ja auch schon vorher gewusst. In München hatte er ja schließlich auch nichts gerissen. Trotzdem wollte er es versuchen und war abgrundtief gescheitert.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob und seit wann Alec wusste, dass Julian auf ihn stand, aber sicher war, DASS er es wusste. Ansonsten hätte er gestern nicht so reagiert. Julian musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er das 'auf einen Kerl stehen' an sich nicht problematisch fand. Wovor er eher Angst hatte, war seine bekloppte Vorstellung von einer Beziehung. Er hatte noch nie eine! Er wusste ja nicht mal wie man sich in einer Verhalten musste. Trotzdem war ihm klar, dass er mit Alec eine Beziehung haben wollte. Julian musste über sich selbst grinsen. Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er sich bei dem Gedanken Beziehung noch abgestochen und jetzt dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach wie er Alec darauf ansprechen konnte. Er war wirklich nicht mehr er selbst. Auch von seinem Denken her. Es war ihm tatsächlich scheiß egal, ob die ganze Welt erfahren sollte, dass er auf Alec stand. Wenn der es wollte, dann würde er jetzt auf der Stelle durchs ganze Dorf fahren und jedem davon erzählen. Irgendwie war es schon merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet ER dabei keine Hemmungen hatte. Dass es ihm scheiß egal war was die Anderen dachten. Schließlich war ja eigentlich Alec der schwule von beiden. Und nochmal dazu: Julian war nicht schwul und nicht bi, oder sonst irgendwas. Seine einzige Sexuelle Neigung lag gerade bei Alec. Er sollte ein neues Wort erfinden und darauf Patent anmelden. 

Nachdem Daniel ihn ziemlich wütend am Handy wieder hoch bestellt hatte, weil die Disco geschlossen war und sie ihre ganzen Sachen hatten und nicht gehen konnten, war es ihm nicht ansatzweise unangenehm gewesen, dass ihre Idioten-Gruppe eventuell sehen konnte was er und Alec getan hatten. Er hatte es sogar fast gehofft. Zumindest bei Stella, weil er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass sie nicht die kleinste Chance bei Alec hatte und ausgerechnet Julian der Grund dafür war. Die wäre mit Sicherheit ausgerastet. Leider war sie aber gar nicht mehr da gewesen. Nur noch Daniel, Marika und ein paar unwichtige Menschen, die besoffen noch ihre letzte Kippe vor dem Club rauchten, standen da rum. Marika hielt ihre Jacken im Arm und saß auf einer halb hohen Mauer vor dem Club. Ihr Blick war als erstes auf Alec gefallen und sie hatte nicht nur gegrinst, es sah eher aus als hätte sie den Hauptpreis beim Lotto gewonnen. Julian konnte sich schon denken was die dachte. Diese Verrückte. Er fand es allerdings ein bisschen schade, als Daniel ihnen erst keinen Blick würdigte und direkt rum maulte von wegen: Gott sei dank wären sie endlich da und dann könnten sie ja jetzt nach Hause. Julian wusste, dass Daniel dachte sie würden zusammen nach Hause, weil Julian ja in Daniels Richtung wohnte und Marika ihm gegenüber. Aber in diesem Moment hatte er beschlossen, dass er nicht nach Hause konnte. Wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht wäre, bei sich zuhause, mit seinem Bruder, seiner Mutter und Karina, dann wären seine Gedanken Amok gelaufen und womöglich hätte er nie wieder mit Alec gesprochen. Also hatte er, ohne Alec zu fragen, gemeint sie müssten alleine nach Hause, weil er bei Alec pennen würde. Marika war direkt fröhlich von ihrer Mauer gesprungen und hatte ihnen ihre Jacken zugeschmissen, gewunken und ihnen noch ne schöne Nacht gewünscht, während Daniel sie dann doch merkwürdig ansah. Julian sogar kurz musterte und irritiert gefragt hatte was sie eigentlich am Strand getan hätten. Bevor Alec irgendwas sagen konnte und womöglich noch gelogen hätte, schoss Julian einfach mit der Wahrheit raus: "Rumgemacht!" Während Marika plötzlich laut anfing zu Lachen und sich schon auf den Weg nach Hause machte, blickte Daniel sie nur kurz weiter irritiert an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und meinte sie würden sich morgen sehen. Julian war sich nicht ganz sicher ob Daniel jetzt etwas ahnte oder nicht. Aber wie gesagt: Es war egal. 

Auf dem Weg zu Alec nach Hause hatten sie nicht wirklich viel geredet. Sie waren beide in ihren Gedanken drin. Julian eher hauptsächlich in seiner Panik über das Thema Beziehung. Als sie dann bei Alec zuhause angekommen waren, hatte er Alec gar nicht die Chance gelassen zu fragen ob er ihm die Matratze holen sollte. Er war direkt hoch in sein Zimmer, hatte sich ausgezogen bis auf die Boxer und in Alecs Bett gelegt. In dem Moment wurde ihm auch erst klar wie müde er eigentlich war und hatte schon die Augen geschlossen. Schlafen ging dann aber eher weniger, als Alec sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Sie sahen sich nur an. Keine Ahnung wie lange, aber lange genug, dass Julian nicht mehr denken konnte. In dem Moment schien er wohl mal alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Sie hatten sich nicht ein bisschen berührt. Tatsächlich nur angesehen, obwohl Julian durchgehend den drang verspürt hatte Alec wieder zu Küssen. Naja, oder eher dieses mal nicht so einfach aufzugeben und sich runter drücken zu lassen. Verdammt er hatte noch nie die Führung abgegeben! Er war doch keine Pussy... Alec zwar auch nicht, aber er würde sich auf jeden Fall nicht noch einmal so überwältigen lassen. Er wusste auch gar nicht wie das überhaupt möglich war. Da am Strand war es als hätte Alec ihm Komplet das Denken genommen und hatte ihn daraufhin machen lassen. Und scheiße verdammt, der Kerl konnte gut küssen! Wenn der in seinem Modus drin war, dann war er anders, als normal. Wenn Alec auf hochtouren war, dann sollte man eher Angst vor ihm haben und das beschäftigte Julian ein bisschen. 

"Ey!" Er flüsterte um zu gucken, ob Alec vielleicht doch schon wach war. Das letzte mal, als er ihn übermütig mit rumschreien geweckt hatte, bekam er dessen Wasserflasche entgegen geworfen. Die im übrigen aus Glas bestand! Danach hatte Alecs Vater nur noch diese Plastik Flaschen gekauft und Julian hatte nie wieder versucht ihn zu wecken. Der Junge war ein schlimmerer Morgenmuffel als Daniel. Wenn der noch nicht wach war, aber man ihn trotzdem irgendwie wach bekam, dann war der Körperlich zwar anwesend, aber Geistig trudelte der noch in seiner Traumwelt rum. Jetzt sah er allerdings gar nicht ein, warum er wach sein sollte und Alec schlief. Wenn er wach wurde, dann sollte Alec gefälligst auch wach werden. "Eyy!" Allerdings wollte er auch nicht riskieren eins von dem in die Fresse zu bekommen. Er pustete ihm ins Gesicht, sodass zwar seine Haare nicht mehr störten, aber ansonsten schien das keinen Effekt zu haben. "Alec!" Ein bisschen lauter konnte er ja schon werden. Passierte immer noch nichts. Er traute sich aber auch nicht ihn zu berühren, also versuchte er weiter mit Pusten sein Glück, bis er keinen Bock mehr hatte. "Wach jetzt auf du Vollidiot!" stärker als eigentlich nötig, schlug er ihm gegen die Brust und zog ganz schnell seine Hand wieder weg. Aber immerhin fing Alec an sich zu bewegen. Zumindest öffnete er schon mal langsam die Augen. "Bist du jetzt wach?" Keine Antwort, aber einen undefinierbaren Blick bekam Julian. Oh scheiße. 

Alec stürzte sich auf Ihn. Das war kein scherz, er lag plötzlich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm und zerdrückte ihn. Erschrocken blickte Julian ihn an. Hatte nicht mit so einer schnellen Reaktion gerechnet. "Alec?" Statt zu Antworten beugte der sich allerdings nach unten. Julian drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er wollte nicht schon wieder das Mädchen sein und Gedankenlos einfach mit machen. "Ey geh runter." Tat Alec natürlich nicht. Julian spürte auf einmal dessen Atem an seinem Hals und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte immer noch nicht damit umgehen wie er auf Alec reagierte. Durch seinen gesamten Körper lief ein Schauer. Aber kein unangenehmer, sondern so angenehm, dass er Alec wirklich dringend von sich runter bekommen musste, sonst spürte der gleich etwas, dass Julian vor ein paar Monaten noch mit Frauen in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Zu Alecs Atem kamen noch seine Lippen hinzu, aber anstatt irgendwie sanft zu sein am Morgen, fackelte der nicht lange und hatte ihn auch schon gebissen. Nicht schmerzhaft, aber auf eine Weise, dass Julian dachte er würde gleich vor Erregung sterben. Sein gesamter Körper kribbelte mittlerweile und die Hitze nahm einen ganz anderen Ursprung an, als eben von der einfachen Wärme unter der Decke. Aber anscheinend war Julian nicht der einzige, der völlig überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen war, Alec schien mal wieder in einem anderen Universum zu schweben. Der bekam ja nicht mal mit, dass Julian ihn versuchte von sich runter zu drücken und sich nur noch enger gegen ihn presste. Julian wollte noch einmal sagen, dass Alec von ihm runter gehen sollte, als der einfach seinen Mundwinkel küsste. Scheiß beschissenes Kribbeln immer! Es war eher eine Kurzschlussreaktion, als wirklich gewollt, als er Alec mit ganzer Kraft von sich drückte und es sogar schaffte. Allerdings flog der nicht nur von ihm runter, sondern kugelte von dem gesamten Bett und zog dabei noch die Decke mit. Julian lag schwer atmend einfach auf der Matratze, hob seinen Kopf und starrte kurz in seinen Schritt. "Fuck." So war das ganze nicht geplant! Das musste am Sexentzug liegen! Wie lange hatte er überhaupt schon keinen Sex mehr gehabt?! Gefühlte Tausend Jahre auf Jeden Fall. "Machst du das jetzt öfter?" Ein böse guckender Alec sah ihn über die Matratze hinweg an und hielt sich den Kopf. Immerhin war er jetzt wach. Julian wusste kurz nicht was er sagen sollte, blickte kurz wieder in seinen Schritt und wieder zu Alec, der allerdings auch nicht mehr in sein Gesicht sah. Schnell drehte er sich auf den Bauch und drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen. "Boaaah!" Schrie er in dieses rein. "Ich bin kein scheiß Mädchen!"

"Ich hoffe... sonst hast du mich nämlich umsonst aus dem Bett geschmissen." Arrrgh! Er spürte ein Gewicht auf sich, als Alec die Decke über ihn schmiss. Schnell schnappte er sich die Ecken und fing an sich darin einzurollen. Allerdings wurde im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder mit Gewalt daran gezogen, bis eine Ecke ihm aus der Hand gerissen wurde und sie kurz darauf schon wieder da lagen wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Julian sah Alec direkt in die Augen, Alec sah Julian direkt in die Augen. Keiner von beiden lächelte oder tat irgendwas das nach Emotion aussah. "Ich bin nicht die Frau in der Beziehung!" Stellte Julian direkt klar. Alec sah ihn mit undefinierbaren Blick an und Julian hätte sich am liebsten direkt erwürgt, dass er das Wort Beziehung ernsthaft benutzt hatte. "In welchem Sinne redest du von Beziehung?" Fragte Alec und sah relativ ernst dabei aus, als würden sie gerade etwas Geschäftliches besprechen. "Du weißt schon." Am liebsten hätte er einfach wieder irgendwo anders hingesehen, aber dann würde er sich ja nur noch mehr als Frau outen, als er es eh schon tat. "Nein, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn du 'Beziehung' sagst." 

"Alter!" 

"Hattest du denn schon mal eine Beziehung?" 

"Nein."

"Und du bist jetzt auf einmal der Meinung du willst eine? Mit einem Kerl? Obwohl du vor kurzem noch mit Frauen geschlafen hast? Ist es möglicherweise nicht einfach so, dass du es mal ausprobieren willst?" Böse lachte Julian auf und war wirklich nicht glücklich darüber, dass Alec anscheinend nicht glaubte, dass Julian überhaupt eine Beziehung führen konnte. "Pah! Weißt du wie lange ich schon keine mehr flach gelegt habe?! Das Ding ist einfach, dass ich nix mehr interessant finde! Ernsthaft ich habs versucht!" Oh Gott was sollte das hier nur werden. Alec zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Aber mich findest du interessant?" 

"Ne... keine Ahnung... Ja... Sonst halt niemanden." Er wusste, dass er rot wurde, aber egal. Er hatte auch alles Recht dazu rot zu werden. "Ich habe dich tatsächlich Homorisiert."Alec lachte auf einmal los und Julian wusste echt nicht was das sollte. "Hä? Gibt es das Wort?" 

"Nein." Als Alec sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Julian ihn schon böse ansah, legte er auf einmal seine Hand an Julians Wange. "Also, was ist mit Beziehung?" Julian würde ihn mit der Decke erdrosseln, wenn der das Wort noch einmal in den Mund nahm! "Ich frage dich doch nicht ob du mein Freund sein willst!" Gab er schon fast patzig als Antwort. "Okay. Ich geh duschen." Kam es gleichgültig von Alec. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit den Achseln zuckte. Allerdings nahm er nur seine Hand von Julian, aber der hielt ihn fest und meinte mit geröteten Wangen: "Hattest du schon mal ne Beziehung?" 

"Ja, mit Vierzehn, auf Klassenfahrt mit einem Mädchen." 

"Einem Mädchen?" 

"Ich wusste nicht schon immer, dass ich Schwul bin." Irgendwie hatte Julian das erwartet. "Und dann? Wie hast du das denn herausgefunden?" 

"Da gab es keinen Schalter den ich umgelegt habe. Das kam so nach und nach."

"Du Alec? Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was man in einer Beziehung machen muss." Dieses Wort machte ihn noch fertig. "Ja, ich auch nicht. Lässt du mich jetzt duschen gehen?" Peinlich berührt über das Gespräch ließ er Alec los und versteckte sich unter der Decke, nachdem Alec wirklich aufgestanden war. Als er dessen Schritte aber nicht hörte, wollte er gerade die Decke wieder weg nehmen, um zu gucken was der machte, als etwas schweres auf ihm landete und ihn zerquetschte. "Scheiße du bist schwer man!" Von der Decke umwickelt, konnte er sich dieses mal nicht befreien. "Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?" Alec flüsterte nur, aber Julian hatte es trotzdem durch die Decke verstanden und hörte sofort auf zu zappeln. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Ich nehme das als 'Ja'." 

"Ja." 

"Dann versuchen wir es."

"Oke." Sein Herzschlag pulsierte mal wieder, als wäre er auf einem Heavy Metal Konzert. Hauptsache nur, Alec würde es nicht mitbekommen. "Geh jetzt duschen du Fettsack." Nuschelte Julian durch die Decke. Sein Gesicht war wahrscheinlich Sonnenbrand-rot und genauso fühlte es sich auch an. Außerdem hatte Irgendwer oder Irgendetwas seine Mundwinkel nach oben geklebt. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, grinste er breit, sodass es richtig weh tat. Er wollte allerdings nicht, dass Alec es sah und war etwas erleichtert, als der endlich von ihm runter ging und sich dieses mal anscheinend wirklich auf ins Bad machte. 

Ein paar Sekunden lag er noch da und fühlte sich durchgeschüttelt. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es fühlte sich an wie im Traum. Als diese Sekunden dann allerdings vorbei waren, rappelte er sich auf. Verdammt, sein grinsen ging nicht weg und sein Körper fing regelrecht an zu vibrieren, weil er so einen Bewegungsdrang verspürte. Fühlten sich so die bekloppten Weiber, wenn sie immer davon redeten, sie hätten ihren 'Traum-Boy' gefunden? Julian war gerade glücklich. Einfach so richtig, richtig, richtig glücklich, als hätte er sich vier Tüten hinter einander rein gezogen. Genauso rastete sein Herz auch gerade aus. Wozu brauchte die Welt Drogen, wenn sie Alec hatte? 

In seinen Gedanken versunken ging er zu Alecs neuem Schrank, der übrigens auf dem Flur neben dem Zimmer stand, weil Alec wohl tatsächlich mal ein neues Bett bekommen hatte und das ganz einfach zu groß für das Zimmer war. Also musste der Schrank draußen stehen. Er wühlte also in dessen Sachen rum, was auch nicht wirklich etwas Neues war. Als er noch hier gewohnt hatte, war er ständig an Alecs Sachen gegangen, weil der viel bessere Pullover besaß, mit denen man viel besser Chillen konnte. Außerdem konnte er, wenn er sich hin setzte, seinen ganzen Körper in so nem Ding verstecken... Und jetzt gerade wollte er einfach nicht die Sachen vom Vortag anziehen, zumindest keine Oberteile. Das fand er ekelig. 

Er nahm sich nur einen von Alec's Pullovern und Boxershorts, auch wenn die ihm zu groß waren. Er lief ja nicht nur so durch die Gegend. So stand er hier in Pullover und Boxershorts, die man nicht sah, weil der Pullover drüber reichte, und er hatte schon wieder das Gefühl sich wie ein Mädchen aufzuführen. Mist. Über Gefühle durfte er aber sowieso gerade nicht nachdenken. Sein Hirn wäre wahrscheinlich geplatzt bei dem Versuch. 

Da er nicht wirklich wusste was er jetzt machen sollte, ging er zurück in Alec's Zimmer und schnappte sich sein Handy auf dem er schon wieder verpasste Nachrichten hatte. Von Brar und Daniel. Brar wollte mit Sicherheit nur wissen wo er steckte, also entschied er sich ihn nicht anzurufen, sondern im Laufe des Tages mal zuhause vorbei zu schauen. Und Daniel wollte nur wissen ob sie sich Abends wieder treffen würden. Er schrieb nur schnell zurück, dass sie da noch drüber reden müssten und schmiss sein Handy aufs Bett. Er musste jetzt unbedingt Etwas essen! Hunger hatte er nämlich wirklich. Also wartete er gar nicht darauf, dass Alec mit Duschen fertig wurde, sondern schlurfte alleine nach unten in die Küche. Riss die Tür auf und wäre beinahe in Jemanden rein gelaufen. "Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte ihn Alecs Vater erschrocken. Sollte der nicht weg sein?! Aber ne Moment! Alec hatte gesagt, der würde in der Nacht wieder zurück kommen. Ups. "Äh. Hab Ferien?" 

"Ach stimmt. Eure Ferien überschneiden sich ja. Und wie ist es in München?" Julian hatte das Bedürfnis zu sagen, er würde ab jetzt wieder hier wohnen und so ganz beiläufig, dass er eventuell mit Alec zusammen war. Oh gott! Das würde er Alec überlassen. Ernsthaft. Vielleicht wollte der ja auch gar nicht, dass sein Vater das weiß... aber dann würde Julian ihm eine reinhauen. Also erzählte er seine Standard Sätze, bis Alec frisch geduscht und angezogen auch mal in die Küche kam und, als wäre nix, sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. "Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du wieder da bist." 

"Ich glaube zu dem Zeitpunkt wart ihr auch noch gar nicht hier. Zumindest wart ihr nicht in deinem Zimmer." 

"Kann gut sein, sind erst spät wieder hier gewesen." 

Und so ging das ganze Gerede dann weiter. Julian hatte die ganze Zeit auf irgendwas gewartet... vielleicht, dass Alec seinem Vater wirklich was sagen würde? Naja, auf jeden Fall, kam nichts dergleichen. Eigentlich benahmen sie sich sogar exakt genauso, wie zu der Zeit, als Julian noch bei Ihnen gewohnt hatte. Nachdem sie dann fertig mit ihrem morgendlichen Kaffeeklatsch waren, gingen sie wieder hoch in Alecs Zimmer. Julian schmiss sich direkt wieder auf dessen Bett, während Alec sich nur daneben setzte. "Sag mal..." Julian konnte es nicht aussprechen! Jedem anderen hätte er es sagen können, aber mit Alec über das Thema Beziehung zu sprechen packte er einfach nicht. Plötzlich war er sich gar nicht mal sicher, ob Alec das überhaupt Ernst gemeint hatte. Und er selbst hatte auch noch so scheiße reagiert! Vielleicht dachte Alec ja auch, dass Julian es gar nicht ernst meinte und hatte deswegen seinem Vater nichts davon gesagt? "Hast du was?" Fragte Alec ihn. "Hm. Weiß nicht. Hast du was?" Jetzt sah er ihn etwas nachdenklich an. "Mir geht es gut, aber du bist ungewöhnlich still." Ja, natürlich war er das! Eine Beziehung zu führen war wirklich schwer! Besonders wenn man nicht wusste ob man wirklich zusammen war oder ob es irgendwelche Missverständnisse gab. "Ähm... wir sind doch... also, so du weißt schon... so halt." Alec wusste mit Sicherheit was Julian meinte, aber der Sadist wollte ihn leiden lassen. "Hm, ne keine Ahnung was du mit 'so' meinst." 

"Boah! Du weißt schon! Wir sind jetzt halt zusammen oder nicht? Also ich meine so richtig?" Alec das Arschloch fing an zu grinsen. "So habe ich das zumindest verstanden. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie das mit dir ist." 

"Ich meine das Todernst!" 

"Aber irgendwas stört dich." 

"Ne nur... ach nichts." 

"Fängst du schon wieder mit diesem 'nur' an? Sag schon. Was ist los?" Alec beugte sich zu Julian und sah ihn schon wieder mit 'diesem' Blick an. Wie sollte er sich so bitte konzentrieren?! Blöder Spast! "Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl du nimmst mich nicht ernst." So, jetzt war es raus. Zu Julians Enttäuschung lehnte Alec sich wieder zurück und atmete ziemlich laut aus, als wäre dieses Gespräch gerade anstrengend. "Ehrlich gesagt schwanke ich auch in meiner Meinung. Du warst jetzt dein Leben lang ein Player, der sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht hat eine Beziehung zu führen, oder allgemein überhaupt was mit Typen anzufangen. Und plötzlich bist du wieder hier und bist davon überzeugt auf einen Kerl zu stehen? Ich weiß noch nicht genau ob das nicht vielleicht doch eine Phase ist, oder du unbewusst mal wieder deinen Trotz ausleben musst und allen Zeigen willst, dass du auch Anders kannst." Julian hätte ihn gerne gehauen. Aber so richtig! Was bildete der sich denn ein hä?! Hieß das jetzt Alec würde alles hinterfragen was er tat und sagte?! Das war doch Kacke verdammt! Und ER hatte sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken gemacht, Alec würde vielleicht gar nicht auf ihn stehen. "Bist du bescheuert?!" Platze es aus ihm heraus. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich tausendmal versucht habe irgendeine Bitch zu Vögeln und das nicht funktioniert hat?!" 

"Vielleicht bist du ja auch einfach in einer Phase in der du merkst, dass Sex nicht dein ganzes Leben ist?" 

"Kannst du mal bitte mit deinen scheiß Phasen aufhören?!! Ich dachte sowas sagen nur Hetero Eltern zu ihren Homo Kindern, wenn das so behindert Spießige Arschkriecher sind!" Julian hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah Alec böse von der Seite an, der ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. "Vielleicht hast du ja auch einfach ein Problem! Weil du nämlich nicht damit klar kommst, dass du auf Kerle stehst! MIR ist das nämlich egal!" 

"Gut, Mister Ist-Mir-Egal! Du erzählst die ganze zeit davon, dass du es nicht mehr schaffst irgendwelche Frauen flach zu legen. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass du plötzlich der Meinung bist, du müsstest was mit MIR anfangen!" Julian war SO kurz davor Alec ein Kissen ins Gesicht zu drücken! Oder ihn einfach mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen! Der checkte ja mal GAR NCIHTS! "Hörst du mir eigentlich nicht zu du Idiot?! Ich denke seit München an niemand Anderen mehr als an dich bekloppten! Ich hab mich fast mit Vincent geprügelt, weil der Homophobe Sprüche abgelassen hat. Und für die heißen Studentinnen war ich auf einmal der Schwule beste Freund, weil ich keine von denen geil fand! Du bist so Behindert! Ehrlich! Wenn du mich gar nicht magst, dann sag mir das jetzt! Man, Ich hasse dich!" Beleidigt und mit rotem Kopf verschränkte Julian schnell die Arme und zog die Knie an. Zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er Alec leise neben sich lachen. Was sollte das denn schon wieder?! Irgendwas musste der heute genommen haben! "Tut mir leid. Aber ich denke ich tue mich schwer damit, weil ich Angst habe, dass du deine Meinung plötzlich änderst." Na gut, ausnahmsweise konnte Julian ihn ein bisschen verstehen. "Oder, dass du auf einmal bemerkst, dass Frauen doch besser sind." 

"Du bist so ein negativ-Denker." Kam es trocken von Julian. "Und was bist du dann? Der Positive?" 

"Naja, zumindest bin ich nicht so pessimistisch wie du!" 

"Ich bin nicht immer pessimistisch. Jetzt gerade denke ich sehr positiv." Julian wollte gerade laut auflachen und Alec den Vogel zeigen, da spürte er etwas feuchtes an seiner Wange. "IHH! Hör auf mich ab zu lutschen!" Alec fing an zu lachen und Julian tat sich sehr schwer nicht einfach mit zu machen. "Du Arsch." Er schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schulter und hielt sich am Stoff von Alecs Shirt fest, bis der zu ihm sah. Er konnte es jetzt schon nicht leider, dass Alec selbst im sitzen zu groß war und er hoch schauen musste. Dreckskacke sowas. "Denkst du gerade, dass ich zu groß bin?" 

"Fuck?! Dein Ernst jetzt?! Wir sind nicht mal ein paar Stunden zusammen und du kannst meine Gedanken lesen? Können das nicht nur alte Ehepaare?!" 

"Wir sind halt was Besonderes." 

"Opfer sind wir!" 

"Alles klar Opferchen."

"Halt die Schnauze! Was denke ich jetzt gerade?" Julian sah Alec so intensiv in die Augen, dass er selbst nicht merkte, wie er sich ihm näherte. Er hatte noch nie so wirklich über Augenfarben nachgedacht, aber Alecs fand er schön. Die waren einfach grau. Ohne blau oder sonst was dabei, sondern so richtig pures grau. Irgendwie silbrig. "Du denkst über meine Augenfarbe nach." 

"Krass, du bist echt gut." 

"Ist nicht so schwer. Also, woran denke ich gerade?" Für einen Moment starrte Julian ihn nur rätselhaft an. Verdammt woher sollte er das denn wissen? Aber dann viel ihm auf wohin Alec sah. Man das war zu einfach! "Wenn du die ganze Zeit auf meinen Mund guckst, dann kann dir jeder sagen was du gerade denkst!" 

"Dann sag es." Er dachte gar nicht daran. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich auf Alecs Beinen ab und sah ihn auffordernd an. "Ich kann's dir sogar zeigen." Alec grinste kurz, beugte sich dann aber ergeben zu Julian und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander. 


	17. Bis die 'Dinsoner' nicht mehr existieren

ALEC

Mittlerweile waren sie auf dem Weg zu Julian nach Hause. Gerade mal ein paar Minuten unterwegs, da hatte Alec sich schon das dritte Mal dabei erwischt, wie er Julian aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte. Immerhin war ihm ein Mal, von den dreien, aufgefallen, dass Julian ihn auch beobachtet hatte. Auch wenn es bei Julian etwas auffälliger war, weil der seinen Kopf heben musste um Alec 'insgeheim' anzusehen. Ihm war immer noch, als steckte er in einer fetten Wolke fest, die sich bald auflösen würde und dann stände er da... ohne Julian. Das Gefühl momentan war merkwürdig und er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Ein bisschen betrunken vielleicht. Dazu noch ein bisschen Sentimentalität, totale Zufriedenheit und Angst vor der Realität. Ja, so ungefähr fühlte es sich an.

Er sah schon wieder zu Julian, der still neben ihm her lief. Allerdings war es diesmal keine Stille, weil Julian mal wieder irgendwelche dummen Gedanken hatte, sondern weil er gerade das gleiche Gefühl hatte wie Alec. Er war immer noch erstaunt, dass es so einfach war zu wissen was Julian dachte. Besonders, weil er vor ein paar Monaten noch durchgedreht war, sobald Blondchen wieder einen Anfall von Stimmungsschwankungen und Weltuntergangstheorien hatte. Obwohl er jetzt zugeben musste, dass Julian irgendwie ruhiger geworden war. Woran das lag wusste er noch nicht so genau, aber ein bisschen hoffte er es läge an ihm. 

Sie standen vor Julians Haustür und Alec stellte sich mal wieder die Frage, wie man so naiv sein konnte die Tür nie abzuschließen. Bevor Julian Diese allerdings einfach öffnete, sah er Alec plötzlich grinsend an. "Du hast doch gesagt, du hast kein Problem damit, wenn Jeder weiß, dass wir zusammen sind oder?" Dafür, dass er vorhin noch solche Probleme gemacht hatte über das Thema zu sprechen, schien es ihm jetzt richtig Spaß zu machen. "Habe ich auch nicht, aber kannst du bitte vorher darüber nachdenken wem du es entgegen brüllst?" 

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das Irgendwem entgegen brüllen würde?" Julians grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. "Du hast gerade eine ZU euphorische Stimmung. Da traue ich dir alles zu." 

"Hab mal ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich! Nur die wichtigsten Leute bekommen dieses Wissen von mir!" 

"Alles klar Meister Yoda." 

"Du schnell verstehen, junger Padawan." Alec lachte kurz über Julians Star Wars Einlage, bis der allerdings plötzlich ins Haus stürmte und ihn an der Tür zurück lies. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er seinem Blondchen und hatte schon Bilder im Kopf, wie er gleich ins Wohnzimmer kam und Brar schon von allem wusste. Entweder würde der ihn dann zusammenschlagen nach dem Motto: Pack meinen Bruder nicht an, du Schwuchtel! Oder aber er würde ihm direkt den Heiratsvertrag hinhalten, weil er befürchtete was anderes würde Julian in seinem Leben ja eh nicht erreichen.

Als er dann aber im Wohnzimmer ankam eröffnete sich eine ganz andere Scene vor ihm. Brar stand an die Kücheninsel gelehnt und schaute nicht einmal hoch, als Alec das Zimmer betrat. Dafür wurde er von einer anderen Person mit großen Augen angestarrt, die er vorher nur zufällig mal gesehen hatte, wenn sie in der Cloud waren. Er wusste schon, dass sie Julians Mutter sein musste, was auch nicht schwer zu erkennen war da sie die gleichen Gesichtszüge hatten und obendrein auch noch die gleichen Augen. Zudem kam noch, dass sie gleich groß waren. Dadurch, dass seine Mutter auch noch so Jung wirkte sah sie eher aus, wie seine ältere Schwester. Das Einzige was sie unterschied, waren ihre Feuerroten Haare. Aber die waren mit Sicherheit gefärbt. 

Julian war gerade dabei sie zu umarmen und schien sie nicht mehr los zu lassen. Man kann sagen was man will, aber die Umarmung störte ihn nicht, weil er eifersüchtig war, sondern, weil Alle (einschließlich Brar) recht hatten. Julians Mutter war Jemand von dem man hoffte, sie würde niemals Kinder haben. Alec war eigentlich nie ein Mensch gewesen, der Menschen verurteilte, bevor er sie kennen gelernt hatte, aber von dieser Frau hatte er schon mehr als genug gesehen. Die paar Male, die sie sich in der Cloud begegnet waren, war sie ihm durch die Ähnlichkeit zu Julian direkt aufgefallen. Und jedesmal, wenn sie sich in der Cloud begegnet waren, durfte er die gleiche Scene beobachten. eine sturz betrunkene Frau, mittleren Alters, jedes Mal im Arm eines Anderen Typens und am benehmen wie eine Vierzehn Jährige auf Crack. Das war kein Scherz. Sie war wahrscheinlich der Grund warum Julian so Hyperaktiv war, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie die doppelte Power in sich trug. 

Er hatte gerade ernsthaft das Bedürfnis, einfach zu den Beiden zu gehen und Julian da weg zu ziehen. Mittlerweile wusste er allerdings auch, wie Julian an seiner Mutter hing und, dass der ihn wahrscheinlich sofort schlachten würde, wenn er auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über sie ließ. Es war dann allerdings gar nicht mehr nötig irgendwas zu machen um ihn da weg zu holen. Das tat seine Mutter nämlich von alleine, indem sie Julian leicht von sich drückte und ihn dann entschuldigend anlächelte, obwohl Alec das Lächeln ziemlich gespielt vorkam. Nein, nicht gespielt, aber auf jeden Fall nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. "Es tut mir leid Julian, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder los. Ich hab noch eine Verabredung." Ihre ruhige und fröhliche Stimme, machte es einem unmöglich sauer zu werden, oder zu hinterfragen, warum das jetzt totaler Scheiß war. Sie war Julians Mutter, hatte ihren Sohn Monate nicht gesehen, seit er von zuhause ausgezogen war und war der Meinung ihr erstes Treffen, seit längerem, wäre so unwichtig, dass sie zu einer Verabredung müsse, die wahrscheinlich nur mit einem Macker zusammen hing? 

Alec sah den Fehler... Und auch Brar, der sich wütend weg drehte und versuchte mit lautem Abwaschen der Teller, die eigentlich sauber aussahen, irgendwie seine Wut in dem Griff zu kriegen. Das Problem war aber Julian, der es nicht sah, oder nicht sehen wollte und nur mit einer etwas gedämpften Stimmung meinte es wäre kein Ding und vielleicht würden sie sich am Abend ja nochmal sehen, wenn sie dann wieder nach Hause kam,

was Alec allerdings stark bezweifelte. Daraufhin rauschte sie auch schon an ihnen vorbei, schaute Alec noch mit einem letzten Blick an, den er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte und weg war sie. 

Es war still. Brar hatte aufgehört abzuwaschen und sich wieder zu Julian gedreht. "Also willst du heute Abend hier bleiben und nicht weggehen? Um auf sie zu warten?" Fragte er ihn. "Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Mam noch mal wieder kommt?" 

"Du musst wirklich nicht darauf warten, dass sie heute Abend nochmal vorbei schaut." 

"Werd ich aber machen!" Na super, Julians Trotz kroch auch mal wieder aus dem Loch... "Dann mach es halt, aber wunder dich nicht, wenn sie dann doch nicht auftaucht!" Gut, auch wenn Alec absolut Brars Meinung zum Thema ihre Mutter war, ging er mal wieder komplett falsch an die Sache ran. Bevor Julian wieder eine patzige Antwort geben konnte, meldete sich Alec auch mal zu Wort. "Denkst du nicht sie ist heute Abend eher in der Cloud? Zumindest habe ich sie da des Öfteren mal gesehen. Hinterher bist du dann nämlich enttäuscht, weil du nichts mit deinen Freunden gemacht, sondern hier warst und umsonst gewartet hast." Sagte er bemüht vorsichtig. Julian war schon mitten drin in seiner Aufbrausenden Phase und dann ging es auch noch um das Thema seine Mutter. Aber anscheinend taten Alecs Worte ihre Wirkung, denn Julian sah für ein paar Sekunden auf den Boden und meinte dann: "Ja schon irgendwie." Und das war es dann auch mit der Beruhigung. Auf einmal riss er seinen Kopf wieder hoch und sah Alec böse an, als würde er etwas für seine verkorkste Mutter können. "Aber ich will nicht mit ihr in der Cloud sitzen!!! Man geht nicht mit seinen Eltern feiern!" Von Brar kam nur ein entnervtes ausschnauben, während Alec Julian intensiver ansah. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur nicht mit ihr in die Cloud wollte, weil er wusste wie seine Mutter da so drauf war. Zumindest hoffte Alec, dass das der Grund war. Das Julian noch ein bisschen verstand hatte, wenn es um seine Mutter ging. "Na gut, aber du bist ja nicht mehr nur einen Tag hier. Du wirst sie mit Sicherheit noch einmal sehen." Julian schien das so hin zu nehmen und Alec hätte Brar beinahe einen triumphierenden Blick zugeworfen. Tat es dann aber nicht, als er Julians geknickten Blick bemerkte. "Und was wollen wir dann machen? In die Cloud will ich jetzt nicht mehr!" 

"Was willst du denn machen? Worauf hast du Lust?" Julian tat ihm schon ein bisschen leid mit seinem Mutter komplex. Er sah wieder nachdenklich auf seine Füße, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und steckte die Hände in die Tasche. "So früh nach oben in die Disco ist beschissen. Vielleicht kommt ja Jemand mit zum Spielplatz, dann gehen wir vorher was einkaufen und glühen da vor, bis wir Hacke sind." Alec hatte zwar nicht besonders Lust sich heute wirklich abzuschießen, aber er wollte jetzt auch nicht unbedingt nein sagen. "Ja gut, dann machen wir das so."

"Moment!" Brar trat von seiner Küchenzeile auf sie zu. "Ich meine, wir sind gerade mal einen Abend hier und du hast noch genug Zeit so viel zu feiern wie du willst. Ich denke einfach nur, vielleicht wäre es mal ganz nett, wenn wir einen Abend hier sind? Entspannt? Ohne Alkohol?" Julian sah seinen Bruder völlig entgeistert an und schien im ersten Moment kein Wort raus zu kriegen. "W-warte! Hää?? Und was sollen wir dann hier machen?! Ne Familienrunde starten ohne Familie oder was? Und wo ist Karina die Bitch eigentlich?" Eine Familienrunde wäre vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht ehrlich gesagt, dachte sich Alec. "Nenn deine Schwester nicht so!" Und schon wieder begann Brar einfach falsch. "Alter! Wenn es die Wahrheit ist, dann kann man das auch laut aussprechen!" Einen tiefen Atemzug von Brar später, sah er dann aber wohl ein, dass er seine Taktik ändern musste. Naja, für eine Zeit zumindest. "Egal. Lass uns doch einfach einen Abend hier sein, ohne uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir können ja Filme oder so gucken. " Jetzt war es nicht mehr nur Julian der ihm leid tat, wegen seiner Mutter, sondern auch noch Brar, wegen Julian. Er sollte ernsthaft darüber nachdenken ein Egoist zu werden. "Mit dir?! Ich lass mich lieber freiwillig vergasen, als mit dir für einen Abend auf Glückseligkeit zu machen!" Der hatte gesessen. Man konnte regelrecht erkennen wie Brar eine kurze Zeit brauchte um zu realisieren was Julian da gerade gesagt hatte. Alec verstand auch nicht warum der überhaupt auf einmal so abging. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur überfordert mit Brars plötzlichem Friedensangebot. 

Es dauerte noch ein bisschen länger bis Brar anscheinend die richtigen (oder falschen) Worte gefunden hatte. "Es war nur ein Vorschlag." Sagte er, zu Alecs Verwunderung, ziemlich ruhig, aber ohne Emotionen. "Ich dachte, dass du eventuell Lust dazu hättest. Aber ist okay, eigentlich hätte ich nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. In München kam es mir nur so vor, als würden wir uns besser vertragen." 

"Ist ja witzig wie du auf einmal von Vertragen und dem ganzen Scheiß sprichst! Oder sagst du das jetzt nur, weil Alec dabei ist und du dein Image nicht kaputt machen willst?! Und nach München hast du mich auch nur geschleppt, weil du ein Arroganter wichser bist, der damit angeben will von wegen Blabla, ich habe meinen Armen Bruder aus einem Assi Haushalt gerettet! Wir sind noch nie Brüder gewesen! Und ich will auch gar nicht dein Bruder sein! Du bist der beschissenste Bruder der ganzen Welt! Ich hasse dich!" Alec brauchte seine Zeit, bis er Brars Blick bemerkte, der erschreckend schnell seine Emotionen änderte, von erschrecken, über Trauer, bis hin zu Wut und das war der Moment, als Alec Julian am Kragen packte und ihn mit Kraftaufwand einfach direkt in den Flur schubste, oder fast schmiss, da Julian ein paar Sekunden strauchelte und beinahe hingefallen wäre, hätte Alec ihn nicht direkt wieder am Arm gepackt und weiter den Flur runter gezerrt. "Aua! Alter Alec lass mich los! Was soll'n der Scheiß! Alec!!!" Ehrlich gesagt wusste er das selbst nicht so genau, aber er war sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass Brar Julian in der nächsten Sekunde eine gescheuert hätte, egal ob Alec dabei war oder nicht. Und noch ehrlicher gesagt, konnte Alec es sogar verstehen. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen, wie Julian so etwas sagen konnte, obwohl Man gesehen hatte, dass Brar ernsthaft versuchen wollte sich mit Julian wieder gut zu stellen.

Alec riss die Haustür auf, zog Julian mit einem Ruck hinterher und knallte sie dann wieder zu. "Was sollte das jetzt?!" Beschwerte sich Julian direkt und riss an seinem Arm herum um aus Alecs Griff zu kommen. Aber das konnte er vergessen. "Nein Julian! Was sollte das gerade?!" Julian sah ihn verständnislos an und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, wovon Alec da sprach. "Ich meine dein Rumschreie von wegen du würdest deinen Bruder hassen! Sag mir warum du auf einmal so ausrastest! Was hat Brar dir getan?" Alec wurde immer noch verständnislos angesehen, aber immerhin schien Julian jetzt zu wissen wovon er da sprach. Zu Alecs Verwunderung blieb Julian allerdings relativ ruhig, außer, dass er fast schon peinlich berührt seinen Blick auf dessen Schuhe fallen ließ. 

Im ersten Moment wollte Alec schon ein bisschen stolz sein, dass Julian bei ihm nicht so ausrastete und er wohl mehr Respekt vor Alec, als vor seinem eigenen Bruder hatte, bis Julian ihn dann plötzlich doch wieder direkt ansah und so dermaßen wütend schaute, dass Alec seinen Griff automatisch noch verstärkte. "Du hast gar kein Recht dich da einzumischen! Wenn du Brar auch schon immer gekannt hättest, dann würdest du genauso denken wie ich! Er ist ein Wichser! Aber das will ja Niemand verstehen!!" Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Alec auf einmal auch diese unsichtbare Wut in sich brodeln. "Das kann auch Niemand verstehen, wenn du dich so aufführst wie jetzt gerade! Dann bist du nämlich der Einzige der sich hier scheiße benimmt, während Brar einem nur leid tut! Gib mir konkrete Beispiele Julian, was genau er getan haben muss, dass du ihn so sehr hasst?" Julian sah ihn an, als könnte er nicht fassen wer da vor ihm stand. Sein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich aber direkt wieder und Alec wurde weiterhin nur ungläubig angestarrt. "Ich will dich ja besser verstehen Julian, aber das geht nicht, wenn du mir nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gibst und vorher immer wieder abblockst. Verstehst du?" Langsam schüttelte der allerdings den Kopf. "Kein Wort! Besonders kapier ich echt null was dich das überhaupt angeht! Halt dich doch einfach da raus!" Warum war Julian so ein verdammter, sturköpfiger Idiot! Alec brauchte zwei tiefe Atemzüge um sich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen. Dafür, dass er normalerweise immer in den meisten Situationen ruhig blieb, nahm seine Aggression um 95% zu, sobald es um Julian ging. Tschau Tschau ruhiges Leben. 

"Ich gebe dir jetzt einen relevanten Grund, weshalb mich das was angeht und weshalb ich nicht einfach so daneben stehe und Zuschauer spiele:" Er hatte Angst zu sagen, was er sagen wollte, weil die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Julian dadurch nur noch mehr abblockte und alles zurück nehmen würde was an diesem Morgen passiert war. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, er müsse ihn jetzt daran erinnern. "Weil wir vor circa drei Stunden beschlossen haben eine Beziehung zu führen und, falls du das nicht wissen solltest, man sich in einer Beziehung wenigstens ein bisschen mehr als nur 'gerne' hat. Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei dir ist, aber wenn ich Jemanden mag, dann will ich auch, dass es dieser Person gut geht. Und das tut es gerade nicht. Also geht es mich was an, damit ich dir helfen kann... wenn du mich lässt." Beim letzten Teil des Satzes beruhigte er sich selbst wieder ein bisschen, da Julian glücklicherweise noch nicht dazwischen gerufen und ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen angeschrien hatte. Trotzdem kam ihm die Sekunde, in der Julian zu einer Antwort ansetzte, wahnsinnig grausam vor, weil er sich fast sicher war, dass Julian jetzt komplett dicht machen würde. "Im Ernst! Du hilfst mir eher, wenn du dich da einfach raus hältst! Wie willst du mir denn überhaupt helfen?! Du hast gar keine Geschwister!" 

"Darauf kommt es doch gar nicht an." 

"'türlich kommt es darauf an! Du hast einfach keine Ahnung! Du kannst mir nicht mal ansatzweise helfen! Nicht mal ne Mutter hast du und dein Vater ist cool, also kannst du mich nicht mal verstehen! Wie zur Hölle willst du mir da helfen?!" Glücklicherweise war Alec nicht so empfindlich in Sachen seiner Eltern, aber dennoch traf es ihn ein bisschen, dass Julian ihm jetzt so kommen musste. "Dann versuch doch wenigstens es mir zu erklären, dass ich es verstehen kann."

"Das will ich aber nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du dich da einmischt!" Genervt drehte Alec den Kopf zur Seite. "Siehst du? Genau das ist doch das Problem. Du lässt dir nicht helfen." 

"Tse! Weißt du was das eigentliche Problem ist?! Dass du ein beschissener gut-Mensch bist!!" Alec merkte, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt war, an dem Julian komplett dicht machte. Er hatte schon zu viel mit ihm diskutiert und wenn er jetzt damit weiter machte, dann konnte er sich das ganze mit Julian wahrscheinlich abschminken, also ließ er ihn langsam los und hoffte einfach er würde nicht direkt weglaufen. "Warum seid ihr Alle immer auf Brars Seite?" Kam es fast schon traurig aus Julians Mund. "Das kannst du so nicht sagen." 

"Aber es ist doch so." Antwortete er patzig. "Lass uns jetzt bitte aufhören Julian." Wieder dieser wütende Blick von Julian, den Alec Momentan absolut nicht ertragen konnte. Er griff an ihm vorbei, um die Haustür wieder zu öffnen und schob ihn damit automatisch wieder rein. Jetzt hatte der wenigstens keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten mehr. "Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach rausschleppen und dann sagen: Nö hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr mit dir zu diskutieren!" 

"Irgendwann kommt immer ein Moment an dem man sich nur noch im Kreis dreht und sowieso nichts dabei raus kommt, außer noch mehr Streit, also doch. Genau das kann ich." Julians Blick ignorierend ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Brar immer noch an der Spüle stand. "Ich dachte ihr wärt gegangen." Er blickte Alec mit einem Prüfenden Blick an, als wüsste er nicht genau was Julian ihm erzählt hatte und auf welcher Seite Alec nun stand. Bevor er allerdings irgendwas sagen konnte, lief schon Julian mit voller Wucht in ihn rein. "Was stehst du denn so behindert im Türrahmen?!" Anscheinend war Mister-übertreibender-Sturkopf immer noch im Rage-Modus. "Ich wollte nur tschüss sagen und eventuell bis nachher." Julian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Hallo?! Bist du irgendwie taub oder so?! Ich hab gesagt, dass ich kein Bock darauf habe mit dem da zu chillen!" Alec zuckte nur mit den Achseln, keine Lust mehr weiter mit Julian zu streiten. Am besten wäre es vielleicht sogar, er würde ihn einfach bei Daniel absetzen und sie würden sich erst später wieder sehen. "Ja, das ist mir klar, aber vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja doch noch." 

"Vergiss es!" Damit drehte Julian sich weg und stapfte beleidigt den Flur wieder runter um anschließend mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, die Haustür hinter sich zu zu knallen. "Ich denke eher nicht, dass er sich anders überlegt, aber ist schon in Ordnung, war ja nur ein Blitz-Gedanke." Meinte Brar und griff im selben Moment in die Hosentasche um sein Portmonee heraus zu holen. "Julian hat kein Geld und seine Bankkarte habe ich, also hier." Er hielt Alec einen Fünfzig Euroschein unter die Nase. "Er soll wenigstens keine Schulden machen." Obwohl Alec es bezweifelte, dass Julian das Geld annehmen würde steckte er den Schein ein. "Ich werde versuchen es ihm irgendwie anzudrehen." 

"Ansonsten behalte es einfach und lass ihm in dem Glauben du hättest bezahlt. Hauptsache nur er macht keinen Deckel in der Cloud." Gerade als Alec allerdings sagen wollte, dass er das schon irgendwie geregelt bekäme knallte die Haustür erneut auf und ein rasender Julian stand in der Tür. "Boah bist du jetzt auch mal fertig, oder soll ich euch noch Kaffee und Kuchen holen?!" Alec verdrehte die Augen, sodass Julian es nicht sehen konnte tätschelte dann aber seinen Kopf, wie bei einem Hund der sich beruhigen musste. "Ist gut, ich komme ja." Brar schenkte er zum Abschied nur seine Typische Handbewegung und ging, mit der Hand immer noch auf Julians Kopf, endlich aus diesem verfluchten Haus raus. 

An der Straße blieben sie allerdings stehen, da keiner der Beiden wirklich wusste was sie jetzt tun sollten. "Wir können ja zu Daniel." Meinte Alec und bekam nur ein grummeln von Julian, dass er einfach als 'Ja' interpretierte. Zumindest stand für ihn fest, dass er Julian da einfach nur absetzen würde um sich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Hause oder so zu machen. Man durfte das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, Alec wollte Julian nicht los werden, weil er keinen Bock mehr auf ihn hatte, sondern, weil Julian sich am besten abreagieren konnte, wenn er sich bei irgendjemandem auskotzte. Und da war Daniel die beste Möglichkeit. 

Den ganzen kurzen Weg zu dessen Haus redeten sie kein Wort miteinander. Im Gegensatz zu vorher allerdings nicht, weil sie beide eine tiefe Ruhe in sich spürten. Als Tristan dann auch noch an der Haustür stand und meinte Daniel wäre beim Training, konnte Alec Julians explosive Wut fast schon spüren. Hätte hier irgendwo etwas zum gegen treten und kaputtmachen gestanden, dann wäre dieses Etwas zumindest nicht mehr heile geblieben. "Aber wenn ihr dahin wollt, dann komme ich mit!" Ganz Tristans euphorische Art, wartete der gar keine Antwort ab, stürmte ins Haus und holte seine Jacke. "Was habt ihr eigentlich für ne kack Laune?" Fragte er sie schließlich beide, bekam von Julian allerdings immer noch nur ein böses Grummeln. "Nicht so Wichtig." Wenn Julian nichts dazu sagte, dann würde Alec erst recht niemandem davon erzählen! Tristan zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann sofort über irgendwelche irrelevante Themen zu sprechen, wie zum Beispiel über irgend eine neue Serie. Wahrscheinlich um Julian zum reden zu bringen, was aber natürlich nach hinten losging. Alec war fast schon wieder froh als sie endlich am winzigen Sportplatz ankamen und Daniel kurz das Training unterbrach um zu ihnen zu gehen und Tristan somit vorerst zum schweigen brachte. "Hey, hast du jetzt doch Bock mal mit zu spielen?" Begrüßte er Alec wie immer mit dem versuch ihn irgendwie vom Fußball zu überzeugen. "Auf keinen Fall." 

"Komm schon! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du gar nicht schlecht spielst und wir brauchen dringend noch nen Stürmer." 

"Vergiss es." Alec schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mit Fußball hatte er nichts am Hut. In Hamburg hatte er regelmäßig Basketball gespielt und war regelmäßig im Gym, aber der Rest interessierte ihn wenig. Daniel wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Julian schien endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben und platzte dazwischen. "Ich will mich heute abschießen! So schnell wie möglich!" Er zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf Daniel, der ihn nur grinsend ansah. "Gut, dann direkt nach dem Training ab zum Spielie. Machen eh nicht mehr so lange jetzt." 

"Gut ich gehe einkaufen." Schoss es aus Alec, bevor sich Jemand anderes dafür Opfern konnte. "Okaay, dann komme ich mit." Kam es genervt von Julian. Genau das wollte Alec doch eigentlich vermeiden. So gut er konnte versuchte er Daniel mit Blicken dazu zu bringen, Julian irgendwie bei sich zu behalten. Der sah ihn allerdings nur fragend an, bis Tristan meinte dann würde er auch mitkommen wollen. "Jaa Moment! Dann bleibst du hier!" Daniel hielt Julian an der Schulter fest. Anscheinend hatte er Alecs Blick dann doch noch verstanden. "Bist du bescheuert? Was soll ich dir dabei zugucken wie du einem Ball hinterherläufst?!" 

"Du musst mir aber helfen beim abbauen." Misstrauisch sah Julian Daniel an und zeigte ihm den Vogel. "Und deine Team-Idioten können das nicht oder was?! Besonders, wo brauchst du denn da bitte Hilfe?! Um fünf Hütchen zu tragen oder was?" 

"Sind heute alles Schwächlinge und die Dinger sind fieser als sie aussehen." Es war klar, dass Daniel das mit keinem Wort ernst meinte, aber dann nahm er Julian in den Schwitzkasten und zog ihn auch schon mit sich. "Außerdem können wir mal über deine Scheiß Laune reden." Julian wehrte sich zwar so gut es ging, aber Daniel war eben ein bisschen stärker und behielt Julian wo er war, mit einem letzten Kopfnicken zu Alec, sie sollten jetzt verschwinden. 

//

"Ich will aber den Jacky!" Tristan war ein Kind! So ein richtiges kleines Rotzgöriges Kind, dass sich beim Einkaufen auf den Boden schmeißt und rumschreit, wenn es kein Ü-Ei bekommt. Julian war zwar nicht groß anders, aber bei Julian konnte Alec damit leben. Tristan wollte er gerade einfach nur erschießen! "Dir ist klar, dass der Arsch teuer ist und wir damit nur VOR-trinken!?" 

"Dann holen wir eben nur den und Cola!" Sie standen jetzt seit bestimmt einer viertel Stunde in dem kleinen Tante-Emma-Laden und hatten sich für keine einzige Flasche entschieden. "Wir holen jetzt zwei Flaschen Wodka, eine Cola, Sprite und Orangensaft und das reicht. Und wir dürfen die Becher nicht vergessen." Er fühlte sich gerade wirklich wie ein Vater mit seinem fünfjährigen Sohn. "Nö! Dann nimm wenigstens noch nen Captain mit! Oder Jägermeister." Auf gar keinen Fall würde er irgendwas Kräuter artiges bezahlen. Ihm wurde seit seinem Absturz immer noch schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. "Kurze. Wir nehmen noch ein Paar kurze. Aber das wars dann!" 

"Yess!" Breit grinsend sammelte Tristan alles zusammen was er tragen konnte... ergo die zwei Flaschen Wodka und stolzierte damit freudestrahlend zur Kasse. Schmiss da noch alles an kleinen Fläschchen auf das Band, die er dort finden konnte, während Alec hinter ihm die Hälfte schnell wieder ins Regal räumte. Dieser Junge war in Sachen Alkohol schlimmer, als jeder Andere in seinem Alter. Die Kassiererin, eine ältere schwarzhaarige Frau, die irgendwie IMMER da war, sah Tristan mit hochgezogener Braue an und meinte schließlich: "Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht volljährig bist Tristan." Den schien das aber nicht zu interessieren. "Ja ich weiß, Alec bezahlt ja. Und Kippen brauchen wir auch noch... irgendwelche blauen. Oh! Und ein Feuerzeug!" 

"Keine Zigaretten." Ging Alec dazwischen, bevor die Kassiererin tatsächlich noch hinter sich greifen konnte. Daniel und Julian rauchten gelegentlich, wenn sie betrunken waren, aber die konnten sie sich selber holen. "Man! Wir brauchen aber welche!" 

"Ich brauche keine, du rauchst auch nicht, also kaufen wir auch keine." Tristan sah ihn beschwörend an, aber Alec ignorierte das gekonnt. "Dann nehmen wir nur Tabak!" Irgendwann würde er Tristan wirklich erschießen! "Nehmen wir nicht!" Ein Glück waren sie die einzigen im Laden, sonst hätten sie schon längst Sprüche abbekommen für das Ewige warten. "Ey! Dir ist gar nicht bewusst was du da tust oder?!" Alec hatte keine Ahnung wovon er da redete, aber es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Er hatte sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er gerade dabei war einem fünfzehnjährigen Alkohol zu kaufen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er selber erst in ein paar Monaten Volljährig wurde. Glücklicherweise wussten das die wenigsten hier und sein Aussehen half ihm auch noch dabei nicht nach dem Ausweis gefragt zu werden. "Nimm mal ne Tüte bitte." Sagte er zu Tristan, während er schon am bezahlen war. Wenigstens akzeptierte der langsam mal, dass Alec nicht Daniel war und ihm nicht alles erlaubte, wenn er nur genug Druck ausübte. 

Er ließ Tristan die kleinen Fläschen in der Jackentasche tragen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob der den Weg durchhalten und die Flaschen heile ankommen würden. Daraufhin hatte er einen wahnsinnig genervtes Bündel Energie neben sich laufen, der Alec die ganze Zeit versuchte klar zu machen, dass er genauso gut die Tüte tragen konnte wie Alec es tat. Warum auch immer dieser Junge so besessen davon war den Alkohol durch die Gegend zu schleppen. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er auf dem Weg irgendwelche Schulkollegen aus seiner Klasse zu treffen und dann ging es ja gar nicht, wenn jemand Anderes das ganze Zeug am tragen war. Tatsächlich trafen sie sogar wirklich Menschen, die allerdings noch jünger waren, als Tristan und somit ziemlich uninteressant für diesen. 

Er hoffte wirklich Daniel konnte es schaffen Julian bessere Laune zu verpassen. Schien aber gute Aussichten zu haben, als sie beim Spielplatz ankamen und Julian, ganz er selbst, mit ein paar Kindern diskutierte, er müsste jetzt auf die Schaukel, sonst würden ihm die Beine abfallen. Erschreckender Weise brachte er das sogar ohne das kleinste schmunzeln über die Lippen und ob die Kinder einfach nur genervt waren oder es tatsächlich glaubten... sie gingen. "Du Fiesling." Quittierte Alec das nur, und Julian sah grinsend von seiner schaukel hoch. Wow, jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich wie in einem Rollenspiel. Tristan und Julian die bösen kleinen Kinder und auf der Bank weiter hinten saß die Mutter am Handy, aka Daniel. Kinderchen alleine mit Sand, Schaukel und ein paar Fläschchen hochprozentigen, lassend, gesellte Alec sich zu Daniel und stellte die Tüte vor ihn hin, der auch direkt rein griff und die erste Flasche köpfte. "Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass du mittlerweile die Aufgabe des Gute-Laune-Wiederherstellers übernommen hast und auf einmal schiebst du ihn wieder mir zu." Kam es bitter von Daniel. Er gab Alec die geöffnete Wodka Flasche und angelte in der Tüte nach den Plastik Bechern. "Ich dachte mir Jemand der neutral mit ihm reden kann, wäre besser." 

"Ja, hab ich mir gedacht. Manchmal braucht er seine Packung Aufmerksamkeit."

"Du meinst Zustimmung." 

"Ja die auch. Halb? Viertel?" Daniel nahm ihm die Flasche wieder ab und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Viertel." 

"Pussy." 

"Sag das Nachher nochmal, wenn du in dem Busch da liegst." Alec zeigte hinter sich, aber Daniel wusste auch so schon von was er da sprach. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Daniel ausgerechnet diesen Busch, oder besser gesagt Strauch, für sein Zuhause zu halten, wenn er getrunken hatte. Dieser Strauch... war ein Sanddornstrauch und Sanddorn hatte ordentliche Stacheln. "Ach halt die Fresse. Irgendwann wirst du ihm auch mal deine unterwürfige Liebe gestehen und genauso Schmerzen erleiden wie ich." 

"Nja, eher nicht." Daniel gab ihm seinen Becher und Alec musste feststellen, dass der Idiot ihm absolut keinen Viertel da rein gegossen hatte. Vielleicht einen Viertel Saft, ja das schon. Er würde ewig daran sitzen und zur Not einfach die Hälfte in Daniels Lieblingsbusch kippen. "Ey! Ich will auch noch was!" Julian wedelte mit einer leeren mini-Jägermeister Flasche nach Aufmerksamkeit. Da viel Alec auch auf wie viele Fläschchen um Tristan und ihn herum lagen. Die beiden hatten alle alleine getrunken in so kurzer Zeit. "Heb mal die Flaschen da auf und schmeiß die in den Mülleimer." Wenn Julian schon seinen Rekord im Sich-So-Schnell-Betrinken-Wie-Irgend-Möglich brechen wollte, dann sollte wenigstens nicht die Umwelt darunter leiden. Oder die echten Kinder, die hier eventuell noch spielen wollten, wenn Julian sie nicht gerade vergraulte. Er gab zwar ein Paar genervte Geräusche von sich, erhob sich dann aber von der Schaukel und sammelte brav die Flaschen ein, um sie anschließend mit lautem klirren in den Mülleimer zu schmettern. Alec hielt ihm schnell seinen Becher hin, bevor Daniel Julian etwas mischen konnte und wurde darauf nur fragend angesehen. Julian nippte kurz, grinste dann und ließ sich neben Alec fallen. "Und ich habe gehofft dich heute mal wieder so richtig abstürzen zu sehen." Meinte Daniel deprimiert, mischte aber einen neuen Becher an, der dieses Mal weniger stark war. "Manche Dinge erlebt man nur einmal im Leben." 

"Jap! Hier!" Voller Euphorie, den letzten Schluck nicht einmal ganz weg, hielt Julian seinen leeren Becher schon wieder unter Alecs Nase. "Du solltest wirklich nicht ganz so drastisch trinken. Wir sind nicht mal eine Viertelstunde hier." Alec war zwar klar, dass Julian heute viel trinken würde, aber es gefiel ihm nicht wie schnell das gerade passierte. "Mach mal nicht son Heckmeck! Mir gehts gut!" Anscheinend schien Julian gar nicht zu merken, wie er sich komplett über Alecs Schoß lehnte, um Daniel dabei zuzugucken wie viel Alkohol der in seinen Becher nachgoss. "Noch ein bisschen!" Beschwerte er sich auch direkt, während Alec seinen Becher in die Luft hielt, aus Angst Julian würde plötzlich seinen Kopf nach oben reißen und ihm den Becher aus der Hand schlagen. Dann wären sie beide zumindest Äußerlich voll... 

"So ganz unrecht hat Alec jetzt nicht. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann ist in einer halben Stunde Ende mit dir." Obwohl Daniel das sagte, schüttete er noch einen Schluck Wodka in Julians Becher. "Was schwächelt ihr denn so rum ey! Als ob ICH so früh am Ende wäre!" Darauf bekam er keine Antwort, weil Daniel und Alec wahrscheinlich sowieso beide das selbe dachten und streit mit Julian vermeiden wollten. Tristan gesellte sich dann auch mal zu ihnen und wie gedacht hatten sie innerhalb einer Stunde zwei Sturz betrunkene Kleinkinder vor sich hocken. Alec war nicht einmal angetrunken und Daniel beobachtete das Ganze nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Während Tristan allerdings laut und großspurig von irgendwelchen tollen Taten von vor langen Zeiten erzählte und sich und Julian immer wieder Wodka nachkippte (irgendwann war der Saft überflüssig geworden) saß Julian vor Alec im Sand und die gute Laune war weg. Er hörte Tristan zwar zu, schien aber in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu stecken. "Ich glaube das heute Mittag hat ihn mehr mitgenommen als wir dachten. Ich habe ihn eigentlich noch nie deprimiert gesehen, wegen zu viel Alkohol." Flüsterte ihm Daniel zu. Ja da hatte er recht und ehrlich gesagt hatte Alec auch keine Lust mehr darauf Julian noch weiterhin so zu sehen, außerdem war es bereits dunkel und eiskalt. Entweder sie würden jetzt weitergehen (zumindest, wenn Julian es noch schaffte alleine zu laufen) und ansonsten wäre der Abend ausnahmsweise mal früh beendet. 

"Also Kinder! Wenn ihr es schafft noch gerade zu laufen, dann gehen wir jetzt in die Cloud." Verkündete Daniel seinen 'tollen' Plan, bei dem Alec ehrliche Bedenken hatte. Tristan war sowieso verloren, aber wenigstens war der nicht in einer Blase aus deprimierenden Dämpfen gefangen, so wie Julian. "Ich bin nich betrunken!" Schrie Tristan seinen Bruder auch direkt an, sprang auf und wollte schon losrennen, als ihm auffiel, dass er wohl doch ein bisschen betrunken war und viel wieder auf die Knie. "Nja ein bisschen vielleicht." 

Julian bewegte sich kein Stück und lachte Tristan nicht einmal aus, was Alec noch mehr sorgen bereitete. Immerhin konnte ihm dieses Mal kein dämlicher Idiot irgendwelches Zeug ins Trinken gemischt haben. Alec griff nach Julians Schulter, bis der ihn ein wenig verklärt ansah und Probleme damit hatte, seinen Kopf aufrecht zu halten. "Willst du nach Hause?" Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Alecs Frage angekommen war, aber dann schüttelte Julian seinen Kopf und meinte schwer lallend und konzentriert, dass er noch nicht einmal müde wäre und so nicht nach Hause gehen könnte. "Lass ihn, wenn er unbedingt den Kater seines Lebens haben will." Meinte Daniel, der schon dabei war die leeren Becher und Flaschen wieder in die Tüte zu packen und sie weg zu schmeißen. Tristan war auch schon wieder auf den Beinen und stolperte von einem Sandloch ins Nächste. "Na gut." Alec stand auf und griff Julian dabei direkt unter die Arme um ihn mit hoch zu ziehen. "Ich kann das alleine!" Das bezweifelte Alec aber mal GANZ stark, also nahm er sich einfach schnell Julians Arm und legte sich den um die Schulter, bis er bemerkte, dass das mit der Größe nicht ganz so klappte. So trug er Julian eher anstatt ihn zu stützen. Also nahm er dessen Arm wieder runter und legte ihn sich um die Hüfte. Der nutzte das allerdings komplett aus und lehnte sich so sehr an Alec, dass der sich sorgen machte Julian würde jeden Moment einschlafen. Erst als er dann Testweise zwei Schritte ging und Julian sogar einigermaßen sicher gehen konnte, viel ihm Daniels Blick auf. Der sah ihn mit hochegzogenen Brauen an, drehte sich dann aber wortlos weg und folgte seinem Bruder. 

//

Irgendwie hatten sie es wirklich in die Cloud geschafft und waren fast die Einzigen im ganzen Laden. Daniel hatte sich dazu entschlossen jetzt auch zu geben was er konnte und direkt zwei große Weizen bestellt um eins davon zu exen. Tristan feierte immer noch sein leben und Julian hatte ein Wasser vor sich stehen das er nicht anrührte, weil sein Kopf auf dem Tisch lag und er sowieso nicht mehr viel mitbekam. Seit dem Weg hier her fragte Alec sich allerdings was Julian Daniel erzählt hatte. Ob er von ihrer Beziehung wusste, oder es nur ahnte, aber der Blick von vorhin war auf jeden Fall deutlich gewesen. Er wollte ihn aber auch nicht direkt darauf ansprechen, also versuchte er vorsichtig irgendwas aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln. "Redet Julian eigentlich über alles mit dir?" Wieder dieser Blick von Daniel. Eigentlich gab es gar keine andere Möglichkeit außer, dass er es wusste. "Kommt darauf an. Bei Stress mit seinem Bruder eigentlich schon, aber ansonsten redet er denke ich mit Niemandem so richtig. Warum?" 

"Ich dachte nur... er bräuchte mal Jemandem mit dem er über Alles reden kann." Daniel nahm ein Schluck aus seinem Glas und sah Alec dabei über den Rand hinweg an, bis Tristan ihm das plötzlich aus der Hand riss, dabei die Hälfte verschüttete und selbst daraus trank. "Ich muss pissen!" Als wäre das eine Sensation, grinste er sie übertrieben an. "Dann geh!" Fuhr Daniel ihn an. Der war wohl nicht gerade begeistert von dem verschütteten Bier. "Ich will nicht!" 

"Boah Tris! Entweder du gehst jetzt, oder du machst dir in die Hose und ich schwöre dir das lasse ich dich niemals vergessen!" Notgedrungen schleppte Tristan sich dann wirklich zur Toilette, allerdings unter Beobachtung seines Bruders, da es eher so aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick mit ein paar Stühlen kollidieren. "Aber Julian kann doch mit dir reden, oder nicht?" Fing Daniel das Thema dann auch direkt wieder auf. "Ja, wenn er es tun würde könnte er das." 

"Tut er das denn nicht?" Jetzt fühlte eher Alec sich, als würde er ausgefragt werden. "Nicht so richtig nein." Auf einmal winkte Daniel ihn mit einer Handbewegung ab und lehnte sich weiter in dem Stuhl zurück. "Ach! Der muss sich halt erst an dich gewöhnen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, war ich etwas,... nein, ich war übertrieben geschockt von eurer... hm, naja, der Sache zwischen euch." Das Wort Sache sprach er extrem vorsichtig aus und vermied es Alec dabei anzusehen. Also hatte Julian ihm tatsächlich alles erzählt. Als Alec allerdings nicht antwortete, schien Daniel das falsch aufzufassen und fuchtelte auf einmal mit den Händen in der Luft rum. "Ich meine nicht geschockt-geschockt, im negativen Sinn. Eher erschrocken. Also... also ich wäre zumindest nie auf den Gedanken gekommen. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es im Nachhinein betrachtet doch offensichtlich war." Alec hob eine Braue, aber eigentlich nur um Daniel weiter dazu zu bringen sich in die Scheiße zu reden. "Nein! Nicht so! Ihr seht ja nicht Schwul aus. Ernsthaft man! Aber du bist ZU gut mit Marika befreundet UND dann hast du nicht einmal auf eine Anmache reagiert, wenn wir oben waren. Bei Julian war ich aber schon ziemlich überrascht." Alec musste lachen, vielleicht weil plötzlich die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, weil er bei Daniel doch damit gerechnet hatte auf etwas Widerstand zu stoßen, oder weil er Daniels hin und her gewedel mit den Händen lustig fand. "Und das ist für dich vollkommen in Ordnung? Keine Flüche und Androhungen du bringst mich um, wenn ich Julian nicht sofort aus meinen Klauen frei lasse?" Eigentlich meinte Alec das gar nicht so ernst, aber Daniel schüttelte so vehement den Kopf, dass er sich dabei das Genick hätte brechen können. "Nein! Ne echt nich! Außer..." Er machte eine kleine Pause und nahm schnell einen Schluck seines Bieres. Das Thema war ihm wohl nicht geheuer. "... außer ihr macht vor mir rum. Oder schlimmeres! Ernsthaft Alec. Tut das nicht mal zum Spaß oke? Ich denke zwar, dass ich tolerant bin, aber das ist mir dann zu viel. Heißt das jetzt eigentlich homophobe Sprüche sind verboten?" Alec musste wieder lachen, aber dieses Mal lag es einfach an Daniels Unwohlsein, dass er selten bei dem erlebt hatte. "Nein, so lange du die nicht wirklich ernst meinst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einfach Julians Wasser um daraus zu trinken. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Alkohol und Julian war ja eh schon am schlafen, also konnten sie auch gleich gehen. "Na dann ist ja gut. Aber bei Schlägereien stehe ich natürlich voll auf Eurer Seite." 

"Hoffen wir mal, dass das nicht passiert." 

"Jaja. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst!" Daniel beugte sich über dem Tisch, warf einen Seitenblick auf Julian, um zu schauen, dass der auch wirklich im Knock-out-Modus war und zeigte dann mit einem Finger auf Alec. "Wie?!" Flüsterte er. "Was 'wie'?" 

"Na wie hast du es geschafft, aus durch die gegend vögelnden super hetero Julian einen Homo-Julian zu machen?! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr zusammen seid! Das Wort 'Beziehung' existierte eigentlich noch nie in seinem Wortschatz!" 

"Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich habe ich nicht mal was gemacht." Daniel lehnte sich geschlagen wieder zurück und schien zu überlegen. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal nichts machen und lege die Weiber so reihenweise flach?" 

"Ich glaube eher nicht, dass das normalerweise so gut funktioniert." 

"Was funktioniert gut?" Tristan war zurück, aber anstatt sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen, stellte er sich hinter Julian und hielt sich an dessen Lehne fest. Als er allerdings die Hand erhob und dem schlafenden Julian in den Nacken schlagen wollte, hielt Alec ihn fest und versuchte ihm mit einem Blick klar zu machen, dass er das lieber bleiben lassen sollte. "Ach komm schooon! Man schläft nicht einfach in der Cloud! Nichtmal, wenn man super duper besoffen ist!" 

"Wenn man neben Alec sitzt wohl schon." Mischte Daniel sich ein und grinste ein klein Wenig. Wahrscheinlich, weil er Etwas wusste, dass Tristan verpasst hatte. "Maan du bist so langweilig." Alec wusste nicht wie oft er sich das mittlerweile anhören durfte, aber langsam fragte er sich selber ob er wirklich so langweilig war, wie alle sagten. "Trink mal mehr, dann wirst du auch so ein Volltrottel wie Tris." Meinte Daniel todernst und hielt ihm sein Bierglas hin. "Nein danke, heute wird das nichts mehr mit dem betrinken. Ich denke sowieso, dass wir gleich gehen sollten." 

"Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich schwöre dir, ich habe vorhin noch Marika geschrieben, dass sie vorbei kommen soll!" 

"Dann müsst ihr wohl den Abend alleine weiter feiern." Genervt legte Daniel den Kopf in den Nacken und Tristan sah auch nicht mehr so hyper-fröhlich aus, wie vor ein paar Sekunden. "Wollt ihr wirklich die ganze Zeit mit einem schlafenden Julian Party machen?" 

"Na sicher! Der wird schon wieder!" Tristan war total überzeugt davon, aber Daniel verzog das Gesicht und meinte dann schließlich grinsend. "In Ordnung, aber nur wenn du mir einen Wunsch erfüllst." 

"Der wäre?" 

"Ich will ein scheiß Selfie mit dem schlafenden Julian und du wirst ihm nichts davon sagen! Und ich will auch nichts davon hören, dass das moralisch nicht in Ordnung ist." Alec wusste zwar nicht, was an so einem Bild so toll sein sollte, aber wenn das Alles war was Daniel wollte, dann war das ja wohl machbar. "Ich gehe auf Toilette und wenn ich wieder da bin, gehen wir. Ob du das Foto gemacht hast, oder nicht." 

"Alles klar!" Alec sah noch einmal kurz zurück, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand und hätte beinahe laut gelacht, bei dem Anblick der zwei Vögel, die auf dem Boden knieten und versuchten das bestmöglichste Foto zu schießen, ohne Julian dabei zu wecken. 

Toliettenpausen in Kneipen waren immer böse, weil man dort Zeit hatte über sich und die Welt zu philosophieren. Das einzig gute war gerade nur, dass Alec nicht betrunken war, denn dann waren die Gedanken ganz schnell auf einem Tiefpunkt. Selbst wenn er vorher die beste Laune seines Lebens hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht nach Hause wollte, weil er einfach keine Lust mehr hatte, sondern weil er es nicht mochte Julian SO betrunken zu sehen, wenn er selbst nüchtern war. Dann konnte er nämlich nur noch schwer darüber lachen, so wie Daniel und Tristan es taten. Kurzzeitig hatte er auch Angst gehabt, Julian würde auf die Idee kommen sich diesen abend nicht nur mit Alkohol voll zu pumpen, aber das wäre dann der Moment gewesen, an dem Alec eingegriffen hätte. Ob Julian das gefiel oder nicht. Alkohol war eine Sache, aber mit Drogen konnte Alec nichts anfangen, also erwartete er von Julian, dass der es sein ließ. Auch wenn es 'nur' Gras war. Er musste an den Abend am Strand denken, als die drei sich hoch in die Dünen verzogen hatten und Ewigkeiten brauchten um wieder zu kommen. Alec hatte keine Lust Julian noch einmal so zu sehen. 

Als er wieder zurück kam, sah es aus, als wäre nichts passiert. Daniel hatte ein neues Bier auf dem Tisch, Tristan hatte sich mittlerweile Julians Wasser geangelt und Julian lag noch genauso da wie vorher. Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren zog Alec seine Jacke von der lehne und zog sie schnell an, als ihm schon wieder Tristans gehobene Hand ins Auge fiel. Dieses Mal reichte allerdings ein Blick von ihm und Tristan nahm sie zögernd wieder runter. "Aber er muss doch eh wach werden!" 

"Aber nicht so!" 

"Boaaaah!" Alec beugte sich runter zu Julian und schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Julian." Als das aber nichts brachte rüttelte er etwas Stärker. "Also mit einer Sache hat Tristan schon recht... so sanft bekommst du den niemals wach." Gab Daniel seinen Kommentar dazu ab, anstatt zu helfen. "Ach halt die Klappe." Er verdrehte kurz die Augen, als es im selben Moment einmal ziemlich laut krachte und Julian plötzlich aufrecht saß. Allerdings nicht lange. Er gab nur ein Gemurmel, dass sehr stark nach 'blöder Wichser' klang, von sich und legte direkt den Kopf wieder auf den Tisch. "Ist das dein Ernst jetzt?" Alec sah Tristan leicht angepisst an. Er hatte Julian wohl oder übel mit voller Wucht gegen das Schienbein getreten. Oder es zumindest versucht, weil er wohl nur dessen Stuhl getroffen hatte. "Ich war das nicht!" Empört zeigte Tristan auf Daniel, der so tat als hätte er von nichts ne Ahnung. Erneut verdrehte Alec die Augen und griff Julian etwas fester als nötig am Arm. Er wollte nur nicht, dass der in der nächsten Sekunde wieder am schlafen war. Und tatsächlich sah er ihn etwas verklärt an. "Was?" Kam es fast schon wieder verzweifelt aus ihm heraus. "Lass uns gehen." Der legte allerdings den Kopf wieder in auf den Tisch. "Nöö. Ich will hier schlafen." Alec hatte keine Lust weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren und so zog er ihn einfach hoch, sodass Julian gezwungen war sich an ihn zu klammern um nicht direkt wieder um zu fallen. Komischer Weise schien der Schlaf Julian noch betrunkener gemacht zu haben. Praktischer weise hatte Julian seine Jacke noch an, und so konnte Alec ihn einfach, an sich hängend, heraus tragen. Von Daniel und Tristan kam nur noch ein "Bis Morgen!" im Chor geschrien und schon war die Tür hinter ihnen zu. 

Es war wirklich nicht gerade leicht für Alec, Julians gesamtes Gewicht zu tragen und dann noch darauf zu achten nicht plötzlich, durch sein Schwanken, auf dem Gehweg zu landen. "Nicht wieder einschlafen okay?" Er versuchte es mit reden um ihn wach zu halten, aber meistens bekam er nur leis hm's als Antwort. Sein erster Gedanke, als sie an einer Bank vorbei kamen, war es sich kurz zu setzen, aber wahrscheinlich würde Julian innerhalb einer Sekunde die Bank für sein neues Bett ernennen und das wäre dann nur noch anstrengender. Also, hielt er ihn weiter mit reden auf Trap. "Gab es eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund, warum du gerade heute so ruhig warst beim Trinken?" Erst gab Julian keine Antwort und ließ sich noch mehr gegen ihn sinken, aber auf einmal schien er doch wieder in der Lage zu sein ein paar Wörter aus seinem Mund zu bekommen, auch wenn es nicht die waren, die Alec hören wollte. "Können wir nich zu mir nach Hause?" Es war zwar schwer Julian, durch sein Genuschel, zu verstehen, aber irgendwie konnte Alec sich die Wortfetzen zusammenreimen. "Willst du zu Brar?" 

"Hm." Er deutete das einfach mal als ein Ja, schließlich tat Julian sich damit ja normaler Weise immer etwas schwerer und benutzte andere Wörter. "Kann es sein, dass dir das von heute Mittag leid tat?" Julian drückte sich noch enger an Alec, gab aber keine Antwort mehr. Also, ja. Alec war zwar nicht gerade super erfreut darüber, dass Julian ausgerechnet jetzt zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, weil sie nämlich momentan in genau die verkehrte Richtung gingen und somit den ganzen Weg und noch weiter zurück mussten um zu Julian zu kommen, aber wenn der mal einen Sentimentalen Ausrutscher hatte, dann musste Alec das ausnutzen. Außerdem, wenn sie gerade bei Sentimentalität waren und Julian in seinem Zustand nach dem Motto: 'Betrunkene und Kinder lügen nicht' lebte, konnte Alec ja eigentlich auch noch etwas anderes ansprechen, dass ihm schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf rum flog. Allerdings erst nachdem sie beinahe wirklich mit der Straße Bekanntschaft machten, weil Julian Probleme damit hatte einmal umzudrehen. "Du bist dir auch immer noch sicher, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst?" 

"Ja!" Alec war überrascht, dass das tatsächlich klar und deutlich über Julians Lippen gekommen war. Aber er musste zugeben, dass ihn das zum grinsen brachte. Seine Hintergedanken waren zwar immer noch da, aber er konnte sie jetzt besser ignorieren, als Vorher. "Kannst du dir denn vorstellen, dass das auch länger so bleibt?" Julian antwortete nicht und Alecs Grinsen verschwand wieder so schnell wie es gekommen war. Er war schon dabei eine unglaublich schlechte Laune zu entwickeln, als Julian plötzlich keinen Schritt mehr weiter ging. Diesmal war es allerdings Alec der nicht reden konnte und somit versuchte er Julian einfach weiter zu ziehen, doch der blieb stur an der Stelle stehen und begann dann sogar sich von Alec weg zu drücken. Hätte Alec nicht so eine derartig plötzlich schlechte Laune und somit auch leichte Wut auf Julian gehabt, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich einfach festgehalten, aber so ließ er ihn machen, bis der einigermaßen senkrecht vor ihm stand und ganz langsam, als würde er bei der kleinsten Bewegung umfallen, den Kopf hob um Alec an zu sehen. "Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen betrun-" Ein winziger Seitenschritt um nicht umzufallen. "betrunken. Aber ich hab dich trotzdem noch lieber-" Winziger Seitenschritt zur anderen Seite. "Aber ich hab dich trotzem... mag ich dich. Nicht nur weil ich betrunken bin." Julian wiedersprach sich zwar eindeutig selbst und war nicht mehr in der Lage klare Sätze raus zu bringen, aber Alec war zumindest der Meinung er würde ihm damit irgendwie sagen wollen, dass er die Beziehung ernst meinte. "Und!" Er hob seinen Zeigefinger... war also selbst im betrunkenen Zustand noch so dramatisch wie immer. "Du solltest voll richtig glücklich mit dir sein, weeeil-" Alec hielt ihn dann doch an der Schulter fest, weil Julian gerade mächtig am schwanken war. "Du." Der Zeigefinger zeigte auf Alec. "Bist auserwählt. Und das ist neeine Leben... so eine Aufgabe zum Leben." 

"Eine Lebensaufgabe meinst du?" 

"Ja!" Und schon war Alecs Laune wieder hergestellt. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er damit so einfach abgeschlossen hätte. Er angelte sich sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, öffnete den Chat zwischen ihm und Julian und schrieb. 

\- Nur damit du das nicht vergisst. 

Er hielt Julian das Handy ans Gesicht und der wollte erst danach greifen, aber Alec zog es wieder weg und drückte auf Ton-Aufnahme. "Kannst du das jetzt nochmal sagen bitte?" 

"Was?" 

"Das mit der Lebensaufgabe." Julian brauchte seine Zeit um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was er denn eigentlich gesagt hatte und schien direkt ein imaginäres Gespräch abzuspielen. Er holte tief Luft und meinte dann: "Du hast es dir zu Aufgabe gemacht am Leben zu sein?" Hätte Alec jetzt nicht in der einen Hand Julian und in der anderen sein Handy, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich an die Stirn gefasst. "Versuchen wir das Anders. Willst du, dass wir lange zusammen sind?" 

"Ja." Mit geschlossenen Augen und beinahe wieder am wegpennen, schaffte Julian es sogar noch schwungvoll zu nicken und fast nach vorne zu fliegen. "Wie lange?" 

"Bis ich dich nicht mehr... mag." Er brauchte zwar lange um seine Wörter zu formulieren, aber Alec war es nur wichtig, dass das Gespräch später noch deutlich zu hören war. "Und wie lange wirst du mich noch mögen?" 

"Ganz lange." 

"Ein Jahr?" 

"Neeein!" Völlig schockiert und trotzdem noch mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Julian den Kopf. "Also zwei Jahre." 

"Du dummer." Alec musste sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen und Julian würde ihm wahrscheinlich morgen den Kopf abreißen, aber das war es gerade wert. "Ich bin also dumm?" 

"Bis die Dinsoner nicht mehr existe-existIeren." Jetzt konnte er sich das Lachen doch nicht verkneifen. Julian würde ihm morgen mit Freude den Kopf abhacken! "Julian, die gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Und das heißt Dinosaurier nicht Dinsoner." 

"Ja dann halt wir." Jetzt fing er allerdings an nörgelig zu werden. "Also bleiben wir so lange zusammen, bis wir sterben." 

"Mhm." 

"Kannst du das jetzt so nochmal sagen." Julian stöhnte einmal auf und ließ sich komplett in Alec fallen, sodass der sein Handy näher an Julian halten musste, damit gesichert war, dass auch jedes Wort deutlich zu hören war. "Ich bleibe mit Alec zusamm, bis wir nicht mehr exesteren." 

"Existieren." 

"Klingt auch nicht schlecht." Und Aufnahme Ende. Alec konnte sich nicht mehr halten und ließ sein Handy schnell wieder in der Tasche verschwinden um Julian dann lachend zu umarmen. "Ich will ins Bett." Drang es nur leise aus Alecs Umarmung zu ihm hoch. "Ja, jetzt können wir nach Hause." 

//

"Ihr seid ja doch gekommen?... Oder habt eher her gefunden." Meinte Brar kritsich, mit Blick auf den Fußboden im Flur. Es war nicht einfach seine Jacke, mit einem so betrunkenen Julian im Arm, auszuziehen und da konnte Alec es auch nicht mehr verhindern, als der dann über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und einmal quer auf dem Teppich landete. Von dem Lärm alarmiert stand auch schon Brar, in Jogginghose und T-Shirt, vor ihnen. "Ich bin nicht betrunken." Meinte Alec trocken und hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe... die er zum ersten Mal benutzte viel ihm auf. "Sicher?" 

"Ganz sicher." Brar ging in die Knie, um Julian die Hand auf den rücken zu legen und ihn leicht zu rütteln. "Lebst du noch?" Ein wenig besorgt und fragend ging das ruckeln in ein stupsen über. Julian gab allerdings mal wieder keine Antwort. Dafür bewegte er sich allerdings und versuchte sich langsam in die Senkrechte zu befördern. Ohne Brar hätte er das allerdings vergessen können und so war nun Brar ein kurzer Alec Ersatz. "Mein Gott was hast du denn mit ihm gemacht? So betrunken habe ich ihn wirklich noch nie gesehen." 

"Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir auch lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er jetzt nüchtern wäre? Und, dass du Julian kennst. Hätte ich etwas gesagt hätte er versucht sich noch schlimmer zu betrinken." 

"Ja gut, das ist wahr." Meinte Brar verständnisvoll. "Ich bin gar nicht soooo betrunken! Ich kann auch schon noch allein laufen." Er schüttelte sich auf einmal aus Brars griff und rannte, als wäre er das Nüchternste Wesen auf der Erde, ins Wohnzimmer, sofort rauf auf das Sofa. Er lag direkt da wie tot und jetzt war Alec sich sicher, dass Julian schlief. "Wart ihr denn noch in der Cloud?" Fragte Daniel, der ein bisschen überfordert wirkte. "Ja, aber da war Julian auch schon so. Er hat sich innerhalb einer Stunde rein gekippt was da war." Alec entging Brars besorgter Blick nicht, der aber direkt in Enttäuschung driftete. "Kannst du mir kurz helfen Julian da noch einmal runter zu bekommen um die Couch auszuklappen?" Er schien zu denken, Alec würde gleich wieder nach Hause verschwinden, aber er hatte gerade nicht das Bedürfnis ihn zu berichtigen. "Sicher." Er ging zu dem Sofa und versuchte Julian noch einmal wach zu bekommen, aber das war wohl jetzt wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte und rührte sich gar nicht mehr. Also versuchte er ihn im Bräute Stil hoch zu heben, was schwerer war, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. "Gott der ist gar nicht so leicht, wie ich dachte!" Brar musste darauf lachen und beeilte sich mit dem Sofa, um einen erneuten Julian-liegt-am-Boden-Unfall zu vermeiden. Er ließ die Bezüge und alles Andere einfach weg, sodass Alec Julian schnell wieder auf das Sofa legen konnte und sich direkt auf den Boden daneben setzte. "Niemand hat gesagt, dass er leicht ist." 

"Er sieht aber leicht aus." Meinte Alec und rieb sich die Arme. Und nur weil er groß war, hieß das nicht, dass er Hulk mäßig stark war. Brar war schon dabei Julian die Jacke auszuziehen und anschließend die Schuhe, als er auf einmal aus dem nichts heraus sagte: "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Julian einen Freund wie dich hat. Du wirkst vernünftiger, als die Anderen hier." 

"Daniel ist... auch einigermaßen vernünftig." 

"Ja, aber nur wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich am Anfang wirklich gehofft habe du und Julian würdet euch nicht mal kennen lernen, weil ich befürchtet habe du könntest einer von den Menschen sein, die ihn als ein Problem sehen." 

"Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich dich bei unserer ersten Begegnung wirklich nicht mochte." Brar lachte wieder kurz und ging zu einem Schrank um aus den untersten Fächern zwei Woll-Decken zu holen, die er beide über Julian legte, der sich nur kurz in die Decken drehte und sofort weiter schlief. "Kein Wunder, dass du das dachtest. Ich mochte mich in dem Augenblick selbst nicht." Alec verstand erst nicht was Brar meinte, bis ihm auffiel, dass der den Abend meinte, als er die Beiden beim Streiten gestört hatte und Julian daraufhin zu ihm gezogen war. "Nein das meine ich nicht. Da hast du mich zwar nur noch mehr davon überzeugt, dass ich dich scheiße finde, aber ich meinte den Moment, als ich mit Tristan hier war um etwas abzuholen. Du hast nicht gerade freundlich gewirkt." 

"Ach ja, du warst ja vorher schon hier. Tut mir leid, aber ich war an dem Tag wahnsinnig schlecht gelaunt. Ich hab unserer Mutter an dem Morgen gesagt, dass ich, wenn das so weiter geht, Karina und Julian mit nehme. Julian hat mitbekommen wie wir uns gestritten haben, hat gedacht ich hätte sie ungerecht behandelt und die Hölle war los." 

"Ja, seit ich Julian besser kenne und seine Mutter zumindest manchmal sehe, halte ich dich auch nicht mehr für einen kompletten Idioten." 

"Aber schon noch für einen Idioten?" 

"Du weißt nicht wie du mit Julian umgehen sollst ist das Problem." Alec stand vom Boden wieder auf und ging zu der Kücheninsel um sich ein Glas Wasser zu nehmen und es in einem zug leer zu trinken. "Du hast recht, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich es tun soll. Ich bin ja kein Psychologe oder so. Naja, egal. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit über sowas zu reden." Während Alec sich noch ein Glas leer trank, er wusste gar nicht warum er plötzlich so einen Durst hatte, war Brar schon dabei neben das Sofa Eimer und Handtuch zu stellen, als Julian auf einmal redete. Alec konnte nicht hören was er sagte, aber er musste wohl nach Alec gefragt haben, weil Brar "Ist noch hier." antwortete. Alec drehte sich von den Beiden weg, damit Brar sein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. "Nein bin ich nicht." War wahrscheinlich die Antwort auf die Frage ob Brar sauer auf ihn wäre und sein leises "Ist schon in Ordnung." War dann die Antwort auf Julians Entschuldigung. Es war also wirklich nicht so schlecht gewesen doch noch hier her zu kommen. "Ich weiß nicht. Alec?" Okay, jetzt konnte er sich nicht denken, was Julian gesagt hatte. Er drehte sich wieder um, nachdem er sein grinsen runter geschluckt hatte. "Ja?" 

"Schläfst du auch hier?" Und da war er. Der Blick den Daniel vor einer Stunde auch noch an den Tag gelegt hatte, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er bescheid wusste. "Das habe ich zumindest so geplant, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Und der Blick wurde intensiver. "Nein... nein eigentlich nicht. Aber du müsstest mit Julian auf dem Sofa schlafen." Julian sagte wieder irgendwas und Brar nickte darauf nur. "Aber die Decke müsst ihr euch auch teilen." Julian antwortete und Brar nickte wieder. Alec bekam nur einen noch durch dringenderen Blick entgegen geworfen. "Dann schlaf gut." Meinte Brar nur noch zu Julian und kam zu Alec an die Kücheninsel um ihn noch ein paar Sekunden an zu starren, ohne etwas zu sagen. "Ja?" Er holte tief Luft bevor er anfing und es schien, als würde es ihm schwer fallen. "Ich habe das Julian vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal gefragt, als er komischer Weise dachte, du würdest ihn nicht mögen, weil ihr keinen Kontakt hattet, aber... also ich weiß... dein Vater hat mir..." 

"Bevor du gar keinen Satz mehr raus bringst: Ja." 

"Echt?"

"Ja echt. Hast du etwas dagegen?" Er wollte zwar eigentlich Julian überlassen mit seinem Bruder zu reden, aber was sollte er denn sagen? Nein? Oder sollte er Lügen? "Nein, wirklich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich sogar froh, dass Julian nicht mehr allem hinterher läuft, dass nicht bei drei auf einem Baum ist. Hauptsache natürlich du kannst auf ihn aufpassen." 

"Auf Julian kann man nicht aufpassen. Man kann nur versuchen ihn in die Richtigen Wege zu lenken."

"Sag mal, wie alt bist du nochmal?" 

"Siebzehn. Warum?"

"Du klingst nicht so und du siehst auch nicht so aus."

"Du hast mein Geheimnis herausgefunden. In Wirklichkeit bin ich fünfundzwanzig und komme aus der Zukunft." Brar fing an zu lachen und ging währenddessen in Richtung Flur. Bevor er allerdings die Tür hinter sich schloss, drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Ich bin wirklich froh darüber. Wenn du... und es ist komisch das zu sagen, weil ich immer dachte ich würde das mal zu Karinas Freund sagen müssen... aber wenn du Julian weh tust, dann bring ich dich um." Alec konnte ihn nicht wirklich ernst nehmen, weil man Brar ansah, dass er sein lachen unterdrückte, aber dafür winkte Alec ihn todernst ab und meinte nur trocken: "Vernommen und akzeptiert." 

//

Er musste kurz mit Julian kämpfen, weil der im Schlaf die Decke so festhielt, dass Alec sich nicht einfach so zu ihm legen konnte. Als er dann aber ein kleines Stück der Decke ergattert hatte lag er neben Julian auf dem Rücken und erschrak sich beinahe, als der sich im Schlaf halb auf ihn schmiss und mit dem Oberkörper plötzlich auf seinem lag. Eigentlich hätte Alec die Situation ausnutzen können, aber wahrscheinlich würde es schon genug Stress wegen der Ton-Aufnahme geben und deswegen behielt er seine Finger bei sich... außer, dass er einen Arm um Julian legte und sich den anderen unter den Kopf schob. Es würde sowieso ewig dauern, bis er einschlafen konnte. Besonders wenn Julian mit seinem Kopf genau in seiner Hals beuge lag und er regelmäßig dessen Atem spürte. Ehrlich gesagt war er sogar froh, dass Julian so tief schlief. Immerhin bekam er so nicht Alecs Herzschlag mit. Warum auch immer dieses kleine Organ so mit Gefühlen verbunden war und darauf reagieren konnte, aber seit er Julian kannte hasste er dieses Ding. 

Irgendwann, als er immer noch nicht eingeschlafen war, entstand das Bedürfnis sich auf die Seite zu drehen, aber das stand schon wieder im Konflikt mit dem Wille Julian auf keinen Fall zu wecken, damit der ja nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte Alecs Herzschlag zuzuhören. Also blieb er brav liegen und rührte sich nicht. Selbst wenn er die ganze Nacht wach bleiben müsste. So fühlte sich also eine Beziehung an. Einschlafende Gliedmaße, Schlaflose Nächte, Herzklopfen und die Angst, dass es jeden Moment stehen bleiben könnte, das ständige Bedürfnis die andere Person berühren zu wollen...

Seiner Meinung nach konnte es für immer so bleiben.


	18. Mam

JULIAN

Merkwürdiger Weise spürte er nichts. Absolut NICHTS. War er jetzt komplett behindert? In einem parallel Universum, oder von Aliens entführt worden? Nach seiner Erinnerung hatte er sich zumindest gestern vollkommen... aber wirklich so RICHTIG abgeschossen! Wo waren dann die Kopfschmerzen und das Gefühl jeden Augenblick sein Leben auskotzen zu müssen?! Einfach verschollen. Oder war er vielleicht noch betrunken? Aber nein, dafür konnte er zu konzentriert nachdenken. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass er seine Augen noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Er war aufgewacht, hatte sich gefragt worauf er da liegt und dann festgestellt, dass das niemand anderes als Alec sein konnte, der allerdings noch am schlafen war. Und dann musste er sich erst einmal unglaublich anstrengen sich an die Erlebnisse vom gestrigen Abend zu erinnern... witziger Weise gab es da nichts, weil es nichts geben konnte, wenn er gar nicht dabei gewesen war. So dumm wie er war, hatte er ja alles verpennt! Es würde ihn dann aber doch noch interessieren wo sein verkackter Kater hin verschwunden war. Die Augen würde er ganz sicher nicht öffnen! Diese Helligkeit, die ja alle Welt so verehrte, war pures Gift für die Augen und ätzte sich ganz weit in den Kopf hinein. Vielleicht sollte er einfach weiter schlafen, bis Alec wach wurde. Guter Plan... wunderbar. 

Gerade wollte er wieder in seine Träume abdriften, da wurde er von einer schrillen Stimme unterbrochen. "Oh mein Gott! Ihr seht so gay aus!!" Und Augen auf! Ein paar mal blinzeln und bemerken, dass selbst die Helligkeit ihm nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Was zur Hölle war denn mit ihm los? Scheiße, er musste unsterblich sein! Das war die Lösung! Erst einmal musst er sich jetzt allerdings um das andere Problem kümmern das fassungslos auf ihn runter starrte. "Halt die Fresse Karina." Wahrscheinlich war seine Schwester schuld, mit ihrem Gestarre, dass er überhaupt wach geworden war. Sie stand mit offenem Mund vor dem Sofa und hatte schneller das Handy in der Hand, als er reagieren konnte. "Oh mein Gott wie krass ist das denn bitte?!" Er richtete sich halbwegs auf um schnell seine Hand über die Kamera des Handys zu halten und zog mit Karina ein paar Sekunden daran rum, wie verbissen, bis Alec auch langsam mal wach wurde. Ganz der Morgenmuffel, sah er sie kurz an, grummelte und versuchte sich umzudrehen, bis er merkte, dass Julian noch so halb auf ihm war. Also legte er einfach eine Hand über die Augen und versuchte so weiter zu schlafen. "Lass mein Handy los!" 

"Nie im Leben!" Er meinte es ernst! Wenn Karina die Möglichkeit bekam, dann würde bald die ganze Welt von ihm und Alec wissen! Warum musste auch gerade SIE hier und jetzt rein platzen! Warum musste er gestern Abend unbedingt noch hier her um Brar zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat?! Er nahm noch eine zweite Hand dazu und zog so sehr daran, dass er Karina einfach komplett mit zog und nicht mehr er es war, der auf Alec lag, sondern sie und zwar einmal quer drüber. Immerhin hatte sie ihr Handy losgelassen. "Alter Julian! Gib das wieder her du Spasti!" Sie kletterte über Alec rüber auf ihn zu, aber er drückte ihr die Hand ins Gesicht und schob sie so weit er konnte wieder weg. "Nein man! Verpiss dich jetzt!" Das war dann wohl der Moment, an dem Alec seinen ruhigen Schlaf komplett aufgab und sich, die Augen reibend, aufrichtete. "Sag du auch mal was!" Meinte Julian direkt, den erst halb-wachen Alec, eine Aufgabe zu erteilen. "Ihr nervt mich alle Beide unglaublich." Das war es zwar nicht, was Julian hören wollte, aber immerhin war Karina für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt um Alec kurz anzusehen und er ließ schnell das Handy zwischen das Polster rutschen. Auf nimmer wiedersehen! "Also seid ihr jetzt schwul oder nicht?!" Seine Schwester starrte Alec an und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber der starrte nur mit seinem typischen Alec-Blick zurück und wünschte sie gerade wahrscheinlich sonst wo hin. "Alter Karina! Ich hab gesagt du sollst dich jetzt verpissen! Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" Zu seinem Glück, oder auch Unglück, da war er sich noch nicht so sicher, kam Brar auf einmal in das Wohnzimmer und sein Blick fiel natürlich direkt auf sie. "Ihr seid schon wach?" 

"Nein." Antwortete Alec sofort. "Ich bin noch am schlafen." 

"Hä? du bist doch wach!" Meinte Karina tatsächlich empört über diese Lüge. "Boah du bist SO dämlich, weißt du das?!" Julian schlug ihr leicht auf den Hinterkopf... zumindest hielt er es für leicht. Karina kugelte sich direkt zusammen und schrie rum, wie doof er doch wäre und benutzte Wörter, die Julian nicht einmal kannte. "Könnt ihr nicht einmal nett miteinander umgehen ?" Brar kam zu ihnen und lehnte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas, um auf sie runter zu sehen. "Also? Was ist los?" Bevor Julian irgendwas sagen konnte hielt Karinas schrille pieps-Stimme ihn schon davon ab. "Julian ist ein Homo! Und die beiden sind zusammen!" Er würde ihr Gesicht gerade ja SO gerne über irgendwas schmerzhaftes reiben und ihr währenddessen Strähne für Strähne einzeln rausreißen! "Ich bin nicht schwul! Und außerdem weißt du gar nicht ob wir zusammen sind!" Julians Stimme war unbeabsichtigt ein paar Oktaven höher gesprungen, weil er sich so aufregte. Einen Moment sah er stirnrunzelnd ins nirgendwo, bis er sich gefühlte zehn mal räusperte und sich fragte, ob er nicht doch langsam zur Frau mutierte. Karina sah ihn nur fragend an und merkwürdigerweise... tat Brar genau das selbe. "Ist ja gut man! Alter..." Quetschte er so gerade aus sich raus, dieses Mal allerdings ohne Heidi Klum Konkurrenz zu machen. Die Situation war ihm jetzt echt unangenehm. Gestern hätte er Brar die Neuigkeit, von ihm und Alec, noch gerne ins Gesicht geschrien, auch wenn es teils nur dazu war um ihn zu schocken. Jetzt allerdings, war er total überrumpelt worden. Einen kurzen Moment, wollte er sogar Karinas Behauptung verneinen, aber vielleicht würde Alec sich dann verarscht fühlen und das wollte er auch nicht. "Hallo?! Nur weil ich auf Alec stehe, heißt das nicht, dass ich schwul bin verdammt nochmal!" 

"Ernsthaft?! Omg! Ich hab nen schwulen Bruder! Wie krass ist das denn?!" Dieses Mädchen war so wahnsinnig dumm! "Und deswegen wolltet ihr euch gerade umbringen?" Fragte Brar schließlich mit fragendem Blick, als wüsste er gar nicht wo hier das Problem war. Hatte der denn nicht zugehört? Julian stand auf Alec! Karina übernahm die Frage allerdings schon für ihn. "Findest du das nicht komisch? Julian schwul?! Ich meine... Es ist Julian !!!" Brar sah sie mit undefinierbarem Blick an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. In Ordnung, er hatte Julian ja schon mal klar gemacht, dass es ihm egal währe, wenn er auf Kerle stehen würde, aber irgendwie hatte er doch gedacht, der würde wenigstens ein bisschen ausrasten. Da hatte Daniel ja schlimmer reagiert! 

//

Nachdem Julian am vorherigen Tag Daniel wütend von dem Streit mit Brar erzählt hatte, und währenddessen auf das Netz mit den Fußbällen eintritt, kam der ihm mit so einem dämlichen Spruch von wegen: "Ja du benimmst dich ja auch immer wie ein Weib das seine Tage hat!" Da musste er ihn halt ein bisschen provozieren und war direkt mit der Neuigkeit rausgeplatzt. "Übrigens steh ich auf Alec und wir sind jetzt zusammen." Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Daniel ihn auslachen und kein Wort glauben würde, also fügte er noch schnell ein: "Kein Scherz! Ich kanns dir beweisen wenn du willst!" Daniel erstickte fast an seinem Lachen und sah ihn mit leicht verrücktem Blick an. "Du verarscht mich doch!" 

"Nö." 

"Alter Julian ich meine das Ernst! Nur weil du gerade schlechte Laune hast, brauchst du dir nicht irgendwas ausdenken um vom Thema abzulenken." 

"Gut! Mach ich nämlich auch gar nicht. Und wir haben gestern am Strand wirklich rumgemacht." Daniel sagte keinen Ton mehr und starrte Julian nur ziemlich schockiert an. Er glaubte sogar noch nie so einen Gesichtsausdruck bei Daniel gesehen zu haben und musste lachen. "Sagst du nochmal was dazu, oder haust du mir gleich in die Fresse?" 

"Ähm... Also du meinst das wirklich Ernst? Das ist kein Scherz? Du wirkst gerade nicht so, als wäre das ein Scherz." Julian schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete Daniel etwas genauer. Der schien wirklich geschockt zu sein, als wäre das das letzte mit dem er je gerechnet hätte. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Wann hast du denn beschlossen auf einmal mit nem Typen zu Vögeln alter?! Warte mal! Das heißt ja, Alec ist auch schwul oder was?!" Er konnte das nicht mehr hören! Warum hieß es denn immer er wäre schwul! "Zum hundertmillionsten Mal! Ich bin nicht schwul! Es ist widerlich, wenn Kerle miteinander rummachen! Ich stehe einfach nur auf Alec! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich jemals daran gedacht hätte DICH anzupacken! Boah was?! Bah!" Daniel verzog auch seinen Mund und sah kein bisschen weniger verstört aus als vorher. "Sprich sowas nie wieder an man! Ich versteh zwar deine Logik nicht, aber wenn du meinst, dass du nicht schwul bist, dann bist du das halt nicht." 

"Ja bist du jetzt noch mein bester, oder kann ich damit rechnen, dass du mich ab heute nur noch fertig machst?" Julian hatte halt keine Ahnung, wie Daniel zu dem Thema stand. Besonders, wenn es in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Er wusste nur, dass Daniel Felix hasste wie die Pest und wenn er betrunken war, gerne mal kurz davor stand ihm das auch ins Gesicht zu sagen. "Ja solange ich nicht zugucken muss und ihr mir nichts erzählt und... werd nur keine Tunte okay? Ich glaube ich könnte dich nie so richtig schlagen, aber dann würde ich dich wahrscheinlich ertränken. Ohne Scherz jetzt!" 

// 

Ja, Daniel war jetzt nicht unbedingt begeistert davon gewesen, aber immerhin war er noch sein bester Freund und das war die Hauptsache. Er verstand jetzt allerdings immer noch nicht, warum Brar SO chillig drauf war. "Und deswegen macht ihr jetzt Anstalten euch zu töten?" 

"Nein! Karina wollte Fotos machen und ihren Bitches schreiben, da hab ich ihr das Handy weggenommen! Und das bekommt sie auch nie wieder zurück!" Auf einmal sah sie ihn mit einem bösartigen Grinsen auf den Lippen an und das machte Julian ziemlich Angst. Als sie dann aber auch noch aufstand und betont stolzierend, wie ein Flamingo, durch das Wohnzimmer ging, kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz. FUCK! Es gab ja nicht nur Handys um zu kommunizieren! Im Gegensatz zu ihr sprang er auf wie ein Känguru auf Speed und Jumpte ihr hinterher, wie ein Irrer. Leider war sie aber einfach schon zu weit weg, als sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand, die Tür zuknallte und Julian gerade dagegen prallte und nur noch das Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schloss hörte. "Karina ich schwöre dir: Du bist TOT! Komm da raus du Miststück und ich hack dich in Stücke! KARINA!" Während seinem Schreien, rüttelte er auch noch so stark an der Tür, dass diese sicherlich nicht mehr lange gehalten hätte, wäre Brar nicht dazwischen gegangen. Julian kämpfte jetzt nicht mehr mit der Tür, aber versuchte sich irgendwie an dieser Brar Barriere vorbei zu drängen. Der stand allerdings da, wie ein Türsteher in der angesagtesten Disco der Stadt. "Karina!" Fing Mister Bodyguard an und klopfte gegen die Tür. Dadurch, dass Brar allerdings gar nicht so nett klang, hörte Julian auf sich an ihm vorbei drängen zu wollen. Irgendwie hatte er gerade das Gefühl, sein Bruder wäre mal auf seiner Seite. "Mach jetzt die Tür auf." Julian sah seinen Bruder ein bisschen Misstrauisch an. Normalerweise war er doch der Böse und Karina wurde immer in Schutz genommen? "Als ob ich jetzt die Tür aufmache, wenn dieser Affe davor steht! Hast du nicht gehört, dass der mich umbringen will?!!" Zu Julians NOCH größerer Verwunderung, rollte Brar auf einmal mit den Augen, als wäre er tatsächlich von dem genervt, was Karina da sagte. "Stell dich jetzt nicht an und öffne die Tür! Ansonsten hast du nämlich gleich nicht nur kein Handy mehr!" Julian kam immer noch nicht auf die Situation klar. Was ging denn ab? Sein Bruder hatte sich noch nie so für ihn eingesetzt. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. 

Von der anderen Seite der Tür kam kein Widerspruch mehr und kurz darauf öffnete sie sich auch ganz langsam. Misstrauisch steckte sie nur ihren Kopf hindurch, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Angriff erwarten. "Und jetzt gehen wir alle zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und reden wie normale Menschen okay?" Meinte Brar ganz vernünftig. Karina zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat so, als wäre es ihr nicht unangenehm, dass Brar, ihr bester superduper toller großer Bruder, auf einmal nicht mehr zu ihr hielt. Julian freute das aber so sehr, dass er grinsend schon einmal vorging und als würde ihm ein Publikum zusehen streckte er die Arme nach oben und tat so, als hätte er den Gürtel beim Boxen gewonnen. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen wurde er auch direkt von einem genervt dreinblickenden Alec angestarrt, als könne der nicht fassen was er da sah. "Jetzt gerade kann ich deine Gedanken wirklich nicht lesen." Meinte er trocken, aber durchleuchtete ihn mit seinen Augen so sehr, dass Julian wirklich das Gefühl hatte, Alec war gerade dabei genau das zu tun! Er sollte sich vielleicht einen Helm aus Aluminium-Folie bauen. So konnte man doch auch Aliens abwehren! Er beachtete Alecs Aussage nicht, ging aber zu ihm zum Sofa und setzte sich auf den Rand, um alles nach seinem Handy abzusuchen. "Wo ist mein Handy?" Alec saß mittlerweile zwar auch, schien aber immer noch ziemlich müde zu sein und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nachdem er seinen Kopf ca. zwei Zentimeter gedreht hatte und so tat, als würde er gucken, ob es irgendwo auf dem Sofa lag. "Habt ihr mir das gestern irgendwie abgenommen oder so?" In seinen Hosentaschen war es nämlich nicht. Alec schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte währenddessen herzhaft, als er plötzlich mittendrin stoppte und Julian kurz überrascht ansah. "Hm." Die Überraschung wechselte allerdings ziemlich schnell in ein Grinsen, das Julian selten von Alec zu sehen bekam. Er war so sehr mit Alecs Gesicht beschäftigt, dass er fast erschrak, als plötzlich Karina und Brar im Wohnzimmer standen und Brar schon anfing Karina (viel zu nett, nach Julians Geschmack) zu erklären was falsch daran war, einfach so Sachen über andere Leute rum zu erzählen. Julian sah kurz zu seiner Schwester, stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass die peinlich berührt auf den Boden sah und sah dann wieder Alec an, der immer noch dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Plötzlich wirkte er auch gar nicht mehr so müde, oder genervt. Ehrlich gesagt sah er so sogar ziemlich offen und nett aus. Und Julian fragte sich ob er Alec eigentlich hübsch fand. Oder schön? Bei Frauen konnte er das eindeutig sagen, aber bei Männern war sein Gedanke eher: "Ja das ist so ein Frauentyp. Hoffentlich macht der mir keine Konkurrenz!" Aber Alec war ja jetzt schon was Anderes. Julian betrachtete ihn ausführlich und blendete Karina und Brar nun komplett aus. 

Hm. Er mochte Alecs Augen... er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie waren Grau und er mochte anscheinend Graue Augen. Und Alec hatte lange Wimpern, fast wie ein Mädchen irgendwie... nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die ganzen Weiber sich da diese schwarze Tinte drauf schmierten. Außerdem mochte er auch noch seine Haare... weil... ja, wusste er auch nicht, aber es war halt so. Er mochte Alec wirklich... sogar irgendwie alles was er so sehen konnte, aber es war unmöglich für ihn zu sagen, warum. "Ich glaube Liebesgedichte, oder so einen Schrott, werde ich niemals schreiben können!" Beinahe hätte er die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, als er bemerkte, dass er das gerade laut gesagt hatte, aber er schaffte es nur mit der Hand zu zucken, weil sein nächster Gedanke war, dass das ein ziemlich weiblicher Move gewesen wäre und heute hatte er sich wirklich genug Weiblichkeit geleistet. 

"Habe ich auch nicht von dir erwartet." Alec hatte sein Grinsen immer noch aufgesetzt, aber seine Augen verrieten, dass er nicht schlau aus ihm wurde. "Ich meine ja nur, weil..." Und schon wurde er von Karina unterbrochen, die wieherte wie ein Pferd. Mistkuh! "Kannst du mal aufhören zu lachen?!" Fuhr er sie direkt wieder an. "Wenn du aufhörst so komisch zu sein?" Und weiter ging es mit dem lachen. Ein Blick von Brar reichte allerdings aus um sie wieder zum schweigen zu bringen. So langsam wurde Julian doch ein kleines bisschen zum Fan von seinem Bruder. 

"Also, Karina du versprichst nichts zu verraten. Egal wem, egal wann, DU bist nicht Diejenige, die entscheiden darf, wann das Thema öffentlich gemacht wird. Wenn ich aber irgendwie herausfinden sollte, dass es doch passiert ist und du Schuld daran bist, dann kannst du dich auf unbestimmte Zeit von der Feierei, deinem Handy und jeglichem anderen Kram der Unterhaltung bietet verabschieden. Und nur damit du das weißt, ich werde mit unserem Vater reden, dass das in München nicht anders abläuft. Verstanden?" Karina verdrehte zwar theatralisch die Augen und machte ein Geräusch das gefährlich nach nem sterbenden Wal klang, aber schließlich nickte sie ergeben. "Gut und Julian du kannst ihr jetzt das Handy wieder geben." Er hatte ein GANZ böses Gefühl dabei ihr das Ding freiwillig wieder zu überlassen, aber wenn Brar schon mal auf seiner Seite stand, dann durfte er das auch nicht überstrapazieren, also griff er in die Sofa-Ritze und zog das Handy heraus um es ihr mit einem warnenden Blick wieder zu geben. Ohne ihn, oder Brar eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wahrscheinlich wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Julian hatte zwar immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl, aber wenn sie schlau genug war, dann würde sie sich tatsächlich an das halten, was Brar gesagt hatte. Ansonsten hätte sie nicht nur einen Brar am Hals, sondern noch einen Fuchsteufelswilden Julian. Und das könnte böse enden. 

"Hat ja super angefangen der Morgen..." Murmelte Brar vor sich hin und begab sich zur Kücheninsel um sich wahrscheinlich nen Kaffee zu machen. Aber der war Julian jetzt sowieso egal, er widmete sich lieber wieder der Frage: Wo war sein Handy? Und ein Alec, der auf die Frage eines seiner seltenen Grinsen zeigte, schien schon mal ein guter Anhaltspunkt zu sein. "Also?" Fragte Julian. "Was also?" 

"Na wo ist mein Handy? Du weißt doch wo es ist so wie du guckst! Sag mir nur bitte nicht, dass ich das wieder..." Er sah kurz rüber zu Brar und flüsterte dann weiter. "... dass ich das wieder irgendwie geschrottet hab?" Alec schüttelte den Kopf, verlor aber nicht sein Grinsen. "Du kannst dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr erinnern? Auch nicht an den Nachhause-Weg?" Hm... er wusste noch, dass er eingeschlafen war, dass er sich ziemlich an Alec geklammert hatte, weil seine Beine nicht mehr mitmachen wollten, dass er sich in dem Moment gedacht hatte wie praktisch es doch war, dass Alec so groß war und, dass er sich im selben Moment eine reinhauen wollte, weil ihm das schon wieder das Gefühl der Unterlegenheit gab und ihm somit ziemlich weibisch vorkam. Aber ansonsten war da nichts mehr. Alec schien zu merken, dass da wohl nicht mehr kommen würde, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und meinte, zu Julians Verzweiflung: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo dein Handy ist." 

"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich anlügst und ihr das irgendwo versteckt habt, dann..." 

"Dann?" Mist... Julian redete manchmal aber auch einfach ohne sich vorher Gedanken zu machen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. "Ja dann... mache ich heimlich peinliche Bilder von dir und stelle die auf Facebook!" Aber eigentlich war er gerade ziemlich stolz auf seinen Einfall. "Ich habe nicht mal Facebook." 

"Ich weiß, deswegen kannst du ja auch nichts dagegen unternehmen und weißt nicht mal was für Bilder ich benutze." Julian konnte sein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verbergen, aber Alec schien nicht besonders verängstigt deswegen zu sein. "Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung habe wo dein Handy ist." Er hatte wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen aufgesetzt, welches Julian das Gefühl gab, als würde er irgendeine wichtige Information verpassen. Gleichzeitig war er aber auch der Meinung, dass Alec dieses Grinsen ziemlich gut stand und diese wichtige Information ihm egal wäre, wenn Alec dafür öfter so schaute. Gott, er klang schon wie eines dieser Gefühlsduseligen weiber. Julian stand langsam von dem Sofa wieder auf, betrachtete Alec dabei aber mit einem Blick der so viel heißen sollte wie: "Ich beobachte dich Freundchen. Ich weiß genau was du tust." Alec grinste darüber nur noch eine Note breiter, meinte dann aber gelassen: "Hast du schon in deiner Jackentasche nachgesehen?" 

"Ja sichhhh... nope! Wo ist meine Jacke?!" Er blickte sich suchend auf dem Boden um, weil er sich wirklich und absolut nicht daran erinnern konnte wo und wann er die eigentlich losgeworden war, so wie an vieles Andere von der vergangenen Nacht, aber im Wohnzimmer schien sie schon mal nicht zu sein. "Hängt im Flur." Aha, immerhin das wusste Alec. 

Tatsächlich war seine Jacke im Flur und tatsächlich hatte er auch sein Handy in der Tasche gefunden, aber im gleichen Moment, als er es in der Hand hielt stellte er sich die Frage, warum Alec so reagiert hatte, nachdem er ihn gefragt hatte ob er wüsste wo sein Handy war. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen entsperrte er es und suchte nach irgendwelchen Auffälligkeiten, die Alec damit veranstaltet haben könnte, wärend Julian den schlaf eines Komapatienten ausgeübt hatte. In seinem Bilder Order gab es allerdings keine neuen Bilder, die Julian nicht schon kannte. Und der schnelle check auf Facebook zeigte ihm, dass Alec wenigstens so nett gewesen war, nicht dämliches mit seinem Profil zu posten. (Das hätte Rache gegeben. Böse Rache.) Aber auch auf Whatsapp hatte er nur Chatverläufe die er bereits kannte. Bis auf Daniel, der ihm erst vor ein Paar Minuten geschrieben hatte und wahrscheinlich wissen wollte was sie heute unternehmen würden. Stirnrunzelnd ging Julian wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben Alec auf das Sofa fallen. Der lag auch schon wieder da, als würde er versuchen wieder einzuschlafen, aber das passte Julian gerade so gar nicht! "Ey! Alec!" Alecs Grinsen war zwar weg, aber Julian konnte trotzdem erkennen, dass sein genervtes "Was ist denn?" Nur gespielt war. "Was hast du mit meinem Handy gemacht?!" Und das Grinsen war wieder da. "Du hast nichts auf FB gepostet, keine Bilder gemacht und du hast auch keinen Leuten irgendwelche komischen Nachrichten geschrieben! Also was hast du sonst gemacht?!" Alec sah ihn einen Augenblick mit hochgezogener Braue an und meinte dann, während er sich auf die Seite drehte und Anstalten machte tatsächlich wieder einschlafen zu wollen: "Hast du dir auch schon die Nachrichten angehört, die ich dir gestern Nacht geschickt habe?" Ohne darauf zu antworten öffnete Julian sofort ihren Chatverlauf und hatte schon ein unheimliches Gefühl, als er die erste Nachricht las... 

\- nur damit du das nicht vergisst 

Ohhh Shit verdammt.... Er wollte sich die Sprachnachricht schon garnicht mehr anhören, weil er sich denken konnte, dass es höchst wahrscheinlich irgendwas mit seinem gestrigen Zustand zu tun hatte und sehr peinlich war. Er schenkte Alec noch einen letzten bösen Blick, der allerdings nicht mehr in den Genuss davon kommen konnte, weil er sich von Julian weggedreht hatte. Der sollte vielleicht echt Mal darüber nachdenken, dass es nicht gesund war so viel zu schlafen. 

Julian hatte sich die Sprachnachricht mittlerweile zum dritten Mal angehört und wusste immer noch nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Dummerweise hatte er beim ersten Mal anhören vergessen, dass sich Brar im selben Raum befand und erst gemerkt, dass der ja auch noch existierte, nachdem der laut loslachen musste und meinte, dass er Julian nicht zugetraut hätte so romantisch zu sein. Danach hatte er den Raum verlassen, bevor Julian die Möglichkeit hatte über seinen Shock hinweg zu kommen und irgendwas schlagfertiges zu erwidern. 

Auch nach dem vierten Mal anhören und vor Schamgefühl beinahe sterbend, wusste er nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Gott war das peinlich. Er ließ das Handy einfach neben sich fallen , drehte sich auf den Bauch und stöhnte laut in das Kissen das er sich ins Gesicht drückte. Vielleicht, wenn er nur lange genug zudrückte, könnte er es schaffen sich selbst zu ersticken. Er hörte neben sich ein leises Lachen von Alec, kam aber gar nicht auf die Idee sein Gesicht von dem Kissen zu nehmen und ihn anzusehen. "Ist dir das peinlich?" Fragte er ihn, obwohl er die Antwort doch eh schon wusste. "Halt doch die Klappe!" Stöhnte er wieder ins Kissen. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, fragte Julian sich ob Alec wirklich eingeschlafen war und warum der tatsächlich die Klappe gehalten hatte. Als er aber doch den Kopf Mal von seinem Kissen nahm, musste er feststellen, dass Alec nicht schlief, sondern ihn fragend betrachtete. Julian drückte sein Gesicht wieder ins Kissen. "Was?!" Wieder sagte Alec einfach nichts und Julian wollte schon wütend werden, dass Alec sein: "halt doch die Klappe" viel zu ernst nahm, als er hörte wie Alec sich bewegte und dieser dann, keine Sekunde später, halb auf ihm lag. 

Julian riss erschrocken seinen Kopf wieder hoch und wollte sich umdrehen, oder einfach weg rennen.... Er war sich da selbst gar nicht so sicher, aber Alec hielt ihn mit seinem Gewicht an Ort und Stelle, während er Julians Gesicht mit einer Hand wieder leicht ins Kissen drückte, ohne ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er würde ihn ersticken wollen. Julian war allerdings etwas weniger begeistert davon und wollte gerade protestieren, da spürte er Alecs heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und die Worte blieben ihm Wortwörtlich im Hals stecken. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du das, was du gestern gesagt hast, jetzt immer noch so meinst, aber gestern hat es mich zumindest sehr glücklich gemacht." Julian wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, weil er nicht einmal wusste, ob er jetzt im nüchternen Zustand auch noch so dachte. Aber als er versuchen wollte sich da ernsthafte Gedanken drüber zu machen, da lagen Alecs Hände plötzlich auf seinen Schultern und er machte damit Bewegungen, die sich so gut anfühlten, dass Julian plötzlich froh darüber war, dass sein Gesicht im Kissen lag und er Alec nicht ansehen musste. Alec massierte ihn! Und der Mistkerl war verdammt gut dabei! Julian spürte selber wie er immer mehr entspannte und fragte sich ob Alec das schon einmal gemacht hatte und wenn ja, mit wem... Und plötzlich wusste Julian warum es ihm so schwer viel Alec zu Antworten. Bevor er aber überhaupt dazu in der Lage war eine Antwort zu formulieren, war es nicht mehr nur Alecs heißer Atem der über seinen Nacken schlich, sondern noch dessen Lippen die nun leicht geöffnet auf seiner Haut lagen. Julian sog zitternd die Luft ein und fragte sich plötzlich wie es sein konnte, dass Alec es schaffte mit solchen Kleinigkeiten Julian so auf Hochtouren zu bringen. Und wieder schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er gerade auf dem Bauch lag. Alecs Lippen wanderten langsam über seinen Nacken, bis in seine Halsbeuge und Julian spürte wie ein Schauer nach dem anderen, von seinem Hals, über den Rücken bis in seine Beine kroch. Seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern und er schob sie schnell unter das Kissen, damit Alec es nicht sehen konnte. Als Alec dann auch noch begann leicht an der empfindlichen Haut zu saugen, verließ das leise Wimmern Julians Mund schneller, als er es verhindern konnte und als wüsste Alec wie peinlich es ihm war auf einmal solche Töne von sich zu geben, spürte Julian Alecs Grinsen an seiner Haut. Die Hände auf seinen Schultern bewegten sich kräftiger und das Saugen an seinem Hals wurde durch Alecs Zunge ersetzt, die über die Stelle strich, bis seine Lippen wieder darauf lagen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb Julian seinen Schritt nicht am Sofa rieb und die plötzliche Enge in seiner Hose es wirklich schwer machte es nicht zu tun, lag daran, dass er sich dafür hätte bewegen müssen und dazu war er gerade wirklich nicht in der Lage. Er wusste nicht ob es an Alec lag, oder daran, dass er seit einer Ewigkeit keinen Sex mehr hatte, aber in diesem Moment wusste er nur, dass er jeden Augenblick, wie ein dreizehnjähriger, in seiner Hose kommen würde, wenn Alec noch lange so weiter machte. Er wollte gerade seinen Mund aufmachen und... Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er wollte, dass Alec damit aufhörte, oder ob er Alec darüber informieren wollte, dass er ziemlich gut war in dem was er da tat, doch da hatte Alec plötzlich von selbst gestoppt und der heiße Atem verschwand. Und auf einmal war Julian sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr wollte, dass Alec stoppte, doch wurde von einem erschrockenen "OH! Ups..." daran erinnert, dass sie sich gerade in seinem Wohnzimmer befanden das offen für Jeden und die ganze Welt war. Super. 

Julian wusste zwar nicht wer sie da unterbrochen hatte, aber Tatsache war, dass es jemand war und er spürte wie die Hitze seiner Erregung sich in Hitze vor Scham verwandelte. Oh Gott... 

"Das ist jetzt etwas unerwartet." Und als wäre ihm die Situation nicht schon peinlich genug, musste er auch noch feststellen, dass diese Stimme zu seiner Mutter gehörte. Er drehte langsam seinen Kopf und wollte sich eigentlich aufsetzen, wäre da nicht Alec, der zwar nicht mehr auf ihm lag, aber jetzt auf ihm saß und nicht so aussah, als würde er da runter gehen wollen. Um ehrlich zu sein sah Alec auch nicht gerade glücklich oder freundlich aus, sondern eher... mistrauisch? Julian blickte zu seiner Mutter, die entgegen seiner Befürchtung nicht total verstört aussah, sondern eher belustigt und es erschrak ihn selber, dass sich in ihm doch ein wenig Erleichterung breit machte. Dabei hatte er einen Tag zuvor noch davon geredet er würde jedem Menschen auf diesem Planeten von ihm und Alec erzählen, wenn Alec nicht solche Komplexe hätte. 

Julian zappelte unter Alec rum, bis der sich endlich Mal dazu bequemte von ihm runter zu gehen. Schnell richtete auch er sich auf, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er sich die Decke schnell über den Schoß legte und mit einem Seitenblick zu Alec feststellte, dass der wohl die gleiche Idee hatte. Also entweder war das nur Zufall, oder Julian war nicht der einzige der gerade ein kleines Problem hatte. 

Und so saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und sahen Julians Mutter an, wie zwei Kinder die beim Kekse klauen erwischt worden waren. Zumindest sah Julian sie so an, bei Alec war er sich nicht so sicher was der Blick bedeuten sollte. "Ähm... Das ist Alec." Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, also dachte er sich, dass es vielleicht ganz gut war, Alec überhaupt ersteinmal vorzustellen. Seine Mutter betrachtete Alec länger, als es nötig wäre, bis sie auf komische Weise lächelte und Julian absolut keine Ahnung hatte was das jetzt bedeuten sollte. Bevor er aber intensiver darüber nachdenken konnte drehte sie sich plötzlich um und marschierte, als ob nichts wäre zur Kaffeemaschine um sich da zu bedienen. Was zur Hölle... 

Julian sah Alec fragend an, aber der sah weiterhin nur zu seiner Mutter und beobachtete sie, wie sie dabei war drei Tassen aus einem der Schränke zu holen. 

Als wäre diese ganze Situation für Julians Kopf nicht schon genug, und die Verarbeitung würde ja jetzt schon mit Sicherheit einen ganzen Tag dauern, spazierte Brar plötzlich glücklich und zufrieden mit einer Tüte vom Becker in der Hand, durch die Tür, bis er stoppte als er Alec und Julian bemerkte. Er sah die beiden einen Moment verwundert an, bis er fast schon besorgt fragte: "Ist in der vergangenen Viertel Stunde, in der ich Mal kurz weg war, irgendwas passiert?" Außer einem vehementen Kopfschütteln brachte Julian aber nichts zustande, doch seine Mutter hatte da wohl andere Pläne. "Nichts weiter," und erst jetzt schien Brar sie zu bemerken und die Friedefreude Eierkuchen Stimmung verschwand auch von seinem Gesicht. "außer, dass ich meinen Sohn gerade dabei erwischt habe, wie er seine sexuelle Orientierung findet." Grinsend sah sie Brar an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Julian währenddessen starrte seine Mutter mit offenem Mund an und wünschte sich gerade in ein anderes Universum. Es war nicht die Tatsache, sondern die Wortwahl seiner Mutter die er unangenehm fand. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein Juli. Jeder in deinem Alter hat Mal so eine Phase." Er brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus. Hier lief gerade alles mehr als schief! Hatte seine Mutter ernsthaft von einer 'Phase' geredet?! Bedeutete das sie ging davon aus, dass das hier nur ein Ausrutscher in seiner Entwicklung zum Erwachsen werden war?? Normalerweise wäre Julian jetzt aufgesprungen (sein kleines Problem war nämlich mit einem Schlag weg) und hätte sich darüber beschwert, aber es war seine Mutter die das gesagt hatte und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich davon ausging, dass das hier nur eine Phase wäre. Und obwohl er die Worte auf der Zunge liegen hatte, konnte er sie nicht ansprechen. "Alec ist mein Freund." Mehr müsste er gar nicht sagen, aber er konnte es nicht, weil er sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war, ob seine Mutter das verstehen würde. 

Sie schien wohl zu merken, dass die Stimmung hier gerade nicht so Bombe war und hielt ihnen zwei dampfende Tassen entgegen. "Also, jetzt vergessen wir das Mal und frühstücken! Juli, sagst du Karina bescheid?" Er wollte eigentlich nein sagen, aber Brar war schneller. "Seit wann haben wir denn die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit beim Frühstück? Normalerweise bist du um diese Uhrzeit doch noch nicht Zuhause." Man konnte die Wut aus Brars Stimme hören, aber entweder merkte sie es nicht, oder sie ignorierte es gekonnt, als sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete: "Naja, Florian hat mich für heute Mittag ins Dornum eingeladen und vorher wollte ich noch zum Friseur." Brar betrachtete sie abschätzend und wäre Julian nicht immer noch damit beschäftigt gewesen sich zu fragen, wie er seiner Mutter sagen sollte, dass Alec sein Freund war, hätte er bestimmt Brar dafür angemacht, dass er schon wieder so ein Wichser sein musste. Er hasste es wie Brar mit ihrer Mutter sprach, als wäre sie irgendeine fremde Schwerverbrecherin. "Wer ist Florian?" Fragte Brar ziemlich mistrauisch. "Ein Tourist, der hier Urlaub macht." 

"Und der ist alleine hier?" 

"Was denkst du denn? Dass ich mich mit jemandem treffe der Frau und Kinder hat?" 

"Es sind Osterferien. Alleinstehende Männer die so viel Geld haben Mal eben Jemanden in das Dornum einzuladen, fahren nicht in den Schulferien an einen Ort wie diesen. Familien ja, aber keine Alleinstehenden alten Typen." Seine Mutter verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann mit einer Handbewegung: "Erstens ist er zweiunddreißig und zweitens solltest du dich vielleicht einfach Mal aus den Sachen deiner erwachsenen Mutter heraushalten." Brar sah aus als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, warf dann aber die Brötchentüte auf die Kücheninsel. "Ich hole Karina." Gab er genervt von sich und war auch schon im Flur verschwunden. "Wollt ihr beiden da noch lange so sitzen bleiben, oder helft ihr mir den Tisch zu decken?" Zu Julians Erstaunen bewegte Alec sich sofort, um zu seiner Mutter zu gehen, ihr die beiden Tassen aus der Hand zu nehmen und sie dann auf den Esstisch stellte, der in einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers stand. Julian indessen hatte sich einfach nur die Brötchentüte gegriffen und war Alec hinterher zum Tisch gelaufen. Ihm war erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass Alec die ganze Zeit noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Ja gut, manchmal war er eben der langweilige Stille, aber er hatte gerade nicht das Gefühl, dass es daran lag. Eher, dass ihn irgendwas beschäftigte, seit sie erwischt worden waren. Vielleicht war es auch genau das. Alec war es so unangenehm, dass Julian's Mutter sie gesehen hatte, dass er jetzt nicht wusste wie er sich verhalten sollte. 

"Alec?" Fragte Julian leise, damit seine Mutter es von der anderen Seite des Raumes nicht hören konnte. "Ja?" Eigentlich klang er ganz normal. "Hast du was?" Alec antwortete nicht. Er stützte sich nur auf eine der Stuhllehnen und starrte in die Kaffeetasse, als wollte er vermeiden Julian anzusehen. Und die Hitze die vorher in seinem Körper war, weil die Situation ihn fertig gemacht und sein Schamgefühl ein neues Level erreicht hatte, verschwand und stattdessen war ihm auf einen Schlag kalt. Er hatte das Gefühl es lag an ihm und das Alec ihn anscheinend nicht Mal ansehen wollte, sprach ja nur dafür. 

Julian konnte auf jeden Fall sagen, dass das einer der merkwürdigsten Morgen seines Lebens war. Sie saßen am Tisch, Julian und Alec auf der einen Seite, während seine Mutter, Karina und Brar auf der anderen saßen. Die Stimmung war mehr als mies und die einzigen die das nicht merken wollten, waren seine Mutter und seine Schwester. Karina hatte wohl einmal versucht das Thema Julian und Alec anzuschlagen, aber außer einem "wusstest du schon, dass Julian..." Und da hatte Brar sie auch schon unterbrochen von wegen "... Sich ziemlich gut eingelebt hat in München." Und dafür war er Brar echt dankbar. Hätte Karina jetzt gesagt Julian wäre schwul, hätte er ihr sein Buttermesser wahrscheinlich durch das Auge gerammt. Seine Mutter hatte aber nicht wirklich darauf reagiert. Sie saß direkt gegenüber von Alec und es schien, als würden nur die beiden am Tisch sitzen. Sie stellte ständig Fragen, wie: "Seit wann genau wohnst du denn jetzt hier, wo hast du vorher gewohnt, wie gefällt es dir..." Aber Alec antwortete ziemlich einsilbig soweit die Frage das zuließ und im Gegensatz zu vorher klang er jetzt wirklich genervt, Julian würde sogar sagen Alec klang richtig wütend. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er getan haben sollte, dass Alec so sauer auf ihn war, aber auch als er länger darüber nachdachte, wusste er nicht ob er irgendwas gesagt hatte, dass Alec so aufregen könnte. Der einzige Grund, den er noch relativ plausibel fand war, dass Alec vielleicht von ihm erwartet hatte, dass er seiner Mutter sagen würde, dass sie eine Beziehung hätten. Aber dann könnte Julian sich doch wohl genauso darüber aufregen, dass Alec seinem Vater nichts gesagt hatte. 

Die nächste Frage seiner Mutter zerstörte dann aber auch das letzte bisschen Harmonie am Tisch das sich eventuell irgendwo verkrochen hatte. "Und du stehst auf Männer, oder darf es manchmal auch eine Frau sein?" Karina sah geschockt ihre Mutter an, Brar verschluckte sich an seinem halben Brötchen und Julian hätte mit Sicherheit den Kaffee über den Tisch verteilt, wenn er gerade welchen im Mund gehabt hätte. Keiner sagte ein Wort, aber so wie Alec Julians Mutter ansah, könnte man meinen er war gerade dabei ihr telepathisch etwas mitzuteilen. "Keine Frauen." Okay wow.... Das war das erste Mal, dass Julian Alec so offensiv wütend sah. Und es beunruhigte ihn, weil er plötzlich nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass Alecs Wut an ihn gerichtet war. Aber seine Mutter schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Sie sah Alec nur weiterhin an, legte dann den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist allerdings eine Verschwendung. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht lernst du irgendwann doch eine Frau kennen und merkst, dass du bis jetzt eine Menge schöne Dinge verpasst hast." Jetzt war nicht nur Karina diejenige, die ihre Mutter ansah, wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen. Julian konnte es nicht fassen. Er Begriff nicht, wieso seine Mutter so etwas sagte und wieso sie sich überhaupt so dafür interessierte. Aber es störte ihn. Und zwar entsetzlich. Warum musste sie so etwas sagen, nachdem sie Alec und ihn kurz vorher noch zusammen erwischt hatte und eigentlich hätte schlussfolgern müssen, dass die beiden zusammen waren! Und dann war der Moment gekommen. "Warum machst du das?! Ich geh doch auch nicht zu deinem Florian und Quatsch den an von wegen: ey! Probiers Mal mit nem Mann, sonst hast du was verpasst!" Julian konnte sich an kein einziges Mal in seinen ganzen siebzehn Jahren daran erinnern, dass er seiner Mutter so gekommen war. Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass sie ihn erschrocken, oder vielleicht auch gekränkt ansehen würde, aber ihre Miene änderte sich nicht im geringsten. Und auch als sie mit ihm redete klang sie nicht ansatzweise aus der Fassung gebracht. "Das war doch nur eine Frage Juli." Sie lächelte. Aber es war nicht nur eine Frage! Es hatte eher so geklungen, als ob sie Alec davon überzeugen wollte, dass das was er war falsch war. Plötzlich viel ihm Arne ein. Arne, ihr scheiß schwuler Friseur mit dem sie auch Mal Kaffeetrinken ging. Julian hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, aber er wusste, dass er existierte, weil sie ihm selbst Mal von ihm erzählt hatte und er Mal auf dessen Terrier Vieh aufpassen musste, als sie zusammen auf irgend eine Styling-Messe gehen wollten. "Sagst du sowas auch zu deinem Friseur?! Dann wundert es mich, dass der dir noch nie die Haare abgefackelt hat!" 

"Wo genau liegt eigentlich gerade das Problem?" Sie blieb immer noch scheiße ruhig, während Julian sich die Frage stellte, ob seine Mutter schon immer so gewesen war. "Mein Problem ist, dass du Alec sagst er sollte es Mal mit einer Frau versuchen, weil die besser sind!"

"So habe ich das doch gar nicht gesagt." 

"Du hast gesagt, er würde was verpassen! Also doch, hast du!" Sie atmete einmal tief die Luft ein, als würde sie das Gespräch erschöpfen. "Juli..." Plötzlich hätte er das Bedürfnis genau das zu tun vor dem er die ganze Zeit Angst hatte. "Das ist keine beschissene Phase! Alec und ich sind zusammen! Im Grunde hast du ihm gerade gesagt, dass ich scheiße bin und er sich irgend so ne Tusse suchen soll!" Er spürte Alecs Blick auf sich, aber er war gerade zu fixiert auf seine Mutter, als dass er den hätte erwidern können. Jetzt hatte er sie wohl doch aus der Fassung gebracht, weil sie ihn einen Moment verwundert ansah, aber dann fing sie auf einmal an zu lachen. "So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint Juli. Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass ihr noch jung seid und euch auf nichts festlegen müsst. Du bist erst in drei Jahren volljährig. Bis dahin kann noch viel passieren." Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Als hätte seine eigene Mutter ihn gerade auf einem gefrorenen See ausgesetzt und einstürzen lassen. "Was?" Fragte er und er konnte selbst hören wie schwach er klang, weil ihm gerade die Sprache fehlte. Außer einem schwachen 'was' war da nicht mehr drin gewesen. Fassungslos starrte er seine Mutter an und fragte sich ob das hier gerade wirklich sein Leben war, oder ob er den ganzen Morgen einfach nur geträumt hatte. "Ich habe gesagt..." Fing sie an, und klang dabei, als würde sie mit einem Schwerbehinderten sprechen, weil sie nicht verstand was Julian meinte. "Ich hab verstanden was du gesagt hast!!!" Und plötzlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr taub und sprachlos, sondern einfach nur noch betrogen und scheiße. Er stand mit einem Ruck auf, sodass der Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm auf dem Boden landete. Wie in einem Wahn Griff er nach seiner Tasse und schleuderte sie an die Wand hinter seiner Mutter, die ihn jetzt endlich Mal erschrocken war. Allerdings wartete er keine Sekunde auf eine weitere Reaktion, sondern drehte einfach um, Griff im Vorbeigehen schnell noch sein Handy, dass auf dem Sofa lag und rannte aus der Tür. Ob Alec ihm nachkam war ihm egal, aber er konnte keine weitere Sekunde in diesem beschissenen Haus bleiben, sonst wäre er Amok gelaufen! 

ALEC

Er fühlte sich gerade wie in einer dieser Nachmittagsserien in denen Problemfälle in der Familie geklärt wurde, nur war er dieses Mal kein Zuschauer, sondern der Grund für das ganze Drama. Obwohl nein, eigentlich war es immer noch Julians Mutter. Alec war vielleicht nur der Auslöser. 

Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Karina ihre Mutter plötzlich verunsichert ansah und beinahe schockiert sagte: "Mama, Julian ist siebzehn. Er wird in einem halben Jahr volljährig. Ich erst in drei." Die sah ihre Tochter darauf mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. "Na ob er jetzt fünfzehn, sechzehn, oder siebzehn ist, ist doch völlig egal. Tatsache ist, dass er jung ist. Fertig. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sich jetzt so darüber aufregt, dass ich der Meinung bin, er müsste sich auf nichts festlegen und reagiert deswegen so!" Sie sah Alec an und er fragte sich, ob sie das offensichtliche wirklich nicht sah, oder nur so tat, weil ihr jetzt auffiel, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber es nicht zugeben wollte. 

Julian war vielleicht am Anfang sauer gewesen, weil er gedacht hatte seine Mutter hättet irgendwie versucht Alec zu sagen seine Homosexualität wäre falsch. Aber der eigentliche Auslöser, weshalb er auf einmal so dermaßen explodiert war, lag ja wohl eher daran, dass sie gedacht hatte Julian wäre jünger als er es eigentlich war. Sie war seine Mutter und schien vergessen zu haben wie alt ihr Sohn war. Für Alec und nach Brars Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, dachte er genauso, war es keine Überraschung, dass ihre Mutter keine Ahnung hatte wie alt ihre Kinder eigentlich waren, so hatte Alec sie kennen gelernt und Brar kannte sie so sein Leben lang, aber für Julian war sie so etwas wie eine heilige. Er hatte sie immer verteidigt und soweit Alec das mitbekommen hatte war sie überhaupt der Grund, weshalb Julian und Brar sich nicht sehr gut verstanden und auf einmal kann sich die Person, die Julian immer verteidigte vor allem und jedem, nicht einmal mehr an sein Alter erinnern. Und sie verstand es nicht einmal. Sie sah Karina an, als hätte die nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und verstand einfach nicht, dass sie das einzige Kind, das noch zu einhundert Prozent auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, selber mit ihrer Ignoranz vergrault hatte. 

"Das hast du super hingekommen. Große Klasse." Gab Brar trocken von sich und sah seine Mutter Verständnislos an. Alec hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr weiter an diesem Tisch zu sitzen, besonders weil er sich auch fragte was er hier eigentlich gerade tat, wenn Julian irgendwo draußen rumlief und das letzte was ihm jetzt gut tun würde, währe alleine sein. Ohne sich zu verabschieden stand Alec auf und ging. 

Er hatte gehofft Julia würde auf der Treppe vor dem Haus sitzen, aber die war leer und ein Blick auf sein Handy sagte ihm, dass sein Akku im Laufe der Nacht wohl Schlappen gemacht hatte. Super. Jetzt konnte er Dora the explorer spielen... 

Er wollte erst rüber zu Marika und fragen, ob sie ihm helfen könnte, aber dann würde sie Fragen stellen und selbst wenn er die nicht beantworten würde, dann würde sie trotzdem wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Julian konnte allerdings überall sein, irgendwo im Dorf, am Strand... Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Daniel. Er würde ihm zwar nicht genau sagen was passiert war, aber zumindest fragen, ob der ihm helfen könnte bei Julians suche. 

Auf dem Weg dahin hatte er dummerweise die Zeit und Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, was gerade passiert war und fragte sich ob es seine Schuld war, ob er anders hätte reagieren müssen. Der Punkt war nämlich, dass Julian eine Sache gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, oder besser gesagt niemand mitbekommen hatte und Alec wahrscheinlich auch nicht, hätte Julians Mutter sich nicht so verhalten. Aber wäre Julian nicht ausgerastet, wäre Alec wahrscheinlich derjenige gewesen der reagiert hätte. 

Als Julian unter ihm lag und er gerade dabei war den Knutschfleck auf dessen Hals zu vergrößern, hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und hörte auf um zu entdecken, dass Julians Mutter im Türrahmen stand und deutlich weniger erschrocken aussah, als ein paar Sekunden später, weil sie wohl bemerkt hatte, dass Alec sie ansah. Er war sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, aber es kam ihm vor, als hätte sie ihn... Ausgecheckt, während er über Julian lag. Zumindest kam es ihm komisch vor, dass sie vorher lässig im Türrahmen steht und erst erschrocken wirkt, als sie bemerkt, dass er sie ansieht. 

Und auch als Julian ihr ihn 'vorgestellt' hatte, wanderte ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht über seinen Körper und er fühlte sich regelrecht ausgezogen. Allerdings dachte er sich immer noch, dass er sich vielleicht etwas einbildet, weil er sie nicht gerade mochte und jetzt alles schlechte in ihr sehen wollte. Außerdem hatten sie sich am Abend zuvor ja schon mal für einen winzigen Augenblick gesehen und da kam es ihm nicht so vor. 

Er hätte beinahe die Tassen fallen lassen, als er sie ihr abgenommen hatte und ihre Hände wie ganz 'ausversehen' beinahe zärtlich über seine Handgelenke gefahren waren. Ihr Blick dabei ließ ihn nicht mehr daran zweifeln, dass er sich eingebildet hatte, wie sie ihn kurz zuvor noch abgecheckt hatte. Er wusste nicht was das sollte und was die Frau sich dabei dachte ihn hier so offensichtlich anzubaggern. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie seine Mutter sein könnte, hatte sie ihn gerade noch in flagranti mit ihrem Sohn erwischt und das sollte ja eigentlich schon deutlich dazu beitragen, dass er nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr hätte. Plötzlich war er so wütend, dass er sich beherrschen musste die Tassen nicht einfach abzustellen und direkt zu gehen. 

Als Julian in dann auch noch gefragt hatte, ob etwas nicht stimmte, hätte er ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass seine Mutter eine eingebildete, durchgeknallte Frau war und er endlich aufhören sollte sie so zu behandeln, als würde sie für ihn alles stehen und liegen lassen, weil sie das nämlich niemals tun würde. Er wollte Julian einfach an die Hand nehmen und ihn aus dem Haus ziehen, weg von dessen Mutter, die anscheinend auch noch wahrnehmungsgestört war, wenn sie ernsthaft dachte, sie könnte bei Alec landen. 

Als sie ihn beim Essen dann auch noch mit lächerlichen Fragen bombardiert hatte, die sie alle mit einem Unterton in der Stimme gestellt hatte, den Alec absolut nicht leiden konnte, wäre Alec wirklich beinahe einfach aufgestanden und gegangen, doch dann hatte Julian diesen Part auch schon übernommen, auch wenn er es aus anderen Gründen getan hatte. 

Alec war mittlerweile bei Daniel angekommen, hatte zwar einmal geklingelt um sich anzukündigen, war dann aber einfach rein gegangen. In Daniels Zimmer herrschte das Chaos, aber das war ja nichts neues. Daniel selber lag auf seinem Sofa und schien irgend ein Zombie Spiel zu zocken, dass er pausierte, als Alec reinkam. "Wo ist Julian?" Fragte er in auch direkt. "Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Hat er dir in der letzten halben Stunde Mal geschrieben?" Jetzt zog Daniel eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf. "Nein. Hat er nicht. Habt ihr euch gestritten?" 

"Nicht wir... wir sind nur gestern Abend zu ihm nach Hause und heute Morgen gab es... einen Zwischenfall mit seiner Mutter. Auf jeden Fall ist er gegangen, mein Akku ist leer und ich habe gehofft er hätte dir vielleicht geschrieben oder du könntest mir helfen ihn zu suchen." Daniel zog seine Braue noch höher, zumindest so weit das noch möglich war. "Sicher." Er hob sein Handy vom Boden auf und tippte darauf herum, bis er es sich ans Ohr hielt und wahrscheinlich Julian anrief. Allerdings konnte Alec sich schon denken, dass das nichts werden würde. Mit einem "hm." Nahm Daniel das Handy wieder vom Ohr. "Zur Zeit nicht erreichbar, blablabla... Haben wir einen Fall x, oder y?" Alec sah ihn fragend an. "Na ist es schlimm, oder können wir davon ausgehen, dass Julian sich auch von alleine wieder beruhigen wird?" 

"Schlimm." 

"Ich habs geahnt. Wenn es um seine Mutter geht, mutiert er zu Hulk auf crack. Hat Brar wieder versucht ihm beizubringen, dass sie gar nicht so toll ist, wie er sich das immer vorstellt?" Während Daniel redete war er aufgestanden und hatte sich nur einen Pullover, den er vom Boden gefischt hatte, über das Shirt gezogen und hatte Alec mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er vorgehen sollte. Alec war es mittlerweile doch egal Daniel davon zu erzählen. Er war Julians bester Freund, der würde es wahrscheinlich demnächst selber irgendwann machen. "Brar hat eher weniger damit zu tun." 

"Ohoh, sag nicht du hast irgendwas über sie gesagt?" Mittlerweile waren sie aus dem Haus raus und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Dorfmitte. "Es ging eher darum, dass sie etwas über mich gesagt hat und daraufhin ist das ganze etwas ausgeartet und ich denke jetzt hat Julians Glauben in sie einen ziemlichen Riss bekommen." Daniel sah ihn von der Seite mit offenem Mund an und schien ziemlich überrascht zu sein. "Okay. Krass. Das ist dann vielleicht doch etwas heftiger als ich dachte. Lass uns zum Laden gehen und fragen ob die ihn gesehen haben und er sich Alkohol gekauft hat. Wenn ja, dann ist er mit Sicherheit am Spielplatz, oder in den Dünen und wenn nicht, dann läuft er wahrscheinlich planlos am Strand rum und zertritt gestrandete Quallen." Alec musste sein Gesicht verziehen, bei dem Bild von zermatschten Quallen. Aber es klang viel zu sehr nach Julian, als das Daniel sich das nur ausgedacht hätte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch eine Art der Aggressionsbewältigung. Wie das Kochen. 

In dem einzigen Laden in dem Julian sich hätte Alkohol besorgen können, weil der Typ an der Kasse einer von Daniel und Julians Kiffer Freunden war, schien er aber nicht gewesen zu sein. Zumindest sagte das besagter Kiffer Freund. Also war die nächstmöglichste Alternative Strand. Weil der aber eindeutig zu lang war, und Julian mittlerweile ein ziemliches Stück an Vorsprung hatte und sie nicht einmal wussten in welche Richtung sie gehen sollten, machten sie aus, dass sie nur das Stück bis Höhe Alecs Haus abgehen würden. Dann würden sie sich trennen, Daniel würde nochmal am Strand bis zu sich nach Hause gehen, auch wenn der Weg weiter war, und Alec würde ersteinmal zuhause sein Handy laden. 

"Mir fallen zwei Gründe ein, weshalb Julian ausgerastet sein könnte. Erstens: Sie ist homophob. Zweitens: Sie hat dich vor Julian angemacht und der hat endlich Mal gecheckt, dass sie die notgeile Miss Sunshine ist und jeden hier anbaggert und nicht andersherum ?" 

"Im Grunde beides, nur, dass er nicht wusste was sie mit "du verpasst was, wenn du schwul bleibst" andeuten wollte und dachte sie hätte es homophob gemeint." Daniel gab würgegeräusche von sich und Klopfte Alec mitfühlend auf die Schulter. "Julians Mutter steht auf Jüngere. Oder auf viel Kohle. Aber Julian ist irgendwie blind dafür, auch wenn es genau vor seiner Nase passiert. Letzten Sommer war ne Hausparty bei ihm und seine Mutter war halt auch da. Hat keine halbe Stunde gedauert, da ging schon das Gerücht rum, Jesse wäre mit Julians Mutter im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Julian hat es natürlich nicht mitbekomme, erst am nächsten Tag, ist zu Jesse gefahren und hat ihn ziemlich übel geschlagen. Seit dem hasst er ihn und noch ein paar Andere die seine Mutter "verführt" hätten." Erst wollte Alec ihn fragen, ob er denn nie versucht hatte Julian zu erklären was da eigentlich los war, aber dann dachte er darüber nach, dass es Julian war über den sie da redeten und ließ es bleiben. 

Am Strand hatten sie natürlich auch kein Glück, und trennten sich vorerst wieder, wobei Daniel noch Tristan eine Nachricht schrieb, dass der sich melden sollte, sollte er zufällig Julian irgendwo sehen. Alec war also wieder nach Hause gegangen und wollte gerade die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, um sein Handy sofort aufzuladen, vielleicht hatte Julian ihm ja geschrieben, da kam sein Vater aus der Küche spaziert und drückte ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. "Julian stand vorhin weinend vor der Tür." Sein Vater sah ihn an, als würde er annehmen es wäre Alecs Schuld. "Wo ist er?" Er hatte jetzt keinen Nerv seinen Vater aufzuklären, dass Alec so gesehen nichts gemacht hatte, dass Julian zum weinen bringen würde. "In deinem Zimmer." Alec nickte seinem Vater dankend zu und machte sich mit dem Tee in der Hand auf den Weg nach oben, wobei er sich ein bisschen darüber erschrak, wie die Anspannung, die er bis dahin nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, von ihm abfiel, als sein Vater gesagt hatte Julian wäre hier. 

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und sein erster Blick fiel auf den Decke Haufen, der sich auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Von Julian war nichts zu sehen. Er hatte sich komplett unter der Decke vergraben. Vorsichtig setze er sich an den Bettrand und stellte die Tasse auf den Boden daneben. "Daniel und ich haben dich gesucht." Er bekam keine Antwort, aber zumindest war er sich sicher, dass Julian nicht eingeschlafen war, weil die Decke sich ein kleines bisschen bewegte. Er wartete noch kurz, stand dann aber wieder auf und ging zur Tür, neben der die Steckdose war, an dem sein Ladekabel hing. Er sollte Daniel bescheid sagen, dass er Julian gefunden hatte. Er hatte sein Handy gerade angesteckt und darauf gewartet, dass er es wieder anstellen konnte, da setzte sich Julian doch noch in Bewegung und zog die Decke so weit von seinem Gesicht, dass Alec nur seine verstrubbelten Haare und die geröteten Augen sehen konnte. Sie waren immer noch glasig, als hätte Julian geweint, bis Alec in das Zimmer gekommen war aber immerhin sahen sie nicht wirklich traurig aus, sondern eher vorwurfsvoll. "Wieso habt ihr nicht gleich hier gesucht?" Seine Stimme klang rau und leise und war durch die Decke hindurch kaum zu verstehen. "Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, dass du hier her kommen würdest. Wir sind zum Strand gegangen." Sein Handy war endlich wieder zum Leben erwacht und er konnte Daniel schnell eine Nachricht schreiben, und ließ es dann am Kabel von der Wand hängen und setzte sich vor das Bett um mit Julian auf Augenhöhe zu sein. "Da war ich auch erst, aber das war mir zu kalt und dann bin ich hier hin." 

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier her gekommen bist und nicht irgendwo in den Dünen liegst bis du erfrierst." 

"Als ob ich sowas machen würde." Sie wussten beide, dass das nicht wirklich stimmte. Julian kam auf komische Gedanken, wenn die Situation es erlaubte. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bis Alec Aufstand und anfing sich die Hose auszuziehen. Dabei viel ihm Julians Blick auf, der ihn verwirrt ansah. "Ich habe gestern den Kompletten Tag und die ganze Nacht mit dieser Hose verbracht. Langsam wird es unangenehm." Auch ohne Julians Mund zu sehen, wusste er, dass der gerade lachte. Am liebsten hätte er sich auch direkt ein anderes Shirt angezogen, aber er hatte keine Lust jetzt ein neues raus zu suchen, und er befürchtete oberkörperfrei würde Julian gerade überfordern, also blieb er so wie er war. Er stellte sich vor das Bett und machte mit der Hand eine 'Kusch-Kusch' Bewegung, bis Julian zur Seite rutschte und ihm Platz machte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber als er sich hinlegte hatte Julian ihm auch schon einen Teil der Decke über geschmissen. Alec drehte sich zu ihm, ohne ihn zu berühren, und sie sahen sich wieder eine Zeit lang einfach nur an, bis Julian schließlich leise meinte: "Ich hab immer gedacht Mam könnte sich nicht so viel um uns kümmern, weil es ihr so schlecht ging, als Papa gegangen ist." Julians Augen wurden wieder glasiger und er sah Alec nicht mehr direkt an, also rutschte er dann doch weiter zu Julian hin und plötzlich hatte der sich um ihn gewickelt wie ein Kraken. Er hatte ein Bein zwischen Alecs hindurch gedrängt, ein Arm schlang sich um seine Mitte und sein Gesicht hatte er gegen Alecs Halsbeuge gedrückt. Im ersten Moment war er zu erstaunt irgendwie zu reagieren, aber als Julian anfing zu zittern strich er mit einer Hand über dessen Rücken und zog ihn soweit es ging näher an sich heran, bis er Julians Herzschlag spüren konnte. "Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht... Ich meine... Mir war es irgendwie egal.... Ach keine Ahnung." 

"Du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, warum dein Vater gegangen ist?" Versuchte Alec ihm irgendwie zu helfen. "Ja. Sie tat mir halt so leid und irgendwie waren alle immer sauer auf sie, aber ich hab nicht verstanden warum und ich wollte nicht, dass sie alleine ist und dann tat sie mir noch mehr leid." Alec würde es Julian niemals sagen, aber er war verdammt froh, dass der endlich Mal seinen festgefrorenen Trotz abgelegt hatte und sein eigenes Denken in Frage stellte. "Ich hab meinen Vater seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, weil ich mich immer geweigert habe in den Ferien dahin zu fahren. Das erste Mal erst wieder, als Brar uns mitgenommen und Karina da abgesetzt hat, aber da bin ich auch nur im Auto geblieben und hab nicht mal hallo gesagt." Gott, Julian klang so sehr nach Reue und Wehmut, dass Alec sich beinahe wünschte das heute wäre gar nicht passiert und Julian würde seine Mutter nicht hinterfragen. "Du warst eben sauer auf ihn." 

"Ja, und was ist, wenn ich total unrecht hatte, wenn das alles stimmt was alle über Mam sagen?! Dann hab ich meine ganze Kindheit damit verschwendet sauer auf meinen Vater zu sein, obwohl er vielleicht gar nicht so scheiße ist, wie ich immer gedacht habe!" Alec wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, oder was er tun sollte um Julian zu helfen. Im trösten war er noch nie der beste gewesen. Also hielt er Julian einfach weiter fest und ließ ihn erzählen.


	19. Finderlohn

ALEC 

„Ich meins Ernst. Du solltest den mal kennen lernen! Oder besser nicht, weil du ihm eine reinhauen würdest, sobald er den Mund aufmacht. Ich freu mich schon, wenn ich den Kerl nie wieder sehen muss." Julian erzählte ihm gerade von seinen „Freunden" in München während sie noch zusammen im Bett lagen, wobei Julian eher lag und Alec mit einem Bein draußen stand, weil Julian sich so breit gemacht hatte. „Ich meine, ohne Witz, du würdest ihm ohne drüber nachzudenken die Nase brechen und ich rede hier wirklich von dir!" Alec drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Julian seine hochgezogene Augenbraue zu zeigen und der sah ihn nur verständnislos an. „Was? Du führst die gewaltloseste Politik überhaupt. Dagegen ist ein Rehkitz ne Killermaschine!" 

„Ich stehe vielleicht wirklich nicht auf Schlägereien, aber du klingst gerade eher so, als würde ich in einer brenzlichen Situation einfach davon laufen." 

„Boah!" Julian warf die Arme in die Luft und ließ dann seinen rechten fallen, sodass er auf Alecs Oberkörper landete. „Das mein ich doch gar nicht so! Ich wollte ja nur sagen, dass Vincent der dämlichste Mensch auf der Welt ist und du ihn niemals kennen lernen solltest. Außerdem bist du kein Feigling sondern ein ... äh... großer, gutmütiger... ähm... Riese!" Alec nahm sich Julians Hand, die noch auf ihm lag, und begann damit dessen Handlinien sanft nachzuziehen. Julian zuckte kurz zusammen, als hätte er sich über die Berührung erschrocken und Alec hatte kurz die Befürchtung, dass er seine Hand wegziehen würde, doch er ließ sie wo sie war. Er hatte immer noch die Angst in sich, Julian würde plötzlich bemerken, dass er doch nicht so auf Alec stand, wie er es sagte und jeden Moment aufspringen und panisch davon laufen würde. Trotz Julians Geständnis in der Nacht zuvor. Allerdings war er da so betrunken, dass er nicht mehr laufen konnte und sowieso auf Kuschelkurs lief. „Und was bist du dann? Ein Kampfzwerg?" Jetzt riss ihm Julian doch seine Hand weg, aber nur um sich darauf zu stützen und Alec von der Seite wütend anzufunkeln. „Kampfzwerg?! Nur weil du der größte Mensch der Welt bist, heißt das nicht, dass alle Anderen Zwerge sind!" 

„Stimmt." Zufrieden ließ Julian sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen. Ein paar Sekunden ließ Alec ihn noch in seiner Zufriedenheits-Wolke schweben, bis er sich auf Julian rollte, ihn mit beiden Armen umschlang und seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge legte. Im ersten Moment verspannte Julian sich, bis Alec sagte: „Du bist der einzige Zwerg." Und plötzlich mutierte Julian tatsächlich zum Kampfzwerg, als er erfolglos versuchte sich von Alecs Klammergriff zu befreien und dabei mehrmals das Wort „Verräter" von sich gab, während Alec nur lachend auf Julian liegen blieb. 

Nachdem Julian sich, nach dem unglücklichen Frühstück am Morgen mit seiner Mutter, bei Alec ausgeheult hatte und irgendwann in dessen Armen, und kraken-mäßig um ihn gewickelt, eingeschlafen war, lag Alec eine ganze Zeit lang wach und dachte über Julian, dessen Mutter und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden nach. Es wunderte ihn immer noch wie sehr ihn das Verschwinden Julians mitgenommen hatte, als er und Daniel ihn nicht hatten finden können und er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er vielleicht wirklich verliebt in Julian war? Na klar stand Alec auf ihn, sonst hätte er eine Beziehung niemals vorgeschlagen, aber verliebt sein war ja wohl etwas ganz anderes. Bisher hatten sie sich auch noch nicht einmal in die Augen geschaut und dem anderen gesagt, dass sie sich lieb hatten, liebten, keine Ahnung. Eben das was man normalerweise zu dem Menschen sagte mit dem man zusammen war. Aber Alec wartete eher darauf, dass Julian damit anfing, weil er eben diese Angst hatte, Julian würde flüchten, wenn er ihn zu sehr überrumpelte und ganz ehrlich gesagt war das ja wohl kein falscher Gedanke. Man musste nur mal daran denken, dass Julian in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht ein einziges mal daran Gedacht hat es mit einem anderen Kerl zu tun. Und Alec war sich sogar sicher, dass Julian alleine nur den Gedanken von einem Schwulenporno unfassbar abturnend fand. Und das machte Alec ein bisschen zu schaffen.   
Irgendwann hatte er sich auf den Rücken gelegt, während Julian im Schlaf noch weiter an ihn ran gerobbt war und war selber eingeschlafen. Er wurde erst wieder wach, als ihm zu warm geworden war und musste feststellen, dass es schon später Nachmittag sein musste, weil das Licht das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer schien, alles hell orange färbte. Julian war auch schnell aufgewacht und als sie beide beschlossen hatten, dass keiner von ihnen Lust hatte aufzustehen und weder Hunger noch Durst hatten, blieben sie einfach liegen und Alec fragte, ganz gezielt weg von dem Thema Mutter, wie Julians Freunde in München eigentlich so waren. Bisher hatte Alec immer geglaubt Julian wäre da in einer großen Clique und würde dort sein Leben leben, genauso wie hier, aber während Julian von diesen ganzen Menschen erzählte, kam es Alec eher so vor, als erzählte Julian nur von fiktiven Charakteren aus einer Serie. Als würde er die Leute nur beobachten und wüsste alles über sie, stünde aber immer nur daneben und hatte keine Lust sich richtig ins Geschehen integrieren zu lassen. Zumindest war das so, bis er zu diesem einen Typen namens Vincent kam, oder in Julians Worten: „Der abgefuckt reiche, homophobe, schwanzlutscher". Daraufhin hatte Julian ihm von dem Vorfall in dem Biergarten erzählt und wie die beiden kurz davor gewesen waren sich zu prügeln, obwohl Julian zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal mit Alec zusammen war und es auch niemand von denen wusste, dass Julian auf Alec stand. „Aber ich glaube das Arschloch spürt sowas. Wie so ein Drogenhund. Der mochte mich von Anfang an nicht." Hatte Julian mit ziemlich bitterem Ton gemeint. 

Und jetzt lagen sie hier, Alec auf Julian drauf, der sich mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nachdem er noch einmal lautstark gesagt hatte, dass er absolut kein Zwerg war, sondern ganz normal.   
Sein Handy gab schon wieder ein „pling" von sich. Wahrscheinlich schon das zehnte Mal, seit sie hier lagen, aber dieses Mal ignorierte er es nicht schon wieder. Langsam gab er Julian frei, um zu sehen ob der ihm in der nächsten Sekunde, in der er seine Arme wieder bewegen konnte, eine reinhauen wollte, aber immerhin blieb er liegen. Alec stützte sich auf seine Unterarme ab und sah von oben in Julians Gesicht, der ihn einen Moment verunsichert ansah, bis er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und seinen Blick irgendwo an die wand heftete, als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre Alec anzusehen. Und wieder fragte Alec sich, ob Julian wirklich bereit war zu akzeptieren, dass Alec eben keine Frau war.   
Mit einem etwas dumpfen Gefühl ging er runter von Julian und Richtung Tür, neben der immer noch sein Handy am aufladen war. Er spürte Julians Blicke im Rücken, drehte sich aber nicht um während er die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy las. Daniel hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie unbedingt unter allen Umständen (damit meinte er wohl Julian und dessen streit mit seiner Mutter) heute noch feiern gehen müssten. Und zwar heftig! Denn das Problem war, dass für sie in zwei tagen wieder die Schule anfangen würde und der heutige Abend der letzte war um nochmal richtig abzustürzen. Und in der letzten Nachricht hatte Daniel noch einmal betont, wie gerne er doch noch einmal in seinem Leben den so selten anzutreffenden stockbesoffenen-Alec sehen wollte.   
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er wirklich Lust hatte zu feiern, aber das war immerhin besser, als nichts zu tun, während alle anderen ihren Spaß hatten. Also rief er Daniel eben an um zu klären wie der Plan aussehen würde.   
Nach zehn Minuten des diskutieren ob sie jetzt direkt in die Cloud, oder erst woanders vortrinken und wenn es zu kalt werden würde dann hoch in die Disco... als sie dann alle zufrieden waren, wobei Julian sich irgendwann eingemischt hatte und meinte er hätte kein Bock auf die Cloud, weil man da drin rauchen durfte und man danach stank, als hätte man IN einem Lagerfeuer gebadet. Im Endeffekt wurde ihr Plan dann allerdings von Marika zerstört, die Daniel plötzlich schrieb sie sollten am letzten Abend der Ferien wenigstens einmal gediegen saufen und für ein Getränk hoch in das „la mer", eine überteuerte Bar, die direkt oben auf einer Düne lag und die eine komplette Glasfront hatte, damit man aufs Meer hinaus schauen konnte. Und weil es schwer war Marika eine Idee auszuschlagen und sie meinte Stella würde nur mitkommen feiern, wenn sie dort hingehen würden, wurde das la mer Ziel Nummer eins und dort würden sie dann den weiteren Verlauf klären. 

„Ich check nicht was daran so toll sein soll, sich mit einem null drei Bier für sieben Euro zu betrinken?! Und das ist nicht mal ein besonderes Bier!" Beschwerte sich Julian, als sie auf dem Weg dorthin waren und da Alec seit Julians ausweichen im Bett auch nicht gerade in bester Laune war gab er nur ein ironisches: „du kannst dich ja auch mit einem Cocktail für zehn Euro betrinken. Da bekommst du dann sogar noch einen Früchtespieß." Normalerweise hätte Julian jetzt schlagfertig gekontert, oder wäre direkt wütender geworden, aber Alec nahm an, dass Julian spürte, dass Alec nicht gut drauf war und deswegen sagte er einfach gar nichts. So gingen sie still schweigend den Weg in den Dünen hoch, bis zum la mer, an dem Daniel und Tristan schon warteten.   
Immerhin besserte sich die Laune, als sie einen Tisch direkt am Fenster bekamen und perfekten Blick auf das Meer und den Sonnenuntergang hatten. Zu viert saßen sie schließlich um die Getränkekarte und grübelten darüber, welches der Getränke das beste Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis hatte. „Dafür das Stella und Marika diejenigen waren die unbedingt hier her wollten, kommen die ganz schön spät." Sagte Tristan und drehte die Getränkekarte um, sodass sie zu ihm zeigte. „Stella eben." Gab Jullian zurück und drehte die Karte wieder zu sich und Alec. Der verdrehte allerdings nur die Augen und bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, dass Julian Stella bitte ignorieren soll, wenn er sie schon wieder nicht leiden konnte, platzte Daniel dazwischen, der plötzlich auf ein Getränk in der Karte zeigte. „AHA! Bermuda Dreieck! Sieben verschiedene Rum-Arten! Damit können wir arbeiten Leute!" Grinsend klappte er die Karte wieder zu, ohne zu fragen ob vielleicht jemand was anderes trinken wollte und schob sie an den Rand des Tisches. Da Alec aber gerade tatsächlich in der Stimmung war sich heute die Kante zu geben sagte er nichts weiter und ließ Daniel für sie alle bestellen.   
In dem Moment, als ihre Getränke kamen, erschienen auch Marika und Stella, wobei Alec sich kurzzeitig nicht ganz sicher war ob das wirklich die beiden waren. Sie hatten sich schick gemacht. Und zwar nicht lass-heute-typen-abschleppen-0815-leoparden-mini, sondern elegant schwarz. „Haben wir irgendwas verpasst?! Wird hier irgendeine Motto Party geschmissen und ihr geht als Bonzen-Töchter?" Fragte Daniel die beiden, wobei Alec sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er nicht eher gerade Marikas Brüste fragte, die er anstarrte, als wären sie ihm jetzt erst aufgefallen. Sie ließ sich allerdings ganz elegant in den Stuhl neben Tristan gleiten (anders konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen), legte Lächelnd ihr kleines Täschchen auf den Tisch und sagte dann fast schon hoch herrschaftlich: „Wir hatten eben heute Lust dazu." Daniel hatte sich über Tristan hinweg gebeugt, der genauso am starren war wie sein Bruder und beide nickten nur mit offenen Mündern. Wobei sie wahrscheinlich kein Wort verstanden hatten.   
Marika wusste, dass sie gut aussah und so benahm sie sich auch. Das bedeutete nicht das es was schlechtes war, es zeigte einfach nur wie stark ihr Selbstbewusstsein war, im Gegensatz zu dem von Stella, die weiterhin vor dem Tisch stand und unschlüssig auf den Platz neben Alec sah. Und erst da viel ihm wieder ein, dass Stella sich ja das letzte mal, als sie zusammen weg waren, so komisch ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. Erst hatte er ja gedacht es hätte an dem Kuss gelegen, aber seit dem hatten sie sich ein paar mal wieder gesehen und sie war wie immer drauf gewesen. Aber seit dem Abend an dem Julian wiedergekommen war, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und ehrlich gesagt, hatte er auch nicht mehr weiter darüber nachgedacht, eben weil Julian da war. Und ihre Laune schien sich noch nicht gebessert zu haben. Als sie nämlich bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, setzte sie ihre Miene auf, die normalerweise nur Julian abbekam. Und schon war seine Laune noch weiter im Keller. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass ihn das jetzt gerade eher weniger kümmerte drehte er den Kopf um nach Draußen zu sehen und so zu tun, als wäre er fasziniert von dem Sonnenuntergang. Allerdings musste er dafür an Julian vorbei sehen und der sah ihn jetzt auch mit einem Blick an mit dem Alec absolut nichts anzufangen wusste. 

„Also, ich bin ja dafür, dass wir hiernach zusammen einkaufen gehen und bei Alec ne Hausparty machen!" Sagte Tristan und unterbrach somit Alecs Gedanken, die sich wieder Julian gewidmet hatten. „Das kannst du vergessen. Mein Vater ist wieder da." 

„Aber das ist unfair! Ich war nicht dabei, als ihr bei dir gesoffen habt! Ich war sowieso noch nie bei dir!" Daniel klopfte seinem kleinen Bruder auf die Schulter, während er lachend sagte: „Sei froh, dass du überhaupt manchmal dabei bist und ich dich mitnehme." Tristan zog nur einen Schmollmund, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. „Alle unsere Eltern sind Zuhause und das Jemand anderes hier eine schmeißt habe ich nicht gehört, also fällt Hausparty schon mal komplett weg. Aber, einkaufen ist gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee. Wir können danach dann ja zum Strand. Und sobald wir Bock haben gehen wir hoch und tanzen!" Daniel sah sie einen nach dem Anderen an und wurde dann mit einem einstimmigen „OK" belohnt. Wobei das wahrscheinlich nur daran lag, dass niemandem sonst was besseres einfiel. 

Als sie ihr eines Getränk alle weg hatten, waren sie tatsächlich schon etwas angetrunken. Sieben verschiedene Rum-Arten die nur durch einen Schuss Cola zusammen gehalten wurden haute doch mehr rein, als sie alle gedacht hatten. Sie waren zwar leicht angetrunken, allerdings brachte das nicht, wie sonst, den Effekt, dass die schlechte Stimmung sich bei allen löste und sie wieder einen Abend des Jahrtausends hatten. Ne, dieses mal blieb es irgendwie unangenehm. Alec hatte die ganze Zeit Julians Blick auf sich gespürt, den er erfolgreich ignorieren konnte und gleichzeitig fraß ihn die Wut, die Stella ausstrahlte, beinahe auf und so war ihre Tischhälfte ziemlich still, während sie so taten, als würden sie bei Daniel, Tristan und Marika zuhören, die mit Mühe versuchten die Stimmung zu lockern. 

Leicht angetrunken, immer noch genervt, aber immerhin Stellas Wut nicht mehr ausgesetzt, liefen Julian und er langsam nebeneinander her um einkaufen zu gehen, weil Daniel der Meinung war er müsste noch was von zuhause holen, ohne das er den Abend nicht überleben könnte und außerdem könnten er und Tristan aus dem Restaurant seiner Eltern irgendwas zu trinken ausleihen und sie müssten nicht so viel Geld ausgeben. Marika und Stella meinten nur sie müssten nochmal nach Hause um sich etwas wärmeres anzuziehen, wenn sie tatsächlich an den Strand gehen würden und mittlerweile war es auch schon wieder dunkel und deutlich kälter als zuvor. 

„Du bist sauer oder? Du redest normal nicht viel, aber die letzte Stunde hast du nicht mehr gesagt als einen Satz oder so und das ist sogar für dich wenig." Julian sah auf den Boden während er das sagte, mit den Händen tief in die Sweatshirt Tasche vergraben und wäre Alec nicht wirklich so schlecht drauf, dann hätte er diesen Anblick wahrscheinlich sogar irgendwie süß gefunden. „Alles gut." Sagte er, auch wenn es nicht stimmte, aber er wollte Julian gerade wirklich nicht mit seinen Komplexen beladen, wenn der gerade schon genug auf den Schultern hatte durch seine Mutter. „Verarschen kann ich mich selber." Murmelte Julian nur leise und eher zu sich selbst. „Ich hab irgendwas gemacht! Seit ich von den Leuten aus München erzählt habe bist du so! Ist das wegen Vincent? Oder bist du sauer, weil ich niemandem gesagt habe, dass ich auf einen Typen stehe?!" Und schon redete Julian sich wieder etwas ein und genau das wollte Alec eigentlich vermeiden. „Das ist es nicht und.." Er wollte sagen, dass Julian auch gar nichts mit seiner Laune zu tun hatte, aber das tat es ja nun mal. „Es geht..." Setzte er vorsichtig nochmal an. „Nicht nur um etwas von heute, sondern etwas das mich seit ein Paar Tagen beschäftigt, aber ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht, dass du dir da noch Gedanken drum machst." Er wusste schon, als er es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen hatte, dass das jetzt genau das falsche war, von den Dingen die er hätte sagen können. Und zur Bestätigung blieb Julian wie angewurzelt stehen und wartete, bis Alec, der einen schritt weiter gegangen war, sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Du bist doch derjenige, der mir gestern noch einen Vortrag darüber gehalten hat, dass ich mit dir reden soll blabla! Dann kannst du ja jetzt wohl auch mit mir reden! Außer natürlich du bist doch sauer auf mich und hast eigentlich gar keinen Bock auf meine Gesellschaft. Dann sag mir das nämlich jetzt sofort, damit ich gehen kann!" Alec legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kniff die Augen zu. „Kannst du bitte gerade einfach nur verstehen, dass ich dich nicht mit meinem Problem belästigen will? Wir werden darüber reden Julian, aber nicht jetzt." 

„Warum nicht jetzt?!" 

„Weil wir auf offener Straße stehen, ich da ganz einfach nicht jetzt drüber reden will und es auch kein so großes Ding ist. Wie schon gesagt: Es ist mein Problem, und ich werde dir auch noch alles darüber erzählen. Aber nicht jetzt." In Ordnung. Jetzt hatte sich Alec auch ein bisschen in Rage geredet. Und wahrscheinlich wäre es tatsächlich besser, wenn sie kurz auseinander gehen würden, aber wenn er das jetzt Julian sagen würde, egal wie logisch und nett er es ihm erklären würde, würde dieser total am Rad drehen. Und das tat er innerlich wohl sowieso schon, so wie er Alec gerade ansah. „Warum kannst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen worum es geht?! Weil es ja ganz offensichtlich um mich geht und wenn ich irgendwas gemacht habe, dass dich so krass stört, dann sag mir das doch einfach, damit ich mich entschuldigen kann oder was auch immer." Alec hätte gerne einfach gesagt was los war, aber er hatte ganz einfach auch angst was dabei herauskommen würde. Außerdem wusste er auch noch nicht so genau was er sagen sollte, ohne das er es falsch rüber brachte. „Können wir nicht einfach ausmachen, dass wir Morgen darüber reden, wenn wir nüchtern sind und der Tag erst angefangen hat? Heute ist schon genug passiert. Bitte?" Julian sah ihn einen Moment so intensiv an, das Alec hinter der Wut in seinen Augen auch Traurigkeit entdecken konnte und in dem Moment hätte er ihn ganz gerne einfach nur geschnappt und umarmt, aber Julian hätte das wahrscheinlich eher weniger zugelassen. Dafür fühlte Alec sich allerdings so schuldig und schlecht, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte Julian die ganze Zeit so sehen zu müssen. „Okay weißt du was? Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Lass uns nur kurz zum Laden und einkaufen, bevor die zu machen und dann gehen wir zum Strand, setzen uns in einen Strandkorb und dann kann ich dir sagen was mein Problem ist." Julians Blick erhellte sich. Er war nicht glücklich, wie denn auch, aber zumindest sah er nicht mehr ganz so traurig aus. 

Als sie kurze Zeit später am Strand waren hatte Alec den anderen nur kurz geschrieben, dass sie ein bisschen länger brauchen würden, aber, dass sie schon Mal anfangen sollten. Woraufhin Daniel meinte, dass das kein Problem wäre, aber sie nicht zu lange rummachen sollten. Und so hatten sie sich, etwas entfernt vom Hauptstrand, einen Strandkorb in Richtung Meer gezogen und saßen still nebeneinander. Alec musste noch darüber nachdenken wie er jetzt am besten anfangen sollte, da er immer noch nicht wusste wie Julian reagieren würde. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einfach gerade heraus sagen was sein Problem war, aber ehrlicher Weise hatte er Angst davor. Wenn er es jetzt ansprechen würde, konnte er es nicht mehr zurücknehmen, sollte Julian genau das sagen, was Alec nicht hören wollte. Und als er dann anfing zu reden, fing er doch wieder ganz anders an, als er es eigentlich wollte. „Weißt du noch, als wir darüber gesprochen haben, dass ich Angst davor habe, dass du deine Meinung doch wieder änderst?" Julian sah ihn nur Verständnislos an, während Alec auf das Meer schaute. „Welche Meinung?" 

„Ob du mit mir zusammen sein willst, oder nicht. Ob es für dich möglich ist, plötzlich mit einem Kerl zusammen zu sein, obwohl du es nicht ertragen kannst, wenn sich vor deinen Augen zwei Typen küssen. Diese Meinung." Julian sah ihn an, wie ein angeschossenes Rehkitz. Als würde er nicht verstehen, was Alec da eigentlich redete. „Es geht immer noch darum?! Oder hast du immer noch so Komplexe, weil dein Arschloch-Julian von früher so ein Arschloch war und jetzt glaubst du ich wäre genauso und würde dich verarschen??" Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Alec da noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht und war erstaunt, dass ausgerechnet Julian auf sowas kam. Aber er überraschte ihn ja sowieso immer Mal wieder mit Dingen die er sagte und bewies, dass er viel tiefgründiger war, als er im ersten Augenblick rüber kam.   
Er ließ seinen Blick zu Julian wandern, der ihn immer noch ansah wie Bambi und wusste in dem Moment, dass Julian Recht hatte. Seine Angst bestand nicht darin, dass Julian nur eine „Phase" mit ihm ausprobieren wollte, denn dafür nahm er das ganze doch zu ernst, sondern eher, dass Julian jeden Moment aufspringen und ihn auslachen würde was für ein Idiot er eigentlich war ernsthaft zu glauben, dass Julian was mit einem Kerl anfangen würde. 

Julian hatte wohl an seinem Blick erkannt, dass er mit seiner Theorie Recht behielt und Unterbach Alecs Gedanken. „Aber warum bist du gerade heute so sauer deswegen? Von Null auf hundert, auf einmal 'ping'" er schnipste mit den Fingern „ war deine Laune voll im Arsch." 

„Heute Morgen hast du dich von mir weg gedreht, als ich auf dir lag, und du hast so ausgesehen, als wärst du gerade lieber wo anders. Und irgendwie sind in dem Moment wohl die Sicherungen durchgeflogen." Wie in einer Wiederholung im Fernsehen, setzte Julian plötzlich genau diesen Blick auf und er drehte sich wieder weg. Und Alec wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, beziehungsweise wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. „Aber das ist doch nicht..." Fing Julian an, tat sich aber wohl schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich meine, ich mach das doch nicht, weil ich das nicht will... vielleicht ein bisschen... nein! Ach keine Ahnung, Alec! Man! Wenn du da bist, bin ich anders! Weißt du was ich meine? Du kennst mich gar nicht so, wie ich war bevor du gekommen bist! Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll verdammte kacke!" Alec sah ihn überrascht an, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Julian ihm tatsächlich plötzlich seine ganze Gefühlschaotische Welt vor die Füße legen würde, weil er normalerweise die wirklichen Probleme, die er mit sich rum trug für sich behielt. Er hatte oft gehört, dass Julian anders war, seit Alec dazugekommen war. Aber, dass ihn das selbst so beschäftigte, war ihm nicht klar. „stört es dich denn, dass du jetzt anders bist? Ich meine, mochtest du dich lieber, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben?" Julian dachte einen Moment nach, bis er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber eigentlich glaube ich, dass ich mich jetzt lieber mag. Zumindest habe ich das Gefühl, dass alle anderen mich so lieber mögen. Mit Brar verstehe ich mich auch besser als früher. Ich glaube früher ist mir das nicht so aufgefallen. Da war ich hundert prozentig davon überzeugt, dass jeder auf dieser Welt mich lieben würde." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fügte noch ein „außer Stella. Aber das beruht immer noch auf Gegenseitigkeit." Das Thema Stella wollte Alec jetzt nicht wirklich weiter vertiefen. Gerade weil er ja selbst momentan seine Probleme mit ihr hatte. „Wie warst du denn bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben?" 

„Naja..." Julian blickte wieder nach unten und fing an seine Füße in den Sand zu graben, aber er redete nicht weiter und Alec war sich nicht sicher ob da überhaupt noch was kommen würde, als Julian sich plötzlich wütend zu ihm drehte. „Das ist ja das Problem! Ich glaube ich war genauso wie dein scheiß Julian! Weißt du wie oft ich schon aus der Cloud geflogen bin, weil ich so Arsch besoffen war, dass ich mich mit irgendwem geschlagen habe?! Oder mit wie vielen Weibern ich geschlafen habe?! OH! JA! Siehst du! Ich war voll der Macker und dachte halt echt mir gehört die Welt und jetzt benehmen ich mich wie eine Jungfrau! Ohne Witz! Wärst du ein Weib würden wir NIE wieder aus dem Bett rauskommen... oder vom Boden... Tisch... Auto... ist gar nicht so geil wie man sich das vorstellt. Zumindest nicht in einem- stopp! Eigentlich will ich ja nur sagen, dass du voll der Priester bist und ich bin der Antichrist und du merkst das nicht, weil ich so anders geworden bin! Und irgendwie finde ich das gut, weil du mich bestimmt hassen würdest, wenn du mich vorher kennen gelernt hättest, aber irgendwie hab ich auch Angst davor, dass ich irgendwann wieder so werde wie früher und dann erst hasst du mich, aber dann kann ich dich nicht mehr hassen, weil ich weiß wie es ist, wenn du mich magst und... boah keine Ahnung ich glaube jetzt ist die Luft raus. Ich hab zu viel geredet, gib mir mal ne Pause eh!" Erschöpft ließ Julian sich weiter in den Strandkorb sinken, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Lehne und schloss die Augen. Alec war sich nicht ganz sicher ob das der richtige Moment war, aber er konnte nicht anders, als Julian mit beiden Händen am Kopf zu nehmen, sodass der sich wieder zu ihm drehen und ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Selbst wenn du wieder der alte wirst, glaubst du ich könnte dich einfach so hassen, jetzt wo ich weiß wie es ist dich zu mögen?" Julian setzte wieder seinen Bambi Blick auf, wobei es dieses Mal eher so aus sah, als hätte Bambi mit angesehen, wie man seine Mutter erschießt. Alec musste grinsen, als Julian schnell mit seiner Hand über seine Augen strich um die Tränen zu verstecken, die plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. „Siehst du!" meinte er patzig. „Ich bin Sau gefühlsduselig geworden. Morgen fang ich an mir Gurkenmasken zu machen und dabei 'pretty woman" zu gucken." Und Alec musste anfangen zu lachen und hörte auch nicht auf, als Julian ihn gespielt wütend ansah. Erst als Julian plötzlich auch anfing zu grinsen wurde er wieder ernster. „Was?" Fragte Julian ihn, als er merkte wie ernst Alec wieder geworden war. „Ich denke, wir sollten offener miteinander reden." 

„Hä?" 

„Lass uns ab jetzt sofort miteinander reden, wenn wir einen Problem haben. Egal was es ist, in Ordnung?" Julian sah ihn kurz an, als würde er erst über seine Antwort nachdenken müssen. „Wow. Wir kriegen die Sache mit der Beziehung besser hin, als ich dachte!" 

JULIAN 

Er hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, als er gemeint hatte, dass er sich so schüchtern und prüde verhielt, weil er mit sich selbst noch nicht so ganz im klaren war und er Angst hatte, Alec würde ihn irgendwann nicht mehr mögen. Das war zwar die Wahrheit, aber er hatte verschwiegen, dass es ihm auch unfassbar Probleme machte, dass Alec schon mal Sex mit einem Kerl gehabt hatte. Für Julian waren das zwei verschiedene Welten! Sex mit einer Frau, oder einem Mann! Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung ob es da Unterschiede gab, oder man auf irgendwas achten musste. Und Google war bis jetzt auch nicht so möglich gewesen, weil Alec und er erst seit ein paar Tagen zusammen waren und sie seit dem auch beinahe ständig alles zusammen machten. Und Alec fragen war sowas von gestrichen! Nope! Absolutes nope! Er wollte nicht, dass Alec wusste wie ahnungslos er eigentlich war! Gott verdammt... und jetzt wollte Alec auch noch, dass sie über jedes Problem sprechen sollten. Aber das ging nicht! Nicht hierbei! 

Immerhin bekam er einen Anruf von Daniel, bevor er sich da noch weiter Gedanken drüber machen konnte und womöglich doch noch damit herausgeplatzt wäre. Und kurz nachdem hatten sie sich aufgemacht um die anderen am Hauptstrand zu treffen. Immerhin hatte Alec eine deutlich sichtbar bessere Laune, als zuvor und somit war Julians Laune automatisch auch besser. Außerdem wollte er diesen Abend wirklich an nichts negatives mehr denken! Heute würden sie feiern gehen und die ganze Kacke vom Morgen vergessen! Zumindest hoffte er das, denn seit dem er Alec einen vorgeheult hatte, wie er es bereute seit Jahren nicht mit seinem Vater geredet zu haben, hatte er ein ungutes Grundgefühl und der Gedanke an seine Mutter verschwand nie ganz. Aber vielleicht konnte er das ja mit Hilfe der Anderen etwas besser verdrängen. 

„Sammelst du gerade Muscheln?!" Fragte Julian ein wenig verstört. Er hätte Alec nie für den „Muschel-sammler-Typen" gehalten... besonders nicht, wenn es dunkel war und man nicht Mal was erkennen konnte. Er war nämlich plötzlich stehen geblieben und hatte sich nach unten gebeugt um irgendwas auf dem Sand zu betrachten. „Nein, aber ich glaube..." Er Griff nach etwas und hob es vom Boden auf. „...ich habe gerade Geld gefunden." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Keine Sekunde später stand Julian wieder neben ihm und zog Alecs Handgelenk zu sich um auch Mal zu gucken. „Woah! Diggi! Das ist ein zwanzig Euro Schein!" 

„Ja, ganz genau. Mein zwanzig Euro Schein." Alec nahm den Schein in die andere Hand und hielt sie hoch, weit weg von Julian der ihn mit einem flehenden Blick ansah. „Ach komm schon! Du weißt, dass ich kein Geld habe! Mir sollten wenigstens fünfzig Prozent, als Mitfinder zustehen!" 

„Mitfinder? Mal davon abgesehen, dass es das nicht gibt habe ich den ganz alleine gefunden. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du kein Geld hast, weil Brar mir was für dich gegeben hat." 

„Was? Wann das denn? Ich dachte du bezahlst die ganze Zeit für mich mit, weil das so ein Boyfriend ding ist und du das unbedingt brauchst um Männlich zu sein! Und wenn ich ne Brille aufgehabt hätte, hätte ich den locker vor dir gefunden!" Alec verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber seine Hand wieder runter und steckte den Schein plötzlich in Julians Jackentasche. „Hier. Aber nur, weil ich das ja sowieso für dich ausgegeben hätte." Yes! Julian sah schon ihre zukünftigen Diskussionen, in denen er immer gewinnen würde! Mit einem riesen sieges-Grinsen auf den Lippen wollte er sich schon wieder umdrehen und weiter gehen, doch Alec hielt ihn dieses Mal am Handgelenk fest und zog ihn mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich. Und bevor Julian empört seinen Mund öffnen konnte, wurde er von Alecs Lippen gestoppt, die auf seinen lagen. Niemals in seinem Leben, würde er zugeben, dass er in diesem Moment gequietscht hatte, wie ein Mädchen, weil er das natürlich nicht getan hatte, aber erschrocken war er trotzdem und wusste im ersten Moment nichts mit sich anzufangen, als er auf Alecs geschlossene Augen blickte. Erst als er Alecs Hand, die nicht sein Handgelenk hielt, in seinen Haaren spürte und Alec einen Schritt näher kam, sodass Julian seinen Kopf ein bisschen weiter in den Nacken legen musste, hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, dass seine Augen schwer wurden und er sie unmöglich offen halten konnte. Und dann musste er plötzlich eingeschlafen sein, denn er hörte weder das Meer rauschen, noch das einzelne Geschrei der Möwen. Das einzige was er noch mitbekam war das Laute Klopfen seines Herzens, dass wohl Mal wieder den Drang hatte sich eigenständig zu machen und seine Hände die komplett überflüssig existierten und er nicht wusste was er mit den doofen Dingern machen sollte. Da er aber ja eh keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper hatte, ließ er einfach los und versuchte nicht mehr krampfhaft darüber nachzudenken was er tun sollte. Und so legte er, wie von alleine, eine Hand in Alecs Nacken und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich runter. Auf Zehenspitzen würde er sich nämlich sowas von nicht stellen, da stimmte sogar sein Körper zu!   
Oder auch nicht, als Alec im nächsten Moment seine Hand von Julians Handgelenk nahm und ihn stattdessen plötzlich um ihn legte und an sich drückte. Da war dann auch Julians Körper nicht mehr funktionstüchtig und plötzlich hatte er beide Arme um Alecs Hals geschlungen und stand doch auf Zehenspitzen.   
Es wunderte ihn, dass nicht Alec, sondern er selbst seine Lippen leicht öffnete und Alec dazu bringen wollte jetzt Mal nicht auf Möchtegern Nonne zu machen, sondern ihn richtig zu Küssen, aber anscheinend hatte der Mal wieder seine Gedanken gelesen und im nächsten Moment spürte er Alecs Zunge an seiner. Und dann war er sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr träumte, sondern im Koma lag. Wie sonst war es möglich, dass ihm plötzlich nicht mehr kühl, sondern richtig heiß war und der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf, kein Gedanke, sondern ein Gefühl war. 

Allerdings wurde diese schöne Zeit des absoluten high seins unterbrochen, als Alec auf einmal aufhörte, während Julian noch versuchte dem Gefühl, das er nicht einmal beschreiben konnte, hinterher zu jagen und sich mehr an Alec klammerte. „Hey." Kam es leise von dem Verräter, der nicht nur aufgehört hatte Julian das Gefühl des Jahrtausends zu geben, sondern auch noch mit seiner Hand Julian daran hinderte einfach weiter zu machen, indem er ihn am Nacken festhielt... wie ein Kaninchen. Was?! Und ruckartig wurde er aus seiner letzten bestehenden Hoffnung gerissen, dass das Gefühl noch nicht vorbei sein konnte. Er riss die Augen auf und erschrak beinahe wirklich, als Alecs Gesicht so nah an seinem wahr, dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. „Wa- öh- ah- hmpkp." Okay sein Sprechen war noch nicht wieder hergestellt. Alec lachte nur leicht über seinen super peinlichen Versuch zu kommunizieren, schien aber Mitleid zu haben. Er nahm die Hand aus seinem Nacken und Klopfte damit gegen Julians Jackentasche. Und auf einmal spürte er das vibrieren von seinem Handy. „Das tut es jetzt schon die ganze Zeit. Ich denke Daniel will sich vergewissern, dass wir noch am Leben sind." Julian öffnete wieder seinen Mund, aber schloss ihn direkt, weil er sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob sein Körper ihm dieses Mal gehorchen würde. Apropo Körper. Der hatte sich wohl wirklich ganz verabschiedet; Alec hielt ihn eher, als dass er auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stand. Und als er bemerkte, dass er wirklich auf Zehenspitzen, an Alec hang; ließ er seine Arme direkt ein bisschen lockerer und hätte sich womöglich wieder ganz normal auf zwei Beinen gestellt, wären die nicht noch irgendwo verschollen im Nirvana. Aber netter weise, hielt Alec ihn noch ein bisschen fester um die Hüfte, sodass er nicht ausversehen auf den Boden plumpsen konnte wie ein nasser Sack. Ja. Verdammt. Scheiße. „Hab ich dich kaputt gemacht?" Fragte der dumme Hund auch noch belustigt und Julian kam sich selbst ein bisschen irre vor, als er nur mit einem Nicken antwortete. Währenddessen hatte das vibrieren in seiner Tasche nicht aufgehört und letzten Endes war es die Wut auf Daniel, insofern es wirklich Daniel war der in da anrief, der ihn einigermaßen wieder runter kommen ließ. Zumindest nahm er schon mal einen Arm von Alecs Nacken und griff damit nach seinem Handy. „Fick dich!" War das einzige und erste was er dem Anrufenden mitzuteilen hatte, bevor er wütend wieder auflegte und erst dann prüfte ob wirklich Daniel es war, der ihn angerufen hatte. Immerhin war der es gewesen und er hatte niemand wichtigen beleidigt. Er sah wieder Alec an und wusste noch immer nicht was er sagen, oder tun sollte, doch glücklicherweise nahm er ihm die Entscheidung ab, als plötzlich Alecs Hand um seiner lag und er den anderen Arm langsam von seiner Mitte nahm, als würde er Julians Beinen auch noch nicht so vertrauen, dass sie wirklich von selbst wieder aufrecht stehen konnten. „Ich denke wir sollten dann langsam Mal zu den Anderen." Julian holte einmal tief Luft, brachte aber nur ein „mhm" heraus. Alec lachte wieder leise und Julian hasste sich ein bisschen für sein Verhalten gerade, aber war wohl immer noch auf einem kleinen Trip, weshalb es ihm im Grunde egal war. 

Sie waren gar nicht so weit von den Anderen entfernt gewesen und hätten sie es gewollt, hätten die sie sogar aus der Ferne erkennen können. Vielleicht hatten sie sie ja sogar beobachtet? Aber dann hätte Daniel ihn ganz bestimmt nicht angerufen und ihm die Nummer versaut. Allerdings würde es Daniels und Marikas Grinsen erklären.   
Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht was das mit Alec da eigentlich war. Vielleicht hatte seine Sex Verlust der letzten Monate ihn auch einfach nur um Einhundert Prozent empfindlicher werden lassen, aber konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ein Kuss ihn jemals so dermaßen aus dem Leben genockt hatte. Aber vielleicht lag es gar nicht an ihm, sondern an Alec? War Alec so gut?! Waren die ganzen Weiber in seiner Vergangenheit einfach nur so schlecht?! Er hatte keine Ahnung, aber irgendwie war es ihm tatsächlich egal. Holy Shit! Natürlich war es ihm egal, denn er hatte jetzt eine unbegrenzte Quelle! Er konnte Alec so oft küssen wie er wollte und es könnte niemand was dagegen sagen, weil sie verdammt noch Mal zusammen waren! Heilige Scheiße!   
Und er hatte es sogar geschafft, noch bevor sie bei Daniel und dem Rest angekommen waren, Wörter aus seinem Mund fallen zu lassen. „Alter." Gut vielleicht war es auch nur ein Wort. Aber Alec hatte darüber gelacht und weil Alec darüber lachen musste, musste Julian plötzlich auch darüber lachen. Vielleicht war der Morgen des Tages der totaler Mist gewesen, aber der Abend hatte dafür alles getoppt.


	20. Witschiswitsch

JULIAN 

Eigentlich hatte sich der Abend doch noch ganz gut entwickelt. Alecs und Julians Laune hatte wohl die Stimmung der gesamten Gruppe beeinträchtigt und deswegen war zuvor alles so gedrückt gewesen, aber jetzt, da sie beide sich ausgesprochen hatten (und eventuell war der Kuss (holy fucking Shit) auch ein kleiner Teil des ganzen gewesen), waren sie beide inklusive der Anderen wieder gut drauf. Bis auf Stella. Und diese mist Kuh regte Julian von Minute zu Minute mehr auf. Es erinnerte ihn an den Abend, an dem sie, genau wie jetzt, in einem Kreis von Strandkörben saßen und sich betranken, während Stella nur einen auf Spielverderber gemacht hatte. Toll. 

Wäre Alec nicht da gewesen, dann hätte Julian schon lange was gesagt und sie selbst sah auch so aus, als läge ihr der Streit schon auf den Lippen, allerdings sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, weil derjenige, der mit dem Streit anfangen würde, hundert prozentig dann Stress mit Alec hätte. Julian war sich zwar nicht sicher, dass das auch der Grund war, weshalb sie die Klappe hielt, aber schließlich war sie super verschossen in seinen Freund. Vielleicht sollte er Mal einen auf Bitch-Move machen und ihr schön zeigen, dass es sein legitimes Recht war mit Alec wann und wie er wollte rumzumachen. Ihr Gesicht wäre es wert gewesen. Aber Alecs gut-Mensch-Seele wäre nur wieder sauer auf ihn. Und hatten sie nicht gerade erst über das Thema gesprochen, dass Julian eben nicht mehr so ein Arsch sein wollte wie früher? Ja guut. 

Bis jetzt hatte Julian sich richtig zusammengerissen! Er hatte nicht mit dem trinken übertrieben, naja zumindest noch nicht. Noch hatte er seine erste Mische in den Händen und die war nicht einmal ansatzweise das was er gewohnt war. Allerdings konnte er das nicht mehr solange durchziehen, wenn er weiterhin von Graswolken umgeben war, die er versuchte ganz unauffällig wegzusaugen. Er hatte nämlich sogar den Angebotenen Joint abgelehnt, auch wenn ihm das einen verwunderten Blick seitens Alec und einen wissenden seitens Daniel eingebracht hatte, und in dem Moment war er auch noch sehr stolz auf sich gewesen, aber jetzt, jetzt hatte er wirklich die Grenze erreicht! Stella nervte ihn mit ihrem nichts tun und genervt gucken, Tristan und Daniel nervten ihn damit, dass sie nicht in die Dünen gegangen waren zum rauchen und er sich jetzt fühlte wie ein trockener Alkoholiker dem man ne Flasche Whisky unter die Nase hielt! Und Alec! Alec nervte ihn, weil er sich mit den anderen über ihre Klassenfahrt unterhielt! Klar, Julian konnte bei der Abschlussfahrt nicht dabei sein. Er musste ja jetzt mit denen aus München mitfahren. Aber es war unfair. Und er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass er nicht dabei sein würde. 

Daniel hielt ihm schon wieder das mittlerweile zur Hälfte kleiner gewordene Tütchen entgegen. „Nein danke." Presste er gerade noch zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen heraus. Jesus. Fingen seine Hände an zu zittern?? War er gerade auf Entzug? Vielleicht ganz gut, dass er einmal nicht mit machte. Schade nur, dass Alec nichts davon mitbekam wie er heldenhaft seiner großen Liebe (Sucht) einen Korb gegeben hatte. War ja auch schwer, wenn man sich so intensiv mit Marika unterhielt, dass man meinen könnte Alec wäre mit ihr zusammen und würde Julian gar nicht kennen. Ohje. Da war sie wieder, die Eifersucht. Genau deswegen müsste er eigentlich gerade jetzt einen rauchen. Dann wäre er viel gechillter und würde wahrscheinlich nicht Mal mitbekommen, dass Alec mit Marika redete. Aber er wusste auch, dass Alec kein Fan vom bekifften Julian war und deswegen riss er sich zusammen. Der Tag war schon scheiße genug gewesen, da hätte er einen enttäuschten Blick von Alec wirklich nicht ertragen. Hm. Der Tag war so scheiße gewesen; eigentlich wäre es logisch sich dann gerade jetzt abzuschießen. „Daniel?" 

„Hm?" Jui das Gras war wohl etwas stärker als normal. Zumindest wenn man sich Daniels und Tristans Blicke so anschaute. Sah Julian auch immer so mega verballert aus beim rauchen?? „Gib Mal den Tequila! Und die Becher und den Rest! Gib mir halt einfach die Tasche!" Mit einer Bewegung die einem Faultier gleichkam beugte Daniel sich über Tristan um die Ikea Tasche mit dem ganzen Zeug, durch den Sand zu Julian zu ziehen und sich dann wieder nach hinten fallen zu lassen, als hätte er gerade ein ganzes Auto gehoben. Daniel hatte zwar gesagt, er würde aus dem Restaurant seiner Eltern ein bisschen was mitgehen lassen, aber das war deutlich mehr als ein bisschen. Julian hoffte nur die würden das nie merken. 

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet böse Blicke seitens Alec, Marika und Stella einzufangen, aber zu seinem Erstaunen wurde ihm nur schweigend ein Becher zum auffüllen gereicht, als Julian sich seine Mische mit zu viel Tequila machte. Er sah Alec wahrscheinlich auch verwundert an, denn der grinste nur zurück, als hätte er gerade die beste Laune der Welt und sich gerade was eingeschmissen. „Sicher?" Fragte er dann sicherheitshalber nochmal nach. Julian war zwar der erste der voll auf der Alec-sollte-sich-heute-betrinken-Seite wäre, aber das durfte er ja nicht zugeben. „Nur weil ich bisher immer auf dich aufgepasst habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich sonst nie wirklich trinke." Holy fuck, wer hätte gedacht, dass Alec so lächeln konnte. Fuck, wer hätte gedacht, dass das Lächeln eines Kerls, Julian jemals so sehr aus der Fassung bringen könnte! Er musste schlucken um seinen Hals einigermaßen wieder funktionstüchtig zu bekommen, denn der war so trocken wie die…okay Stopp. 

Was war das denn? Hatte er doch schon einen sitzen und merkte es nur nicht? Immerhin hatte Alec nur sein… ähm Model lächeln gezeigt und sich dann mit Daniel beschäftigt, als der irgendwas anfing von wegen er hätte ja gewusst, dass heute die perfekte Nacht wäre um den betrunkenen-Alec nochmal zu sehen. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. Da Julian sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren wollte, mixte er Alec nur eine leichte Mische und gab ihm den Becher mit einem grinsen zurück. Sie prosteten sich zu, doch bevor Julian trinken konnte warf Marika ihm einen leeren Becher entgegen. „Und was ist mit uns?" Wow! Anscheinend hatten sie echt Mal alle gleichzeitig das Bedürfnis ordentlich zu trinken, bzw. Sich zu Betrinken. „Hab gedacht ihr wollt heute nur einen Chilligen machen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und goss Marika deutlich mehr Alkohol ein, als er es bei Alec gemacht hatte und Stella sogar noch mehr, die allerdings auch nichts dagegen sagte. „Bist du irre? Letzter Abend in den Ferien! Da müssen wir was trinken! Ich will bis übermorgen noch den Kater spüren!" Julian lachte und gab den beiden ihre Mischen, damit sie nun zu viert anstoßen konnten. Auch wenn er Stella Mal wieder nicht leiden konnte, konnte er ja zumindest für Alec so tun, als hätte er nichts gegen sie. Zumindest so lange sie nicht damit anfing wieder rumzujammern. 

\\\

Mittlerweile waren sie in der Cloud. Nachdem sie eine Flasche Tequila zusammen getrunken hatten, waren sie soweit ganz gut dabei, dass sie alle dazu bereit waren endlich richtig feiern zu gehen. Daniel und Tristan hatten sich in der Zeit auch wieder einigermaßen abgeregt und waren zwar immer noch verdächtig gut und gechillt drauf, aber zumindest konnten sie einen wieder ansehen, als würden sie wirklich zuhören. Im Endeffekt hatten sie zwar noch viel zu viel Alkohol über, aber das hatten sie ganz einfach einer anderen Gruppe Jugendlicher gespendet, die vor der Cloud rumsaßen und denen es drin zu warm war. Wieder eine gute Tat. Man Julian wurde immer besser in sowas! 

Sie waren dann zwar auch ganz easy rein gekommen, wie immer, aber das Problem war, dass die Cloud so voll war, dass sie Probleme hatten sich überhaupt durch die Masse zu quetschen. Irgendwann sollten die ihre Räume wirklich erweitern! Jedes mal wenn Touristen Zeit war wurde man zerquetscht! Und im Sommer gebraten! Immerhin hatte sich Marika freiwillig gemeldet Getränke zu holen während Daniel und Stella ihr hinterher gewackelt waren um ihr beim Tragen zu helfen. 

So sehr Julian Alecs Größe ja verfluchte, in solchen Situationen wie jetzt war das wirklich angenehm. Er hatte sich einfach an dessen T-Shirt festgehalten und Tristan sich an seinem, sodass Alec sie nun durch die Masse führen konnte. Und da er so groß war tanzten ihm die Leute schon von alleine aus dem Weg. Alec war ein Bulldozer verdaaammt. Julian war wirklich ein kleines bisschen stolz. 

Natürlich war ihr Platz schon von irgendwelchen Jugendlichen besetzt worden, aber sie stellten sich einfach an das Geländer von dem man perfekt in die tanzende Masse gucken konnte und beobachteten wie Haie ihre Beute wann sich jemand von ihren Plätzen wegbewegte. Die gehörten ihnen schon seit Jahren und das würde auch so bleiben. Gut nur, dass Julian ja jetzt ein netter Mensch war. Es war nicht nur einmal vorgekommen, dass er rausgeflogen war, weil er Streit anfing um seinen Platz zurückzuerobern. 

„Getränke kommen." HOLY fuck! Alec hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und war so dicht mit seinem Mund an Julians Ohr, dass er dessen Atem spüren konnte. Julian hielt sich erschrocken die Hand an die Gesichtshälfte und sah Alec verstört an. Der grinste allerdings nur böse und hätte hundertprozentig gesagt er hätte das nur gemacht, damit Julian ihn bei der lauten Musik verstehen konnte. Als ob! Das Grinsen sagte ja schon alles! Anstatt ihm dafür etwas entgegen zu brüllen, schlug er nur gegen dessen Bauch und sah ihn patzig an. Aber mit dem grinsen hörte der Arsch trotzdem nicht auf. 

Sie standen jetzt in einem Kreis, jeder mit seinem Getränk, wobei Alec seines ansah, als hätte es ihn zutiefst beleidigt. „Ist da Jägermeister drin? Ich hab euch doch gesagt ich trinke seit dem letzten Mal kein Kräuter scheiß mehr." Julian wünschte wirklich er wäre nicht umgezogen und hätte Alecs Absturz Abend miterlebt. „Einmal im Leben verträgst du das noch! Außerdem hoffe ich auf eine Wiederholung vom letzten Mal." Marika hob ihr Glas in die Mitte und rief laut, sodass sie sie alle über die Musik verstehen konnten. „Auf einen kranken Absturzabend!" Sie stießen alle lachend mit ihr an und Julian fand, dass sie eine gute Gruppe abgaben. Trotz Stella. Aber naja, die konnte er jetzt auch den Rest der Nacht ignorieren. 

Was auch immer Marika ihm da für ein magisches Getränk geholt hatte… es war der hammer! Erst hatte er nur einen Schluck genommen, doch dann merkte er, dass der Shit wirklich gut schmeckte! Irgendwie scharf, aber gleichzeitig süß und den Alkohol schmeckte man nur kaum. Im Endeffekt hatte er das Glas geext und erst zu spät bemerkt, was er da eigentlich gerade getan hatte. Er sah zu Alec, aber der schien sich nicht daran zu stören und zuckte nur lachend mit den Schultern. Wie viel hatte der eigentlich getrunken? So durch die Gegend grinsend hatte Julian ihn noch nie erlebt, aber immerhin machte ihm das selber gute Laune und er spürte wie sich auf seinem Gesicht auch ein Lachen ausbreitete das er nicht aufhalten konnte. Als wäre das nicht genug der Freude wurde auf einmal ein 90er Song gespielt und ließ die ganze Cloud wackeln, weil plötzlich jeder mit singen konnte und keiner mehr auf seinem Platz saß. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen stürzten sie wie die irren auf ihre Stammplätze, als die Anderen aufstanden um sich noch irgendwie mit unter die Party Meute zu quetschen.

Julian hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber aus diesem super beschissenen Morgen wurde im Laufe des Tages eine super geile Nacht! Er saß zwischen Alec und Daniel auf der Bank bei lauter abgefuckter Musik und konnte über die schlechten Tänzer unter ihnen lachen. Jetzt gerade war wirklich alles perfekt. SO hatte er sich seine Ferien vorgestellt! Und obwohl Alec zwar rumgenölt hatte, wegen dem Jägermeister, war sein Glas auf einmal auch schon leer. „Hab ja gesagt irgendwann betrinkst du dich nochmal so richtig!" Rief Daniel auf einmal glücklich über Julian hinweg, dem wahrscheinlich auch das leere Glas in Alecs Hand aufgefallen war. Julian sah Daniel mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Er muss es erstmal auf deinen Pegel schaffen!" 

„Okay! Na dann, Alec! Wenn ich du wäre- warte Mal! Wieso bistn DU noch so nüchtern alter!" Daniel war mit seinem Gesicht so nahe an Julian gekommen, dass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten und sah ihn verwundert an. „Szalony pies knallt erst später! Aber heftig!" Antwortete Marika für ihn grinsend. „Hatte das Gefühl der könnte dir schmecken." Fügte sie noch zufrieden grinsend hinzu. Daniel und Julian sahen sie mit fragendem Blick an und dann auf das leere Glas, das er vorher auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Was auch immer Salon le pi ist, ich nehme das nochmal!" 

„Will ich auch!" schaltete sich Tristan ein und knallte sein nun auch leeres Glas so hart auf den Tisch, dass Julian kurz dachte es würden Scherben fliegen. „Es gibt davon auch Shots! Dann machen wir direkt ne Runde daraus!"

"GEIL! Wie heißt der nochmal?!" 

"Der Shot heißt Wsciekly Pies." 

„Oookay alles klar, schaff ich auch so." Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Zeug nicht Schniselie ausgesprochen wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er noch gesehen, dass Alec auch aufgestanden war und sich auch Julians Glas gegriffen hatte. Gut, das hatte er nämlich total vergessen. 

Eigentlich war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zur Theke zu kommen, aber irgendwann hatte Julian wieder die Taktik Alec-vorschicken benutzt und sie waren relativ schnell an der Bar angekommen. Komischerweise war es an der Bar zwar voll, aber irgendwie hatten die Barkeeper weniger zu tun als gedacht, zumindest war der Typ, der ihnen manchmal was ausgab, dabei Gläser zu polieren und sah Julian schon grinsend an, als sie auf ihn zu gingen. „Hey!" rief er ihm zu „Was möchtest du?" 

„Irgend so einen Shot! Sechs Stück! Wutschelwie o-oder subsewie?" Der Barkeeper sah ihn belustigt an, aber auch ein bisschen, als würde er gleich einen Krankenwagen rufen wollen. „Ich hab den Namen vergessen!!" Er sah hilflos zu Alec, der ihn aber auch nur überfordert ansah. „Ich glaube Marika hat sich die Namen nur ausgedacht." Oh. Blöde Mistkuh! „Naja, aber das Zeug hat scharf und süß geschmeckt! Das war wie so ne Mischung aus Mexikaner und Gummibärchen, aber in lecker!" AHA! Jetzt sah der Barkeeper ihn wissend an! Haha! Ha! Er stellte ihnen ein Tablett vor die Nase, platzierte sechs Shotgläser darauf und mischte da einen Mist zusammen, dass Julian sich fragte ob der Aufwand wirklich lohnend war, für ein Getränk das in einem Zug weg war. Im Endeffekt sah es aber so aus wie das Zeug, dass in seinem Glas gewesen war. „Sonst noch was?" Er sah von Julian zu Alec und wieder zurück. „Ja! Kann ich noch einen Wutschiwatsch in groß haben? Und Alec will ne Flasche Jägermeister! Nein warte! Gib ihm Aquavit!" 

„Ich nehme Jägermeister-Energie bitte." 

„Nein ernsthaft warte! Gib ihm bitte Aquavit!" 

„Also." Der Barkeeper lehnte sich grinsend zu ihnen und zeigte erst mit dem Finger auf Alec. „Du bekommst erstmal Jäger-Energie." Zufrieden nickte Alec, während Julian gerade reinrufen wollte, da wanderte der Finger des Barkeepers zu ihm. „dir mache ich einen Szalony pies. Und während ich den mache..." er stellte noch zwei shotgläser auf das Tablett und Julian ahnte schon was jetzt passieren würde. Er schüttete eine goldene Flüssigkeit hinein, bis zum Anschlag, wer achtete schon auf Messangaben heutzutage! Pah! „...trinkt ihr beide Aquavit! Geht aufs Haus." Weiterhin grinsend schob er ihnen die Shots hin, bevor er sich ihren Getränken zuwendet. „Was hast du getan." Gab Alec leidend von sich und sah betrübt auf seinen Shot runter. Julian war da allerdings auch nicht groß anders und sah selber auf sein Glas als wäre da eher das Blut eines Neugeborenen drin und kein trinkbarer Alkohol. „Mach ich nie wieder. Versprochen." Alec nahm zuerst sein Glas, hielt es sich an die Nase, nur um direkt darauf das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Mist?" 

„Irgendwas mit Kümmel. Haben wir Mal aus Daniels Keller geklaut. Ich glaube da bin ich wirklich fast an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben." 

„Glaube ich dir. Also, Prost." Alec ließ sein Glas gegen Julians knallen und keine Sekunde später stand es wieder auf der Theke. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Theke fest und atmete sehr konzentriert mit geschlossenen Augen durch den Mund; versuchte anscheinend nicht zu kotzen. Na gut, wenn Alec das konnte, dann würde Julian das auch irgendwie schaffen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich das Zeug die Kehle runtergeschüttet und selbst da fing es schon an zu brennen und stieg ihm bis in die Nase. „Urgh. Ne!" Er presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund und spürte wie sich sein Speichel im Mund sammelte. Okay! Jetzt nicht kotzen! Nicht kotzen! Nie wieder auf eine Theke kotzen! Tief ein und aus atmen! Auf einmal hatte er eine Hand auf der Schulter liegen und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in Alecs besorgtes Gesicht. „Gehts?" War ja nicht sein ernst, dass der das so schnell weggesteckt hatte! Noch einmal tief Luft holend nickte Julian und nahm die Hand von dem Mund. „Kann man trinken wie Wasser!" Gott er spürte den Alkohol jetzt doch langsam deutlich. „Sicher!" Sie sahen sich beide an und mussten auf einmal lachen, als hätten sie einen furchtbar schlechten Witz gerissen. Haha naja. 

Alec griff in seine Tasche und zog Geld heraus um es dem lachenden Barkeeper (man, den Typen konnte Julian wirklich gut leiden!) zu geben, aber als Julian schon dachte sie wären fertig und wollte das Tablett nehmen, beugte Alec sich auf einmal über die Theke und flüsterte, Julians gerade erst ernannten lieblings Barkeeper, etwas ins Ohr. Er würde es zwar niemals zugeben, aber der Anblick von Alec, wie er einem anderen Kerl was zuflüsterte, als hätten sie ein paar schmutzige Geheimnisse, brachte die Eifersucht in ihm zum brodeln! Während er mit offenem Mund auf die Scene vor sich starrte, lachte (mittlerweile arschloch-Barkeeper) und fing an schon wieder was zu mischen. Immer noch mit offenen Mund sah er Alec dabei zu wie der sich grinsend wieder zurückbeugte und seinen Arm um Julian legte. Julian sah zu der Hand auf seiner Schulter und wieder zu Alec. Er konnte die Situation gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten, da zog Alec das Tablett zur Seite und Barkeeper-Arsch stellte zwei Shots mit goldgelber Flüssigkeit vor sie. Julian hoffte wirklich auf alle Götter in diesem Universum, dass das nicht schon wieder Aquavit war! Aber anscheinend hatten die Götter auf sein flehen gehört, denn zu den Gläsern kamen noch ein Tellerchen mit Zitronenecken, eine Tasse mit Rohrzucker und ein Feuerzeug... Feuerzeug!?!? Was sollte das denn jetzt werden?! Immerhin kam die Antwort sofort. Alec hatte Mal wieder Julians Gedanken gelesen. Diesmal war es Julian dem ins Ohr geflüstert wurde und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen dem Barkeeper einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Leider hatte der sich anderen Gästen zugewandt. 

„Ich weiß, dass du auf Tequila stehst, aber für das hier wirst du mich lieben." Nein, Julian hatte keine Gänsehaut bekommen nur weil Alec ihm was ins Ohr geflüstert hatte! 

Alec nahm seinen Arm grinsend von Julians Schulter und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen an um ihn wieder ihn die jetzige Zeitzone zu katapultieren. Als Julian ihn dann empört ansah zeigte Alec auf die Sachen vor ihnen und nahm eine der Zitronenecken vom Teller und legte sie mit der geschnittenen Seite in den Zucker. Julian wusste noch nicht so genau, was gerade passierte, aber Alec hatte ihn mit dem flüstern wirklich aus der Fassung gebracht. Naja, eigentlich schon mit dem Barkeeper. Wobei es könnte eventuell auch das witschiswitsch Getränk sein, oder der Aquavit. Holy fuck, wie viel hatte er jetzt getrunken?! Irgendwie spürte er den Alkohol gerade heeeeftig. Und was war eigentlich mit diesem Barkeeper?! Der Stand schon wieder vor ihnen und grinste bescheuert! 

Er wurde nochmal von Alec angestupst und Julian musste feststellen, dass er schon wieder abgedriftet war. Okay also, Zitrone in Zucker. Okay. Alec nahm die Zitrone wieder heraus und legte die Zucker Seite nach oben auf das Shotglas. Hä? Aber gut, sah so aus, als wusste er was er da tat. Julian machte es ihm nach, bis Alec plötzlich seine Zitrone in Brand steckte! Immerhin musste er das nicht selber machen, denn während Alecs arme Zitrone vor sich hin brannte und langsam aufhörte, nahm er Julians Glas und steckte seine Zitrone auch in Brand! Julian sah seiner Zitrone beim Brennen zu, bis Alec ihm auf einmal sein, zugegeben lecker nach Karamell riechendes, Brandopfer vors Gesicht hielt. Hatte er nicht gerade noch irgendwas von Tequila gesagt?! Man aß die Zitrone erst NACH dem trinken! Hatte dem das niemand beigebracht?! Gut das Alec seine Gedanken lesen konnte. „Iss nur den Zucker. Den Rest machst du wie beim Tequila." Ah! Gut, darin war Julian Profi! Er biss vorsichtig die karamellisierte Schicht von der Zitrone und leckte nochmal drüber, irgendwo ganz weit hinten in seiner Wahrnehmung konnte er Alec erschrocken einatmen hören, nahm sich den Shot, kippte ihn runter, verzog dieses Mal NICHT das Gesicht und biss tief in die Zitrone die Alec ihm immer noch hin hielt. Es gab vielleicht Menschen die nur an der Zitrone rum lutschten und zufrieden waren, aber Julian aß sie auf! Er wollte die Zitrone selber halten um den Rest heraus zu essen, aber Alec ließ nicht los, also hielt er eben dessen Hand fest. 

Fertig mit der Zitrone ließ er wieder los und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass ihm der Shot wirklich ziemlich gut geschmeckt hatte. Das war besser als Tequila! Wieso hatte ihm das vorher noch niemand gezeigt?! 

Mit strahlendem Lächeln drehte Julian sich zu Alec und erstarrte. Wieso sah der ihn so… überrascht an? Ein kurzer Seitenblick von Alec dem Julian folgte und bei der Zitronenschale in dessen Hand endete ließ ihn zumindest erahnen warum Alec so aussah als hätte er statt einem Häuschen, eine ganze Villa gewonnen und konnte es jetzt nicht richtig glauben. Hm. Jaaa. Genauer betrachtet hatte er gerade vielleicht foodporn mäßig diese Zitrone aus Alecs Hand geschlürft. Puh okay, der Alkohol knallte aber anscheinend genug, dass er sich da jetzt keine Gedanken drüber machen musste. Und wenn Julian jetzt schon so dabei war, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit offensichtlich und unbewusst mit Alec flirtete, dann konnte er auch direkt durchziehen. Er nahm sich die andere Zitrone und das Glas und stellte sich genau vor Alec, nur um sofort wieder dessen Größe zu verfluchen. Alec sah zwar immer noch etwas durch den Wind aus, aber hatte sich wohl größtenteils wieder gefangen. Zumindest musste Julian ihm die Zitrone nicht Mal hinhalten, der nahm nämlich schon selber Julians Hand und zog sie zu sich um das Karamell abzubeißen. Gut, dass Julian betrunken war, so konnte er sein plötzlich viel zu schnelles Herzklopfen auf den Alkohol schieben. Den Shot nahm Alec allerdings selber in die Hand um ihn zu trinken. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte das Glas zurück auf die Theke, da griff er plötzlich nach Julians Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich, sodass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten. Und gut, dass sie in einem vollen Club waren, denn so konnte er sein rotes Gesicht auf die Hitze da drin schieben. Alec zog Julians Hand mit der Zitrone wieder zu sich und biss dieses Mal hinein, ohne die Augen von ihm zu nehmen. Fuck… ja gut, dass sie das MITTEN in einem Club taten, denn so konnte er seinen angehenden Ständer ganz sicher nicht mehr auf die Weiber hier schieben. 

Er wusste nicht ob Alec wusste was er da tat, oder ob er einfach nur wieder Julians Gedanken las, aber der Idiot fing an lasziv zu grinsen und ließ die Zitrone endlich aus seinem Mund, sodass Julian schon dachte jetzt wäre es vorbei, da leckte Alec auf einmal langsam eine Spur von seinen Fingern runter bis zu seinem Handgelenk und sog dort an der empfindlichen Haut, während er weiterhin Julian in die Augen blickte.

Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie lange sie da standen und Alec an dieser einen Stelle, von der er bisher nie gewusst hatte, dass sie eine erogene Zone war, saugte. Irgendwann allerdings stand plötzlich Marika vor ihnen und Alec ließ Julians Handgelenk los, ließ aber den anderen Arm an seiner Hüfte. „Ich bin die letzte die euch stören will Jungs." Sie nahm die Hände in einer Abwehrhaltung hoch, zeigte dann aber mit einer Hand auf das Tablet mit den immer noch vollen Shots. „Aber wir verdursten gerade Alle." Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Julian war sich noch nicht ganz sicher ob er sauer auf sie sein sollte, oder ihr danken wollte, weil ihm jetzt erst die Blicke einiger Weiber bewusst wurde. Waren das nicht auch mehr geworden?! Vorhin hatte er definitiv noch mehr Kerle hier rumstehen sehen. Alec drehte sich so halb zur Theke, nahm das Tablett mit einer Hand und hob es über Julian um es Marika in die Hände zu drücken. „Wollt ihr dann noch was für Uns bestellen? Die nächsten beiden Runden gehen auf Daniel! Der hat genug Kohle!" Julian wollte gar nichts bestellen! Julian wollte dem Barkeeper nie wieder ins Gesicht gucken! Einerseits wegen Scham, andererseits, weil er immer noch ein kleines bisschen pissig war, weil Alec dem grinsend ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Shit… hatte er nicht Mal gesagt er wollte aufhören solche Eifersuchtsschienen zu schieben?! Aber er hatte seinen Körper Mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle und nickte ihr zu. „Nice! Aber wenn ihr wieder vorhabt euch alleine mit allen Shots zu Betrinken, dann sucht euch irgendeinen Minion und schickt den zu uns." Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass Alec gerade mit den Augen rollte. „Wir sind schon auf dem Weg."

Als Marika mit dem Tablet verschwand drehte Alec sich zur Theke und musste dafür Julian loslassen, also drehte Julian sich auch, trotz Barkeeper, dorthin und musste feststellen, dass der Zucker, das Feuerzeug und ihre leeren Gläser weggeräumt wurden. Der Barkeeper hatte sie also immerhin gesehen. Gut. 

Nicht so gut fand Julian dessen Grinsen, als er Alec fragte was er ihnen noch machen könnte. Der sah Julian nur fragend an. 

„Ts keine Ahnung. Mach einfach vier Mal Watschwitsch." Er versuchte so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Barkeeper sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, dass Julian ihn nicht mehr besonders mochte. 

Das hatte sich allerdings erledigt, als der Julian plötzlich eine Schüssel Chips vor die Nase stellte und ihm zuzwinkerte. Na wenn das SO wahr… Welcome Back Mr. Lieblings Barkeeper! 

Er war jetzt doch ein bisschen traurig ihren Platz an der Bar aufzugeben. Wie oft im Leben hatte man einen Barkeeper, der anscheinend auf einen stand und ihm alles ausgab? Aber dafür konnte er auf dem Weg zurück zu den anderen schon Mal alle Chips in sich rein stopfen, bevor auch nur irgendwer auf die Idee kommen sollte danach zu fragen! Und außerdem war es ganz nett dabei Zuzugucken wie Alecs Shirt ein paar Zentimeter hochrutsche und einen Streifen Haut sichtbar werden ließ, weil er das Tablet mit den Getränken über den Köpfen der anderen Menschen hielt. 

Aber wie es aussah, war Julian nicht der einzige dem das aufgefallen war, oder aber der Typ an dem Alec gerade vorbei gegangen war und mit dem Tanzen stoppte um ihm mit offenen Mund hinterher zu starren war so beeindruckt von ihm, wie Kinder normalerweise nur von Disney World. Bevor Julian auch hier wieder viel zu schnell eifersüchtig werden konnte, wanderte der Blick des Typen direkt auf Julian und er öffnete kurz den Mund um wohl was zu sagen, aber Julian sah ihn nur ziemlich genervt an und stopfte sich provokativ die nächste Hand voll Chips in den Mund. Ha! 

Ziemlich mit sich und der Welt zufrieden trottete er Alec weiter hinterher, bis sie an ihrem Tisch ankamen. Er hatte es zwar nicht geschafft die Schüssel komplett leer zu essen, aber der Großteil war zumindest nur seiner gewesen. Er saß auch kaum neben Daniel auf der Bank, da wurden ihm die Chips von Tristan geklaut. „Alter…" Fing Daniel an und Julian war erstaunt wie der es geschafft hatte sich schon wieder so schnell einen rein zu ballern während sie weg waren. „…hätte ich vorher gewusst wie krass Frauen auf schwule Kerle stehen, dann hätte ich schon vor Ewigkeiten mit dir rumgemacht!"

„Hää?" Fragten Tristan und Julian gleichzeitig, während Alec und Marika anfingen zu lachen und sogar Stella lachte mit, aber die war bestimmt nur Arsch besoffen. „Ihr habt nicht Mal rumgemacht und trotzdem hörst du nur noch von überall 'oohh guck Mal!'!!" Daniel klang wirklich mitgenommen. "Und ich war schon bereit euch zu verteidigen, wenn euch jemand dumm kommt. Aber waspassiert?! Alle Weiber gucken euch an, als wärt ihr kleine Hunde Babys!" 

„Er übertreibt!" Lachte Marika. „Da waren nur ein paar Mädels die sich zu euch gestellt haben. Nicht die ganze Disco!"

„Boah! Ich wusste doch, da waren auf einmal mehr Weiber! Check ich nicht was geht denn bei denen ab?" Julian verstand das wirklich nicht, aber Marika sah ihn auf einmal so entsetzt an, dass er das Gefühl hatte irgendwas würde mit ihm nicht stimmen! „Ja klar! Als würdet ihr Kerle euch nicht freiwillig den ganzen Tag lesben Pornos reinziehen!" Hmpf… najaaa. „Das ist doch was völlig an-" Fing Daniel an, wurde aber von einer plötzlich wahnsinnig wütenden Marika unterbrochen. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn du das nochmal sagst, was du gerade sagen wolltest, dann sag ich Patric du hättest versucht mich anzumachen!" 

„Woaah! Langsam! Sorry!" Daniel hielt seine Hände nach oben. „okay, ich sag sowas nie wieder."

„Ja, will ich für dich hoffen!" Krass okay, Julian konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Marika Daniel jemals so wütend angemacht hatte…. Sonst war es immer Julian gewesen der mit Marikas Hass überschüttet worden war. Aber das hatte sich auch geändert, seit er aufgehört hatte sie anzumachen. Apropo anmachen! Was war überhaupt los diesen Abend? Erst steht auf einmal der Barkeeper auf ihn, obwohl er ihn schon länger kannte und der nie wirklich nen schwulen Eindruck gemacht hatte, und dann kriegt so ein Typ auf der Tanzfläche fast einen Herzinfarkt beim Anblick von Alec! „Ist hier heute irgendwie ne Gay-Bar-Motto-Party?" Fragte Julian mit Blick in sein Getränk und merkte im ersten Moment gar nicht, dass er die Frage laut gestellt hatte, bis Daniel meinte: „Äh ne? Ich glaube das hätten wir gemerkt. Wie kommst du darauf?" Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Leute… ich versteh nix mehr!" Meldete Tristan zu Wort, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte dem Gespräch zu folgen und er dabei aussah, als würde er ein Tennismatch beobachten. Nicht Mal Julians Chips hatte er in seiner Verwirrung weiter essen können. „Was verstehst du nicht?" Fragte Daniel ihn und Tristan machte mit seinen Armen nur ausladende Bewegungen in die Runde, als wollte er sagen: „euch! Euch alle!" Das brauchte er dann allerdings nicht mehr, als eine SUPER genervte Stella reinplatzte. „Seid ihr doof?! Wahrscheinlich habt ihr ihm, genauso wenig wie mir, nichts davon erzählt, dass Julian und Alec…" Sie sah ihn so hasserfüllt an, wie sonst nur Julian und er hätte wirklich gerne gerade über den Tisch gegriffen und sie erwürgt! Alec war der gutmütigste Mensch auf der Welt! Sie konnte ihn gar nicht so ansehen, ohne dabei den Hass Gottes auf sich zu ziehen! Und Gott war ja bekanntlich Julian. „… Zusammen sind!" Es war still geworden in ihrer Runde und alle sahen sie an, wobei Daniel ein bisschen an ihr vorbei schielte. Gott der war wirklich ARSCH besoffen! „Hä?" Tristan sah eher verwirrter aus als vorher. „Zusammen Tristan! Wie in einer Beziehung? Stehen auf einander? Daten?!" wenn die so weiter machte, dann würde Julian sie wirklich killen! Ob sie jetzt ne Frau war oder nicht! Tristans Gesicht erhellte sich zumindest, und gerade als Julian dachte er hätte es verstanden, fing der kleine Mistkerl an zu lachen. „Ja klar! Der erste April ist gerade vorbei! Da müsst ihr schon warten, bis ich besoffener bin! Haha!" Stella verdrehte die Augen, sprang auf und rauschte davon, als hätten sie sie angegriffen! „Ich sollte besser hinterher…" und Marika war auch weg. Toll. Stella hatte nicht nur die Stimmung versaut, sondern war dann auch noch einfach gegangen, als der Schaden angerichtet war! Die würde Julian nie wieder einladen! Gut, hatte er zwar eh nie, aber wenn, dann würde er sie nicht mehr einladen! 

Zumindest hatte jetzt Tristan ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit, der sich die Imaginäre lachträne aus den Augen wischte. „Oh man. Was hat Stella denn genommen?" Mit rotem Gesicht vor lachen, sah er Julian erwartungsvoll an, als würde er darauf warten Julian müssten den Augenblick aufspringen und erklären wie bescheuert Stella doch war. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte er das sicherlich auch getan, aber jetzt konnte er Tristan nur anstarren, in der Hoffnung, dass Daniel, oder Alec sich dazu erbarmten etwas zu sagen. Da aber niemand von ihnen auch nur ein Wort sagte und Tristan nur mit drei leeren Blicken betrachtet wurde, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich schnell in eine unsichere Grimasse. „Habt ihr auch das Zeug von Stella genommen, oder warum bin ich der einzige der lacht?" Tristan sah zu Daniel, der wiederum Julian auffordernd ansah, der den gleichen Blick auf Alec richtete. Es war Julian wirklich nicht unangenehm der Welt zu offenbaren, dass er auf Alec stand… naja zumindest eigentlich nicht. Nein, nein es war ihm nicht peinlich! Aber er fühlte sich gerade etwas überrumpelt und er wollte selber entscheiden, wann er wem, was, erzählte. 

„Boah leute. Ich bin vielleicht doch ein bisschen betrunken, aber so betrunken, dass ihr mich so verarschen könnt bin ich jetzt auch nicht." 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Julian sich vor dem gesamten Club von Alec Blick-ficken lassen würde, nur um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie beide gay sind." Immerhin versuchte Daniel irgendwas zu sagen. Aber was meinte er mit Blick-ficken?! Das hätte Julian jawohl gemerkt… oh… die Sache an der Bar… ja oke. „Ich weiß selber, dass die Show gerade für die Mädchen, und nicht für mich war." Tristan verdrehte die Augen. Ohje, Julian machte sich gerade Gedanken, ob der kleine die Wahrheit überhaupt verkraften konnte. „Nein, es war auch nicht für die Weiber. Das hab ich nur gesagt, weil es mir vorher nicht eingefallen ist, was für ne easy Taktik das ist Frauen kennen zu lernen. Alle Frauen wollen einen schwulen besten Freund haben, oder nicht?" Dabei riss Daniel die Hände theatralisch in die Luft und hatte vergessen, dass er noch sein Glas in der Hand hielt. Im hohen Bogen flog die Flüssigkeit in die Tanzende Menge. Eigentlich hätte Julian gelacht, aber Tristan der sie mistrauisch beobachtete verhinderte dies. Immerhin hatte Alec neben ihm seinen Spaß… der hielt gerade die Luft an, als müsste er ein Lachen unter schwersten Anstrengungen unterdrücken. „Ihr könnt mich nicht verarschen! Du hast mit Stella rumgemacht!" Er zeigte auf Alec, der immer noch nicht atmete und sein Glas mit beiden Händen so festhielt, dass bestimmt nicht mehr viel fehlte und es in tausend Stücke zerfiel. „Und du…" jetzt zeigte er auf Julian. „… du bist du!" Daniel fing an zu lachen und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Das war auch mein Argument!" Arschloch! Der hätte jetzt seine Ehre verteidigen müssen, so wie beste Freunde das für einander taten! Immerhin war Julian jetzt in seiner trotzigen Stimmung und wollte Tristan nicht nur sagen, dass er jetzt mit Alec zusammen war, er wollte es ihm auch beweisen! Also griff er neben sich Alecs Arm, der immer noch das Glas festhielt, als würde er es töten wollen und drehte sich zu ihm, sodass sie sich anschauen konnten. Alec schien allerdings gar nicht zu merken, dass Julian ihn auffordernd ansah, und da viel Julian auch auf, dass Alec nicht vor Lachen die Luft angehalten hatte. Der hatte nämlich auf einmal einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Oder eher: Er sah aus, als würde er gerade wirklich einen Geist sehen. Auf der Tanzfläche, in der Menge. Juliann versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen und die Geistergestalt auch ausfindig zu machen, aber in der Menschenmasse konnte er niemand bestimmten sehen, von dem er sich vorstellen konnte, dass Alec so reagieren würde. „Alles gut bei dir? Oder wurdest du gerade von nem Dämonen besessen?" Julian bewegte seine Hand vor Alecs Gesicht auf und ab, bis dieser ihn endlich verwirrt ansah, ohne allerdings auf seine Frage zu antworten. „ähm." Okay, einen sprachlosen Alec hatte man auch nicht so oft neben sich sitzen. „Alles gut. Habe nur gedacht ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne." Mhmh. So ganz nahm Julian ihm das nicht ab. Besonders weil Alec seinen nervösen Blick noch nicht einmal von der Tanzfläche abgewendet hatte. Aber so oft Julian auch dorthin schaute, er konnte niemanden verdächtiges erkennen. „Wer denn?" Fragte er also schließlich. Alec sah ihn total verwirrt an. „Wer?" 

„Ja! Wer ist es von dem du glaubst ihn zu kennen." Alec schnaubte die Luft aus, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er genervt war. Aber was denn? Julian wollte doch wirklich nur wissen, welcher dieser Idioten da unten Alec so nervös machen konnte. „Ich sag doch, ich dachte er wäre es." Ein er war es jetzt also noch? Oh. Moment mal. Julian fing schon wieder mit der Eifersucht an. Stoooop! Ganz großes stop! Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde Alec sich von ihm trennen, weil er so ein Klammeraffe war. Oh Gott! Einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas nehmend versuchte Julian sich davon abzuhalten weiter zu fragen, auch wenn es ihn gerade alle seine Kräfte kostete. Gerade weil Alec immer noch auf die Tanzfläche starrte und da irgendwen wütend ansah. „Siehst du Tris? Sie dir unseren Julian an! Die sind wirklich zusammen. Das Eifersuchtsgesicht kann man nicht fälschen." Julian sah Daniel wütend an und dann direkt wieder zu Alec, in der Hoffnung, dass hatte er jetzt nicht gehört. Der zeigte aber nicht die kleinste Regung und beobachtete weiterhin seinen wen auch immer Geist. Julian war kurz davor ihm sein scheiß Glas gegen den Kopf zu werfen. „Dann will ich einen Beweis! Sonst glaube ich hier gar nichts! Juli ist nie im Leben gay!!" Oh Jesus! Das war gerade exakt das Falsche was Tristan hätte sagen können! „Wieso?! Ich könnte schwul sein!" Tristan sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Ne." Meinte er nur trocken und das brachte Julian noch mehr auf die Palme. Gut! Das schrie nach maßnahmen! Juliansche Maßnahmen! Und die waren für gewöhnlich etwas extrem, also… „Alec! Du und ich haben jetzt so-fort Sex!" Julian wurde ignoriert. Was. Zur. Hölle?! Er war gerade in den Startlöchern für die schlimmste Ausrast-Attacke die er je hatte, da stand Mister Arschloch plötzlich einfach auf, nuschelte etwas unverständliches und rannte fast die Treppe runter auf die Tanzfläche. Wäre das nicht genug, fing Tristan auch noch an zu lachen. „Ha! Hab doch gesagt ihr verarscht mich!" Julian war gerade nicht mal in der Lage was darauf zu erwidern. Er sah Alec nur dabei zu, wie er sich den Weg Richtung Toilette bahnte. Hm, vielleicht musste er kotzen?! Aber SO betrunken war Alec jetzt nun auch wieder nicht gewesen! „Immerhin musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass er aus dem Toilettenfenster verschwindet; die sind zu klein." Julian griff Alecs Glas und platsch war der Inhalt auf Daniel und Tristan verteilt, so schnell konnten die gar nicht reagieren. „What the fuck?!" Okay, okay das war ein ziemlicher Weiber-move, aber sorry Julian hatte aus Reflex gehandelt! „Warum hab ich auch was abbekommen? Ich hab nichts gemacht!" Beschwerte sich Daniel und wuschelte sich durch die Haare, die jetzt klebrig feucht waren. „Du sitzt im Schussfeld." 

„Ich hab auch nichts gemacht! Wtf?!" Julian ignorierte Tristan und sah Alec dabei zu wie er die Toilette mittlerweile erreicht hatte. Daniel verdrehte die Augen. „Und er will es immer noch nicht glauben." 

„Was? Das mit Alec und Juli?! Ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ihr könnt nicht immer noch versuchen mich davon zu überzeugen!" Immerhin klang Tristan jetzt nicht mehr so sicher wie vorher, aber das bekam Julian nicht mehr mit, weil er schon dabei war Alec hinterher zu rennen.


	21. Hi, ich bin sein F... Party-Buddy

ALEC

Er steckte so in Gedanken, dass er ein paar Sekunden brauchte um zu erkennen wer der dunkelblonde Typ inmitten der Tanzfläche war, den Daniel ausversehen mit seinem Getränk übergossen hatte. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen und das nicht, weil er so viele Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte, sondern weil er sich fühlte als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt. Er hatte nicht wirklich speziell auf eine Person geachtet, zumindest hatte er das gedacht als er in die Menge blickte und Daniels Getränk dabei zugesehen hatte wie es sein Opfer traf und plötzlich viel ihm auf, dass ihm dieser eine Typ nicht nur vom sehen her bekannt vorkam, sondern, dass er ihn wirklich kannte. Er wusste wie der Kerl morgens aussah, wenn er gerade aufgewacht war und er kannte dessen verdammten Orgasmus-Blick. Er wusste was er am liebsten auf seiner Pizza aß und er wusste, dass er Cola nur verdünnt mit Wasser oder Vodka trank! Das da unten war niemand den Alec erst seit dem Umzug kannte! Diesen Typen da unten kannte er noch von vor dem Umzug! 

Alec war geschockt und kam sich plötzlich vor wie in einem grauenvoll schlechtem Hollywood Streifen, dass er ziemlich spät erst Julians Herumgefuchtel bemerkte. Und das auch nur, weil Julian ihn beinahe dabei getroffen hätte, wäre Alec nicht rechtzeitig einen Millimeter nach hinten ausgewichen. „Ähm." Er konnte sich gerade wirklich nicht darauf konzentrieren was er sagen sollte. In der Hoffnung er hätte nur plötzlich eine Wahnvorstellung erlitten sah er nochmal auf die Tanzfläche. Und tatsächlich; er war weg. Obwohl Alec wirklich jeden einzelnen Blondschopf auf der Tanzfläche genauer betrachtete, ihn sah er nichtmehr. Ein klein wenig beruhigte er sich sofort wieder, aber trotzdem; so ganz entspannen konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er sah Julian an, der ihn, trotz seines betrunken sein, aus erstaunlich scharfen Augen beobachtete und leider Gottes auch noch fragte wen Alec da beobachtet hatte. 

Er war zwar betrunken, und verdammt diese Shots an der Theke hatten ihn wirklich ein wenig ins Nirvana geschickt…. Zumindest war der Weg zurück zu den anderen eher ein Gang auf Wolken gewesen und die Musik kam ihm auch nicht mehr ganz so laut vor wie vorher. Ja, doch, Alec war gut dabei. Aber doch nicht SO gut, dass er anfing Gespenster zu sehen oder?! Er versuchte seinen Blick zu erweitern und beobachtete wieder die Leute auf der Tanzfläche, allerdings sah er da niemanden bestimmten mehr. Julian und die anderen hatte er auch komplett ausgeblendet und sah weiter von der Tanzfläche in Richtung Bar und noch weiter zu den Toiletten… DA! Oh scheiße nein! Der Typ der hinter der Tür verschwunden war?! Alec hatte nur dessen rücken sehen können, aber auch der kam ihm so gefährlich bekannt vor! Okay, ganz ruhig, How I met your mother hatte ja schon jedem beigebracht, dass es Doppelgänger gab… ? Außerdem wäre der Zufall viel zu erstaunlich gewesen. Die Welt war so groß, und als ob genau die Person jetzt genau hier, an diesem Abend mit ihm im gleichen Club wäre! Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht entspannen und mit Verbindung des Alkohols, den er schon in sich hatte, bemerkte er selber erst, dass er auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten war, als er schon mitten in der tanzenden Menge stand. Shit. Hoffentlich dachten die anderen nicht er müsste sich übergeben und kamen ihm hinterher. Hoffentlich kam Julian ihm nicht hinterher. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen bahnte er sich weiter den Weg durch die Masse und als er vor der Toiletten Tür stand, mit der Hand auf der Klinke, fragte er sich, ob er nicht wirklich einfach nur paranoid war… Gott, das war doch nicht normal, klar er war betrunken, aber er benahm sich gerade wie Julian und dessen Verschwörungstheorien! „Gehst du auch Mal rein oder was?!" Kam eine relativ wütende stimme hinter ihm. "sorry" nuschelte er nur und drückte die Klinke nach unten und musste im nächsten Moment zur Seite springen, weil ein Kerl an ihm vorbei auf die Tanzfläche stürzte und dabei alles andere als nüchtern aussah. Immerhin war er nicht der betrunkenste hier. Die Toilette war sehr minimal und einfach gehalten. Es gab zwei Waschbecken, Aber die Türen zu den Kabinen waren auf und die WCs wurden direkt von den wartenden Kerlen hinter ihm in Beschlag genommen… also hatte Alec sich wirklich getäuscht? Hoffentlich lag das am Alkohol und nicht daran, dass er auf einmal verrückt würde, weil er sich Vorwürfe machte. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade raus gehen, als ein lautes Staubsauger Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog… rechts neben ihm, neben der Tür hingen diese Trockner die heiße Luft auspusteten und etwas kompliziert darunter kniend war ER und versuchte sich die Haare trocken zu föhnen… wahrscheinlich wegen Daniels Getränke Attacke. Fuck. Und Alec konnte zwar immer noch nicht sein Gesicht sehen, aber er konnte seine Stimme erkennen die leise vor sich hin fluchte, während er sich durch die Haare wuschelte. Die Typen die hinter ihm gewartet hatten gingen nacheinander an ihm vorbei und sahen ihn mit missbilligenden blicken an. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich an ihm vorbei nach draußen drängen mussten, da er immer noch in der Tür stand und einfach nur den Typen am Fön beobachtete. Das ER es war, war nicht mehr zu leugnen, aber Alec hoffte einfach nur inständig, dass er so betrunken war, dass er sich wirklich nur was einbildet. Und fals er es doch sein sollte, fragte er sich wie sehr ihn das Universum hassen musste, dass er nicht mal seine ruhe hatte, wenn er mindestens fünfhundert Kilometer weit flüchtete, niemandem sagte wo er hinzog und ihm dann, keine paar Monate später, doch ein bekanntes Gesicht über den Weg lief. 

Alec wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte, als einfach nur ungläubig zu starren. Als er sich dann allerdings entschieden hatte einfach so zu tun, als wäre das nicht passiert und schnell verschwinden wollte, wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen seine Schulter. „Shit! Sorry!" Und natürlich war es Julian! Das schnell verschwinden konnte er jetzt auch vergessen. 

Das Geräusch des Handtrockners hatte aufgehört und Alec konnte den Blick im Rücken fast schon spüren, als würde ihm Jemand die Hand auf den Nacken legen und zudrücken. Entweder merkte Julian nicht was los war, oder gerade weil er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte sah er ihn an, als hätte Alec etwas zu verstecken. „Alles gut?" Fragte er vorsichtig, sah kurz an ihm vorbei zu der Person am Handtrockner und dann wieder zu ihm. „Musst du kotzen?" Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit. 

Okay ruhig bleiben und darüber nachdenken was jetzt zu tun war. Vor ihm stand Julian, der wissen wollte was los war und hinter ihm war sein Freund aus Hamburg, den er sich anscheinend nicht nur vorgestellt hatte. Er wünschte sich er wäre so betrunken, dass er einfach nichts mehr mitbekommen würde. 

„Wtf was hast du denn genommen?!" Erst dachte Alec Julian würde ihn so anblaffen, aber der sah an ihm vorbei und da war auch klar mit wem er da wirklich sprach. In einer Sekunde des Mutes, so eine Millisekunde die man immer vor schweren Aufgaben hatte und die man ausnutzen musste, weil man es sonst nie tun würde, schaute Alec zu der dritten Person im Raum und hätte beinahe angefangen zu heulen und lachen gleichzeitig. Nicht, weil er so erleichtert war, dass der Typ doch jemand anderes war, sondern weil er einen Blick drauf hatte der Julians Ansage rechtfertigte. Er sah Alec an, als wäre er Gott höchstpersönlich. „Ich schwöre auf alles in meinem Leben, dass ich nur einen einzigen kleinen Pilz gegessen habe!" Dabei zeigte er mit den Fingern eher die Größe einer kleinen Pilz Plantage. „Jap, das ist kein kleiner Pilz." Stellte Julian fest und griff nach Alecs Arm um ihn Richtung Tür zu ziehen. „Stop! War doch nur ein Spaß man, Alec sag deinem Freund, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben Drogen genommen habe!" Wie sollte er den Mund aufmachen und Worte da raus fallen lassen, die auch noch Sinn ergeben sollten, wenn er gerade nicht Mal mehr wusste wie man blinzelte. „Woher weiß der wie du heißt?" Klasse, Julians wütender Ton machte es jetzt nicht gerade besser! „Hi, ich bin Nic, aus Hamburg. Alec hat locker nix von mir erzählt, aber wir kennen uns von 'früher'. Wir waren F… Party Buddys." Er hielt Julian die Hand hin aber der krallte lieber beide Hände in Alecs Arm und wäre er nicht schon relativ betrunken hätte das wahrscheinlich wehgetan. Ein trockenes „Julian" war das einzige das er entgegenbrachte. Nic zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schnipste dann vor Alecs Gesicht herum. „Du lebst aber schon noch ja?" Irgendwie holte ihn das sogar aus seiner Schockstarre und plötzlich war er genervt. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Teil der Wut die Julian durch sein Festkrallen an ihn übertrug. „Woher zur Hölle wusstest du wo ich bin? Erzähl mir nicht das ist ein Zufall, dass wir uns in der Disco im Nirgendwo treffen."

„Hallo-o?" Nik war empört. „Du redest hier mit Stalker number one! Ich war derjenige der nur mit dem Namen und dem Beruf die Facebook Daten von diesem einen Typen herausgefunden hat, weil du davon überzeugt warst der hätte deinen Ausweis geklaut! Außerdem hab ich echt drastische Maßnahmen ergriffen um herauszufinden ob du überhaupt noch lebst! Aber das erzähle ich dir ein andern mal, wenn dein Freund mich nicht mehr so ansieht als ob er mich gleich erwürgen will." Von Julian kam nur ein beleidigtes „PF" und der Krallengriff fühlte sich langsam so an, als würden seine Finger eher durch Alecs Arm gehen. Allerdings traute er sich auch nicht Julian da gerade abzuzupfen. Er konnte gerade nicht auch noch mit einer Wutattacke Julians umgehen. „Können wir bitte an die Frische Luft und darüber reden?" Sie müssten ja nicht unbedingt auf der stinkenden Disco Toilette darüber streiten warum Alec aus Hamburg gezogen war, ohne Nic davon zu erzählen. Obwohl Alec nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er sauer war. Allerdings war das bei Nic auch schwer zu sagen, weil er einer dieser Menschen war die einen höflich wütend zur Sau machen konnten und dabei so aussahen, als würden sie dir gerade Komplimente machen. 

Auf dem Weg aus dem Club heraus hatte Julian ihn nicht losgelassen, aber ließ auch nicht locker und lief so dicht hinter ihm, dass er sich wunderte wie sie ohne über ihre eigenen Beine zu stolpern da durch kamen. Marika und Daniel hatten ihn von ihrem Platz aus fragend angesehen, aber er hatte nur 'gleich' betont ausgesprochen, und gehofft sie könnten das von seinen Lippen lesen und liefen ihnen nicht auch noch hinterher. Während Nic kurz mit einem Mädchen von der Tanzfläche sprach, die ihn daraufhin grinsend angesehen hatte, obwohl Alec sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, zupfte er Julians Finger dann doch vorsichtig von sich. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass er Blutergüsse haben musste. Wenigstens Verstand Julian und hielt ihn stattdessen am Bund des Shirts fest. 

Der Moment als sie nach draußen kamen fühlte sich an als wäre alles im Club nur ein Traum gewesen. Die kalte Luft brachte Alec so weit in die Gegenwart, dass er wirklich das Gefühl hatte auf einen Schlag wieder nüchtern zu sein. „Also? Wie hast du, Spion aller Spione, herausgefunden wo ich bin?" Nic sah ihn grinsend an, leckte sich die Lippen und rieb die Hände aneinander. „Erstmal hat es nen halben Monat gedauert, bis ich kapiert hab, dass du wirklich weg bist! Dachte die ganze Zeit nur es wäre zufällig gerade niemand da wenn ich Klingel und wegen der Sache mit Julian fand ich es auch nicht wirklich merkwürdig, dass ich dich mit dem Handy nicht erreichen konnte. Übrigens so ne Nebenfrage; hast du einen Namen Fetisch? Stehst du auf jeden der Julian heißt, ich meine ähnlich sehen die beiden sich ja Mal echt nicht."

„Halt die Klappe Nic." Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich später noch eine Menge von Julian anhören durfte, da musste Nic ihm nicht noch sowas in den Kopf setzen. Aber so wie Julian drauf war hatte der die Info schon aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm und machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass Alec einen Namens Fetisch hatte. „Jedenfalls hab ich dann irgendwann Julian zur Rede gestellt."

„Hast du nicht." 

„Sowas von!" 

„Du bist das dümmste existierende Wesen das ich je gesehen habe!" Nic fing an zu lachen und wirkte dabei so Nic-like, dass Alecs Wut mit einem Mal verflogen war, weil er plötzlich merkte, dass er den Vollidioten echt vermisst hatte. „Oh Alec, Gib mir mehr von deinen voller Liebe triefenden Beleidigungen!" Okay vielleicht hatte er ihn doch nicht vermisst. „Und wa-…" 

„Noch son Spruch und ich reiß dir die Zunge raus! Versprochen!" Alec konnte sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil Julian sich so anhörte, als hätte er die ganze Zeit schon was sagen wollen und musste sich dazu zwingen es nicht zu tun. Wahrscheinlich nur um Alec zu zeigen, dass er auch weniger impulsiv sein konnte. Aber das war jetzt sowieso erledigt. „Und komm zum Punkt!" Super. Nic grinste jetzt auch von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Alles klar Tiger!" 

„Ich bring den um!" Sagte Julian mit fassungslosem Ausdruck zu Alec und zeigte dabei auf Nic. „Kannst du nicht, habe ich auch schon Mal versucht, aber der kommt immer wieder zurück. Siehst du ja." 

„Ich bin eben ein Vampir. So einer aus Twilight. Sexy, unsterblich, stark, glitzernd. Das bin ich!" 

„Ich hasse Vampire." Tat er nicht. Alec wusste zufällig, dass Julian auf alles was mit Fantasy und Paranormalem Zeug zu tun hatte stand. Nicht umsonst hatte er eine riesen Filmsammlung. Und Alec meinte sogar sich Erinnern zu können, dass Julian ihm was von Twilight erzählt hatte. „Aber ich liebe Katzen. Die zickigen sind am besten." Nic zwinkerte Julian zu, aber der sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Hä? Ist der dumm?" Julian sprach jetzt wohl lieber weiter mit Alec, was der ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Man musste Nics Humor erst einmal verstehen und dann musste man auch noch entziffern was der ernst meinte und was nur Spaß war. „Komm schon, was war jetzt mit Julian? Waren die Anderen dabei, oder hast du alleine mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Ja witzige Sache, deine 'Gang' ist deutlich loyaler als du immer gedacht hast. Aber ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst. Das einzige Problem war Julian. Immer schon. Aber weil du ja der Experte darin bist dir das Leben schwer zu machen musstest du ja ausgerechnet auf den Typen stehen." Er spürte Julian neben sich regelrecht Vibrieren vor Wut. Vielleicht sollte Nic sich etwas beeilen und die Details weglassen. „ja, ich weiß, aber ist ja jetzt eh Vergangenheit."

„Also hab ich halt an deiner Schule auf Julian gewartet und der kam nicht, aber deine anderen Freunde hab ich erkannt und hab die gefragt wo du bist und die meinten du wärst wegen Julian weggezogen. Hierhin." Nic breitete seine Arme aus, was wohl das ganze Dorf bedeuten sollte. „Und dann hast du dir gedacht du kommst einfach Mal hier her in den Ferien?" 

„Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? Dass ich dich einfach so in Ruhe lasse, nach jahrelanger engster Freundschaft? Dann kennst du mich aber echt schlecht! Außerdem haben die mir ein paar Screenshots gezeigt. Auf Facebook. Der Idiot kam wohl nicht damit klar, dass er durch dich ein paar Freunde weniger hatte, weil es nicht alle so toll fanden wie er auf dich los gegangen ist und daraufhin hat er versucht dich mit allen Mitteln fertig zu machen." Ja das klang nach Julian, wenn er mit Jemandem abrechnete. Allerdings hätte Alec nie gedacht, dass das mal ihn treffen würde. Und im Nachhinein Verstand er auch nicht, dass er damals nie etwas dagegen unternommen hat, wenn Julian sein neues Opfer ausgewählt hatte. Aber vielleicht war er damals auch einfach blind vor liebe, oder er hatte dessen Bösartigkeit einfach gekonnt ignoriert. „Was für Screenshots? Woher wussten die denn wo ich bin?" Statt Nic antwortete Julian und klang auf einmal so als würde es ihm schwerfallen überhaupt was zu sagen. „Das weißt du. Ist nur schon 'n bisschen her. Kannst du dich noch an deinen ersten, oder zweiten Tag hier erinnern? Das saufen am Spielplatz? Eigentlich war das der Auslöser für alles."

„Wir haben oft am Spielplatz gesoffen. Was hat das mit Hamburg zu tun?" 

„Neee! So meine ich das nicht! Das erste Mal als wir zusammen trinken waren! Du konntest mich von Anfang an nicht leiden, aber zu allen Anderen warst du nett und ich war mega pissig auf dich, weil auf einmal jeder nur noch von dir gesprochen hat! Und dann hast du auch noch Stella mitgeschleppt!" Jetzt redete er sich aber in rage. Es klang beinahe, als würde er ihm das immer noch übel nehmen. Außerdem wusste Alec nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. „Was für ein Gutmensch bist du eigentlich, dass du den Teil der Story einfach vergisst?! Omg Alec ich hau dir gleich ernsthaft eine rein! Kein Wunder, dass du-, dass wir- … oh man. Ich bin genauso wie der!! boah Ne! Ne! Das kann ich jetzt echt nicht! Ich geh wieder rein!"

„Was? Warte!" Aber Julian war gerannt und schon wieder hinter der Tür verschwunden. Alec sah Nic fragend an und der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was ist denn auf dieser Party passiert? Klingt ja dramatisch!" Alec hatte absolut keine Ahnung. „Wir haben getrunken, wie immer, ich war mit Stella da, Marika kannte ich da noch nicht wirklich und keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben Daniel und er da irgendwelche Drogen genommen." 

„Hm. Jedenfalls waren die Screenshots von einem Chat auf Facebook mit diesem Julian hier und Julian aus Hamburg. Ich hab erst gedacht der Julian hier würde dir auch Probleme machen, aber ich denke mal das hat sich dann erledigt. So wie er mich angeguckt hat, hätte er mir das Genick gebrochen, wenn ich dich auch nur kurz berührt hätte. Aber keine Ahnung wie du das geschafft hast. Auf seinem Facebook Profil scheint er eher der totale hetero proll zu sein." Moment. Ein Chat Verlauf von Julian und Julian? Irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Gedächtnis klingelte etwas, aber er konnte sich, auch mit viel Anstrengung, absolut nicht daran erinnern. Außerdem hatte er gerade eher das Bedürfnis Julian hinterher zu gehen und zu gucken was los war und ob es ihm gut ging. Das sah gerade nämlich eher weniger so aus. „Also keine Ahnung was auf dieser Party da passiert ist, aber ich glaube Julian wollte dir gerade irgendwie beibringen, dass er mit Arschloch Julian Kontakt hatte, bevor ihr zusammen gekommen seid. Äh… ihr seid doch zusammen?"

„Jaja, sind wir. Aber das mit Julian wusste ich doch schon, deswegen… oh." Oohh. Scheiße. Alec war selber schon auf halben Weg zurück im Club, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Nic da war. 

„Weißt du wo wir sitzen?"

„Glaub schon?" 

„Ja cool, du kannst zu den anderen gehen wenn du willst. Und erzähl keine Scheiße, wenn ich nicht da bin. Sei einfach sechzig Prozent weniger Nic." 

„Tja, doof gelaufen, jetzt erzähle ich allen deine peinlichen Storys!" 

„Wage es nicht! Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher ob ich genervt bin, dass du den Sherlock bei mir gemacht hast, oder ob ich einfach nur froh sein soll, dass du da bist."

„Willst du meinen Rat?"

„Nein!"

„Na dann Lauf doch jetzt endlich Mal deinem Namens-Fetisch hinterher! Außer du willst nicht mehr, dann übernehme ich auch gerne und zieh die Tröster Nummer ab." Und damit hatte Nic Recht. Wahrscheinlich war Julian gerade schon dabei seinen dritten Cocktail runter zu stürzen, die ihm der Barkeeper auch noch ausgegeben hat, wenn Julian da mit seiner 'die Welt ist böse und gemein' -Miene saß.


	22. Super... Toll... Klasse

JULIAN 

Nic…. War ja wohl das ALLER letzte! Er konnte jetzt jede scheiß Frau verstehen die austickte, wenn ihr Freund was mit seiner ex-Freundin unternahm und behauptete, sie wären ja nur noch Freunde! Oh Gott!!! Immerhin war er noch nicht so betrunken, dass er sich gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, sonst hätte er Nic schon fünf Mal die Nase gebrochen! Alles an ihm schrie Julian an ihn zu hassen. Erstens sah der schon mal viel zu gut aus! Und größer als Julian war er auch noch! Was gaben die ihren Kindern in Hamburg zu essen, dass die so groß wurden?! Das einzige bei dem Julian von sich aus sagen würde, dass er in der Hinsicht bessere Karten hatte war seine Haarfarbe! Nic war so dunkelblond, aber Julians waren aus purem Gold und konnten in dem richtigen Licht sogar leuchten! Ha! Und das war’s dann auch schon. Zweitens konnte er den Kerl überhaupt nicht einschätzen. Klar, irgendwo musste der ja in Ordnung sein, wenn Alec mit dem befreundet war, wobei bei Hamburg-Julian war er auch blind und taub gewesen. Vielleicht war Nic in Wirklichkeit auch ein super Arsch und Alec bemerkte es einfach nicht. 

Warum musste auch ausgerechnet, von allen Menschen die Alec in Hamburg kannte, DER auftauchen! Ausgerechnet die Person mit der Alec wer weiß wie oft Sex hatte! Oh Gott der Kerl war Julian Lichtjahre voraus! Und er war Alecs bester Freund in Hamburg, oder?! Was wenn Alec sich plötzlich an die ganzen sexy Momente mit dem Typ erinnerte und doch lieber was mit ihm anfangen wollte?! Bei dem konnte er sich schließlich sogar sicher sein, dass der nicht plötzlich seine „homo-phase“ durch hatte und Alec sitzen lassen würde! Nicht das Julian das je vor hatte, aber Alec hatte des Öfteren ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er davor Angst hat. 

Und, als würde das alles nicht reichen, fängt der Spinner auch noch an über die vor Jahrhunderten geklärte Sache auf Facebook zu reden! Julian wusste sofort was der Typ mit Screenshots meinte! Und eigentlich wollte Julian nicht, dass Nic Alec davon erzählte, Mal abgesehen davon, dass der das eigentlich wissen müsste. 

Aber in dem Moment, als er dem Dummkopf Alec sagen wollte, dass Julian doch mit Arschloch Julian geschrieben hatte und daraufhin Alec erpressen wollte (auch wenn das nicht so ganz funktioniert hatte), wurde ihm schon wieder bewusst, wie sehr er und Arschloch Julian sich eigentlich ähnelten. Und es war doch einfach so! Julian konnte es nicht ertragen nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, weil alle an Alec hingen. Und was macht er?! Erstmal in dessen Vergangenheit rumwühlen, bis er etwas fand mit dem er ihn erpressen konnte. Alec konnte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden! Und das war Julians eigene Schuld, aber wie zur Hölle konnte Alec vergessen was Julian mit ihm gemacht hatte?! Das war furchtbar! Sie hatten das Gespräch zwar gerade erst hinter sich, aber da hatte Julian noch nicht die Tatsache mit gewertet, dass er Alec ja schon von Beginn an auf üble Art und Weise Schikaniert hatte. Moment. Wie konnte Alec ihm das verzeihen? Hatte er das überhaupt?! Julian hatte sich ja noch nicht Mal entschuldigt! Jedenfalls hatte Alec es vergessen. Aber jetzt wurde er wieder daran erinnert…. Also war es das dann? Bei dem ganzen Drama mit Julians Scheiß Familie und Umziehen und so, musste Alec das ja vergessen! Weil er so ein Gutmensch war! Julian hatte ihn dazu gezwungen ihn bei sich aufzunehmen! Und Alec hatte das wohl irgendwie in seinem Samariter Herzen verdreht und gedacht er würde das aus Mitleid machen! Also war Alec nur aus Mitleid mit ihm zusammen??? 

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Alec stand direkt neben ihm! Wo zur Hölle kam der denn auf einmal her?! „Was?!“ 

„Das ich aus Mitleid mit dir zusammen bin. Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Hatte er das etwa alles laut gesagt? Oh Gott… er saß an der Bar, vor einem vollen Getränk und redete mit sich selber… Klasse. „Ähm… keine Ahnung?“ Alec machte seine typischen Alec Atemzüge wenn er genervt war. (war es gruselig, dass Julian an seinem Atmen erkennen konnte, wie Alec drauf war?)

„Julian.“ Uuund whup, Alec hielt sein Gesicht plötzlich in beiden Händen und kam ihm gefährlich nahe. Hatten sie heute nicht schon genug Gay-action an der Theke gezeigt? Nicht das Julian was dagegen hätte.

„Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mit Julian geschrieben hast, aber ich habe das schon vor einer Ewigkeit für nicht mehr wichtig gehalten. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dir solche Gedanken machst, hätte ich schon viel eher mit dir darüber gesprochen. Was damals war ist mir jetzt egal, okay? Klar war ich am Anfang wütend über die ganze Situation und ja, du hast mir auch leid getan, aber das ist nicht der Grund warum wir jetzt zusammen sind, Idiot.“ Fuck. Julians Herz hatte schon wieder auf Marathon gestellt. Und irgendwie wollte er Alec nicht mehr in die Augen gucken, weil er das Gefühl hatte Alec würde ihn zu intensiv angucken, aber gleichzeitig konnte er auch nicht weg gucken, weil Alec ein Hypnotiseur war. Vielleicht konnte er deswegen auch nicht mehr verstehen was Alec sagte und es war ihm egal? Er konnte zwar sehen, dass Alecs Lippen sich bewegten, aber er konnte absolut nichts mehr verstehen. 

Alec war so nahe, wenn er sich noch ein kleines bisschen zu ihm beugte, dann könnte er ihn sogar… oh! Er wusste nicht ob Alec schon fertig geredet hatte, oder wer von ihnen zuerst geküsst hatte, aber er wusste, dass er gerade viel weiter weg war, als bei dem Kuss am Strand. Zuerst war der Kuss hart, aber selbst das aneinander pressen der Lippen kribbelte so sehr, dass es sich plötzlich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und irgendwer hatte auch noch ein Feuer in seinem Magen gezündet das ihm jetzt bis in die Wangen schoss. Vielleicht waren das aber auch einfach Alecs Hände, die so eine Hitze ausstrahlten. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch so heiß sein?! 

Er brauchte Luft! Es war ihm fast peinlich, weil er sich mit einem Luftschnappen von Alec gelöst hatte und so tief einatmen musste, als hätte Alec ihm wirklich alles an Oxygen aus dem Körper gesogen. Vielleicht hatte er das auch. Er sah Julian gerade eher an wie seinen Lieblings Nachtisch und seine Pupillen waren so geweitet, dass man meinen könnte er hatte gar keine Iris. Holy fuck, war das hot. 

Julian hatte schon wieder die Augen geschlossen und sich zu Alec gebeugt, doch anstatt dessen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren bekam er nur einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Völlig unzufrieden mit der Welt wischte er sich den Kuss von der Stirn und wollte Alec schon böse angiften, als der ihm grinsend ein Glas unter die Nase hielt. Nicht das Glas, dass Julian in seiner Trauer bestellt hatte. Was zur Hölle war das jetzt schon wieder. Das ganze war ein Déjàvu!

„Vom Barkeeper.“ Man der musste echt langweile haben und sie echt lieben! „Wenn das so ekelhaft wie der Shot vorhin ist, dann kannst du das alleine trinken!“ Alec nahm einen Schluck, während Julian nur vorsichtig daran roch. „Das wirst du mögen. Schmeckt nach Kirsche.“ Und Julian mochte es tatsächlich. Er wusste zwar nicht ob da Alkohol drin war den man nicht rausschmecken konnte, aber das wäre auch gar nicht so schlimm. Er hatte wieder Lust sich zu betrinken. So richtig. Und die Sache mit Nic hatte ihn irgendwie wieder nüchtern gemacht. Also exte er das Glas mit drei sehr großen Schlucken weg. Wenn er irgendwann super betrunken war und Alec ihn nach Hause tragen musste, dann war das seine eigene Schuld! Wobei er Alec ganz gerne auch Mal so richtig betrunken erleben wollte. Er war immer noch eifersüchtig, dass die Anderen ihn schon mal so gesehen hatten und das so witzig sein musste, dass daraus sogar Insider entstanden sind. Aber der Abend war ja noch nicht vorbei! 

„Ihr- ihr seid wirklich echt richtig zusammen?!“ Tristan war auf einmal neben ihnen aufgeploppt. Naja, wahrscheinlich stand er schon länger da, aber Julian hatte ja schon bewiesen, dass er gerade ein bisschen brauchte um die neuen Zustandsveränderungen zu aktualisieren. „Haben wir doch die ganze Zeit gesagt!“ 

„Ja aber… aber… Shit Alter what ? Wie?! Oh mein Gott ich brauche Alkohol! Du musst bestellen!“ Der überforderte Tristan zeigte fast schon beschuldigend auf Alec. „Was willst du denn?“ 

„Wir alle brauchen was! Und da ist so ein Typ und ein Mädchen aufgetaucht, und der Typ meint er wäre dein Freund aus Hamburg! Die brauchen auch was zu trinken.“ 

„ist Stella noch da?“

„Nö.“ Alec verdrehte die Augen, drehte sich zu ihrem Barkeeper-Gott und bestellte sieben Mal das Witschiswitch als Shot und Longdrink. „Also?! Ich will jetzt wissen wie das passiert ist!“ Tristan sah immer noch eher aus, als würde er jeden Moment vor Aufregung umkippen. „Boah keine Ahnung Tristan! Ist halt einfach so passiert! Was willst du, einen detaillierten Tagebucheintrag? Liebes Tagebuch, heute kam ein neuer in die Klasse-…“ Tristan schnappte empört nach Luft. „Das ging schon von Anfang an so?! Warum hast du nix gesagt?! Hast du gedacht wir würden dich nicht mehr mögen?? Oh mein Gott! Die anderen wussten schon davon! Vertraust Du nur mir nicht?!“ Himmel. Jetzt wusste Julian wenigstens wie Alec sich immer fühlte, wenn er selbst Mal wieder ein bisschen übertreiben musste. „Tristan man. Das geht erst, seit ich wieder hier bin! Vorher war nix!“ Tristan sah zwar nicht überzeugt aus, aber wenigstens war der schon so betrunken, dass er das einfach so hinnahm. Naja, vorher war ja wirklich nichts gewesen! 

„Hier, hilf mir Mal.“ Alec wollte ihm ein Mini Tablett mit ihren Shots drauf geben, aber Tristan griff danach, ehe Alec es wieder wegziehen konnte. „Du nicht! Du schmeißt den Scheiß runter, bevor wir da sind!“ 

„Ich finds super, dass du mir mehr vertraust als Tristan!“ Julian lachte sich ins Fäustchen und grinste Tristan triumphal an, als hätte er ihn gerade bei der Olympiade besiegt. „Tu ich nicht, jedenfalls nicht in der Hinsicht, aber du bist gerade der nüchterne von euch beiden.“ Gut, dass Julian nicht so betrunken war, sonst hätte er Alec jetzt in die Eier getreten. Immerhin machte Tristan keinen Aufstand und übergab ihm das Tablett mit einem trotzigen Blick. „Ich hoffe du stolperst und lässt alles fallen!“ Er hielt das Tablett extra mit beiden Händen fest! Jetzt würde er sogar sein Leben dafür opfern! 

Wie die Küken liefen sie Alec hinterher über die Tanzfläche; leider war es immer noch genauso voll wie vorher, sodass sie gefühlte zehn Minuten für den kurzen Weg brauchten. An ihrem Tisch angekommen hätte Julian allerdings beinahe das Tablett mit Gläsern über Nic gedonnert. Der Typ saß auf SEINEM Platz! Und es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er mit SEINEM besten Freund flirtete! Und das Mädchen das er nicht kannte saß beinahe auf Daniels Schoß!! Wahrscheinlich genoss das Arschloch auch noch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit! 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Daniel das wirklich genoss. Gut, er war auch super betrunken und Julian war sich nicht ganz sicher in wie fern Daniel sich morgen noch an alles erinnern konnte. Das Mädchen das Nic mit angeschleppt hatte, stellte sich als Aria vor und, dass sie der Ersatz für Alec war, nachdem der Nic alleine gelassen hatte. Schließlich musste ja irgendwer mit ihm feiern gehen. 

Wenn man Mal von Julians Hass auf Nic absah, dann musste er zugeben, dass die beiden schon ganz in Ordnung waren. Sie passten in die Gruppe. Und sie konnten trinken! Jesus! Die exten die Shots weg, als wäre das Wasser! Und es blieb nicht mehr bei dem einen Shot, sie tranken sich durch das komplette Angebot… auch das schlimme Zeug. 

Julian hatte sein Zeitgefühl irgendwann zwischen Jägermeister und Vodka ertränkt. Jedenfalls waren auf der Tanzfläche nur noch eine Hand voll Leute und das waren zufälligerweise seine Leute. Naja, bis auf Tristan, der lag schon seit einer Ewigkeit neben dem Tisch und schlief tief und fest. Immerhin war Julian nicht SO betrunken, aber betrunken genug um nur im Hinterkopf eifersüchtig zu sein, dass Nic und Alec miteinander tanzten. Er konnte den anderen seit Stunden beim Tanzen zugucken, es konnten aber auch erst ein paar Minuten gewesen sein. Jedenfalls spielte schon das Schlusslied und Mr.Barkeeper kam zu Julian um die Gläser mitzunehmen. Wann hatten sie eigentlich so viel getrunken?! Der Tisch war VOLL mit kleinen und großen Gläsern. Davon angelockt kamen Daniel und Nic wieder angerannt um noch die letzten Reste wegzutrinken, bevor der Barkeeper alles abräumen konnte. „Leute! Wir können den Abend so nicht beenden lassen! Morgen ist wieder Schule, UND Nic und Aria fahren wieder weg!“ Es störte Julian ein kleines bisschen, dass Daniel und Nic auf einmal best Buddys waren, aber es hielt sich noch in Grenzen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht so lange bleiben würde. „Scheiß doch auf die Schule bei euch und kommt zu uns! Hat Alec ja auch so gemacht! Kommt an die Küste!“ Aber wenn Daniel so weiter machte, dann würde Julian vielleicht doch etwas austicken! Bevor das allerdings passieren konnte trotteten auch die Anderen Mal von der Tanzfläche und kamen zurück zum Tisch und Alec ließ sich auf den Stuhl zwischen Julian und Daniel fallen. Fallen war dabei das Stichwort, weil er darauf sackte wie ein lebloser Körper und eher auf dem Stuhl lag als wirklich darauf zu sitzen. „Du, trägst mich nach Hause. Bei mir. Ist näher.“ Alec zeigte mit einer halben Handgeste auf Julian, war aber nichtmehr in der Lage seinen Kopf zu heben, den er auf der Rückenlehne abgelegt hatte und Julian war sich auch nicht sicher ob Alec vielleicht innerhalb einer Sekunde eingeschlafen war. „Nein Alec! Du kannst jetzt nicht schlapp machen! Wir haben noch SO viel vor! Sogar Julian ist noch fit!“ Daniel war tot traurig dass Alec so fertig war. Und dabei war es eigentlich seine Schuld, weil er Alec dazu gezwungen hatte die Kräuterschnäpse mit zu trinken. „Ich bin nicht mehr fit, ich bin super Arsch besoffen! Und müde.“ Das stimmte, Julian war wirklich alles andere als nüchtern, aber irgendwie brachte der Alkohol nicht wie sonst den Effekt, dass er aufgedrehter war und kein Ende fand, so wie Daniel, nein dieses Mal war er eher etwas zurückhaltend und müde war er schon seit einer ganzen Weile. „Ich hab ne super Idee! Daniel schafft es eh nicht Tristan alleine nach Hause zu schleppen, also jeder der noch weiter feiern will kommt mit und hilft!“ Marika war wohl selber ziemlich voll, jedenfalls gestikuliert sie beim Sprechen, als würde sie eine heroische rede vor dem ganzen Universum halten. „Wir müssen aber echt leise sein. Außer, wir gehen in die Scheune! Ja! Wir gehen in die Scheune! Wir dürfen nur nicht den Wein da weg trinken, der ist für die Hochzeit nächste Woche!“ 

„Es wäre nett gewesen mir etwas früher davon zu erzählen, dass wir nächste Woche heiraten werden. Dann hätte ich zumindest noch meinen Schleier einpacken können, Schatz.“ Meinte plötzlich Nic mit einer lasziven Geste und brachte Julian damit noch mehr auf die Palme als ohnehin schon. „Nicht unsere Hochzeit du Trottel, die ist erst nächsten Monat! Nächste Woche ist die Hochzeit von irgendwelchen Gästen bei uns im Restaurant.“ 

Daniel war wohl auch betrunkener als Julian dachte, wenn er von sich aus vorschlug bei ihm zu feiern. Wenn seine Eltern das mitbekämen wäre er sowas von tot. „Cool! Gott sei dank fahren wir mit dem Zug. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich den Kater meines Lebens haben werde.“ Sagte Aria, obwohl Julian fand, dass die beiden Hamburger noch ziemlich normal rüberkamen. „Ist echt so. Ohne Witz, ich schlafe morgen die Zugfahrt durch und wehe du weckst mich!“ 

„Ich werde dich nicht mal wecken, wenn wir angekommen sind.“

„Das ist jetzt ein bisschen gemein.“ 

„Weil wir beide locker unsere Haltestelle verpennen werden!“ Nic zeigte mit dem Finger auf Aria, grinste und sah dabei ein kleines bisschen gay aus. „Das stimmt allerdings.“ 

„Also auf geht’s! Die Party geht weiter!“ 

//

In der Praxis klang Marikas Plan zwar ganz gut, in der Theorie war es allerdings etwas anders, weil keiner daran gedacht hatte, dass Alec auch irgendwie nach Hause kommen musste und es nicht so aussah, als würde der sich freiwillig noch einen Zentimeter bewegen. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber erst euch absetzen und dann weiter zu Daniel?“ Schlug Aria vor. Aber Julian dachte ja gar nicht daran sich helfen zu lassen! Wenn Alec es schon öfters geschafft hatte Julian nach Hause zu bringen, dann würde Julian das auch mit Alec schaffen! Und zwar locker! Außerdem hatte er auf einmal das Bild vor Augen, wie Nic Alec stützen würde und das kam ja Mal so gar nicht in die Tüte! „Kein Ding, man! Kein Problem! Ich schaff das schon alleine!“ Julian schüttelte Alec so lange, bis der es schaffte ein Auge zu öffnen und es zumindest so aussah, als würde er ihn angucken. „Wir gehen nach Hause!“ 

„Mhm.“ Er nahm das als Zustimmung, und wirklich, Alec bewegte sich. Zwar so langsam wie ein Faultier, aber er stand! Jedenfalls bis seine Müdigkeit ihn wieder im Griff hatte und er plötzlich in Zeitlupe nach vorne fiel. Julian kam sich in diesem Moment vor, als würde eine Lawine auf ihn niederfallen! Zumindest sah er sich schon zerquetscht am Boden liegen, aber Alec schien wohl doch noch so weit klar im Kopf zu sein, dass er Julian zwar als Halt missbrauchte, aber sein Gewicht doch eher selber trug. Es würde zwar nicht ganz so einfach werden Alec bis zu sich nach Hause zu bringen, aber wenn der sich nicht noch weiter ins Traumland verabschieden würde, dann müsste das einigermaßen funktionieren. „Sicher, dass wir dir nicht mehr helfen sollen?“ Nics Grinsendes Gesicht schob sich auf einmal in Julians Blickfeld und hätte Julian nicht einen betrunkenen Alec auf seinen Schultern, dann hätte er jetzt ausgeholt und Nic eine verpasst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste auch dementsprechend ausgefallen sein, denn Nic wich mit einem Lachen und erhobenen Händen zurück. 

//

Julian wusste wirklich nicht wie die anderen heimlich in Daniels Scheune weiterfeiern wollten, ohne bemerkt zu werden, wenn es schon so früh am Morgen war, dass selbst Alecs Vater schon wach war und mit seinem Laptop im Wohnzimmer saß. Da viel ihm auf, dass er immer noch nicht wusste was der eigentlich arbeitete. Nur, dass er das von Zuhause machen konnte und dafür ständig an seinem Laptop saß. 

Immerhin musste er so Alec nicht selber die Treppe hoch zerren, was mit Sicherheit schief gegangen wäre, und überließ das Alecs Vater der darüber nur schmunzelte. „Meinst du er braucht einen Eimer?“ Die Situation sah wahrscheinlich ein wenig merkwürdig aus, wenn man sie von außen betrachten würde, wie sie beide nachdenklich vor dem schlafenden Alec im Bett standen. „Glaube nicht. Der hat schon drüber hinweg getrunken.“

„Na gut, dann lasse ich euch Mal in Ruhe schlafen.“ Alecs Vater war noch nicht ganz aus der Tür verschwunden, als Julian plötzlich, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Alkohol, beinahe panisch hinterherlief und fragte: „Du kennst doch Nic? Sind Nic und Alec mal zusammen gewesen?” Und während er es aussprach wollte er sich selber ins Gesicht schlagen. Himmel, beschäftigte ihn das wirklich so sehr, dass er sogar Alecs Vater darauf ansprechen musste?! Der sah ihn auch etwas verwundert an. “Hm, er hat immer gesagt, dass es nicht so wäre, aber so oft wie Nic bei uns war, war ich mir da nie so sicher um ehrlich zu sein.” Und aloha eifersüchtiger Julian hoch zehn! Er konnte es nicht mal überspielen, dass er sich alles andere als freute über diese Antwort. “Oh.” 

“Wieso wolltest du das denn wissen?” Super, Alecs Vater konnte sein wissendes Grinsen anscheinend auch nicht mehr verstecken. Toll gemacht Julian du Trottel. “Nur so.” Klasse Standart Antwort auf Fragen die man nicht ehrlich beantworten wollte. “Äh gute Nacht!” Julian wollte ganz schnell die Tür schließen, um weiteren Peinlichkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen, als Alecs Vater noch fragte: “Brauchst du keine Matratze?” Und Julian hätte schon an dessen Tonlage merken müssen, dass das nur eine theoretische Frage war. Aber so dumm wie er war antwortete er. “Ne, ich schlaf im Bett…” 'bei Alec' blieb ihm wenigstens noch im Hals stecken, als ihm sein Fehler auffiel und Alecs Vater anfing zu lachen und nun selbst die Tür hinter sich schloss. In solchen Momenten war es doch offensichtlich, dass Alec und sein Vater die gleichen Gene hatten.


	23. Armer Ahnungsloser Kater

ALEC

"Habt ihr euren letzten freien Abend, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt, noch mal richtig ausgenutzt?" Alec antwortete darauf nur mit einem bösen Blick, den er direkt wieder bereute, weil seine Kopfschmerzen sich sofort verschlimmerten. Als wusste sein Vater nicht wie betrunken er gestern, beziehungsweise heute morgen, gewesen war. Julian hatte ihm direkt nach dem aufwachen erzählt, dass er so durch war, dass er es nicht mal mehr alleine die Treppe hochgeschafft hatte und sein Vater unglücklicherweise schon wach war um sich das Schauspiel anzuschauen. Normalerweise war Alec nicht der Typ der sich nach dem Trinken an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, aber dieser Abend war wohl doch so heftig gewesen, dass er sich nur noch an ein paar details erinnern konnte. Dass Nic auf einmal aufgetaucht war, war eines davon. "Hat Nic gesagt wann die wieder fahren?" Eigentlich hatte er eine ganz normale Frage gestellt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund löste die eine Stimmung in der Küche aus, die Alec nicht deuten konnte. Vielleicht bildete er sich das in seinem halb Kater, halb noch besoffenem Zustand aber auch nur ein. 

Julian schlug jedenfalls Plötzlich mit der Kelle in die Pfanne, sodass das Rührei zu allen Seiten herausspritzte und sein Vater hörte auf zu tippen um ihn dann über seinem Laptop hinweg mit einem Blick zu Mustern, den Alec in seiner momentanen Verfassung auch nicht wirklich deuten konnte. "Nic ist hier?" 

"Ja? Wenn ich ihn mir nicht eingebildet habe, dann waren wir gestern zusammen feiern." Als wäre das die Antwort auf eine nicht gestellte Frage meinte sein Vater nur wissend "Aha!" und widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop. Irgendwas schien Alec verpasst zu haben, also sah er Julian fragend an um nach Antworten zu suchen. Und in dessen Gesichtsausdruck deutete sogar alles darauf hin, als wüsste der etwas das Alec nicht wusste, doch trotzdem zuckte der nur mit den Achseln und wischte betont gründlich das Rühei von der Anrichte. "Ich glaube die fahren heute irgendwann. Wegen Schule, oder so." 

"Oh, okay." Das würde dann erklären warum sie mittags von einem vibrierenden Handy geweckt wurden und ein immer noch betrunkener Daniel sie beinahe anschrie sie sollten sich mal fertig machen und zur Pizzeria kommen, bevor es zu spät war. 

Und weil Alec wohl eher aussah, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen und schon bei dem Gedanken an Pizza kotzen musste, bestand Julian darauf, dass er wenigstens vorher ein bisschen was essen sollte, selbst wenn es nur ein Löffel Rührei war. Julian war eben der Kater Profi wenn es darum ging nach einer versoffenen Nacht wieder klar zu kommen und nur deswegen versuchte er zumindest kleine Bissen runter zu schlucken. Warum Julian selber überhaupt so fit war verstand er auch nach zehn Minuten intensivem Nachdenken nicht. 

//

Auf dem Weg zur Pizzaria hatte Alec zwar versucht Julian auszuquetschen ob gestern irgendwas triviales passiert war und er es vergessen hatte, aber außer ein paar gleichgültig nö's und weiß nicht, bekam er keine weiteren Antworten. Julian's Verhalten nach wusste der aber auf jeden Fall etwas und das ließ Alec selbst nicht mehr los, als sie bei den anderen in der Pizzaria saßen und sich vor ihnen eine ganze Tafel an Essen ausbreitete. Wer auch immer auf die Idee gekommen war sie hätten so großen Hunger, hatte wohl einfach die gesamte Karte bestellt. 

Obwohl Alec wusste, dass Nic da war, auch wenn er sich an eine Menge nicht erinnern konnte, war es zu Beginn etwas merkwürdig ihn zwischen den anderen zu sehen, wie er locker mit ihnen umging, als würden sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen. Allerdings gewöhnte er sich relativ schnell daran und auf einmal kam es ihm eher merkwürdig vor, dass Nic nicht die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen war. "Ich will gar nicht fahren!" Meinte Aria lallend und bekam darauf einen Prost zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Alec und Julian, die sich an eine Flasche Wasser hielten, waren die anderen nämlich immer noch am trinken. Marika hatte zwar wohl ein paar Stündchen zwischendurch geschlafen, aber sie meinte sie wäre noch genauso betrunken wie vorher, also könnte sie auch direkt weiter machen. 

"Was machst du?" Fragte Julian ihn, (es war überhaupt das erste Mal, nach der Sache in der Küche, dass Julian mehr als zwei Worte mit ihm redete) nachdem er aufgestanden war und sein Wasser noch eben aufgetrunken hatte. "Toilette." Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er sich auf den Weg, konnte aber hinter sich noch den aufgeregten Ausruf von Nic hören der meinte er müsste auch dringendst mal weg. 

"Aaaalso?" Es war klar, dass Nic nicht auf die Toilette musste und nur aus Informationsgründen hinter ihm hergekommen war. "Was?" 

"Mach hier jetzt keinen auf unschuldig loverboy! Deine Beziehung mit Blondi! Hau raus! Gib mir Details!" Alec verdrehte die Augen. "Was für Details? Wir sind seit vorgestern zusammen." 

"Ach komm schon. Beantworte mir wenigstens die Standartfragen, die mir sonst keiner beantworten konnte!" Mit einem Hundeblick, der Alec allerdings noch nie überzeugen konnte, sah Nic ihn an und winselte beinahe wirklich. "Du weißt wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben und seit ein paar Tagen sind wir zusammen. Tada, das wars." 

"Arschloch. Von bestem Freund zu bestem Freund! Rede mit mir! Du bist echt noch schweigsamer als vorher." 

"okay, gut! Stell mir Fragen!" Um ehrlich zu sein war Alec gar nicht so genervt von Nic und seiner ausfragerei, wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm sogar direkt alles erzählt unter normalen Umständen, aber durch Julians Verhalten und dem Problem, dass er nicht wusste warum er sich so verhielt, hatte er gerade keine große Lust überhaupt zu reden. "Also! Deine Freunde meinen alle, dass Julian vorher nie irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht hat, dass er Interesse an anderen Männern hat, also hast du ihn homorisiert-" 

"Ist das dein Ernst?! Das Wort gibt es nicht!" 

"'türlich gibt's das! Ist ja auch egal, dann hab ich das halt erfunden!" 

"Marika hat es erfunden." 

"Dann gibt es das ja doch schon!" Alec war kurz davor das Gespräch einfach abzubrechen und sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Er hatte wirklich vergessen wie ähnlich sich Julian und Nic teilweise waren. Und das was er bei Julian mochte, brachte ihn bei Nic fast zur Verzweiflung. „Also willst du wissen wie ich das gemacht habe? Wie Julian, der Hetero-Macho-Junkie schlechthin auf einmal auf mich stehen kann? " 

"Exakt! Spill the tee! Diese Info kann ich noch für die Zukunft benutzen! Es laufen zu viele heiße Typen da draußen rum die denken sie wären hetero as fuck und sind dabei mehr Bi als nie!" 

"Du hast schonmal bessere Sprüche gebracht." 

"Ich war auch schonmal nüchterner. Antworte mir!" 

"Ich habe nichts gemacht. Julian hat ne zeitlang bei mir gepennt, ist dann umgezogen, ich hab gemerkt, dass ich ihn doch ganz gerne mag, er ist wieder gekommen und das wars. Kurzfassung." Nic sah ihn enttäuscht an, schien aber endlich damit einverstanden zu sein, dass Alec jetzt nicht unbedingt drüber reden wollte. „Ich werde dich mit Nachrichten bombardieren sobald ich wieder zuhause bin und dann erwarte ich richtige Antworten!" 

"Ist ja gut." Alec wusch sich die Hände und konnte im Spiegel schon Nics grinsen sehen, bei dem er ahnte was jetzt für eine Frage kommen würde. "Und der Sex?" 

"Gibt's nicht." Er wartete keine Antwort mehr ab und verschwand direkt aus der Toilette, aber das laute WAS von Nic war nicht zu überhören. Wahrscheinlich hatte es sogar die ganze Pizzeria mitbekommen. 

//

Mittlerweile war es Abends und die Sonne war schon dabei unter zu gehen, als sie dem Bus, der Nic und Aria zum nächstgelegenen Bahnhof bringen sollte, hinterher winkten wie die Irren. Jetzt, da Nic weg war, kam es Alec vor wie ein Traum, dass sein bester Freund plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte. Dass er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte an diesen Ort zu kommen, in der Hoffnung Alec zu treffen. Aber was er am allerwenigsten verstand, war die Tatsache, dass Nic ihm keine reingehauen hatte. Das war es jedenfalls was Alec erwartet hatte, würde er Nic noch einmal sehen.   
Allerdings war es möglich, dass Nics Wutanfall durch das exzessive Feiern auch nur aufgeschoben war. Jedenfalls hatte er, bevor er in den Bus gestiegen war, Alec beim umarmen zugeflüstert, dass er ihn finden und umbringen würde, sollte er nocheinmal auf die Idee kommen einfach so zu verschwinden. Und Alec solle sich auf lange und intensive Telefonate vorbereiten. (Nic war noch nicht fertig mit der Julian Sache und er würde alles aus Alec rausquetschen!)Und um ehrlich zu sein, war Alec ganz erleichtert, dass Nic ihn gestalked und gefunden hatte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er einen auf Julian gemacht hatte und seine Probleme, beziehungsweise seine Schuldgefühle, einfach ignorant in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnis gestopft hatte. Doch jetzt, da mit Nic das meiste geklärt war, fühlte er sich auf einmal viel leichter. 

"Also so nice die ganze Party auch war... Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen, in mein Bett, und bis morgen früh durch schlafen." Meinte Daniel und machte sich auch direkt mit Schlurfenden Schritten auf den Weg. "Komm nicht zu spät zur Schule!" Rief Julian ihm schadenfroh hinterher. Wahrscheinlich mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, dass er auschlafen konnte. Schließlich hatte er noch Ferien. 

"Also, ich bin auch fertig. Gute Nacht! Wenn mich jemand weckt, dann gibt es tote!" Marika taumelte Daniel auch eher hinterher, als zu rennen. Und wärend Alec den beiden hinterher sah wie sie sich nach Hause quälten, freute er sich nur, dass er wenigstens ein bisschen geschlafen und dann nur noch Wasser getrunken hatte. 

" Alsooo zu mir, oder zu dir?" Fragte Julian, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen hatte sich nicht wirklich verbessert, aber immerhin war sie auch nicht schlechter geworden und Alec atmete fast erleichtert aus, dass Julian sogar fragte wo sie beide hin wollten. Er war schon davon ausgegangen, dass Julian keinen Bock mehr auf Alec hatte, nachdem die Gruppe sich getrennt hat. "Wie du möchtest." Eigentlich wäre es Alec lieber sie würden zu ihm gehen und bei ihm schlafen, damit er morgen vor der Schule nicht noch einen Umweg nach Hause machen musste um sich Sachen zu holen. Denn so praktisch es auch war, dass Julian seine Sachen tragen konnte, wenn auch nur hochgekrämpelt, sprach es für sich selbst, warum Alec Julians Sachen nicht einmal anprobieren wollte. "Dann zu dir. Ich hab keine Lust jetzt auch noch meiner Familie zu begegnen." 

"noch? Also gibt es schon etwas das dich beschäftigt." Er wusste ja, dass da noch etwas anderes war. Es wunderte ihn allerdings nicht, dass Julian nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sonst nichts weiter dazu sagte, wärend sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. "Wenn es irgendwas ist das ich gestern gemacht habe, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich kann mich wirklich nicht daran erinnern." Anscheinend hatte Alec genau auf den Punkt getroffen, weil Julian auch darauf nicht antwortete, die Hände in die Jackentasche grub und einen Schritt schneller ging, mit dem Blick auf den Boden. Das war ja super. Alec kannte dieses Verhalten. Das war der Moment in dem Julian komplett dicht machte und normalerweise schon über alle Berge war. Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl jetzt wäre nicht der Zeitpunkt weiter zu bohren, denn dann würde Julian wahrscheinlich wirklich kehrt machen und verschwinden. 

Somit lief er ihm nur hinterher bis sie bei ihm zu Hause ankamen, Julian ließ sich die Tür von ihm aufschließen und erst dann verschwand er einfach. Das ganze ging do schnell, dass Alec sich fragte, ob er einen kurzzeitigen Blackout hatte. Im einen Moment stand Julian noch neben ihm um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen, und im nächsten Moment hörte er seine Zimmertür zuknallen. Und wenn er das ganze Revue passieren ließ, dann meinte er sogar, den Schlüssel im Schloss gehört zu haben. 

Auf einer Seite war er erschrocken, weil er nicht mit so einem Plötzlichen Ausbruch gerechnet hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite, war er ganz... Naja, glücklich, dass Julian sein Zimmer anscheinend als einen sicheren Zufluchtsort ansah und nicht wieder irgendwo im nirgendwo verschwand. 

Jedenfalls wurde sein Vater wohl von dem knall der Tür alarmiert und konnte, beim betreten des Flures, einen der seltenen Momente erleben, in denen Alec sprachlos mit offenem Mund dastand und nicht wusste was er tun sollte. 


	24. Tschü' hetero-Julian-Stimme

JULIAN

Sein größtes Problem in diesem Augenblick war es, dass er es im selben Moment bereut hatte die Tür hinter sich abzuschließen, als er den Schlüssel schon umgedreht hatte. Er fühlte sich allein deswegen schon schlecht, weil er sich benahm wie die eifersüchtige Furien Freundin in einem Teenie Film und die anderen das auch alle zu bemerken schienen. 

Besonders Daniel hatte sich in der Pizzeria über Julians Gesichtsausdruck schlapp gelacht und sich damit beinahe eine Pizza im Gesicht eingehandelt. Immerhin waren die anderen so schlau gewesen ihre Klappe zu halten. Außerdem war es einfach für die Alec und Nic nur in einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu sehen. Aber die wussten ja auch nicht, dass Alec und Nic mal etwas mehr als nur Freunde waren. Und desto länger die Minuten wurden, in denen die beiden auf der Toilette waren, desto größer wurde auch Julians Hass auf Nic, aber auch das brennende Gefühl in seiner Magen Gegend das normalerweise angenehm war, aber in diesem Fall eher bedeutete, dass etwas ganz schief gelaufen war. Und die Minuten vergingen und Julian versuchte wirklich mit allen Mitteln Argumente zu finden, warum man fast eine viertel Stunde zu zweit auf der Toilette bräuchte. Und es gab viele logische Argumente die ihm eigentlich in den Sinn kommen sollten, doch wäre er ja nicht Julian, wenn er die logischsten Sachen beachten würde. Und somit entwickelte sich ein Gedanke bei ihm weiter, der schon Angefangen hatte, als Nic aufgetaucht war, und brachte ihn beinahe dazu Feuer zu spucken... Oder zu Kotzen. 

Er glaubte nicht, dass Alec der Typ war der ihn betrügen würde, aber er vertraute Nic keinen centimeter. In Julian's Kopf war Nic in den letzten Stunden zu einem supermodel herangewachsen, der arrogant war, wusste was er wollte und wenn er es wollte, dann würde er es auch bekommen. Und man konnte es in jedem Buch nachschlagen: Ex-Freunde/Freundinnen wurden wieder interessant sobald Jemand anderes sich für sie interessierte. Nic war doch hundert Prozentig so einer, der Julian ansah, sich dachte er könnte es besser und ihm das dann zeigen musste indem er Alec irgendwie dazu brachte doch wieder was mit ihm anzufangen. 

Julian wusste aus Erfahrung, dass fünfzehn Minuten für eine Menge Dinge reichten, wenn man nur genug Gefühl darin investierte. 

Und jetzt saß er unter Alecs Decke, in seinem Bett, in seinem Zimmer und hatte sich benommen wie ein Idiot! Anstatt etwas dagegen zu tun, dass Nic sich zwischen sie drängen konnte, hatte er Alec nur noch mehr Stoff gegeben seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Es war ja nicht so als wäre es schon schwer genug mit Julian. Das wusste er ja selber. Er brachte eine verkorkste Familie mit sich, war anstrengend und wenn man es genau betrachtete, dann passten sie doch eigentlich nicht mal zusammen. 

Gott, er war so dumm! So dämlich! 

Und jetzt traute er sich nicht mal mehr die Tür auf zu machen, weil ihm seine Reaktion super peinlich war. Allerdings musste er dummerweise wirklich dringend auf die Toilette...

Langsam schlich er zur Zimmertür und lauschte daran um zu sehen, ob wenigstens keiner im Flur war und er auf die Toilette gehen konnte, ohne auf Alec oder seinen Vater zu treffen. 

ALEC

"Tee?" Warum sein Vater immer der Meinung war Tee wäre eine super Methode um Probleme zu lösen wusste er auch nicht. Allerdings konnte er sich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der es keinen Tee gab, wenn er wegen irgendwas aufgewühlt war und sein Vater ihm damit zeigte, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte. 

Also ignorierte er den ersten Impuls wütend zu werden und zu fragen wie Tee ihm in dieser Situation weiterhelfen sollte und nickte einfach nur geschlagen. 

Keine Minute später saß er in der Küche, Kopf auf dem Tisch und hörte dem Wasserkocher dabei zu das Wasser zu kochen. "Du und Julian?" 

"Hm?" Er nahm den Kopf vom Tisch und sah seinen Vater fragend an. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" 

"Nicht so offensichtlich wie die Sache mit Dir und Nic damals." Und dabei sah sein Vater ihn an, als wollte er ihm damit noch etwas anderes sagen. "Nic und ich waren nie zusammen." 

"Dafür, dass du eigentlich so schlau bist, hast du manchmal ein Brett vor dem Kopf da kommt man nicht mal mit einem Bohrer durch." Was sollte ihm das jetzt sagen? "Kannst du mir dann nicht einfach sagen was ich hier die ganze zeit verpasse?! Habe ich irgendwas gesagt, oder getan gestern? Irgendwas, dass Julian jetzt wütend auf mich sein könnte?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht Alec, ich war nicht dabei. Ich habe nur eine Vermutung, aber die kann auch völlig falsch sein." Er drückte Alec zwei dampfenden Tassen in die Hand. "Fang du vielleicht erstmal an und sag ihm, dass du nicht weißt was los ist und, dass du nichts ändern kannst, wenn er nicht mit dir redet." Alec hätte es zwar lieber gehabt eine direkte Lösung zu bekommen, aber er war schon damit zufrieden, dass sein Vater versuchte ihm zu helfen. 

Also stand er mit zwei Tassen in der Hand, vor seiner Zimmertür und bekam keine Antwort von Julian. Um genau zu sein konnte er gar nichts auf der anderen Seite hören. Ihm kam schon der Gedanke, ob Julian vielleicht durchs Fenster abgehauen war, aber da öffnete sich auch schon die Badezimmer Tür am Ende des Flures und ihm Blickte ein Bambi entgegen das von zu hellen Scheinwerfern getroffen wurde und sich vor schreck nicht bewegen konnte. "Ähm." War das einzige das Alec herausbrachte. Der Tag hatte ihn bisher wirklich mitgenommen. Von redegewandheit war bei ihm schon nach dem aufwachen nichts mehr zu finden. 

JULIAN

Oh shit! Okay, es tat ihm vorhin ja schon leid wie er sich benommen hatte, aber Alec da stehen zu sehen, mit unsicherem Blick, vom Kater zerstört und zwei dampfenden Tassen in den Händen haltend, als wären diese ein Friedensangebot... brachte ihn dazu sich noch schlechter zu fühlen. Das hatte er nun auch wieder nicht gewollt. 

Da Alec sich aber nicht bewegte und auch nicht so aussah, als hätte er das in nächster Zeit nochmal vorgehabt, ging Julian eben zu ihm, nahm ihm eine Tasse aus der Hand und ließ Alecs Zimmer Tür hinter sich offen stehen, damit der wusste, dass er mitkommen sollte. 

Julian setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett, während Alec sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ und den Kopf auf die Tischplatte legte. "Ich bin heute wirklich nicht gut darin deine Gedanken zu lesen, deswegen wäre es wirklich nett, wenn du mir einfach sagst was los ist." Klang Alec genervt? Oder war das einfach nur dessen Erschöpfung? Und wie zur Hölle sollte Julian jetzt anfangen?! Es war jetzt nicht so, als ob er gerne zugab, dass er eifersüchtig des Todes war auf den besten Freund von Alec. Wenn er drüber nachdachte war das sowieso ne schlechte Idee. Würde Alec Julian sagen, dass er eifersüchtig auf Daniel wäre, hätte Julian ihn nur ausgelacht. "Julian?" Shit. Er hatte schon wieder zu lange in seinen Gedanken verbracht. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen?! "Geht es um Nic?" Also dafür, dass Alec meinte, er könnte gerade keine Gedanken lesen, war er wirklich gut darin. Und weil Julian, Julian war und sein Mund immer etwas anderes tat, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte, platzte es aus ihm heraus: "Ist Nic wirklich nicht dein Ex?! Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon? Ist er nur gay, oder Bi? Warst du mal in ihn verliebt?! Stand er mal auf dich?!? Hattet ihr Sex? Hattet ihr viel Sex? War der Sex gut?! Ist Nic gut?! Was habt ihr so lange auf der Toilette in der Pizzeria gemacht?! Bereust du es, dass-" 

"Stop!" 

"-du nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bist?" Oh man. Irgendwie hatte er da jetzt doch ein Fass geöffnet, von dem er nicht wusste wie groß das eigentlich war. Jetzt war es ihm peinlich und er spürte wie die Hitze sich in seinen Wangen sammelte und er aussehen musste wie eine Tomate. "Darüber hast du dir die ganze Zeit Gedanken gemacht?" Alec klang ungläubig, als wäre es nicht offensichtlich gewesen! Wenn sogar Daniel das gemerkt hatte! Julian wurde wütend. "Entschuldigung, dass ich mich nicht deinen Erwartungen entsprechend verhalte!" 

"Julian." Alec schnaubte die Luft hörbar aus. Kein gutes Zeichen. Nönö. "Du benimmst dich nie so wie ich es erwarte, aber das wusste ich von vornherein und das ist auch, warum auch immer, eines der Dinge die ich an dir mag. Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass mir nicht schon eher aufgefallen ist was der Grund war für deine schlechte Laune." Oh, jaaa also, immerhin wusste Alec was er sagen musste um Julian's Wut aus ihm herauszuquetschen. 

"Ich war nie mit Nic zusammen. Und ich hatte auch nie das Gefühl wir müssten zusammen sein. Bei dir ist das etwas komplett anderes. Verstehst du?" Natürlich verstand er das! Sonst würde er hier ja nicht so eine abgefuckte Eifersucht Nummer abziehen. 

"Aber du hast mit ihm geschlafen!" Alec zog eine Augenbrauen hoch. So hoch es ging. "Und du warst neuerdings auch mit allen Mädchen in einer Beziehung mit denen du geschlafen hast?" Ah fuck... So hatte er das gar nicht gesehen. Schon wieder spürte er die Hitze im Gesicht. Scheiße. Er konnte Alec nicht angucken und starrte stattdessen in die Tasse in seiner Hand. 

"Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist wegen Nic, ich wüsste auch nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn auf einmal eines deiner Mädchen vor dir steht, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass Nic und ich nur Freunde sind und auch, wenn wir damals was miteinander hatten wird das nichts daran ändern, dass ich jetzt mit dir zusammen bin und auch vorhabe das in Zukunft zu bleiben." Warum fand Alec, im Gegensatz zu Julian, immer die richtigen Worte?! Und irgendwie nahm ihn das alles gerade etwas mit! Normalerweise fand er immer einen Grund weshalb er sich aufregen konnte, aber jetzt war da nichts, außer seine unbegründete Panik. Und die überforderte ihn. Was war das eigentlich?! Wie war es möglich, dass er Alec in so kurzer Zeit so gerne mochte, dass er sich so veränderte?! Er hatte noch nie jemanden so gemocht! Vielleicht... vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich ein bisschen verliebt? Fühlte sich das wirklich so an?! Ständig hatte er Angst, dass irgendwas schief ging und Alec sich doch gegen ihn entschied! 

Ja toll... Zusammenreißen Julian! Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen! Ein Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals und er musste die Luft anhalten. Wage es nicht wegen dieser Kacke zu heulen!! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und umklammerte die Tasse, als würde er sie zerspringen lassen wollen. Wehe Da kommt auch nur eine Träne aus deinen Augen Julian! Es rauschte in seinen Ohren und deswegen konnte er nicht hören, wie Alec zu ihm kam. Dafür konnte er spüren, dass er sich neben ihn setzte und einen Arm um ihn legte und als Julian erschrocken von der plötzlichen Berührung, Alec ansah und in dessen Blick immer noch Verunsicherung steckte, platzte der ganze Druck aus Julian und er fing nicht nur an zu weinen, nein, er schluchzte, als wäre gerade sein Haustier gestorben. Scheiße. Wo war der Julian hin, bevor er Alec kannte? 

Sie saßen bestimmt eine ganze Weile auf dem Bett. Julian hatte irgendwann ausversehen die Tasse fallen lassen um sich in Alecs Arme zu schmeißen (anders konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen) und der komplette Inhalt durchnässte jetzt Alecs Jogginghose, sowie Julian's, weil der sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf dessen schoß gesetzt hatte. Irgendwo ganz tief in seinen Hintergedanken sagte ihm eine Stimme, dass er diese Position später bereuen würde und er sich wieder benahm wie eine Frau. Aber eine andere Stimme brachte diese zum Schweigen. Julian war gerade in einer hyper emotionalen Phase Okey?! Da mussten Kompromisse gemacht werden! Und auf Alecs Schoß fühlte es sich so an, als könnte der ihn komplett umfassen. Wie eine Decke. Und unter der Alec-Decke fühlte er sich eben sicherer! Also halt die Klappe Hetero-Julian-Stimme! Du hast hier gar nix mehr zu melden! 


End file.
